


Stormbreaker (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: IW時点から少年時代のアスガルドにタイムトラベルするソーの話





	Stormbreaker (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stormbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814020) by [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli). 

> IW時点から少年時代のアスガルドにタイムトラベルするソーの話

第一章

何かと思いがけない方向に転がってしまうソーの人生だが、例によって、今度こそサノスを殺せると思った瞬間、ふたたび悲劇が起こった。

ストームブレイカーを打ち下ろすと同時にガントレットが光り輝き、雷光が閃いて、それから──

その衝撃は爆発というよりも〝爆縮〟だった。

凄まじい轟音とともに、ソーは後ろに──いや、前に？──吹き飛ばされた。視界の中の世界が歪み、消える。自分は確かに叫んでいると思うのだが、その叫びは圧倒的な重さの静寂に覆われ、体は虚無の裂け目へと引きずり込まれていく。

そして、それは唐突に止まった。ソーの膝は地面に叩きつけられ、続いて全身がその上に倒れ込んだ。片手に握りしめたストームブレイカーの刃先が床を打ち、派手な金属音を響かせる。またやり損ねた、それだけははっきりとわかる。失敗した、すべて失ってしまった。

剣の切っ先が喉に押し当てられている。

顔をあげると、懐かしい金色の瞳に出会った。心臓が止まりそうになる。ヘイムダル。生きている、奇跡のように光り輝いている。けれど胸に満ちた喜びはたちまち遠ざかっていく。これは何かの罠だ、すべて虚構に違いない。

しかし首にぴたりと添えられた剣の感触は、どこまでも現実的だった。

「私の目をかいくぐって入り込める者はほとんどいない、旅人よ」ヘイムダルが言った。

ソーはそのとき初めて、ヘイムダルの顔が記憶よりも遥かに若いことに気づいた。視界の隅には懐かしいビフレストの金門が見える。首を動かせないので振り向いて見ることはできないが、背後には橋があるはずだ。そしてその先に、空高くそびえる黄金の王宮が。

アスガルド。破壊されたばかりのはずの王国が、完全な姿で蘇っている。

別の状況であれば、ソーは飛び上がって喜び、あるいは説明を求め、あるいは斧を振り回して罠をかけてこようとする偽者たちを捉えようとしただろう。あるいは、ただ勢いよく立ち上がってヘイムダルを抱擁したかもしれない。けれど身も心も疲れ果て、そして深い悲しみと喪失感からまだ立ち直れずにいたソーは、そのどれも実際には出来なかった。

ソーはただヘイムダルの顔を見上げ、「ああ、何てことだ」とつぶやいた。そしてそのまま横に倒れ、気を失った。

\---

目覚めたのは牢獄の中だった。それは驚くほどのことではない。

驚いたのは、そこにいると気づくと同時に喜びが込み上げてきたことだった。粗末な寝台の端を指でなぞる。格子のはまった小さな窓から視界の届く限り外の景色を覗く。見回りの衛兵を眺める。アスガルドの装束を着て、アスガルドの武器を備えて、アスガルドの鎧を身に着けた衛兵たちが、いかにもアスガルド人らしい所作で会話を交わす様子。アスガルド。今、自分はアスガルドにいるのだ。

魔法に関しては博識とは言いかねるソーだが、この数年で多くのことを学んだ。ストームブレイカーをインフィニティ・ガントレットに打ち下ろした瞬間のこと、そしてその次に見た色と光を考え合わせると、もしかしたら、あくまでも仮説に過ぎないが⋯⋯過去にタイムトラベルしたのだと考えられなくもない。つまりこの光景は現実の歪みでもなく、幻影でもなく、ただ時間を移動した先の世界なのかもしれない。

ストームブレイカーは没収されていたが、それは大して心配していなかった。今気がかりなのは、家族が──まだ生きている家族！──この事態をどう受け取るかだ。自分の素性を知らせるべきなのか、それよりも今は、インフィニティ・ストーンに手をつける前のサノスを殺す方法に集中すべきか。

考えることが多過ぎて、すぐに結論が出そうにはなかった。あらゆる可能性を考慮に入れなければならず、けれどそうするにはソーの心は疲弊し過ぎていた。つまり、プライドをなだめすかして自分の弱さを認められる年齢に達したということだ。

やがて衛兵たちが牢にやってきて、ソーは大人しく彼らに従って曲がりくねった回廊を歩いた。上へ上へと移動し、ついに王の目の前に引き出される。父親。玉座に座る姿は記憶よりもはるかに若く、髪にはまだ白いものが混じる程度。傍の台座にストームブレイカーが置かれている。

オーディンなら自分が誰だかわかるのではないかと、ソーは一瞬身構えた。けれど玉座の前にひざまずいても、王は無表情のままだった。ソーは顔を覆い隠そうとはしなかった。⋯⋯王は何も言わない。それほど大きく容貌が変わってしまったということだ。年齢も重ねた。父親さえも正体を見抜けないほど。

衛兵たちはソーをとらえていた手を離した。冷静に父親の目を覗き込めることに、ソーは自分でも驚いた。悲しむべきなのかもしれない。今や素性をすべて奪い取られ、愛する父親の目に完全な他人として映っているのだから。しかし悲しみの代わりに、ソーは希望を感じた。

この場所は知っている、自分の過去はよく覚えている。ソーはこの人生をすでに生き、成長し、変わった。そして今、理由ははっきりせず、本物なのか幻覚なのかもわからないが、来た道をふたたび歩きなおすという機会を手に入れたのだ。そんな運命の贈り物は滅多にあるものではない。おとぎ話の中でのみ存在する幸運だと思っていた。逃すわけにはいかない。

ソーはひざまずいたまま頭を深く垂れた。情けを乞う罪人のように見えないよう気をつけながら、王の言葉を待つ。

「名を名乗れ、戦士よ。そしてここに来た理由も」オーディンは言った。

ソーは口を開き、また閉じた。ここには若い自分自身がいて、どこかその辺を駆け回っているはずだ。オーディンにすべてを告げたいような気もした。私はあなたの息子ですと打ち明け、今までの出来事をすべて話すことを考える。けれど何かがソーを思いとどまらせた。心のどこかで、まるでロキのように疑り深い誰かの声が、素性を打ち明けることはいつでもできる、この状況を正確に把握するまでは手持ちのカードを伏せていた方が賢明だ、と告げていた。

「過去の我が名にはもうふさわしくない者です」ソーは言った。自分の言葉が胸に重く沈み、罪悪感に苛まれたが、それに耐えて続ける。「こうして前触れもなくここに飛び込んできたことをお許しください、アスガルドの偉大な王よ。私は家族の仇を討つため、強大な力を持つ魔術師と戦っていました。しかし思ったより敵の魔力が強かったようです。私自身の意思には関係なく、ここに送り込まれてしまいました。突然の侵入については、こうしてお許しを乞うことしかできません」

なかなかうまく嘘をつくことができた。ロキも感心するだろう、と思わず考えてしまい、ソーの心は悲しみに沈んだ。そして気づいた。ロキもまたこの時代にいるのだ。若くて元気なロキが、この王宮のどこかに。胸の痛みはまったく別の種類のものに変わった。まるで大きな感情のシーソーのてっぺんに立っているかのようで、激しい揺れにめまいがしそうになる。けれどほんのわずかでも希望があるなら⋯⋯

オーディンと目が合った。父親はすべてを見抜くような鋭い眼差しでソーを見つめ、わずかに表情を変化させた。

「苦労したようだな」オーディンはつぶやいた。「しかし訊かねばならない。これは王が持つにふさわしい武器だ。どのようにして手に入れた？」

同情的な口調の奥に、鋭いナイフの刃が隠されている。次の言葉を気をつけて選ばなければならない。

「この武器の名はストームブレイカー、私が大きな犠牲を払って手に入れたものです」それは真実だった。星の力を丸ごと受け止めた異様な感覚は今でも体のどこかに残っている。「私の手のために鍛造されました。他の者では扱えないことを証明できます」  
「確かに強力な武器だ」オーディンは言った。  
「強力な敵を斬り殺せるほどに」ソーは答えた。  
「その敵とは誰なのだ、戦士よ。見たところアスガルド人のようだが、長いこと母国を離れていたと見受けられる」

ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。「おっしゃる通りです、しばらく留守にしておりました」アスガルドが崩壊したのはごく最近の出来事なのに、まるで遥か昔のように感じる。

「敵の名はサノスと言います、陛下」ソーは続けた。「影に隠れ、攻撃の機会を狙っています。一度力を手に入れれば誰にも止められません。サノスは私からすべてを奪った。同じ目に合わせてやるつもりです」

オーディンは青い瞳を鋭く光らせてソーを見た。この表情はよく知っている。相手を見定め、判断を下す目だ。息子としても見慣れていた表情ではあったが、父親の愛情によって和らいでいたに違いないその光が、今は厳しく冷酷にソーを分析していた。

「つまり、意図に反してここに来たのだな」やがてオーディンはそう言った。

オーディンの真意は読み取れず、それが事実の確認なのか──つまりソーの言葉を真実だと認めているのか──あるいは、見せかけの信用で油断させようとしているのかはわからなかったが、ソーはとにかく答えた。

「はい、そのつもりではありませんでした」そんなことが可能と知っていれば、もちろん飛びついただろうが。「私自身にも理解のできない魔法によって、ここに送り込まれました。けれど懐かしい母国であることがわかってほっとしています」

オーディンはうなずいた。王が玉座の上で身じろぎする様子を見て、ソーは安堵に包まれるのを感じた。オーディンの表情そのものは変わらなかったが、普通の囚人なら気づかないであろう微妙な気配の変化がソーには見えた。信用を得たのだ。

「アスガルドの防壁は滅多なことでは破られない。おまえの敵は並外れた力を持っているに違いない」

「敵を無傷で逃したわけではありません。今は影に逃げ込み、ふたたび力を取り戻すまで姿をあらわすことはないでしょう」ソーは言った。それは事実だった。オーディンは別の解釈をするだろうが。この時代のサノスはまだ遠くに潜み、重要な存在にはなっていない。けれどこう説明することで、たとえオーディンがスパイを放ってサノスの情報が何も得られなかったとしても、ソーは怪しまれずに済む。

あくまでも真実だけを使って欺く。ソーがロキに学んだ多くのことのひとつだ。

「これからどうするつもりだ？」オーディンが尋ねた。

ソーは答えに詰まった。正直に言えば、まだ先のことなど考え始めてさえいなかった。あまりにも疲れて今は何も考えられず、途方に暮れ、同時に喜びに圧倒されていた。

「ここに突然放り込まれたことで、計画が狂ってしまいました」ソーは答えた。「けれど結果的には良かったと思います。母国に帰るのは久しぶりです。陛下のお許しさえいただければ、しばらくここにとどまり、力を取り戻したいと思います。まだ先は長いので」

オーディンは思案顔でうなずいた。「おまえをここに送った魔法について、評議会から多くの質問があることだろう。しかし私はおまえの説明を受け入れる。誇りある男だと見て取った」

短い会話だった。これはオーディンの真意なのだろうか、それともソーが油断した隙に攻撃するつもりなのだろうか。

王にそんな疑いを持ったことを恥じて、ソーは首をすくめそうになった。目の前の王は父親でもある。たとえ息子だと気づいてもらえなくても、ソーは以前と変わらず、父を愛し、尊敬していた。

王の指図を受け、使用人が前に進み出た。ストームブレイカーを持ち上げ、ソーの手元まで運んで来る。衛兵たちが一歩後ろに下がると、手首を拘束していた鎖がかちりと音を立てて外れ、ソーはストームブレイカーを手に取ることを許された。

「ここにとどまるのならば、名を持たなければならぬ」オーディンが言った。見慣れた愛情深いものとは違うが、その唇には微笑みが浮かんでいる。

今、父にとって自分は他人なのだ。わかってはいても、実の父親にそのように扱われるのは辛かった。

「今やこの武器が私自身そのものです」ストームブレイカーの柄の細かい溝や肌触りを指で確かめながらソーは言った。その感触は心地よく、すっかり手に馴染んでいる。「ストームブレイカーを我が名とします」

一瞬の沈黙。「では、ストームブレイカー」オーディンは言った。「我が国での活躍を楽しみにしているぞ。我が息子たちもおまえから多くを学ぶことだろう」

ソーはさっと顔を上げたが、父親はすでに視線を別の方向に向けていた。〝退がって良い〟と示す王の仕草だ。立ち上がって玉座の間を出ることを許され、ソーはオーディンの言葉を何度も反芻した。父親は何を言おうとしていたのか。何を求めているのか。

ロキに会うのは楽しみだった。けれど若い自分自身については⋯⋯葛藤を感じずにいられない。

大して歩かないうちに、ふたたび衛兵に止められた。決して不躾ではないが厳しい口調で、次に王の補佐官たちから話があると伝えられる。

まだ詰問があるらしい。ソーは素直に従った。

父上は俺の中に息子の面影を少しも見い出さなかったのだろうか──そう考え込むのも、偶然鏡の前の前を通りかかるまでのことだった。短く刈り込まれた髪、左右違う色の瞳、そして全身汚れと煤にまみれた姿。アスガルド人と認められたこと自体に驚いてもいいほどだった。自慢のブロンドヘアさえ、汚れてくすんだ茶色になっている。

その方がいい、とソーは自分に言い聞かせた。これでチャンスが広がる。この状態ならここで何かを変えられるはずだ。ガントレットを作る前にサノスを殺す、ストーンを破壊する、人々に警告する。なんでもいい、何かを。そのためなら、愛する家族に自分だとわかってもらえなくても構わない。

父、母、ロキ。ファンドラル、ホーガン、ヴォルスタッグ。レディ・シフは未来の世界でまだ生きているはずだが、遠く離れていて会うことは叶わなかった。友人たち。民。彼らを守らなければならない。すべての間違いを根本から正さなければ。

ソーは頭を高く上げ、次の尋問の場に向かった。そこでは玉座の間よりもはるかに長い時間を過ごすこととなった。

\---

半分だけ真実を織り交ぜて嘘をつくのは、思ったよりも簡単だった。以前よりずっと楽に嘘がつけるようになっている。それでも、尋問が終了する頃には、ソーはぐったりと疲れていた。

答えられる質問にはすべて答えた。ここに自分を送り込んだ魔法について、完全には理解できないものの、どんな経験をしたのかかなり詳細に伝えることはできた。生い立ちや経歴についても、注意深く名前や日付を避けて説明した。家族を皆殺しにされ、仇を取ることにすべてを捧げている浪人。典型的な戦士の物語だが、まるで本で読んだことをそのまま口にしているような響きにならないよう、適当な作り話もところどころに挟んだ。それからサノスのことも。いいえ、サノスはアスガルドの脅威ではありません。はい、アスガルドの平和を脅かすような計画はなく、あいつは個人的な動機で蛮行を繰り返しているのです（これはまったくの事実ではなかったが、サノスの恐ろしさを証明するのは不可能なので、その点については黙っていた）。

長い尋問の末、ソーはやっと解放された。

そして、もっと大きな問題に気づいた。自由になっても、行く場所がない。

評議会の会議室の外に立ち、次々とやってきては去って行く人々を見つめる。家もなく、金もなく、頼れる者もいない。ここにかつてあった自分のものはすべて、焼き尽くされてしまった。

無意識のうちに左に向かって歩き出し、慌てて立ち止まる。王族の住居に向かうわけにいかない。右手に戻りながら、近くにある旅籠をいくつか思い浮かべた。けれど金がなければどうしようもない。

「ストームブレイカー？」背後から誰かに声をかけられた。

振り向くと、使用人が立っていた。かつて自分に向けられた深いお辞儀ではなく、ごく軽く頭を下げる礼をして、使用人は話し始めた。

「国王陛下があなたの境遇を考慮し、当面は王宮内の部屋に滞在して良いと許可を出しました。こちらへどうぞ」

もちろん、父ならそうするだろう。もちろん。ソーはほっと胸をなでおろした。

言葉にできないほどの感謝を胸に、ソーは使用人の後に続いた。驚くようなことではないはずだった。九つの世界を飛び回る戦士たちが、この王宮で仮の住まいを得てはまた旅立って行くのを、ソー自身が何度も見ながら育ったのだ。けれどあの頃はまさか、自分がその恩恵にあずかる日が来るとは想像もしていなかった。

父親は旅の戦士を立ち往生させるような王ではない。

小さい部屋だった。簡素なベッド、洗面用の盥、私物を入れる箪笥。小さいながらも我が城だ。礼を言うと、使用人は自分の仕事は済んだとばかりに去っていった。

まだ日は高いが、ソーはベッドに横たわってしばらく眠ることを自分に許した。

目覚めてから、食事用の大広間に向かった。あまり人は多くないが、間食用の食べ物はたっぷり用意されていた。パン、チーズ、りんごを一切れずつ。アスガルドで供されるもっともシンプルな食事と言えるが、例えようもなく美味しく感じられた。

宇宙船の中では、アスガルド製のパンとは言え、味が違った。焼きたてのパンさえ新鮮さが欠けていた。ここで焼かれるパンはふんわりと軽い。ソーは目を閉じ、ひと口ごとにその味をかみしめた。

目を開けると、好奇心いっぱいの視線がこちらをのぞきこんでいた。

視線の主たちがヴォルスタッグとファンドラルであることに気づくまで、しばらくかかった。二人ともまだ若く、トレードマークの口ひげさえ生えていない。そのことと、壁の角に顔が半分隠れているせいもあった。ソーは胸が温かくなるのを感じながら、片手をあげて挨拶した。少年たちは──男たち、とはまだとても言えない──さっと壁の後ろに隠れ、そのあとは何事か早口でささやきあう声だけが聞こえてきた。

結局前に押し出されたのは、覗き込む姿は見えていなかったシフだった。ロキほどではないにしても、シフは昔から仲間に比べて動きが敏捷で、誰かをぽかんと眺めているところを見られるなどという失敗はしなかった。シフは最初おずおずとした足取りで近づいてきて、やがて意を決したように背筋を伸ばし、戦士らしく堂々とソーと向かい合った。

笑いをこらえるのは難しかった。けれど馬鹿にしていると思われないように、ソーはパンの残りを見つめながら、頬の内側を噛んで必死に気を紛らわせた。

目の前までくるとシフは腰をかがめて一礼し、物怖じしない勝気な瞳でソーをまっすぐ見つめた。たちまち、当時の彼女の記憶が蘇った。ソーのよく知るレディ・シフ、恐れを知らない戦士へと成長する前の少女。骨ばった肘、短気なところ、女だからと見下されまいといつも必死だったこと。いつの間にか忘れてしまっていた。ソーの記憶に残るシフは、他人の思惑など気にもかけない、冷静で獰猛な戦士だった。けれどそれはのちに彼女が到達する境地だ。この少女は違う。大人への階段に片足をかけていながらどこか危なっかしく、あまりにも若い。まだあのシフではない。

そう気づくと、ソーはほろ苦い気分になった。

シフと同じように、頭を下げて返す。

「初めまして、戦士様」シフは言った。  
「初めまして」ソーは微笑んで答えた。  
「私たち──私、あなたをこの王宮で初めてお見かけします」彼女は言った。

こんなことがよくあったのも覚えていた。王宮に新しい顔を見かけると、ソーとその仲間はすぐに興味を持って詮索したものだった。特にそれが戦士であった場合、ロキはため息をつき、ソーとその友人たちは目を輝かせて熱心に戦いの話を聞き出そうとした。こうして詮索される側に回るのは不思議なものだ。

「ああ、国王陛下が寛大にも、落ち着くまでここにしばらく滞在して良いとお許しくださったのだ」ソーは意図的に曖昧に答えた。

そう言ってから、ソーは自分がシフをからかっていることに気づいた。まるで成長した後の大人のシフにそうするように。けれど目の前のシフはそれに気づいていない。ソーは今、シフが聞きたがっている情報が伝わらないように、うまく言葉を覆い隠したのだった。これはロキがよく使っていた技だ。

「君の名前は？ 若い戦士よ」ソーは尋ねた。

シフは一瞬目を見開き、それから細い顎をあげて誇らしげに答えた。

「シフ。あなたは？」

「俺はここでストームブレイカーと呼ばれている」ソーは言った。「ちょっと助けてくれないか。共用浴場へ行くには、どちらに向かえばいい？ 俺は長い旅から帰ったところなんだ」

シフはうなずいた。「食堂を出て左に曲がって、回廊をまっすぐ行くと狼の像があるから、そこで右に曲がるといいわ」

狼の像。以前は大して関心を持たなかったが、それがいつ頃から王宮にあったものなのか、ソーは改めて思いを巡らせた。建てられたのはフェンリルの死の前だったのか、後だったのか。それは父だけが知るアスガルドの冷酷な過去の、密かな証だったのだろうか。

ふいに食べ物への興味が遠い過去のように感じられ、汗ばんだ服の不快感に耐えられなくなった。

「ありがとう」ソーは言い、立ち上がった。

しかしシフはそれほど簡単に引き下がらなかった。

「晩餐にはまた会えますか、ストームブレイカー？」名残惜しげにソーの後をついて歩きながら、シフは訊いた。「あなたはとても優れた戦士のように見えます。友人たちも私も、ぜひ冒険の話を聞きたいのです」

また彼女をからかってやりたいという気持ちがよぎった。たとえば、扉の向こうから覗き込んでいる数人の鼻先が見えているが、友人たちとは誰のことかな？ と尋ねるとか。彼らとも直接話がしたかったが、それよりも今は一人になりたいという気持ちが急速に強まっていた。失ってしまったはずのものが、突然、すべて目の前に戻ってきたという状態に、心がまだついていけないらしい。

こうしてシフと言葉を交わしたからには、まもなくロキもソーの存在を知ることだろう。そしてロキはやってくる、おそらく兄に引っ張られて。

それはソーが何よりも強く望むことではあるが、それでも今すぐには受け止めきれそうにない。

「ああ、また晩餐の時に」ソーは答えた。「だが今は別れを言わねばならない」

\---

入浴の後、ソーはできる限りの範囲で身なりを整えた。

髭を短く刈り込み、髪を洗う。汚れが落ちた髪はまたブロンドに戻っていて、しばらく思案したのち、これではあまりよくないとソーは結論した。

髪の色を暗くする染色剤はすぐに見つかった。違和感はあるが、ソーの外見はいずれにしてもここ最近自分とは思えないくらい変わっている。短髪、左右で色の違う目。金色に輝く長髪と青い瞳の自分の面影はほとんど残っていない。生まれ持った容姿がこうして奪われるまで、ソーは自分がこれほど見た目を気にする性格だとは思ってもみなかった。

着替えを一枚も持っていなかったので、服を無条件に与えられたことに驚くと同時に心から謙虚な心持ちになった。民に必要なものが与えられるよう心を配る父王の采配には常に感銘を受けていたものだが、それがここまで細かい心遣いであったことに、今までは気づく機会がなかった。ミッドガルドに見られるような貧困がアスガルドに存在しないのは何故なのか、昔の自分は考えたことさえなかったのだ。

いつかは必ず善き王になる。ソーはそう心を決めている。このような教訓を学ぶ機会を得たのは幸いだった。

背中に斧をくくりつけ、ソーは小さな自室に向かって歩き始めた。すれ違う人々は誰も彼に注意を払わず、顔を上げることもなくそれぞれの用事に忙しくしている。喪失の悲しみに慣れきったソーの心は沈んだ。この生き生きとした光景はいずれ、すべて崩壊してしまうのだ。

いや、止めてみせる。その方法を必ず見つける。この人々、我が民を決して死なせない、ヘラの怨恨にも、サノスの狂気にも、決して犠牲にはさせない。

王宮に戻ると、ソーはまず書庫に向かった。この時間帯ならロキはいないはずだ。今頃は兄と教師たちに捕まっているだろう。ソーは自分の臆病さを認めたくなかった。ついにその時が来たというのに、とてもロキと向かい合う勇気が持てない。父親なら大丈夫だ、母親も。母に再会できるという嬉しさには勝てない。しかしロキは⋯⋯

弟との関係には解決しなければならない問題があまりにも多く、どこから始めればいいのかさえわからなかった。

そんな思いを振り払い、ソーはインフィニティ・ストーンに関する書物を探し始めた。やがて目が痛み出し、外の空が暗くなるまで、何冊もの分厚い学術書を調べた。けれど調査は思うように進まず、苛立たずにはいられなかった。ロキはこういう作業が好きで、情報の切れ端をつなぎ合わせるという時間のかかる工程を楽しむことができた。一方ソーは、年齢を重ねより賢明になったはずの今でも、調査はやはり苦手だった。

もうこれ以上は耐えられない。そろそろ弟と向き合わなければ。

歩きながら、ソーは不安に胃が捩れそうになるのを感じた。食事の広間に行けば、当然、生きて動いている母と弟に会える。ロキに正体を見破られることはないだろうが、母上はどうだろう⋯⋯

馬鹿げた望みだった。母もまた気づかないに決まっている。どういうわけか、そう考えると、父と弟を二人合わせたよりももっと悲しい気持ちになった。

晩餐の場は大勢の人で賑わっていた。ソーが入っていくと、人々はちらりと彼を見た。外見は戦士だが、立ち上がって礼をするような階級には見えないらしく、すぐにそれぞれの会話に戻っていく。

覚悟を決めて、ソーは王族のテーブルを見上げた。

母親は父親の隣にいた。深い紫色のドレスを着た美しい姿で、何やら父王と話し込んでいる。ロキは自分の席に座り、若いソーをじっと睨みつけていた（おかしなものだ、若い自分自身よりも、ロキの姿を見る方が動揺するとは）。完璧な家族の光景なのに、ソーはこうして外部の者として彼らを見ている。家族の誰一人、ソーを一瞥さえしない。

だが仕方ない。さてと。

ソーは王家のテーブルから遠く離れた場所に席を取った。大量のアスガルドの食べ物を目の前にすれば──本物の、純粋なアスガルドの食べ物──どんな心の痛みも食欲には勝てない。

やがてソーは近くに座った他の戦士たちとの会話に引き込まれた。次々に披露する戦の体験話に、テーブルは次第に賑やかさを増す。人々と話し、戦の物語を伝えたり古い傷跡を自慢しあったりするのは楽しかった。

それでも、ソーの視線は何度となく王家のテーブルへと戻った。特にロキの座る方向へ。白い肌、黒髪、確かに生きているロキ。

最期の瞬間、ロキは栄誉を取り戻したのだ。心が暗い闇に吸い込まれそうになるたび、その事実がかろうじてソーを現実に引き止めた。もしかしたら自分でも気づいていなかったのかもしれないが、ロキはソーを心から愛していた。そして名誉ある最期を遂げた。

もちろん、生前のロキが罪を犯したのは事実だ。けれどソーは欠点もあったとは言え、常にロキの兄として生きてきた。ロキの兄、年長者。相手を守って死ぬとしたら、それは必ず自分の方であるはずだと信じていた。

ふたたび憂鬱な気分にとらわれ、ソーはそれを追い払うように頭を振って、テーブルに意識を戻した。不思議なものだ。戦場からこんな平和な場所に戻ってきたというのに、悲しみは逆に深まり、ふとした時にその闇に飲み込まれてしまいそうになる。

顔を上げると、緑色の瞳がソーをじっと見つめていた。

その一対の瞳を見た瞬間、体を電流が走り抜けた。こんなに離れていてさえ、そのあまりの懐かしさに胸が締めつけられる。つい微笑みかけそうになるのを抑え、アスガルドの若い王子に敬意を表して頭を下げた。

ロキは高慢な仕草で顎を上げ、自分のテーブルに視線を戻した。

話しかける機会のないまま、王家の一族は広間から姿を消した。家族は一斉に立ち上がり、ソーは見知らぬ人々とともに晩餐の広間に取り残された。これがあるべき姿なのだと、受け入れなければならない。

広間の前方にいるシフの様子を盗み見ると、まだ華奢なその体にはとてもふさわしいと思えない量の酒を飲んでいるのがわかった。その隣にはホーガンが座り、話しかけてくる相手とさえ視線を合わせまいとしている。これもまた、ソーがいつの間にか忘れていた、若い頃の彼の特徴だった。ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグは盛大に食べ、笑い声を上げていて、王宮の若い乙女たちの歓心を買うことに成功しつつあるらしい。ファンドラルのまだヒゲも生えそろわない顔にも関わらず。

彼らに捕まる前にと、ソーは周囲に辞去を告げてその場を去った。若者たちを見ていると自分を年老いたと感じ、疲労を覚える。こんな状態では愛想よく接するのも難しいだろう。

明日はまた新しい日だ。明日こそはロキに会いに行こう、そして取り返しがつかなくなる前に、関係を修復する方法を見つけよう。そして明日こそは、サノスとヘラを止める方法を見つける。

明日こそは、すべてがうまくいくはずだ。

第二章

長年の習慣から、起床するとソーの足は自然に稽古場へと向かった。今は大勢の戦士たちの一人である彼に、特別注意を向ける者もいない。

昔から、ソーは体を動かしているときのほうが上手く物事を考えられた。そして今こそしっかり考えなければならない。

剣を手に取り、人型の標的を相手に、基本的な型の練習を始める。剣術には熟練しているものの、特別な思い入れはない。そのために練習中は心を無にできる。リズミカルに打楽器を打つように、ソーは何度も標的に剣を振り下ろした。

はっきりわかっていることは三つある。一、ここに送られてきたのはインフィニティ・ストーンのせいである。二、ストームブレイカーは、ストーンのうち二つを同時に打ちつけた。三、そのうちのひとつは、緑色のタイムストーンだった。

ソーに思い出せるのはそこまでだった。緑色の輝きはよく覚えている。けれど、同時に打ち付けたもうひとつの石の色がどうしても思い出せない。タイムストーンと組み合わせられた石がスペースストーン、リアリティストーン、ソウルストーンのどれだったかで、それぞれ異なる結果が引き起こされるはずだ。ただし、もしそれがマインドストーンだった場合、今見ているもののすべてが幻覚であるという可能性は決して否定できない。

ソーは剣を振りかぶり、流れるような動作で左手に持ち替えた。攻撃、攻撃、フェイント、攻撃。

心を集中させて、その瞬間を思い出そうとしてみる。ストームブレイカーが放つ雷光、ぎらつくガントレット、サノスの冷笑。振り下ろしたストームブレイカーが、親指にはまった緑色のストーンをまっすぐ打ちつける。大きな斧の刃はもうひとつのストーンを⋯⋯黄色ではなかったはずだ。しかし問題は、では何色だったかと考えても思い出せないことだった。そこで謎の解明は振り出しに戻ってしまう。

今わかることはこれだけだ。本当にタイムトラベルをしてここに来たという可能性は非常に高い。ただし、すべてが心の中で起きているという可能性もわずかながら残っている。

すでに頭痛がしていた。ほんの数年前であれば、細かいことなど考えず喜んで今の状況を受け入れただろう。しかし今のソーは、感情がいかに目を曇らせ、危険な真実を覆い隠してしまうか知っている。どれほど小さな可能性であっても、そしてどれほど強くこれが現実であってほしいと願っていても、幻覚という可能性を完全に捨て去ることはできなかった。きっとロキなら見極める方法を思いつくのだろうが、ソーにはどこから始めれば良いのかすらわからない。

標的に剣を振り下ろす。リズムを変え、型を変え、意識を集中する。アスガルドの太陽は肌に心地よく、そうしていると少しずつ気分も落ち着いてきた。柔らかな風が、遠い木立からアスガルドの果物の香りを運んでくる。

アベンジャーズの使う情報検索技術がここにもあればよかったのだが。ミッドガルドの技術は原始的だとは言え、あの道具が手元にあれば今すぐにでも使ったことだろう。〝現実と魔術による幻覚の見分け方〟と入力して、答えを得ることができるのなら。

ソーは剣を下ろした。情報が基本的に足りない今、進む方向はひとつしかない。今はとにかく本当にタイムトラベルをしたと仮定して、その仮定に基づいて行動しよう。ただし置かれた立場がはっきりするまでは警戒を緩めない。可能かどうかは別として、その方向で努力する。

よし。ひとまずそれでいい。

共同浴場でふたたび汗を流した後、ソーは朝食を求めて大広間に向かった。厨房から絶え間なく食事が運ばれてくるという環境をこれほどありがたいと思ったことはなかった。ほとんどの者がすでに朝食を終え、広間はひと気がなかったが、シフとヴォルスタッグはまだ食事中のようだった。ファンドラルとホーガンが二人に付き合って同じテーブルに座っている。

やれやれ。彼らの姿を見るのも、会話をするのも楽しみではあったが、正体がばれないように一語一句に気をつけて話すのは疲れることでもあった。

ソーは礼儀正しく距離を置いて席をとったが、ファンドラルが何事かささやくと同時に、シフが素早くこちらを振り向いた。

「ストームブレイカー！」とシフは叫んだ。

ソーは片手を上げて応え、ソーセージをいくつか皿に取ったが、気づけば若い友人たちに取り囲まれていた。

ああ、本当に何と若いのだろう。健やかなエネルギーが全身にあふれ、今にも飛び跳ねんばかり。世界をその手につかもうと意気込んでいるが、まだそうするだけの経験は積んでいない。子供と呼ばれる年齢は過ぎ、かといって完全な大人と呼ぶにはまだ幼く未熟すぎる。

ヴォルスタッグには髭もなく、ソーが見慣れていた突き出た腹もない。背が高く体格の良い若者で、肩幅も広くがっしりしている。顔をよく見ればまだ髭がまったくないわけではなく、立派に生え揃うに至っていないため、綺麗に剃られているようだ。事情はファンドラルも同じで、しかし彼はそれでも髭をたくわえようと試みているらしく、そのせいでまるで無精髭の怪しげな男のように見えていた。ホーガンの態度は、のちに身につける孤高の戦士といった風情とは違い、ただの人見知りのように見える。もしかしたらアスガルドに来て日が浅く、言葉を完全に身につけていないからかもしれない。そしてシフは⋯⋯

ソーは笑いを噛み殺した。食べ物のソースが頰についている。腰に剣を差しているが、無邪気な振る舞いのせいで実際よりもずっと幼く見えた。そして、あのソース。鏡を見た瞬間、恥ずかしさにいたたまれず大騒ぎすることだろう。

「おはよう、戦士たち」ソーはグラスを彼らに向かって掲げた。

「ストームブレイカー」シフは口調に威厳を込めようとしていたが、両目に浮かんだ興奮のせいでその効果も打ち消しになった。「こちらは私の友人、ヴォルスタッグ、ファンドラル、ホーガンです」

「初めまして」ソーは言った。「君たちは皆、若い王子二人の仲間だね」  
  
本当は誰よりもよく知っているのだが。何も知らないふりがなかなか上手くなってきている。

「ええ」シフは答えた。「王子たちは稽古場にいます。でも戦の話をしていただけたら、私たちから王子に伝えておきますよ」

ソーは黙って少し考えた。これはチャンスかもしれない。

「本人たちがいるときにしよう」ソーは答えた。「戦の話ならいくらでもあるが、俺はこれから用事で出かけなければならない。夜ならば君たち全員が揃ったところで話ができるだろう」

「でもあなたは戦士なのに？」ファンドラルが割って入った。顔をしかめているのはソーの素性を疑っているのだろうか。あるいは、戦士なら誰でも、聞かれれば喜んで武勇伝を披露するのに、なぜソーがそうしないのか不思議に思っているのかもしれない。

「ああ、そうだ」ソーは答えた。「俺は多くの戦場で戦ってきた。そして次の戦に備えねばならない」

テーブルを囲む一同は一斉に目を輝かせた。ソーはその反応に違和感を持ち、なんとも奇妙な感覚にとらわれた。ソー自身、かつては彼らと同じように反応したはずだ。しかしそんな情熱を正面からぶつけらるとどんな気持ちになるのか、実際に経験するまでは知らなかった。ソーは目下の者と話すことに慣れている。どんな相手にでも話しかけられるように育てられた。しかし相手がこのように遠慮なく自分に向かってくるという経験をしたことがなかったのだ。

おそらく、以前は自分の高い地位のせいで、相手が常に遠慮していたのだろう。無名の戦士となった今、初めて対等に接してくるようになったのだ。

少なくとも、彼らの興味を惹くことには成功した。王子たちにもソーの意向は伝わるだろう。自分から王家のテーブルに近づく理由は簡単に見つかりそうになく、噂話でこちらから惹きつけるしかなかった。ロキ、そして同時に若い自分自身を、なんとかこちらにやって来るよう仕向けなければ。

そのためにも、今はこの仲間を残して去らなければならなかった。

「それでは、ごきげんよう」ソーは言った。

「来たばかりなのに！」シフが抗議した。

「しかしもう行かなければならない」

ソーはシフを困惑させると知っていてにやりと笑いかけ、その場を去った。

では、今夜だ。今夜、ロキと再会できる。以前のような失敗はしない。

\---

アスガルドが一年でもっとも美しく輝く季節。

最初は書庫に向かうつもりだった。大広間を出た時は、今日は一日書庫で過ごすと決めていたのだ。やることが山ほどあった。学ばなければならないことも。ストーンについて、敵について、自分自身の置かれた状況について。

しかし、気づくとソーは庭園に向かっていた。

庭に出て歩を進めるにつれ、周囲の緑が濃くなる。壁面を蔦の葉が上に向かって伸び、全体を覆っている。花壇では他のどこで見るよりも美しい花が、今を盛りと咲き誇っている。花のひとつひとつは小さくともその芳香は濃く、まるで上質なワインの香りのように庭を満たしている。舗道の小さなひびや窓枠の下に至るまで、花はあらゆる場所から顔を覗かせていた。この庭園は母親の所有物であり、小綺麗に手入れされた王都の他の庭と違い、草木はここで自由にのびのびと育っている。

移民船にこんな場所はなかった。ミッドガルドにさえ、同じような場所は存在しない。小径がいくつも枝分かれして広がる、自然の息吹が満ちるこの場所こそ、ソーの故郷そのものだった。

ソーは小径の途中のベンチに腰掛け、後ろにもたれかかって空を見上げた。雲を見上げ、ごく久しぶりに深々と呼吸をする。

アスガルドのエネルギーが周囲に満ちている。己の体がこの地から力を得ていることを、ソーはごく最近知った。そしてそのことを学ぶじゅうぶんな時間もないまま、それを失ってしまった。ヘラがこの地に結びつけられていた（あるいは結びつけられている、と言うべきか）のとまったく同じではないにしろ、たった今も意識を集中すれば、その力がわが身に取り込まれるのを感じることができる。肌の内側でエネルギーがかすかに揺れ動く感覚も。

この地、アスガルドが、雷神の力に呼びかけているのだ。

いつの間にか閉じていた目を開く。晴れ渡った青空が見える。ふいにソーは気づいた。アスガルドは王の帰還を知っている。ソーが今ここにいることを。自分でも驚くほどはっきりと、ソーは悟った。

さらに驚くのは、それを少しも不安には思わないことだった。理屈の上では、あらゆる事態を引き起こす可能性がある。正体がオーディンに知られるかもしれないし、国に対する謀反と見なされるかもしれない。もしかしたらこれもストーンの力に関係していて、ソー自身のパワーが増したのか、あるいは幻覚を見せられているのかもしれない。

アスガルドは場所ではない、民だ。それは力強い言葉だが、完全な真実とは言えない。アスガルドはまた、その民を運ぶ母船でもあるのだから。アスガルドのエネルギーと命を抱き、その守護者であれとソーを導く大地。ソーに強さを与え、心して仕えよと命じる大地。

耳慣れた音がソーを驚かせ、物思いから現実に引き戻した。優雅なドレスの長い裾をさばく衣擦れの音。

ここにいれば母親に出会うのは当然なのに、なぜ思いつかなかったのだろう。

母は数人の侍女とともに角を曲がって姿を現した。ドレスの裾がその背後で軽く地面をなぞっている。懐かしい音だった。ソーは顔を上げ、微笑みを浮かべて母親の瞳をまっすぐに見た。

母は眉をひそめ、無表情に見返した。

胸に冷たいものが広がる。ソーは慌てて視線を外した。すっかり忘れていた。王妃にとって今のソーは他人なのだ。直接目を見るなどという無礼は許されない。この庭園は王族以外の者にも開放されているが、あくまでも王妃の持ち物であり、暗黙のルールは誰でも知っていた。王妃が散策中はその邪魔をしてはならないと。

ソーは立ち上がり、頭を下げた。

母親がそのすぐ脇を通り抜けていく。

去っていく母を、ソーは頭を上げて見送った。威厳のある落ち着いた足取りで歩いていき、その後ろに侍女たちが従う。母は振り返ることも、ちらりとソーを見ることさえなかった。頭ひとつ動かさず、まっすぐ前を見て遠ざかっていく。

母にとって、ソーは誰でもない、取るに足りない存在なのだ。

ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。

この試練には、コインのように表裏がある。アスガルドはソーを認めている、しかし母は気づかない。未来の可能性を開く力と引き換えに、愛する家族がこれほど近くにいるのに触れることすらできない辛さを耐え抜かねばならない。ソーは彼らの命を救う。けれど彼らは、ソーがどれほど愛を捧げようと愛し返してくれることはない。

きっとうまくいく、とソーは自分に言い聞かせる。きっと最後はすべてうまくいく。

\---

晩餐用の大広間は、出会いの場所として運命づけられているらしい。

若き友たちは立派に役目を果たしてくれた。ソーが夕食の席につくかつかぬかのうちに、誰かが近くに立った気配があった。見上げると、そこには彼自身の瞳があった。

それはまるで、鏡を覗き込んだら他人が映っていたかのような、一種不気味な感覚だった。しかし他人という言葉は正確ではない。これは確かに自分自身の顔なのだから。かつてはまさにこの姿を鏡の中に見ていたのだ。やがて歳を重ね容姿は変化し、今となっては遠い過去のものである自身の姿が、こうして目の前に戻ってきたのだった。

若い自分自身が王宮のどこかを駆け回っているという事実については、これまであまり深く考えないようにしていたのだが、それにはそれなりの理由があった。この少年はまだひと言も口をきいてさえいないのに、それでもソーはすでに少し頭がおかしくなりそうな感覚に襲われている。

けれどそれも一瞬のことだった。

「戦士だな！」若いソーはいきなり宣言した。

ああ、過去の自分は本当に、上唇の上にあんなまばらな髭を生やして歩き回っていたのだろうか？ ロキがそんなことを許すはずがない、説得しても聞かなければ、無理やりワックスで根こそぎ引き抜いたはずではないだろうか？

しかし突然、鮮やかな記憶がよみがえってきた。確かに若い頃、なかなか髭が生えてこないことを深刻に悩んでいた時期があった。あの頃は何時間も鏡の前で過ごして、顎を見つめては、もうすぐ生えてくるはずだ、絶対に生えてこなきゃおかしい、と考え込んだものだった。自分と大して歳の変わらない仲間が立派な髭をたくわえていると恥ずかしくてたまらくなったし、ヴォルスタッグやファンドラルもまだ髭を生やしていないことも慰めにはならなかった。思春期の少年特有の深い憂鬱に陥り、何度も同じことを聞かされてうんざりしている母親に、お願いだから魔法で髭を生やしてくれ、もう屈辱に耐えられない、などと懇願さえした。

次々と浮かんでくる記憶にとらわれ、ソーの返答はわずかに遅れた。咳払いをして一礼する。  
「殿下」声が少し掠れた。「何か御用でしょうか」

ソーの視線は若い自分自身から隣のロキへと移った。これほどの近い距離から見るロキの姿は、また違った衝撃でソーの胸を打った。こよなく愛したあの緑色の瞳。それは今無邪気に見開かれ、ソーをまっすぐ見ている。悪意も疑いも憤りもない、ありのままのロキ。

ロキのわずかに困惑した表情は、すぐに驚きに変化した。ロキがそんなふうに素直に感情を表すことも、ソーには新鮮だった。気づかないうちに長く見つめすぎてしまったらしい。

少年のソーが話し出したので、ソーは無理やり視線を元に戻した。

「友達から、おまえの名前はストームブレイカーだと聞いた」少年のソーは仲間を手で示した。

その方向を見ると、若者たちはまるで狩の集団のように張り切ってこちらに向かってくるところだった。戦の話を少しでも聞き逃すまいとしているのだろう。

「正確には俺の名前ではない」ソーは答えた。「だが今はそれを呼び名としている」

なぜそんなことを言ったのか自分でもわからなかった。ロキがまだじっと見つめているからかもしれない。そして本名を手放すということは、家族とのつながりを手放すことと同様だと感じているから。

「その呼び名にまつわる武勇伝があるんだろうな」少年のソーは答えを求めるように言った。

自信に溢れるその態度には感心してしまうほどだった。見たところ、背の高さは今のソーとほとんど変わらない。しかし体重は百ポンドほど軽いだろう。戦士というよりは、豆のつるを巻きつけるための棒のように見えた。

二人が同一人物であることに誰ひとり気づかないのも、これでは無理もない。

兄の肩越しにこちらを覗き込むロキの方は、事の成り行きに好奇心を隠しきれずにいる様子だっった。

「それは長い、退屈な話だ」ソーは言い、少年の自分自身が不機嫌に顔を歪めるのを見た。「他にもっと面白い話がある。つい最近のことだが、俺は闘技場に放り込まれ、それまで一度も負けた事のないチャンピオンと命をかけた決闘に臨んだ」

その話もじゅうぶん面白そうだと判断したらしく、少年のソーは椅子に座った。未来の自分自身のたくましい体、髭、顔の傷を感心したように眺め、ぐっと身を乗り出す。それを合図にしたように友人たちも次々に席につき、ソーは興奮気味の若者たちにとり囲まれる格好となった。皆、本当は話を聞きたくてたまらないのにそう思われるのが恥ずかしいのか、食べ物に惹かれてこのテーブルに来たのだと言いたげに、目の前の皿に興味を持ったようなふりをしている。その態度や仕草で本音はとっくに明らかなのだが。

若い頃はなにごとも単純だったのだ。彼らの無防備さを、ソーは自分でも意外なほど好ましく思った。

しかしロキは⋯⋯兄に置き去りにされて立ったまま、心を決めかねているようだった。自分も座るべきか、去るべきか。

ヴォルスタッグとファンドラルがベンチを占領し、座る場所は残っていない。参加したいのなら、ロキは二人に少し体をずらして場所を空けてもらうように頼まなければならない。

ロキが口をへの字にして踵を返しかけるのを見て、ソーは急いで言った。

「もちろん、戦いの技も大切だが、この物語で重要なのは魔術師の知恵と策略なんだ」

ロキは振り向き、好奇心に目を光らせた。ソーはロキを見返し、誘うように微笑みかけた。弟になんとかこの場に残って欲しいと必死な内心を気取られないように気をつけながら。

「さあ、座れ。波乱万丈の長い物語だ。そして俺にさえよくわからない魔法も出てくる。ロキ王子、君なら代わりにうまく説明できるんじゃないかな」

ロキは馬鹿にされているのだろうかと疑うようにソーを見た。しかしソーが本気で言っていることを見て取ると、少し恥ずかしそうに笑った。

ああ、まさにこれがロキだ。ソーのかつて知っていたロキ。強い自信と生来の内気さの間で揺れ動くこんなロキを、もう長いこと見ていなかった。この頃のロキは、誰かに褒められたときなど、ティーネイジャーらしい無愛想な表情ががらりと変わって、幼い子供のような輝く笑顔を見せたものだった。ひょろりと伸びた手足、それをもてあますようなぎこちない動作。のちの彼であれば絶対に人前に晒さなかったであろう癖の残る毛先さえ、たまらなく懐かしい気持ちにさせられる。

恋しかった。この少年も、その未来の姿である大人のロキも。

ソーはベンチの上で体をずらし、かなり狭くなるのも構わず、開いた隣のスペースをポンポンと叩いた。ロキは一瞬、逡巡を見せたが、特にプライドを傷つけられる理由も見つからなかっただろう、おとなしくそこに座った。

ソーの視線を意識したのか、恥ずかしそうに目を伏せている。ソーは逆に注意を引きたくてたまらない様子の少年のソーに視線を移した。狭くなったテーブルの下でロキの腿が押しつけられ、体温と生命力が伝わってくる。

「ことの始まりは、ある魔女の手によって宇宙に放り投げられ、奇妙な星のゴミの山へと頭から突っ込むという悲劇だった」ソーは語り始めた。

注意深く隠さなければならないことも多く、ロキと違って雄弁ではないものの、ソーはなかなか上手に語った。スクラッパー１４２について、途中で彼女の気が変わったこと、そして、グランドマスターのチャンピオンとの壮絶な戦い（もちろん、正々堂々と戦って自分が勝ったのだ、と強調した）。向け目ない親友の助けを得てその星を無事逃げ出すことができた、とソーは言った。その機知と魔術を使ってときにトラブルを巻き起こす事もあったが、この親友は必ず、最後には味方になって助けてくれたのだと。

話が進むにつれてロキが身を乗り出すのがわかった。ベンチの端っこの方で身を固くするのはやめて、すっかり力を抜いてソーに寄り添うようになっている。けれどまだ少し恥ずかしいのか、話の途中でソーが視線を向けるたび、急いで目をそらしてしまう。

本当は興味いっぱいなのだと見抜かれたらおしまいだとばかりに、必死で無関心を装うロキの様子が、ソーには可愛くてたまらなかった。この年齢のロキはまだ、その目で欺くことができない。たった今もその一対の瞳は光り輝いていた。

ロキが耳を傾けている。

ソーは熱を込めて語った。笑い、冗談をはさみ、事実と物語に華を添えるちょっとした誇張をところどころに織り交ぜる。深刻な危機やアスガルドが直面する悲劇の部分は避け、自身のまだ癒えない悲しみや怒りも注意深く取り除いて、誰もが夢中になる純粋な冒険談に仕上げた。

ワームホールから無事抜け出したところで、ソーは語り終えた。

「でも、そのあとは？ どこに行ったんだ？」ロキが納得しかねたように叫んだ。

ソーは驚いてロキを見下ろした。するとロキは質問したことを恥じらうように俯いてしまった。他の面々はまだ続きが聞きたくてたまらないという顔で見守っている。ソーは衝動のまま、ロキの肩に優しく片手を置いた。

ロキは驚いて顔を上げ、ソーは微笑んだ。

「続きは、また次の機会に話そう」

ロキは目を見開いた。ソーが続きを話すつもりの相手はロキであり、ロキだけだという意味で言ったのを、他の若者たちは理解できなかったようだ。一斉に抗議の声をあげ、話を続けるように口々に頼んできたが、ソーは笑って取り合わなかった。酒杯の残りを飲み干し、ロキの肩を一度軽く叩いてから手を離す。

「もう夜遅い」ソーは彼らに言った。「君たちのような若者はもう寝る時間だ」

少年のソーの顔に、屈辱に対する怒りの表情が浮かんだ。王子に対して就寝時間をとやかく言うとは何事だと憤慨しているのだろうが、ソーは気に留めなかった。口々に何かを叫ぶ仲間たちの横で、ロキだけが静かにソーを見つめている。

「あなたはいつまでここに滞在するのですか」ロキは訊いた。

かつて、ソーはロキに何を訊かれても、あまり深く考えず答えたものだった。けれどロキにとって言葉は重要なものだ。心のこもらない約束は簡単に破られてしまうだろう。ソーは真剣に答えを選んだ。

「可能な限り、できるだけ長く」とソーは答えた。それは真実の願いだった。

\---

その夜、小さな自室に戻ると、ソーの心は満ち足りていた。

ベッドに横たわり、天井を見上げる。疲労はなく、体には力がみなぎっていた。

ロキを救うことができる。そう確信していた。ロキが別の道を歩けるように仕向け、あの残酷な運命、最期の瞬間になってやっと改心するような運命に向かわずに済むようにできる。新しい人生を切り開けるように、ロキを手助けするのだ。

それはこの数年間、ソーがずっと願っていたことだった。ロキの何度かの裏切りのあと、夜中に目を覚ましては、どうしてもっと早く気づいてやれなかったのかと胸を痛め、後悔にかられていた。

このロキは、ソーの語りかけに反応してくれる。恥ずかしがり、他の皆に対するのと同じように不機嫌さを装いながらではあるが、はっきりと反応を示してくれたことに変わりはない。熱心に耳を傾け、去っていく頃には唇に小さな微笑みを浮かべていた。物語の最中、ロキは身を乗り出してきた。ソーは自分にとって大切な存在である魔術師の話を、嘲りではなく尊敬を込めて語り、ロキは目を輝かせて聞き入っていた。

たくさんのことをやり直せるチャンスが舞い降りてきたのだ。なんとしてでも両手でしっかりとつかみ取らなければならない。

\---

どれだけ違う時代に来ようと、変わらないものもある。翌朝ソーが目覚めると、王宮にはちょっとした騒ぎが持ち上がっていた。

ロキがシフの髪を切り落とした、というのだ。

第三章

ロキはやはり、生まれながらのトリックスターだ。

ソーはその事実を愛しく思わずにいられなかった。面白がるようなことではない。シフの怒りと悲嘆の様子を見ればなおのことだ。しかしこの事件の成り行きをすでに知っているソーにとって、もっともらしく呆れた表情を顔に貼りつけるのはなかなか難しいことだった。

懐かしい思い出の数々がよみがえってきて、その温かさが喪失の悲しみを押し流していくのを感じながら、ソーは時間をかけて身支度をした。ロキはロキだ、何があろうと。大人のロキは失ってしまったが、この少年のロキもまた、紛れもなくソーの弟だった。

ロキの今回の悪戯は確かにひどいが、あくまでも子供じみたものだ。ソーの記憶によれば、確か、ロキをこの行動に駆り立てるだけの理由があったはずだ。そんなことを言えばシフは憤慨して抗議するだろうが。ロキの仕掛ける悪戯はいつでも、その当時は残酷なものに思えても、それだけの仕打ちに値する者以外には、決して向けられなかった。

もちろん、大人になってからの悪事はまた別の話だ。弟の行為は、単純な復讐から理不尽な破壊行為へとあっという間に変わってしまった。けれどこのロキ、この少年のロキは、まだそんな段階からは遠く離れたところにいる。

王宮の騒がしさが部屋の外から伝わってきたが、ソーは静かに立ってそれが静まるのを待った。過去と違い、王子に関わる一連の騒ぎに対してソーは外野の立場なのだ。回廊をバタバタと走る人々の足音を聴きながら、ソーはのんびりと顎髭に香油をすりこんだ。

ソーが静かに回廊を移動する一方、少年のソーは王宮を足音荒く歩きまわり、ロキを叩きのめしてやる、と大声でわめいていた。シフは憤怒とこぼれそうになる涙との間で揺れている様子だった。ヴォルスタッグとホーガンはソーの後をついてまわり、ファンドラルはシフを慰める役に回っていた。彼らがやってくるのを見てソーは円柱の影に身をひそめたので、その会話の一部しか聞こえなかった。どうやらファンドラルは長い髪を失ったシフを、自分の髭がなかなか生えそろわないことを引き合いに出して慰めようとしているようだった。そんな慰め方でシフの気が軽くなるとは思えなかったが、ファンドラルに悪気はないのだろう。

確か、父王はこの事件に一切関わろうとせず、ソーは当時、シフの代わりにそのことに対して激怒したのだった。オーディンはただ片眉をあげ、そんなことは自分たちで解決しろと言った。あの時はひどく不公平に感じたものだが、今なら父王が賢明な対応をしたのだとわかる。オーディンが介入すれば、事態は余計に深刻化するだけだっただろう。王たるもの、瑣末な事件にまでいちいち関わるわけにいかないのだから。

しかし〝ストームブレイカー〟である今のソーは、立場が違う。

ソーは大広間に立ち寄ってから、王妃の庭園に向かった。慎重に人の気配を探りながら、ゆっくりと小径を進んでいく。目的の木がどこにあるのだったか、すぐには思い出せなかったが、やがて──

ああ、見つけた。重なる枝葉の間からわずかに覗く足。

ソーはにっこりと笑った。まるで自分が悪戯の神になったようで、久しぶりに楽しい気分になりながら、木の根元に直接腰を下ろす。大広間から持ってきたパンを取り出し、ひと口かじった。

それほど離れていないどこかで、少年のソーが走り回る足音が聞こえる。大声でロキの名前を叫んでいるが、なぜそんなことをするのか、今のソー自身にもわからない。あれでは自分の居場所を知らせるようなもので、ロキは警戒して隠れるばかりなのに。

やがて怒り心頭の様子でやってきた少年のソーが見たものは、ストームブレイカーが木陰でのんびりと朝食をとっている姿だった。

実際にはその木の樹上こそ、雲が動けば見えてしまうだろうロキの姿を覆い隠している場所なのだったが。

「おはよう」ソーは若い自分自身に声をかけた。

「俺の忌々しい蛇みたいな弟を見かけなかったか？」少年のソーは厳しい声で問いただすように訊いた。

「今日はまだ見てないな」ソーは答え、パンをもうひと口かじった。「見かけたら何か伝えておこうか？」

少年のソーをあまり挑発してもいけないとは思ったが、あまりにも楽しかった。ロキが自分にいつも同じことをしたのもわかるような気がした。

「ああ、伝えてくれ、お前はろくでなしだ、首を切り落としてやると」少年のソーは唸り声をあげた。こんなひょろりとした体格でなければ、もう少し迫力があっただろう。

「伝えておこう」ソーは穏やかに答えた。

少年は立ち去り、ロキの名を叫ぶ声が少しずつ遠ざかっていった。

声が完全に消えるまで、ソーはパンを食べながら待った。そしてまっすぐ木の枝を見上げた。

「朝食を一緒にいかがかな、ロキ王子？」

枝が揺れ、ロキの姿が覗いた。

ソーはポケットからパンをもうひと切れ取り出し、上に向かって放った。意外なことに、白い手が伸びてきてそれを空中でつかみ、枝葉の間にさっと隠れた。

「彼女の髪の仕上がりはなかなか良い」ソーは親しげに話しかけた。「ちょっと毛先が不揃いだが、もう少し練習すれば君は理髪師として成功するぞ」

「私はアスガルドの王子だ」上からロキの怒りのこもった声が降ってきた。「私を馬鹿にするな、戦士よ」

なるほど、こういう状態のロキのことはよく覚えている。どう対処すればいいのかも知っていた。

「木の上なんかでこそこそ隠れる王子か」軽くからかう調子でソーは言った。ロキがむっとする気配が上から伝わってくる。「失礼、隠れているのではなかった。姿を消すという巧みな戦術を使っているんだな」

ロキは無言だった。ソーはパンを食べ終え、ポケットに手を入れて、広間から持ってきた果物を探した──あった。果実を齧り、その甘さをゆっくり味わう。

「一日中、そこにいるつもりなのか？」ロキが小声で訊いた。

怒っているというよりも、動揺している口調だった。すぐに落ち着いて普通に会話できるようになるが、そこまで導いてやらなければならない。ロキは昔からこうだった。こんな無邪気な少年時代でさえも、ちょっとしたことで感情的になる傾向があった。

「気持ちの良い天気だからな」ソーは言った。「美しい庭で過ごすのにぴったりな日だ」

「アスガルド中が私を探してるんだ、あなたがそこにいたら人目を引いてしまう」

「探してるのは兄君とその仲間だけだぞ」ソーは訂正した。「だが俺がここを動く理由はない。俺には関係のない事件だろう？」

考えてみれば、素晴らしい取引だった。少年のソーに見つかって鼻の骨を折られるような事態から、ロキを守らなくてはならない。若い頃のソーは、決して優しい兄ではなかった。

ソーの頭上でロキは何も答えなかった。ソーは肩をすくめて果物を食べ続けた。

ロキの悪ふざけを大目にみるべきではないのはわかっていた。木を降りて処罰に向き合うよう説得するのが、おそらく正しい対応なのだろう。うまいこと介入すれば、鼻を折られるような事態も回避できるかもしれない。けれどソーは実際にはそうしなかった。こういうロキのいたずらは懐かしく、目前のより深刻な問題を一時的に忘れさせてくれた。

自分勝手かもしれない。今、心が求めるもの──平穏な生活、家族、生きる歓び──を、何よりも優先させてしまっている。けれど今だけは自分を甘やかし、弟と過ごすひとときを純粋に楽しみたい気分だった。ロキの悪戯をそのまま、愛しいものとして受け入れたかった。すべてが間違った方向に進んで、弟の心が怒りにねじ曲がってしまう前に。

「果物はどうだ？」ソーは上に向かって訊いた。

返事はなかったが、上に投げ上げると、これも空中で白い手にすくい取られた。

しばらくすると、ロキは自分から木の下に降りてきた。顔をしかめ、頬を染めているが、もう怒ってはいない。ソーの読みが正しければ、ロキはじ気持ちもだいぶ落ち着き、自分の行動を恥ずかしく感じ始めているところだ。ソーは隣の地面をポンポンと叩き、するとロキはきっと睨み返してきた。

「さあ、もうあんな姿を見られたのだから、今さら恥ずかしがることもないだろう」ソーはからかうように言った。

ロキはたちまち不機嫌な顔になった。言葉の選択を間違えたようだ。

「言っておくが、ストームブレイカー、あなたには私の問題に首を突っ込む権利などない」

「君に失礼なことを言うつもりはなかった」ソーは胸の内で自分を罵りながら言った。年齢を重ねた分有利になってもなお、ロキに対する言動ではつまづくことが多い。「俺は王妃様の庭園よりもずっと居心地の悪い場所に隠れたことがある」

これも正しい言葉ではなかったかもしれないが、ロキの表情は少し和らいだ。

「いったいどうやって実行したのか、ぜひ聞きたいと思っていたんだ」ソーは過去の知識を利用して訊いた。「眠っている者の髪を切るとはすごい。だいたい、どうやって彼女の部屋に忍び込んだんだ？」

つい不用意なことを言ってしまった。考えるよりも先に言葉が口をついて出てしまったのだ。意図が伝わってしまったかもしれない。こちらも必死なのを悟られてしまっただろうか。普段はこんな容易に口を滑らせることはないのだが。ロキは不思議そうにソーを見たが、立ち去りはしなかったので、ソーはうまくいったことに安心した。

「鍵を⋯⋯手に入れたんだ」ロキは慎重に答えた。

「そう簡単にできることじゃないな」ソーは言った。「俺の武勇伝をひとつ聞かせたのだから、次は君の番だ。誰にもばらさないと約束する」

「そんな言葉を私が簡単に信じると思うのか」

「話したくないことは何も話さなくていい」

それでロキは納得したらしい。隣に座り、一連の出来事についてぽつぽつと語り始めた。

ロキが語る声をふたたび聞くのは素晴らしかった。話のところどころを省略したり誇張したりしているのが、ソーにはよくわかった。自分の過失は最小限にとどめ、うまくいった部分は強調している。悪戯のきっかけとなった心の傷については注意深く触れないようにしていた。大人であるソーにはロキが言葉にはしないニュアンスを汲み取ることができる。あるいは、ロキがまだ心の傷を隠し通せるほど成熟していないのかもしれない。

この悪戯の目的は復讐だ。ソーはすでにそのことを知っていたが、ロキの恨みがこれほど長くくすぶっていたものだとは、今回初めて知った。昨夜の楽しそうにしていたロキの様子を覚えていたので（それについては自分を誇らしく思わずにいられない）、てっきりそのあとにシフに何かを言われたのかと思っていた。ところが、ロキの話によると、事の起こりはそんな単純なものではなかったらしい。

シフが他の仲間たちの前でロキをけなしたこと、足を引っ掛けて転ばせたこと、ロキにとっては大切な本をぼろぼろにしたこと。そして昨夜、楽しい気分でソーと別れたあと、だめになってしまった本についてロキがどんなに大騒ぎしたか、シフはまた馬鹿にしてあざ笑った。

具体的にシフがどんな言葉を使ったのか、ロキは言わなかった。まるでそれを口にしてしまったら、ストームブレイカーもその通りだと同調するだろうと恐れているように。

「あの本がどんなに価値の高いものか、シフなんかには絶対わからないんだ」ロキの口調に込められた怒りに、シフが何を言ったのかは想像できるような気がした。

そしてロキの言いたいこともよくわかった。本だけではない、ロキは魔術全般のことを言っているのだ。それは決してロキの被害妄想ではない。ソー自身、かつては魔術を軽く見ていた。シフは本を台無しにして、それに憤慨したロキを馬鹿にした。それは、ロキの生まれ持った力、ロキだけが持つ能力そのものを見下す行為だったのだ。だからロキは彼女の髪を切り落とした。

「本のことは残念だったな」ソーは言った。解決できるかどうかは別として、何が本当にロキの心を煩わせていたのかがわかったのは良かった。もしかしたらできることがあるかもしれない。「その本は取り戻せるのか？」

ロキはまた驚いた顔になった。なぜこれほどロキが何度もこんな顔をするのかソーにはよくわからなかった。大人になったロキはいつも、ソーの言動がいつも分かり易すぎると言って嘆いていたものだが。

「高価な本だった」ロキは苦々しい表情で言った。「父上がニヴルヘイムから持ち帰ってくださったんだ」

「では、次にその地に赴いた際は、もう一冊探してみよう」ソーは思ったより簡単に解決できそうだと知って嬉しく思いながら言った。

ロキは戸惑いを見せた。

またやってしまった、と思ったが、遅かった。あまりにも馴れ馴れしい態度をとってしまった。大人のロキであれば苦笑いしながらも同意しただろうが、このロキにとって自分は他人なのだ。近しい者のような話し方をするべきではないし、下手すればこの少年を怯えさせてしまうだろう。

ロキは膝に乗せた両手を見下ろして黙ってしまい、ソーは何と言っていいのかわからなくなった。

そのとき、幸か不幸か、フリッガが角を曲がって姿を現した。息子の隣にソーが座っているのを見て眉を上げたが、冷静な彼女らしく、それ以上驚きを示すことはなかった。腕を組んでロキを見下ろすその姿に、ソーは自分の取るべき行動を知った。

「王妃様」ソーは立ち上がり、頭を下げた。次にロキに向かって、「では失礼。楽しい話をありがとう」

「ロキ、私の大切な息子」フリッガの声が背後で聞こえる。怒っているのでも、呆れているのでもない。ただ息子を心配する母の口調だった。

ロキが乱暴な振る舞いをするのはいつでも傷ついているときだと、フリッガは知っていた。昔から彼女だけは理解していた。ソーがそのことに気づくよりもずっと前から。

胸の痛みを感じながら、ソーはその場を離れた。  
  
\---

途中で一切関わらなくなるのは心苦しかったが、ソーがその後の顛末を見届けることはなかった。すでにだいぶ目につく行動をとってしまった。これ以上王族一家に近づけば、警戒されてしまうかもしれない。

しかし翌日になるとすべてが普段通りに戻っていた。ロキは叱責を受け、シフも彼女自身の悪かった点については注意を受けた。そして少年のソーは、少なくとも今回は、弟の鼻の骨を折ることはなかった。

回廊でシフとすれ違ったとき、ソーは事件について何ひとつ知らないふりをして、親しげに片手をあげてみせた。

「その新しい髪型はいいな」明るい声で話しかける。「俺と同じだ」

シフはさっと髪に手をやり、浮き立つような足取りでどこかへと去っていった。

ソーもまた行かなければならない場所があった。昔の懐かしい生活に馴染んでしまうのは簡単だが、自分を甘やかすのもここまでだ。  
  
それから数日間、ソーは書庫で一日の大半を過ごした。集めた情報はわずかだったが、進歩には違いない。

一部の歴史書には、完全に消そうとした痕跡はあるものの、ヘラの存在が示唆されていた。不自然な空白や記録の不在、明らかに何かが塗りつぶされたページに、その存在をかぎとることができた。ヘラはアスガルドの歴史に影を落とす、目には見えないが今も確かに感じられる闇なのだ。その居場所を知るものだけが彼女を探し出し、歴史の真実を暴くことができる。

しかしここでソーはまた難問に突き当たってしまう。ヘラは狂っていて、まともに話など通じないことは知っている。ここアスガルドで彼女を解き放つわけにいかない。しかし、この国のどこかにヘラが幽閉されている地下牢があるなどという話は、噂ですら聞いたことがない。そしてたとえその場所を突き止めたとして、それからどうすれば良いのだろう。反撃する力を持たないうちに急襲して、息の根をとめるべきなのだろうか。

ソーは心のどこかでまだ、ヘラが改心するのではないかと期待していた。それが自分の愚かな一面であることも、そんな考えにロキもオーディンも呆れて首を横に振るだろうこともわかっていたが、これはどうしても捨てきれない自分の一部なのだった。どんなに絶望的な状況に置かれても、一縷の望みにすがらずにいられない。

「それがヒーローのあるべき姿だからな」ソーは一人つぶやいた。

書庫の司書の一人が訝しげな視線をよこしたが、ソーが笑顔を返すと、黙って本を整理する作業に戻った。

この書庫では、タイタンに関する情報がほとんど見つからない。その地の歴史、地形、その他のわずかな記述のみ。サノスの情報をさらに探るのなら、別の場所を訪ねなければならない。

ソーはこめかみを揉み、両手で頭を抱えた。目の前の机には何冊もの本が散乱していて、何らかの順番で並べ直さなければ収拾がつかなくなりそうだった。いつもの癖でつい、読み終わると同時に無造作に放ってしまい、後から参照したくなってもどの本のどこの部分だかさっぱりわからなくなってしまう。

調べ物をして過ごすのにぴったりな、静かな日だった。若き友人たちの姿も今日は髪の一本さえ見かけていない。週に一度の稽古が休みの日なので、おそらく忙しい王宮を離れ、どこかで羽を伸ばしているのだろう。彼らに会いたい気持ちを抑えて、ソーは調査に戻った。繊細な古書の背表紙を傷つけないよう、また一冊の本を手元に引き寄せる。

数分後、手もとに人影が落ち、ソーは突然調査を中断させられた。

「王がお呼びです」使用人は言った。

拒む権利など一切ないことはよくわかっていた。本を閉じ、メモを取った紙をポケットに突っ込んで立ち上がる。

もう少し気をつけるべきだった。いつだったか、ロキが言っていた。選ぶ本の内容を見ればその人の大抵のことは言い当てられるものだと。それが本当なら、ソーは意図せず自分自身について多くをさらけ出してしまったに違いない。

その証拠の数々をとっさに思い浮かべる──ポケットに入れたメモの紙、机に山積みされた歴史書。すべて同じ時代の、同じ空白期間に関するもの。

玉座の間に続く回廊を使用人の後をついて歩きながら、浮かんでくる言葉はただひとつだった。ああ、まずいことになった。

\---

「立て、ストームブレイカー」

ひざまずいていたソーは立ち上がった。

オーディンの表情からは何も読み取れなかった。昔から変わらない王の印であるグンニグルが、玉座の横でまっすぐ握られている。

父王が言葉を発するまでは相手に何ひとつ悟らせないことを知っているソーは、自分も同じことをしようと試みた。内心の激しい動揺にも関わらず、平静を装う。

ソーがヘラを探していることを、オーディンは知っているのだろうか。

「おまえがここに来てから、様々な話を耳にした」オーディンはそれだけ言い、ソーの反応を待った。

オーディンの目はこちらを射抜くようで、沈黙を通すのは難しかった。父王がこの力を使うのは何度も見たことがあった。息子のソーに対してさえ。この迫力ある視線に脅され、ソーはあらゆる悪事を白状させられたものだった。

しかし今、ソーはその衝動に必死で耐えていた。空気が張り詰め、指先が震えそうになっても黙り続ける。

オーディンは玉座にゆったりと背中をあずけた。

「我が息子、ソーによれば、おまえはグランドマスターのチャンピオンと決闘をしたそうだな」

それを聞いて、ソーは自分が怪しまれているのは調査内容のせいだけではないと気づいた──余計なことを話しすぎたのだ。人々の名前やアスガルドに迫る危機については注意深く避けていたのだが、地名は言ってしまった。今この時代も、グランドマスターはサカールを統治しているのだろうか。サカール自体、今も存在しているのだろうか、あるいはまだ誰もいない宇宙のゴミ箱にすぎないのだろうか。

ああ、愚かだった。

「栄光の勝利でした」ソーは当たり障りのない答えを選んだ。

「そうらしいな」オーディンは言った。

ふたたび沈黙。オーディンは黙って、ソーが自ら情報をさらけ出すのを待っている。緊張に耐えかねて意図したより多くを喋ってしまうのを。

ソーはオーディンの足もとを見つめた。頑固さなら父親に負けない、と自分に言い聞かせる。俺はこの父親の息子だ、そして生まれながらの王でもある。怯える理由などない。何か大きな失敗をしてしまったのかもしれないが、まだすべて諦める必要はない。

冷静さを保て。先にオーディンが手の内を見せてくるまで待つんだ。

待て。あともう少し。

「約一週間後に、闘技大会が始まる」ついにオーディンが口を切った。「技を競い合う平和な行事だ。我が息子は二人とも参加する。是非とも、おまえの武術の腕も我が民の目に入れたい」

ソーはもう少しで安堵に胸をなでおろすところだった。では、呼び出されたのはヘラの件ではなかったのだ。

いや、もしかしたらそうなのかもしれない。オーディンの考えていることは、実際に口にする言葉だけでは決して推測できない。ソーは父親から強さを譲り受けたが、狡猾さはまた別だった。オーディンの考えは予測できず、彼自身が口を開くまでその目的を知る術はない。そう考えると、一気に胸が重くなった。

父王の考え方次第では、ソーがアスガルドに対する脅威だと見なされてもおかしくないだろう。

実力を示す時間はある。少なくとも、オーディンがソーの力をその目で見たいと考えていることだけは確かだった。そしてどれほど穏やかな言葉であろうと、オーディンの一語一句が王の命令そのものであることも。

「闘技大会に参加する名誉を謹んでお受けします」ソーは言った。

オーディンはうなずいた。「楽しみにしているぞ」

そう言うと玉座から立ち上がり、マントをひるがえして歩き始める。使用人が慌てて後を追った。次の会議の資料らしきものを手にしている。

父王の後ろで玉座の間の扉が閉まるのを待ってから、ソーはほっと息をついて、額の汗を拭った。

\---

読書を続ける気力が湧かず、父親との会話をなんども思い返してメモ書きにも集中できなくなり、ソーはまた稽古場に向かった。通い慣れた場所ではあるが、多くの戦士たちで賑わっていることに改めて驚く。あらゆる戦闘法を持つ戦士たちが腕を磨きに来ていた。おそらくその多くが、来たる闘技大会に備えて準備をしているのだろう。

ソーの目は何よりも先にロキの姿をとらえた。

ロキは他の一団とは少し離れた場所にいた（例の悪戯騒ぎの後なので、それも無理はないかもしれない）。少年のソーは格闘技用のリングで組手に熱中し、ロキは遠い標的に向かってナイフ投げの練習をしていた。ナイフは続けて三回標的の中心に刺さったが、その次に大きく的を外れた。ロキは癇癪を起こしたように見えた。仲間の誰も注意を払わず、ロキが苛立ってナイフを地面に投げつける様子も誰も見ていない。ロキは一人、ナイフを拾い上げてまた練習を始めた。

驚いたことに、王子専属の指南役たちは、完全に若いソーの方にかかりきりだった。ロキがつまづいているのは明らかなのに、第二王子にはほとんど関心がないかのようだ。

ソーは眉をひそめた。本当にいつもこうだっただろうか？ ロキは確かに間違いを指摘されたり訂正されたりすると不機嫌になる傾向があったが、あの年齢ではまだ指南役が恐れをなして逃げ出すようなこともないだろう。教えに耳を貸さないロキには手を焼いていることだろうが。

〝いつも影の中にいた。あんたの栄光の影に隠れていた〟

胸の中で何かがぎゅっと捻れるように痛んだ。ソーはいつも、ロキの怒りを理不尽だと、その繊細で悲観的な性格によって誇張されているのだと思っていた。確かに自分は長男だが、ロキだってじゅうぶん公平に扱われていると信じていた。嫉妬する理由などないと。

もちろん理由があったとしても、ロキの残虐な行為は正当化できない。けれどソーは今、本当は心の奥深くで知っていたことをはっきりと目の前に見ていた。ロキに対するこういう扱いは、決して珍しいことではなかった。ソーは都合良く見えないふりをしていただけだ。そしてロキも滅多に自分から文句は言わなかった。

そうだ、ロキは口に出さないまま、鬱屈した思いを積み重ねていったのだ。それがソーとの間にあった絆に少しずつひびを入れ、気づいた時にはもう手遅れだった。

これは正当化ではない。単なる説明だ。それでも、ソーの心は悲しみに沈んだ。

何度も何度も、ロキはナイフを投げ続ける。のちに身につけることになる滑らかな手さばきや、鋭い反射神経はまだ今のロキには見られない。この少年のロキは学んでいる最中なのだ。袖、腰に差した鞘、ブーツ、あらゆる場所からナイフを取り出す練習をする。それぞれの型を繰り返し練習し、命中率はかなり高い。的に当てるときは、寸分のずれもなく見事に中心を射抜いている。

不思議なのは、何度かに一度、完全に的を外してしまうことだった。

しばらく観察していれば、それがひとつのパターンであることがわかる。失敗するときは的をかすりさえしない。つまり、ロキには高い精度でナイフを投げる身体的なスキルも器用さもあるのに、何かしらの精神的ブロックがあってときどき極端に大きく的をそれてしまうのだ。

ソーはこのことをまったく覚えていなかった。ロキも一度もアドバイスを求めてこなかったはずだ。

若い自分自身に目を向けると、次の練習試合の相手を待ちながら、肩をそびやかしてリングを歩く姿が見えた。注目を一身に集め、自分の強さに酔いしれている。確かにあの様子では、ロキの悩みを聞いても笑い飛ばすだけに違いない。

ロキの髪をかきあげる動作から、苛立っているのがわかる。冷静になって、何がブロックになっているのか自分の内側をよく見つめてみるべきなのに。自分にプレッシャーを与えすぎて何度も続けてナイフを投げ、その結果的を外してしまうというのは戦士によくあることだ。そのせいで自分は何度かに一度必ず失敗するのだと思い込んでしまう。やればやるほど、その思い込みが強くなる。原因が何であれ、改善するのは比較的簡単だ。それなのに、指南役の誰ひとり、ロキに注意を向けていない。

ソーは無意識のうちに草を踏んで歩き始め、ふと冷静になった。〝ストームブレイカー〟が若い王子の稽古に鼻を突っ込む理由などない。それにこの状態で助言を申し出ても、ロキがそれを歓迎するとは思えなかった。それどころか馬鹿にされたと感じて、ここまでのわずかな進歩でさえ台無しになってしまうかもしれない。

焦ったさに歯噛みしながらも、ソーは思いとどまった。若い自分自身を見つめ、気づいてやれ、弟のところに行ってやれ、と念を送る。兄弟の間の軋轢はこうやって始まったに違いないのだから。弟の悩みにソーが気づかず、おそらく無関心であったこんな状態のせいで。

この頃からすでにロキとは距離ができ始めていたのだろうか。その行く末がどのような終わりを迎えるかを知っているだけに、そう考えると辛くなった。問題の最初の芽は、戴冠式の前後でさえなく、二人が大人の年齢に差し掛かった頃、あるいはもっと幼かった頃までさかのぼるのかもしれない⋯⋯

最初から最後の瞬間まで、ソーは二人を友人であり兄弟であったと信じていた。けれど実際にはロキはたった一人で悩み、ソーは弟をどうすれば救えるのかがわからなかった。今のこの状態に問題があると思ったことさえなかったのだ。なんてひどい兄だったのだろう。

実の母親に、息子であると気づいてもらえなかったこと、そして今、弟の冷たい体が床に横たわっていた記憶もまだ生々しい上に、これほどの昔から自分は一度も弟を救えなかったのだという事実が、ソーを打ちのめした。

怒りと悲しみが大波のように押し寄せてくる。ソーは深く頭を垂れた。こんな思いにとらわれていても仕方がない、何の役にも立たない、それはよくわかっている。

アスガルドが奇跡のようによみがえればどんなに良いかとずっと願っていた。しかしそれが目の前に現実として現れた今、何も出来ず、ただ自分を哀れんでいるとは。

顔を上げると、ロキはナイフを脇に置いたところだった。片手で顔をこする彼から少し離れた場所で、少年のソーの相手が練習試合を終え、リングを離れていく。指南役が興奮気味に何事かまくし立て、少年のソーは賞賛を浴びて誇らしげにしている。

近づきすぎてしまった、と気づいた時は遅かった。抵抗できない力に引き寄せられるようにソーはロキに歩み寄っていて、ロキもその気配に気づいて顔を上げた。

浮かんでくる微笑みを抑えることはできなかったが、それでも敬意を示すために歩きながら頭を下げた。

目が合うと、ロキはまたあの驚いた表情を浮かべた。ソーはまるで最初から稽古場を通り抜けるのが意図だったかのように歩き続けた。

ロキの視線を頭の後ろにはっきりと感じる。そして、せっかく自然に振舞おうとしていたのに、自分でも馬鹿だと思いながら、ソーは振り向いてロキと視線を合わせた。

ロキが自分の瞳に何を見たのかはわからない。けれどその時、何かがはっきりと伝わったように思えた。この距離から見れば、手にナイフを握ったロキの姿は、ソーの記憶に新しい大人の彼とまったく同じように見えた。聡明で恐れを知らない、予測のつかない自然の力そのものの、危険な神。

愛する弟。

ソーは片手を胸に当て、足を止めて、改めて腰を折る丁寧なお辞儀をしてみせた。これが自分を知るロキであれば、今すぐ駆け寄って腕に抱きしめ、髪をくしゃくしゃに撫でたことだろう。けれどこのロキは何も知らない。ソーはただ心臓を手で押さえ、苦しい思いをなだめることしかできなかった。

弟は生きている。今度こそ、守ってみせる。間違いは繰り返さない。

頭をあげると、ロキはわずかに口を開いてこちらを見ていた。そんな表情は彼をあどけなく見せ、ソーは思わず胸の痛みを忘れ、笑いかけずにいられなかった。

「来い、ロキ！」少年のソーが呼びかけている。昨日までの仲違いもすっかり元に戻ったらしい。

ロキは兄の方に顔を向けた。後をついていきながら、どうしてもそうせずにいられないというように、ソーを振り向いて見た。

その気持ちがソーにもわかった。いつの時代も変わらず、ロキは常にソーの嘆きと喜びの源なのだ。

懐かしい稽古場の喧騒、剣戟の響き、人々の唸り声や怒声を聴きながら、ソーは歩き続けた。騒がしいが、不思議と心を落ち着ける音だ。

平和なアスガルドはあまりにも心地よく、ともすればその生活にすっかり馴染んで、大切な目的を忘れてしまいそうになる。

ロキが近くにいるのはちょうどよかった、とソーは、苦い思いで考えた。あのまだ幼く純真なロキの姿を見るたびに記憶が呼び戻されるおかげで、大人の彼を失った悲しみが薄れることは決してない。

第四章

間近に迫る闘技大会は、それほど大規模なものではなかった。異国からの参加者もいないし、優勝者に与えられる賞品は武術の腕を自慢する権利しかない。それでも、ソーの若い友人たちは、それを一世一代の重要な行事と捉えている様子だった。

経験を重ねた戦士たちは、とっくに別の場所でその実力を証明している。彼らはこの行事の目的をどちらかといえば社交的なものと捉えていたし、そうするだけの余裕もあった。父王が頻繁にこのような行事を開催したことをソーもよく覚えていた。闘技大会はアスガルド軍の力を高く保ち、特に武術に秀でた者を奨励する効果がある。戦士たちは本番に向けて訓練を重ねながら、闘技場の周りに集まって会話することにもかなりの時間を費やした。ソーは自分もこの大会に参加予定であることはわかっていたが、それ以上のことはあまり考えないようにしていた。

しかし若い自分自身の方は、そういうわけにいかないようだ。

少年のソーは猛烈に稽古をしていた。稽古場を通りかかった不運な者は誰でも、王子に命じられて練習相手をさせられることとなった。髪は汗で額に張りつき、全身の筋肉が震えているのが遠目にも見て取れる。

この少年はまだ、ムジョルニアを使いこなせていない。

そんな過去の自分を見るのは不思議な気分だった。ソーの記憶の中で、ムジョルニアをふるうのは呼吸と同じくらい自然なことだったし、その意味ではストームブレイカーも同様だった。けれどこの少年のソーはまだバランスがうまく取れず、振り下ろす腕に力を入れすぎるか、逆に足りないことが多い。ハンマーはまだ彼の体の一部とは言えず、逆に彼を押さえつける重荷になっている。

しかしそのことに少年自身は気づいていない。熱意には感心するが、あの傲慢さはいただけない。自分の身体的な強さを過信するあまり、失敗の原因になっているかもしれない欠点に注意が向かないのだ。

自信過剰で、自分の力を見せつけることだけに熱心な少年。今さらながらに自分を客観的に眺め、妙な気分になる。

さらに悪いことに、この少年をいつまでも遠ざけておくことは難しかった。

何かと機会を捉えては、少年のソーは近づいてこようとした。ソーは自分の用事で手一杯だというのに、どこへ行っても柱の影や角の向こう側から少年がいきなり目の前に飛び出してくる。どうやらソーに挑戦状を突きつけようとしているらしかった。

「ストームブレイカー！ 俺の練習相手をしろ！」度重なる拒絶にもめげず、ある日、回廊で出くわすなり少年ソーは叫んだ。

「今日はやめておこう」ソーは次第に我慢の限界を感じながら答えた。

「おまえが本当に自分で言うほど強いのか試したい」少年のソーは傲慢な笑みを浮かべ、ソーを挑発しようとした。ムジョルニアを軽々と上に放り──王宮の中だと言うのに！ 母親に口やかましく注意されていたのも無理はない──またその手に呼び戻してみせる。ほんの一瞬、ソーはハンマーが自分にも呼びかけるのを感じた。

かつて知り尽くしていたハンマーの呼び声。生まれ持った力に呼びかけるその声に、全身の血が応えようとする。ソーはこの武器を実力で手に入れ、そのために血を流し、他の者の命さえ奪った。

その気になれば簡単に、この手に呼び戻すことができる。けれどそうはしなかった。

やはり自分は変わったのだ、とソーは考えた。ムジョルニアを失ったのは辛かったが、今それを奪い返す必要性は感じなかった。

「では闘技大会で」ソーは答えた。

いつものように少年の顔に浮かぶ失望を無視しながら、ソーは歩み去った。

若い自分自身を見るのはやはり奇妙なものだった。これが自分の弱点なのかどうかわからないが、どうしてもこの過去の自分と向き合っていると居心地悪く感じた。

端的に言うと、ソーは、この少年をあまり好きになれないのだった。

武術の稽古自体は、できればもっとしたいと思っていた。必要だからではなく、今取り組まなければならない課題よりもそのほうがずっと楽しいからだ。今日も書庫で一日過ごさねばならず、ソーは重い足を引きずっていつもの回廊を歩いた。骨の折れる作業だが、他の場所での調査を開始する前に、ここで可能な限りの情報を集めなければならない。次のステップは、あらゆる種族の賢人に会い、書物からは得られない話を聞くことだった。しかし目的の答えを引き出すには、それなりの具体的な質問が必要だ。そんなわけで今日もまた、見つけられる限りの情報を頭に詰め込もうとするのだった。

それにしても単調な作業だった。王として避けられない義務だと考えて耐えるしかない。これもまた、まさしく我が民を守るための任務なのだから。

正直に言えば、この王宮の書庫でもっとロキに会えることを期待していた。昔の記憶では、確か、ロキはここで長い時間を過ごしていたはずだ。けれど今はどこにもその姿が見えない。以前に何度か見かけたことはあったが、その度に視線を合わせる前にどこかに逃げて行ってしまった。

今、隣にいてくれればいいのに。

それから何日かが過ぎても、ロキの姿は書庫にも訓練場にも見られなかった。ソーは自分でも情けないと思いながら、ひと目でも王子の姿を見られないだろうかと願いつつ、まるでミッドガルドのパパラッチのように王宮内をうろついた。

もちろん、晩餐の広間では必ずロキを見ることができる。しかし若いソーとその仲間たちは相変わらず寄ってくるのに、ロキはいつも王族の高座にとどまっていた。夕食中、その白い頰や細い顎は、注意深くソーから背けられていた。ロキは意図的にソーと視線を合わせまいとしているのだ。

ソーの気持ちは沈んだが、あまり気にしないことにした。兄として、他の誰よりもロキのことはよく知っている。それはソーにとって有利な点であると同時に難題でもあった。そのせいで他人を警戒させるような行動をとってしまいがちだからだ。自分はロキについて熟知しているが、ロキの方は自分をまったく知らない。この二つの側面のバランスを取るのは難しく、油断しているとつい不自然な態度になってしまうのだった。

今はそっとしておこう、とソーは決めた。実の母親にさえ正体を隠していられるのだから──敬愛する母、今のソーを見もせず、話しかけず、愛してもいない母──ロキをそっとしておくくらい簡単なはずだ。

\---

空いた時間の多くを、ソーはフリッガの庭園で過ごした。そこは唯一の静かな孤独を楽しめる場所で、ソーはそこを思うままに歩き回った。ここにいれば、まるで悪いことなど何ひとつ起こらなかったような錯覚を持てる。ヘラの急襲、あの血みどろの残虐な殺戮もまだ遠く、ラグナロクが来るまで続く平和。それ以外の何ものによっても乱されることのない聖域。

もちろん、そんな純粋なものは長く続かない。

最近の例に漏れず、ソーの自由で静かなひとときはそこで終わりを告げた。

まるで幽霊のように庭をひっそりと横切ってくるフリッガの姿が見えた。たちまち胸を刺すような痛みが始まる。母の顔は青白く、何ごとか悩んでいるようで、そしてソーの記憶よりもずっと疲れて見えた。記憶の中の母は常に溌剌として、ソーを慈しみ、導いてくれた。そうすることができなくなった最後の日まで。

ソーはフリッガが近くを通るときはいつもそうするように、立ち上がって頭を下げた。今日もまた一瞥もせず立ち去るのだろうと覚悟していたのだが、母はふとソーの顔に目を留めた。

目の前まで来て立ち止まる。

「あなたはストームブレイカーですね？」

「はい、今はそのように名乗っています」ソーは驚きを隠しながら答えた。

あなたにつけられた名前ではない。

自分は息子ではない、母の知る息子ではない。まるで息子のように振舞ってはならない、温かな愛情や優しい気遣いを期待してはいけない。遠い空の星を仰ぎ見るように、距離を置かなければならない──彼女のためだけではなく、自分自身のために。

けれどそれは易しいことではなかった。というのも、フリッガはうなずき、なかなか立ち去ろうとしないのだ。

「何か御用があれば何なりとお申し付けください、王妃様」ソーは言った。こんな上品で礼儀正しい言葉は、まるで自分らしくない。母の前でこんな形式ばった態度をとったことは、今この瞬間まで一度もなかった。

「あなたの話はよく聞いています」母は言った。「少し一緒に歩いてくださるかしら？」

ソーの心臓は大きく跳ね上がった。たとえ断りたくても、断れるはずがない。

なんて母らしいのだろう、とソーは悲しい気持ちで考えた。王族一家から少し距離を置こうと決心した瞬間に、こうして近づいてくるとは。

言葉に気をつけて、冷静でいなければ。フリッガの息子であるという事実は今も、これからも永遠に変わらない。けれどこの庭園で、今この瞬間は、自分は息子ではない。記憶よりもずっと若く疲れて見える、このフリッガの息子ではない。そう思うことは自分の存在の根源そのものを手放す行為に等しかったが、今はそうするしかなかった。

「はい、王妃様」その呼びかけ方を舌に苦く感じながら、ソーは答えた。

二人は歩き始めた。母とこんな近くにいて、無言のままでいるのは奇妙なことに思えた。木々の間をぬけながら、侍女たちはどこにいるのだろうとソーは考えた。フリッガは通常侍女たちとともに行動するのだが、今日はそうではないようだ。

フリッガは少し休んだ方が良さそうに見える。目の下の隈やひそめられた眉を見ると心配になるが、ソーにできることは何もない。命じられたように並んで歩くこと以外は何もしてはならない、と自分に言い聞かせる。これでじゅうぶんとはとても思えなかったが、母に求められるなら何百回でも繰り返したかった。

「あなたはよく私の庭で過ごすのですね」フリッガはしばらくしてやっと言った。

「美しい庭です」ソーは慎重に答えた。気分を害したように聞こえないよう、気をつけて続ける。「もしお邪魔でしたら申し訳ありません。もう来ないように──」

「いいえ、そうではありません」フリッガは言った。そして振り返り、ソーが久しぶりに見る笑顔を浮かべた。

ああ、この目もとの小さな皺、温かいまなざしがどんなに恋しかったか。まるでこちらの考えを何もかも見通しているような口もとの微笑み。実際に母はいつでも、何でも知っていた。

「王宮の庭には誰でも歓迎します」フリッガは視線を小径に戻したが、ソーはその顔を見つめ続けずにいられなかった。

日差しが反射して明るく輝く母の巻き毛、幸せな子供時代を思い出させる、懐かしい香水の匂い。そして母のそばに行けばいつも聞こえた、ドレスのかすかな衣擦れの音。

「ありがとうございます」ソーは言った。

「実はこうやって並んで歩いてもらったのには理由があるの」フリッガは言った。「お願いをしてもいいかしら」

「何なりと、王妃様」

「簡単に請け合ったら後悔するかもしれませんよ」フリッガは言った。その目に面白がるような表情が浮かび、ロキが機知を受け継いだのは父からではなかったことをソーは思い出した。フリッガは言葉巧みではあったが、その中にユーモアを加えることを決して忘れなかった。

ソーが子供だった頃、フリッガは母親にしかできない方法でよく彼をからかった。たとえば有名な伝説の戦士の名前をわざと少し間違えて呼び、母上は何も知らないんだな、と呆れて訂正するソーをいつも楽しそうに眺めた。成長したあとでも、ソーの友人、恋の相手、さらにはムジョルニアさえ、母にとっては息子をからかう材料となった。他にそんな大胆なことができる者はいない。フリッガは、彼女だけにできるやり方で、もう少し肩の力を抜きなさい、とソーに伝え続けてきたのだ。

今のソーの状況を知れば、母は何と声をかけるだろうか。

ソーはいつの間にか自分の考えに沈み込んでいた。この手で埋葬したはずの母が、今、一千年も若い姿で目の前にいる。澄んだ聡明なまなざしで自分を見ている。

ソーはうつむいて母から目をそらした。そうせずにはいられなかった。

「アスガルドの民ならば誰でもアスガルドへの帰還を歓迎します」優しい声に戻ってフリッガは言った。「どれほど長く故郷を離れていたとしても。全能の神はどんな状況にある者でも、すべての旅人に食べ物と寝所を与えます。アスガルドの光と暖かさはあなたのものです」

この話がどこに続いていくのか、ソーには想像もつかなかった。

「その通りですね」ソーはただ答えた。「心より感謝しております」

フリッガはまだこちらをじっと見つめている。何が見えているのだろうか。彼女は少し改まった口調で続けた。

「軍神テュールと一度、出かけて酒を酌み交わしてはどうかと思います」

ソーは目を瞬いた。母の口から出てくる言葉として、これほど予想外のものはなかった。そしてだいぶ唐突でもあった。

「はい⋯⋯もちろん、私で何か力になれるのであれば⋯⋯」ソーは口ごもった。

顔に混乱がはっきりと浮かんでいたのだろう、フリッガは立ち止まってソーと正面から向かい合った。弱みを見せたくなかったので、ソーもその視線を受け止めた。母には何でも見たいものを見てもらってかまわない。

しかし、オーディンの貫くような視線には耐えられても、母のまなざしは⋯⋯より手強かった。

「あなたは長い旅をしてきて、あらゆる物事を見てきたことでしょう」フリッガは言った。その言葉はどうにでも解釈できるよう、注意深く選ばれていた。ソーの苦しみを見抜きながら、直接言い当てることは避けているのだ。「多くを失ったあと、故郷でもとの生活に戻るの難しいものです。たくさんの戦士が同じ経験をするのですよ。決して恥じる必要はありません」

そのたったひと言で、危うく涙がこみ上げそうになった。何も答えないソーが気分を害したと思ったのか、フリッガはすぐに続けた。

「戦の体験をすべて忘れろとは言いません。あなたは誇りある戦士、母国への尽力に感謝します。ただ、自分の心を見失わないで欲しいのです」

つまりフリッガは⋯⋯救いの手を差し伸べようとしているのだ。

言葉が出なかった。ソーは顔を背け、必死で遠くの木に見とれているふりをしようとした。

母が心優しい女性であることは知っていた。けれどその優しさがこれほどまでに分け隔てなく、誰にでも向けられるものだとは知らなかった。戦士たちは誰でもフリッガを賞賛し敬意を示したが、彼らは王妃に仕える身なのだからそれは当たり前のことだと以前のソーは思っていた。

今までずっと、ソーは母のこんな素晴らしさを見逃していたのだ。いったいどれだけの戦士たちが彼女の手助けによって戦の傷から立ち直ったのだろう。何人の傷ついた男女が、その優しく差し伸べる手と温かい心を受け取ってきたのか。フリッガの優しさは決して血の繋がりだけによるものではなかった。母として息子だけに見せる気遣いではない、フリッガという女性が生まれ持って備えていた美点だったのだ。

フリッガは今、自分の中に何を見ているのだろうか。見知らぬ他人にも、悲しみを分かち合おうと手を差し伸べる。愛していなくても、気を配り、世話をし、必要なものを与えようとする。それがフリッガだから、そうせずにいられない力が彼女の中にあるから。

自分を息子だと知らないフリッガ。けれど彼女は、これからも永遠にソーの母親だった。

「心優しいお気遣いに心から感謝します」やっと声が出せるようになってから、余分なことを付け足してしまう前に、ソーはそれだけ言った。声は苦しげに掠れたが、フリッガは何も言わず微笑んで歩き続けた。

ソーが落ち着くまで、フリッガはしばらく黙っていた。二人はさらに別の小径に足を踏み入れ、フリッガのドレスの静かな衣擦れの音だけが周囲に響いた。声を震わせずに話せるという自信がついてから、ソーは場の雰囲気を明るくするために冗談を言おうとした。

今日フリッガに言われたことは決して忘れないだろう。けれど、傷ついた兵士に心を痛めるのではなく、笑顔の母に別れを告げたかった。

「恐れながら、王妃様、お願いをひとつとおっしゃいましたが、実際にはふたつでしたね」

ささやかな冗談だった。ロキならもっとずっと気の利いた言葉を思いつくだろう。けれどフリッガは決してそんなことで分け隔てはしない。楽しそうに瞳を輝かせる母を見ることほど嬉しいことはなかった。

「ひとつ目は、ふたつ目のお願いの導入段階だったのですよ」

「深い意味があったのですね」ソーは言った。ロキと違って言葉を巧みに使いこなすことはできなかったが──ロキは母親をいつも笑わせたものだった──それでもフリッガは笑顔を返してくれた。

「息子たちがいつもあなたを賞賛しているわ」フリッガは言った。「それどころか、ここ最近はあなたの話しかしないくらい」

そう言って、少しいたずらっぽく微笑む。

あくまでも好意的な口調だった。二人の王子はソーについて何か良いことを言い、おかげでフリッガも好印象を持ってくれたのだろう。

近づきすぎてはいけない、距離を置かなければ。しかし、たとえ他人という立場にいても、フリッガから距離を置くのは難しい。

「お二人とも素晴らしい若者です」ソーは言った。

「そうね、もちろん、私の場合は母親の欲目もあるけど」フリッガは言った。「でも感謝しています。あんな騒ぎを引き起こした息子を上手に導いてくれて」

「私は何もしてません」ソーは答えた。「ただ朝食を少しおすそ分けしただけです」

ふたたびソーを見たフリッガの目は、ちゃんとわかっていますよ、と伝えていた。何をどこまでわかっているのかまでは、ソーには知り得なかったが。

しばらくして二人は別れの挨拶を交わした。以前のように母のキスを頰に受けることはない⋯⋯また晩餐で会いましょう、と言われることも、午後のお茶にいらっしゃい、と誘われることも。それでも、母は歩み去る前ににっこりと笑いかけ、今のソーにはそれでじゅうぶんだった。

\---

闘技大会の日は近づいていたが、ふたたび訓練場でロキの姿を見ることはなかった。したがって、テュールを探しに出かける途中──特別にテュールと一緒に過ごしたいという気持ちはなかったが、母親との約束は守られなければ──森の外れでナイフ投げの練習をしていたロキに出くわし、ソーは驚いた。

ロキの姿を見ると、未だにみぞおちを拳で殴られるような気分になった。なぜそう感じるのかはわからないが、ここ数日会えず寂しかったのは事実だった。一度失った弟がこうして目の前に戻ってきたというのに、その寂しさは以前よりもっと強くなっているような気がした。

ロキが訓練場ではなく木を相手に練習している理由は、確信はないが、推測はできた。ときどき的を外すという問題をまだ克服できず、人目のあるところで練習するのは恥ずかしいのだろう。手を貸すべき指南役が少しも気にかけてくれないのは言うまでもない。簡単に指導できることなのにそうせずにいる指南役たちこそ、それを恥に思うべきだ。

そっとしておいてやろう、と考えながらも、実際は自分がそうできないことをソーは知っていた。フリッガとの会話がうまくいったことで勇気づけられていたし、武術に関することなら、ロキも助言を受け入れてくれそうな気がした。ソーは過去に何度も、ロキを救う機会を逃してきた。こうしてふたたび巡ってきたチャンスを逃す気にはなれなかった。数百年越しの距離をそれで一気に取り戻せることはできないにしても、何らかの意味はあるはずだ。兄になれないのなら、せめて指導者になりたかった。

近づいていくと、ロキはさっと振り向いた。ソーの姿を見て気分を害したり、怒ったような様子はなかった。ロキはただ、小さくて幼く見えた。

脇に下ろした手の、ナイフを握る指の関節が白くなっている。

「上手いものだな」ソーは声をかけた。励ますつもりだったのだが、ロキは顎を上げ、苛立足しげに鼻翼を膨らませた。

「悪いけど、今は一人でいたいんだ」ロキは素っ気なく言った。

「それが君の本心なら、放っておこう。だが」ソーは努めて軽い口調で言った。「手助けもできるぞ。闘技大会で勝ちたいんだろう？」

ロキは馬鹿にするように鼻を鳴らした。「闘技大会なんて時間の無駄だ」

ソーの質問を否定しているのではない。

まるで野生の猫に近づくように、ソーは慎重に動いた。こうして近くで見ると、ロキと自分の外見があまりにも違うことに改めて気づかされる。背の高さはそれほど変わらないのだが、ロキはとにかく若い。時とともにその顔に加わることになる、鋭い輪郭や繊細なラインはまだひとつも見当たらない。成長した後のロキは、その性格に難があったとは言え、常に冷たく禁欲的な美しさをまとっていた。けれどこのロキはまだ頰がふっくらと丸く、顔つきにはあどけなさが残り、王族らしい高貴な美貌を得るには至っていない。ハンサムと形容するにはまだまだ年齢が足りなかった。

何故だかはよくわからないまま、ソーはそう気づくと同時にこの弟をたまらなく可愛いと感じた。

「的の狙いはとてもいい」ソーは言った。「勝つ力はじゅうぶんある。だがときどき大きく調子が狂うようだな」

手を差し伸べると、ロキはナイフを手渡してきた。目を細め、唇を引き結ぶその表情を見て、ソーは慎重に行動しなければならないと気を引き締めた。しかし改善方法はわかっている。ロキが助言を受け入れてくれることを願った。

「見ろ」ソーは言い、ロキが標的にしていた木に向かってナイフを投げた。刃先は幹に刺さったが、ロキほどの正確さはない。ソーはもっと大きな武器の扱いに慣れている。ナイフとはバランスが違う。

ソーは続けて手を差し伸べ、ナイフを受け取っては次々と放った。すべて標的の木の幹には刺さるが、どれも完全に的の中心ではない。

「俺の投擲は君ほど正確じゃない」さらにもう一本投げながら、ソーは言った。「でも安定している。的の中心には当たらなくても、標的そのものには必ず刺さるという自信が持てる」

「何が言いたい、ストームブレイカー」

他の者であれば、ロキのそんな口調に気分を害したことだろう。しかしソーは微笑みを浮かべた。ロキは高慢な態度を保っているが、その目は注意深くソーを見守っている。

「俺が言いたいのは、君の的の狙い方そのものには何の問題もないということだ。君が的を外すときは、精神的なものが原因になっている」

ソーはロキの額を指先でぱちんと弾きたい衝動に駆られた。兄弟の間ではおなじみの習慣だ。しかしそうする代わりに木の幹からナイフを引き抜き、ロキに手渡した。

「もう一度やってごらん」ソーは言った。「投げるとき、頭の中で自分が何を考えているかに注意を向けるんだ」

「やけに自信たっぷりだな、ストームブレイカー」ロキは皮肉を言ったが、ナイフは受け取った。そんなロキの反応こそが、一人ではなかなか進歩しない状況に相当追い詰められていることを示している。

ソーはその背後に立って見守った。ロキは最初の三本をほぼ完璧に的に当て、四本目で大きく外した。

「ほら、またやった！」ソーは言い、ロキの肩に両手を置いた。ロキは一瞬体を強張らせたが、すぐに力を抜いた。「今何を考えていたか、思い出せるか？」

「うん、多分」ロキは言った。声が少し緊張していたので、ソーは肩を一度だけぎゅっとつかんで手を離し、体温を感じないくらいに距離を置いた。

「もう一度」ソーは励ますように言った。自分が教師として優れていると思ったことはなかったが、今のところこの教え方はうまくいっているようだ。「自分の思考に注意を向けるように。無理に変える必要はない、ただ意識すればいい」

ロキはナイフを一本投げた。続けてもう一本。二度とも的に当たっている。しかし三本目を投げようと腕を引いたとき、これは外す、とソーは直感的に思った。

「待て！」

驚いたことに、ロキは言われた通り手を止めた。

振り向いてソーを見たロキの目は、何かに気づいたように見開かれていた。

「何が悪いのかわかった気がする」ロキは言った。「きっとうまくいかない、って自分で自分に話しかけてしまってるんだ」

「その調子だ！」ソーがあまりにも嬉しそうににやりとしたせいか、ロキは首をすくめた。

「もう一度」

ロキはふたたびナイフを投げ始めた。何度目かでまた的を外したときは、苛立つのではなく、深く集中している表情を見せた。自分の思考を振り返り、なぜ外してしまったのか分析しているのだろう。次にナイフが手を離れる直前、また外すとソーが予感したとき、ロキはソーに言われる前に自分から手を止めた。

「そうだ、その調子だ」ソーは前回よりも静かにまた言った。後ろから両手をロキの肩に置く。「ここに力が入りすぎている」

しばらく時間がかかった。ソーの手の下でロキの肩がさらにこわばる。また馴れ馴れしくしてしまったせいだろうかとソーは寂しい気持ちで考えたが、今は純粋に助けたい気持ちが大きかった。ロキは見た目にもわかるほど努力して、肩の力を抜いた。

「君はきっとこの闘技大会で優勝できる」ソーは言った。振り向いたロキは素直な、同時に心から不思議そうな顔をしている。ソーは優しく微笑みかけた。「的を狙う自分の力を信じるんだ、そうすれば必ず勝てる」

\---

ソーの調査の方は、あまり希望が持てる状態ではなかった。すっかり暗礁に乗り上げてしまっている。もっとこの類の作業に長けていれば、うまいことつまづきを迂回したり、他の調査対象を見つけたりできるのかもしれないが、今のところ何も頭に浮かぶものはなかった。

ロキはこんな風につまづくことがあったのだろうか。どんなに曖昧な疑問に投げかけようと、必ず何らかの答えを返してくれたロキ。いったいどこから情報を得ていたのか、ソーは今さらながら知りたくてたまらなかった。少なくともこんな埃まみれの、役に立たない書物からではないに違いない。

そろそろ本ではなく、識者を探し出して直接話すときが来たようだ。つまり、近いうちにアスガルドを離れなければならないだろう。

まだ来たばかりだというのに。せっかくロキとわずかであるが親しくなり、王宮での居場所もできつつあった。父親との間にはまだ大きな距離があったが、そのうち何か機会があるだろうと確信していた。

ここを離れてしまえばそんな機会もなくなる。けれど他にどんな選択肢があるというのか。

闘技大会が終わるまではここで暮らすことを自分に許そう、とソーは決めた。本当は今すぐ出発すべきなのだろうが⋯⋯ひどく疲れていた。どうしても見つからないものを探し続けることにもうんざりしていた。民のための新たな土地。サノスとインフィニティ・ガントレットを破壊する方法。そして今、もしこの世界が本物であるなら、最初からそのどちらも探さなくて済むように、すべてを回避する方法。

この世界が本物ではないのなら、元の世界に戻るための方法を見つけ次第、その橋を渡らなければならないだろう。今は本物としか感じられないが、魔術で作られた幻影の多くがそう感じられるものであることをソーは知っていた。あの恐るべきインフィニティ・ストーンなら、人の心を完全に操る力を持っていてもおかしくはない。

今はひざまずいて懇願しても良いと思うほど、穏やかな平和を求めていた。たった数年前まで玉座の栄光を求めて九つの世界を破壊して回っていた自分がとても信じられない。今ソーが求めているもの、他の何よりも必要としているのは、平和と安全、そして家族と過ごす時間だった。

あと数日。これからの数日だけは、調査に明け暮れることなく、何かを憂えることもなく、自分の時間として過ごそう。しかし闘技大会が終了すれば、新しい冒険に向かうため、また宇宙へと旅立たなければならない。

第五章

この数日はゆっくり休養を取ろうと決めたのに、実際やってみるとそれはなかなか難しかった。

ソーは今まで寝つけなくて苦労するという経験をしたことがなかった。例外は戦場の真ん中で、警戒を怠れば死が待っているような状況にいるときだけだ。ところが今、どういうわけかひどい不眠症に苦しんでいる。

夜の大部分を天井を睨んで過ごし、ほんの微かな物音にも目が覚めてしまい、そうなるとあらゆる想念が頭をめぐり出して、まったく寝つけなくなってしまう。回想、今後の計画、心配ごと。あれこれと仮説を立てては打ち消し、すぐに実行するわけでもない戦略を思いつき、それでもひと通り考えぬかないと落ち着かず、眠れない。

ロキもこんなふうに思い悩んだのだろうか。大人のロキ、失ってしまった方のロキのことだ。常に何事か思いつめ、策略を立て、心休まることがないように見えたロキ。ロキは決して一箇所にとどまろうとせず、常に他の人々の三手先まで考えているようなところがあった。これが常にロキの精神状態であったなら、狂気にとらわれてしまったのも無理はないような気がする。

朝、少しも疲れが取れないまま起き上がり、それでも今日は家族の誰かと過ごそう、とソーは心に決めた。無理に眠ろうと努力するより、ロキやフリッガを見つけて、頭の中で様々に繰り広げた会話を実際に試す方がずっといい。

しかしそういうわけにはいかなかった。どうやら若き友人たちが話しかける機会をずっと狙っていたようだ。

「ストームブレイカー！ こちらに来て、私たちのテーブルに座ってください！」朝食を求めて広間に足を踏み入れた瞬間、シフの迫力のある声が飛んできた。

活力と情熱に満ち溢れたシフとその周囲に発散されるエネルギーに、ソーは疲労がさらに深まるのを感じた。

「ありがたいが遠慮する」ソーは言った。

もちろんシフは大きな抗議の叫びをあげ、周囲の視線が集中した。その視線の主の一人がテュールであることに気づき、ソーは母との約束をまだ果たせていないことを思い出した。あとでまたテュールを訪ねければならない。母をがっかりさせたくはなかった。

次に近づいてきたのはファンドラルだった。去ろうとしたソーににじり寄る彼は、髪は一寸の隙もなくセットされているが、やはり生えそろわない髭がなんとも寂しげな顔で──まったく、潔くそりおとせば良いものを──大人の彼を思い出させる如才無い笑顔を浮かべた。大人の彼と同じ、白い歯をきらめかせた魅力的な笑顔。ひとつ違うのは、ややぎこちないその口調だ。

「今日は──今日こそは、ご一緒してくださるでしょう、戦士殿」どもってしまったことなどまるで気にせず、気取った表情で彼は言った。「私たちは皆、ぜひともあなたの強さを知りたいと思ってるんです」

ソーは思わず眉をひそめた。こんな話し方をするファンドラルもよく覚えていなかった。恥ずかしがっているわけではないなのに、なぜ口ごもるのだろう。早く喋り終わらないとソーがどこかへ行ってしまうのではないかと心配して、慌てているせいだろうか。単に丁寧な口調に慣れていず、ぎこちなくなってしまうのか。慇懃な態度からは想像できないが、ファンドラルの家系はあまり位の高い方ではない。まだ上流階級の口調を完全に身につけていないのだろうか。気をつけて聞いてみると、彼のアクセントはソーの記憶よりも少し垢抜けないような気がした。

ファンドラルが一歩後ずさり、その顔から微笑みが消えているのを見て、ソーは自分がいつの間にか険しい顔になっていたに気づいた。

ソーは眉をひそめるのをやめ、表情を和らげた。ただし、それを了承の意味だとファンドラルに勘違いされない程度に。

「今日は他の用事があるんだ」ソーは言った。ありがたいが、とは今度は言わなかった。

ヴォルスタッグも引き止め役に加わった。その隣に控えるホーガンは、やはりどうしても必要にならない限りは口を開くまいと決めているらしい。ソーの視線を避けて肩越しの何かを見つめる彼の横で、ヴォルスタッグが喋る役目を引き受けた。

「ではあとで、稽古場で会えますね？」フリッガの庭へと向かうソーを大きな体で遮るようにして訊く。

この時点で、彼らをけしかけたのは若い自分自身に違いないとソーは気づいた。鬱陶しくなるほどに熱心だが、心根は優しい若者たちだ。ソーに拒絶された少年のソーが仲間に加勢を求めたのだろう。王子の命令がなければ、彼らもここまでしつこくソーを追いかけてくることはないはずだ。それくらいは容易に想像できた。少年のソーは、しつこく頼み続ければいつかは自分の思い通りになるとでも考えているのだろうか。だいたい何故、そこまで熱心に〝ストームブレイカー〟の戦う姿を見たがるのだろう？

ソーの片目の傷が彼の興味をそそるのだろうか。ここに来て以来、ソーのしたことといえば、食事と書庫での調査くらいしかない。少年のソーの興味をそこまで駆り立てるものとしては、この外見以外に何も思いつけなかった。

「いや、そのつもりはない」ソーは低い声ではっきりと言った。

ヴォルスタッグとホーガンは慌ててソーのために道を開けた。そんな姿を見るとソーもさすがに気分が沈んだ。この少年たちを気にかけていたし、大切に思っていた。煩わしいと思うことがあっても、決して怖がらせるつもりはなかった。

また待ち伏せされることを恐れたソーは、次に行くつもりだった場所に向かうのはやめ、特に行き先を決めずに歩き始めた。

ここまで彼らを面倒に感じてしまうのは自分でも意外だった。間近に迫る闘技大会への若者の興奮が妬ましいのではない。ソー自身は闘技大会というものにすでに飽きるほど参加したことがあり、そこで勝つことはもう大した意味を持たないのだった。それに本物の戦場で数え切れないほど戦ってきた今では、若者のごっこ遊びのような試合への情熱に付きあう気にもならない。

それなりの犠牲を伴って今の実力を手にしたのだ。あの若い友人たちと、やる気のないライオンが飼いならされた猫とじゃれるように戦うなど、忍耐力がもちそうにない。

庭園には行くのは諦めたが──また彼らの一人が近づいてきて同じ要求をしてきたら、今度こそかっとなってしまうだろう──代わりに庭を見渡すことのできる、ひと気のないバルコニーを見つけた。庭園とまったく同じではないものの、そこで感じるのに近い静謐さがあった。

バルコニーの柵にもたれかかり、深呼吸をする。

こんなに短気な振る舞いをすべきではなかった。こちらを苛立たせることもあるが、彼らは若く、ただ自分たちの力を証明したいだけなのだ。闘技大会は三日後に迫っている。それが大きな理由のひとつなのだろう。よく考えてみれば、これもソー自身のせいなのだ──若い自分自身の。いつの間にか少年のソーをすっかり別人として見るようになっているのも、考えてみれば不思議な話だった。

背後に足音が聞こえる。続いてバルコニーの扉が開き、閉じる音。

目を瞑り、自分が冷静さを失わないことを祈る。思わず喉からうめき声が漏らしながら、ソーはふたたび湧きあがってくる苛立ちを必死で抑えた。（それにしてもおかしい、今日は何故これほど心がささくれだっているのだろう？）ソーは柵をつかむ手に力を入れ、この静かな空間への侵入者と向かい合うべく振り向いた。

ロキが立っていた。

少年のロキは口を開き、閉じ、すでに後悔しているように扉をちらりと見た。明るい日差しの中でいつもよりもっと自信なさげで繊細に見える。

探していた心の平安を弟の顔に見出して、ソーは表情を和らげた。

「ロキ王子」ソーは言った。「こんなところで会えるとは嬉しい」

ロキの顔に一瞬驚きが浮かび、すぐに消えた。「ごめんなさい、あなたの一人の時間を邪魔するつもりはなかったんだ」

「邪魔ではない」ソーは言った。「君とぜひ一緒に過ごしたかった」

ロキはまた大きく目を見開いた。それが何故なのかソーにはわからなかったが、次にさっと視線を逸らした様子を見て、おそらくまた親しげに振舞いすぎたのだろうと推測した。

ソーは庭園の景色に目を向け、ロキがそうしたければ去っていける機会を与えた。しばらく迷う気配があったが、やがてとどまることに決めたらしく、ロキはソーに並んで柵に手を置き、身を乗り出して同じ光景を眺めた。

ふたたび並んで立つことがかなった、二人の兄弟。けれどその間には越えられない溝がある。

「兄上があなたを探している」ロキは言った。

ソーは思わず呻き声をあげた。「頼むから俺がここにいることはばらさないでくれ。あの子にはこれ以上忍耐力がもちそうにないんだ」

ロキは急に笑い出し、ソーを驚かせた。「兄上はあなたに稽古の相手をして欲しがってるんだ」

「そして俺は、そんなわがままを受け入れる気になれない」

「でも、私のことは助けてくれたから」ロキは言った。肩をすくめ、自分の両手を見つめる。また少し動作がぎこちなくなっている。

どうやらまだ、〝銀の舌を持つロキ〟ではないようだ。

「当然だ」ソーは言った。ロキを助けるために、自分にできることなら何でもしたいと思っていた。

しかしロキはまだ疑わしげだった。具体的に何を考えているのかはわからないが、ひそめた眉のあたりにソーを信じきれないという気持ちが表れているように見える。とは言え、人の善意を疑おうとしたり、親切な行為に何か裏があるのではないかと考えるのは、ロキの昔からの性格だった。今もいつも通り反応しているに過ぎないのだろう。いずれその疑いも晴らすことができるはずだ。

「正直に言って、俺は君と一緒にいる方が好きなんだ」

ロキはさっと頬を染め、唇を震わせてぎこちなく微笑んでみせた。ソーは微笑み返してから眼下の光景に視線を戻した。

胸にあたたかいものが広がっていく。こんな気持ちは忘れかけていた。

「最近はあまり書庫で見かけないね」しばらくしてロキは言った。

「あの書庫で集められるだけの情報はもう集めた」ソーが書庫に行かなくなったことにロキが気づいているのは意外だった。あの場所でロキを見かけたことはほとんどなかったのに。

「何をそんなに調べてるんだ？」

ソーは首を横に振った。「君が心配するようなことじゃない。知るにはまだ君は若すぎる」

ロキは瞳を光らせた。意図した以上のことを悟られてしまったとソーが気づくのに数秒かかった。

こんな風につい自分の思考に沈んでしまうのはよくない。賢いロキはそう簡単にソーの隙を見逃さない。

「何かとても重要なことなんだね？ とても暗い表情をしてるよ、ストームブレイカー」

「これは失礼」もっと気の利いた答えができれば良いのだが、と思いながらソーは答えた。ロキにこんな陰鬱で疲れた顔は見せるべきではない。彼の前では常に溌剌として勇気にあふれ、どんな冒険も恐れない戦士でありたかった。ストームブレイカーの正体が実はすっかり陰気な性格に変わってしまった兄だったと知ったら、ロキは何と言うだろうか？

そう考えた途端、ソーはまた気分が滅入るのを感じた。こうしてロキの隣にいると深い幸せを感じるが、それと同じくらいの悲しみが突然、予期していなかった大波のようにソーを襲うことがある。感情が喜びと嘆きの間をあまりにも頻繁に、あまりにも激しく揺れ動いてしまう。そのことが不眠症以上に体を疲弊させていて、これはよくない兆候だとソー自身も気づいていた。

「別に失礼なことなんてない」ロキは言った。「ただ、あなたが特に調査している分野みたいだから言うけど、私はアスガルドの歴史についてはかなり詳しい知識がある。もしよかったら、必要な情報を含む書物を見つけるのを手伝ってあげるよ」

この場合、どちらにより驚くべきなのだろうか──ソーが書庫で手に取ってきた本の分野をロキが知っていたこと、それとも、手伝いを申し出たこと？ それも自分の意思で。

疑念が首をもたげたが、ソーはすぐにそれを取り消した。このロキは未来のロキとは違う。寛大な申し出には鋭い棘が隠され、約束には必ず代償がついてきた、大人のロキではない。これは昔のロキ、持てる知識を駆使して力を証明しようと必死だった、あの少年なのだ。

ロキの助けを借りるつもりはなかった。けれどせっかくの好意を無下にもしたくない。ロキにヘラやインフィニティ・ストーンについて教えるわけにはいかないが、何か他のことなら⋯⋯

「ありがとう」ソーは言った。「ずっと探している謎の答が君ならわかるかもしれない。伝説の⋯⋯」

そう言いかけてから、ソーは何も代わりの話題を思いつかないことに気づいた。知りたいことはすべて現在の状況に関わることであり──いや、未来の状況と言うべきか。そしてソーにとっては過去でもある。が、このロキにとっては未来であり、その未来の出来事を未然に防ごうとしているのだが──ソーは次第に混乱してきた。タイムトラベルの仕組みは考えれば考えるほどよくわからなくなる。しかし目の前のロキは期待でいっぱいの顔でソーの言葉を待っていた。

「お父上の伝説についてだ」

あまりうまく誤魔化せたとは言えない。ロキも首を傾げた。

「父上のどんな話？」

ソーは時間を稼ぐために遠くを見るふりをした。木々の間を移動していく太陽の光。その光景は美しく、やはり現実だとしか思えない。

「離れている間に、アスガルドは大きく変わった」ソーは言った。「お父上はどうやってこの国の繁栄を保っているのだろう。外の宇宙の大部分が戦乱の中にあるというのに」

「そうだな」ロキは質問に対して深く考え込む表情になり、ゆっくりと答え始めた。「いくつもの理由がある。私の祖父の時代は戦乱の世だったけれど、父上は玉座を継いでから、アスガルドの統治者として絶対的な権力を握った──同時に民に対して平等な統治を行った。もちろん、アスガルドにはまだ敵が残っている。でも、父上が導入したいくつもの外交政策によって我が国の平和が保たれているんだ」

ロキがそんなふうに話す様子を見るのは久しぶりだった。最初は少し緊張して慎重に言葉を選ぶが、話が進むにつれて生き生きとし始める。豊富な知識を披露する喜びに目が輝き、唇から新しい言葉がこぼれるごとに口調に自信がみなぎりだす。ロキは次の話題に移り（そしてその次、さらにその次の話題へ）、延々と話し続けたが、ソーはもうその言葉そのものを聞いてはいなかった。ロキの表情の動きのひとつひとつを見つめ、きゅっと眉をひそめたり、ひらひらと手を動かしたり、何を思い出しているのか、不思議なタイミングで楽しそうに口もとに微笑みを浮かべたりする様子を、すべて記憶に刻みこもうとした。

「──そして父上は新しい離婚制度を導入した。夫婦の一方からもう一方への身体的攻撃をともなわない、すなわちそのような原始的なものではなく、一定期間二人を別居させ、その結果やはり離婚を望むということであれば平和裡に婚姻を解消できる制度だ」

ロキはまるで教科書を読み上げるような調子で一気に話し終えた。ジェスチャーは大人のロキよりも自由で大げさだった。まるで手そのものが話しているように、ひと言ずつ指を振って強調したりする。大人のロキは本心を覆い隠す術を心得ていたので、全身で嘘をつくことができた。いつもソーを魅了した細い指が、形は同じまま、この若いロキの体でせわしなく、まるで痙攣するように動き続けている。

「父上は新しい祝祭行事もたくさん取り入れたんだ。国をまとめ、民を幸せにするために。もうすぐ行われる闘技大会にも歴史がある。最大の行事とは言えないものの、非常に興味深くはある⋯⋯失礼、少し話し過ぎた」

幸せな気分で見守っていたソーは、はっと我に返った。ずっと何も言わずに聞いていたので、ソーのぼんやりとしたまなざしをロキは違う意味に解釈したのだろう。王子らしく誇り高い態度を取ろうと努めながらも、ロキは恥ずかしそうに頰を赤らめた。

「そんなことはない」ソーは言った。「君の知識は本当に素晴らしい」

「ありがとう」ロキは硬い顔のまま、形式的に言った。そのまま口をつぐんでしまい、もう話を続ける気配はない。地平線の一点を見つめる瞳からは、物語や歴史を語った情熱はすでに消え失せていた。王子に恥をかかせないようにソーがお世辞を言ったのだと決め込んでいるのだろう。

このロキは、その滔々と話す姿をソーが本当は見慣れていることを知らないのだ。ただし怒りではなく情熱からその雄弁さを発揮する様子を見るのは久しぶりのことだったが。嫌味や敵意を一切含めず、ただ豊富な知識を語る喜びに浸る姿も。

語り続けるロキをこのまま永遠に見ていたかった。

「それに」ソーはあたたかく穏やかな口調になるように努めながら言った。「俺は君の声を聞くのが好きだ」

少なくともその言葉は、ロキの注意を引いた。少年は物問いたげな表情でソーを見上げ、ソーはその目を見つめ返した。

「少し一緒に歩いてくれないか、ロキ王子」馴れ馴れしく聞こえないように、ソーはさりげなく〝王子〟という称号で呼びかけた。「俺は書物を読むのが苦手で、この国の歴史もごく基本的なことしか知らない。君なら俺の知識不足を補ってくれるんじゃないかな」

ロキはまた目をそらした。そしてまた、恥じらうような表情を見せる。けれど唇の端に引っかかっている微笑みは、確かに本心からのものに見えた。

まさかこうして弟を取り戻せるとは思っていなかった。けれどロキはここにいる、二人はまたこうして一緒にいる。ロキが話しかけ続けてくれる限り、会話の内容は何でもよかった。若い頃はロキの知識欲を退屈に感じて、それよりも自分の関心事で頭がいっぱいだった。けれど今は、ロキの考えていることを何でも共有して欲しかった。そうすることで二人の間の溝を埋める一歩が踏み出せるはずだ。

「あなたの闘技大会の準備の邪魔はしたくない」ロキは言った。

ああ、そうだった。闘技大会はもうすぐ始まる。時間が飛ぶように過ぎていく。

ソーは手を振って言った。「どうせ俺が優勝するに決まってる」

ロキは半ば呆れながら笑った。「相当自分に自信があるんだね」

「ああ、もちろん」

ソーはロキに笑いかけた。ロキはつられたように笑い返した。誰かの関心を一身に受けることにまるで慣れていないらしく、戸惑ったように瞳を揺らしている。誰も耳を貸してくれないのが普通のことなのだろう。そう思うと胸が痛むが、きっと今からそれも変えられる。必ず変えてみせる、とソーは自分に言い聞かせた。

なんて素晴らしいのだろう。弟とこうやって強い絆を作り直せるのは。

並んで歩き始めると、ロキは少し動揺したように見えた。しばらくは静かだったが、ソーが穏やかにいくつか質問を投げかけると、また話し始めた。

\---

押しとどめようのない海の波のごとく、若い自分自身はソーを見つけ出し、迫ってきた。

それはソーが食事のために大広間へと向かう途中のことだった。それ自体がまずかったのかもしれない。毎日決まった行動を取っているのだから、予測は簡単だろう。王族一家はすでに食事を始めていて、両親が待っているだろうに、少年のソーは回廊を大股で歩いてこちらに向かってきた。

少年が機嫌を損ねていることくらい、天才でなくても見抜ける。ただしソーにとってその様子は衝撃でもあった。不機嫌なとき、俺は本当にあんな顔をしているのか？ 大人になった今も同じ顔をしていないことをソーは願った。

「ストームブレイカー！」少年ソーはいつものように大声で呼びかけてきた。

「こんにちは、王子」ソーは努めて穏やかに返した。

「稽古の相手をしてくれ」少年のソーが言った。

それは頼みごとではなく要求であり、この少年のソーの頭脳では拒絶という概念が理解できないかのようだった。この生意気な子供は、ソーが苛立ちのあまり根負けするまでこうやってつきまとうつもりだろうか？

ぴしゃりと断りたい衝動を抑えるのはひと苦労だった。

「もう夕食の時間だ。食事時間以外でも、俺は忙しい」ソーは答えた。

少年のソーは、まるで食事の時間などどうでもいいというように手を振った。

「ロキと一緒に歩いてたじゃないか！」

少年は憤った表情でそう叫び、ソーは熱い怒りが込み上げるのを感じた。必死でそれを抑え、ゆっくりと息を吸って吐く。もう一度。

「俺はただ君の弟と一緒に過ごすのが好きなんだ。稽古の相手に興味はない」

「でも──おまえは戦士なんだろ！ さんざん戦の経験を自慢してたくせに──本当は臆病ものなんじゃないだろうな」

ソーは乾いた笑い声をあげた。「君と戦わないのが臆病だとでも思うのか？」

少年のソーはそこで初めて言葉につまり、次に言うことを真剣に考える顔になった。眉をひそめ、一瞬ためらったが、その表情はすぐに消えた。

「俺はアスガルドの王子だ」少年のソーは言った。

ああ、身に覚えのある台詞だ。

「おまえが本当に強いのか確かめたい」少年のソーは続けた。「おまえは戦士だと言いながら練習試合には参加しないじゃないか」

「未熟な若造との練習試合など何の意味がある？」ソーは言った。深く考える前に口をついて出てしまった言葉だが、そこにははっきりと苛立ちがにじんでいた。

結局のところ、ソーと少年のソーの間に大した違いはないのだ。

少年のソーはあまりの驚きに一歩後ずさりした。そして次の瞬間、怒りで顔を真っ赤にした。

「王子に向かって、その言い方は何だ！」

怒りがふたたび首をもたげる──理不尽なほど激しい怒りが。少年のソーの態度は確かに生意気だが、ここまで辛辣に反応するほどのことをしたわけではない。

ソーは気持ちが落ち着くのを待ってから、噛み締めた歯の間から言葉を絞り出した。「思慮の足りない言い方をしてしまった。どうかお許しを。ただし、殿下、そのような要求はもうやめていただきたい」

こうして儀礼的に、可能な限り慇懃に話していれば、自分は変わったのだと実感することができるかもしれない。

「俺の弟には指導しただろう」少年のソーは言った。その顔には率直な疑問が浮かんでいた。「弟ははっきり教えてくれなかったけど、おまえが指導したことはわかってるぞ」

一向に屈する様子がない。ロキに向けられた関心は、等しく自分にも向けられて当然だと思っているらしい。

「君の弟は、俺の調査を手伝ってくれていたんだ」ソーは言った。しかしこの若い自分自身にすべてを説明してやる義理はない。「闘技大会で俺の戦いを見ればいい。その前に見せられるものは何もない。ごきげんよう、殿下」

これで最後になることを願いながら、ソーは頭を下げた。そしてまた礼儀をひどく損なっていないことを願いながら。

立ち去るソーの背中に、少年のソーが叫んだ。

「では、闘技大会で」

最後に言い捨てるのは自分でなければ気が済まないらしい。少年のソーは低い声で凄もうとしていたが、まだ迫力が足りなかった。

ソーは反応せず歩き続けた。今度こそ、拒絶の意思は届いたらしい。

\---

闘技大会の当日はあっという間にやってきた。

その日ソーが目覚めると、王宮はふたたび喧騒に包まれていた。回廊という回廊が人々でごった返している──使用人、戦士、見物人達。誰もがそれぞれの用事に忙しく駆け回っていた。食事を用意する者、剣の刃を研ぐ者、贔屓の戦士に贈り物や手紙を届けて幸運を祈ろうとする者。

ソーはゆっくり服を着替えた。かつて暮らした静かな王子の居室と違い、この部屋はどうやら王宮で最も人通りの多い区域に位置しているらしい。人々の笑い声や叫び声がたえまなく響いてきて、閉じた扉越しに大会の興奮が伝わってくるかのようだった。

ソーは髪と髭を整えた。部屋の前を女性の一団が通り、興奮して悲鳴のような笑い声をあげるのが聞こえる。そのすぐ後に完全武装した戦士のものとわかる、鎧のがちゃがちゃという音が近づき、遠ざかっていった。

昨晩、ソーは母との約束どおり、テュールを酒場に誘った。二人は話し込み、戦の経験を語り合って、それからソーはこの小さな部屋へと引き上げてきた。体が少し怠いのは酒を飲んだせいだろうか。

ソーも自分の甲冑をすべて身につけた。そして、今では自分の名でもあるストームブレイカーをゆっくりと持ち上げた。

復活したアスガルドが目の前にある。アスガルドの闘技大会がまもなく開始し、ソーも戦いの喜び、大騒ぎ、興奮の一部となろうとしている。

けれど今ソーが一番したいのは、母の庭園を歩くことだった。隣にロキを連れて。

ソーは片手で顔をこすった。試合は、少なくとも、雑念を払う役には立つだろう。少なくともわずかの間、ここでこれからもずっと暮らしていけるのだという幻想を持つことができる。

ストームブレイカーを片手に、ソーは居心地の良い部屋の外へと足を踏み出した。優勝が約束された闘技大会が待っている。

第六章

観客からどっと歓声が上がる。

ソーはストームブレイカーを大きく振り下ろした。対戦相手の盾に刃が打ちつけられ、豪快な打撃音が闘技場に響き渡る。相手の男はわずかによろめいたが、なんとか足を踏みしめた──かなりの強者に違いない。ソーがもう少し力を入れていたら、男の腕は折れていただろう。

斧の次の一撃を交わし、男はさっと後ろに飛び退いた。間一髪。ストームブレイカーは二人の間の地面を打ち、一フィート近い深さの穴を作った。

兜に覆い隠されていても、男が驚愕して目を見開くのがわかる。ハルフダンは──確かそういう名だった──すでにここまでの経過にすっかり震え上がっていて、剣を握る手は汗で濡れていた。

籠手を使うべきだな。そう考えながらソーは斧を高く掲げ、その大きさからは誰にも予想できないであろう素早さで振り下ろした。

耳をつんざくような金属音が響く。盾は真っ二つに割れ、別々の方向に飛んでいった。

観客は熱狂した。怒声、笑い声、劣勢になった男への激励と嘲り。こんなとき、多くの戦士が喧騒に気を取られて戦闘への集中力を失う。

ソーは観客など少しも気にしなかった。ハルフダンはした。

斧を振り下ろす。ハルフダンは動かない。刃先が近づいていく。風を切る音が響くほどの速度で、その鋭く冷酷な刃が、ソーの腕力とそれ自体の重みで、ハルフダンの喉へ──

最後の瞬間、ソーは重心を前にずらして斧を大きく横に振り、対戦相手の首を切り落とさずに済むようにした。斧は地を揺るがすほどの衝撃で土に叩きつけられた。代わりに肩がハルフダンに激突し、突き飛ばされた彼の手から剣が振り飛ばされた。

ハルフダンはすぐに起き上がらなかった。

なぜ自分が地面に倒れているのかわからない、という顔のまま動かない。顔のすぐ横に突き立てられたストームブレイカーを見る。続けて、のしかかるように近づいてくるソーを見上げる。

凍りついたように動かない。

まったく同じ表情を、ソーは何千回も見たことがあった。死を覚悟した戦士の目だ。ハルフダンの首を落としかけた斧の一撃が、まだ空中に砂塵を舞い上がらせている。

あともうひと振りで戦いに決着をつけられるだろう。

「立て」そうする代わりにソーは言い、地面から斧を引き抜いた。

そして、一歩下がった。

群衆は一斉に抗議の叫びをあげ、野次を飛ばした。さっさと片を付けろ！と怒鳴る声も聞こえるが、ソーは人々の歓声を無視したのと同じくらい容易に憤りも無視した。

無抵抗の相手にとどめを与えるのは恥ずべき行為だ。戦闘におけるもっとも重要な原則を忘れた戦士が相手ではなおさらのこと──常に集中せよ。ソーは押し殺した唸り声をあげた。模擬試合であっても、命を失う危険はある。戦士なら誰でも知っているはずだ。

ソーはハルフダンがよろめきながら立ち上がるのを待った。ハルフダンは盾を装着していた腕を胸に近づける。まだ盾の一部が腕に引っかかって残っている。盾は二つに割れただけではなく、一面にヒビが入っていた。ハルフダンの腕は負傷している。おそらく骨がずれているだろう。呆然としていたのも無理はない。

ソーは彼が剣をしっかりと握り直すのを見届けてから初めて前に進み出た。円を描くように動いて戦闘を再開したことをはっきり伝え、攻撃を引き出そうとする。この若者にきちんと構え直す時間を与え、戦士として改めて向き合ったのだった。

ハルフダンはその意思にしっかり応えた。まだ立っていられるのは彼の誇りなのか、頑固さのせいなのか──あとほんの少し強い風がひと吹きすれば、その膝は崩折れてしまいそうに見える──剣を構え、燃えるような瞳でソーに斬りかかってきた。二人は戦士の体に染みついたダンスを始めた。切っ先をかわし、牽制をかけ、闘技場に剣戟の金属音を鋭く響かせる。

見応えのある試合に、観客席は大いに盛り上がった。

残念ながら、ソーにとっては違った。挑戦しがいのない対戦にがっかりした表情を浮かべないよう、気をつけなければならなかった。闘技大会はまだ始まったばかり、アスガルドにとってソーは見知らぬ戦士だ。最初の試合で未熟な相手と組まされても仕方なかった。

観客に混じって王家の一族の姿が見え、少なくともそれは心浮き立つものだった。戦闘の真っ只中にそちらに目を向けてロキに手を振るという誘惑にかられたが、それに抗える程度には、ハルフダンの実力は高かった。そんなことをすればロキがどんな反応をするか、考えるだけで楽しくなる。しかし対戦相手にはひどく無礼な行為だ。

打ちこむ、かわす、また打ちこむ。ソーは汗ひとつかいていなかった。

ついに斧の刃が喉元に突きつけられると、ハルフダンは即座に降参を告げ、安堵したように地面に体を投げ出した。手足は激しく震えていて、剣は自然に拳から滑り落ちた。

群衆は歓声をあげ、足を踏み鳴らして酒杯を突き上げた。まだ日は高いが、誰もがすでに酔い始めている。

ソーは歓声には反応せず、ストームブレイカーを脇の地面に突き立て、片手を差し出してハルフダンを助け起こした。

「よく健闘した」ソーは言った。

ハルフダンは兜を脱ぎ、明らかに落胆した表情を浮かべてソーを見上げたが、差し出された手を受け取って立ち上がった。

「あなたは悪魔だ」若者はつぶやいた。冗談として受け取れない響きの残る口調だった。

ソーはそれでも笑い、若者の負傷した肩を優しく叩いた。

「腕を磨き続けろ、そうすればいつかはおまえも悪魔の一人になれる」

ソーは王になるべく生まれた。勝利を得ても傲慢にならず、そうできるときは必ず相手を奨励する。それで失うものなど何もない。

若者は表情をやわらげ、心からの笑みを浮かべてソーを見上げた。

兜を脱いでみると、彼はソーが思っていたほど年若くはなかったが、成熟した大人と言える歳にはまだ遠かった。そう思ってよく見ると、顔に見覚えがあった。

「おまえは王の近衛兵か？」地面に散らばった盾の破片を拾うのを手伝いながら、ソーは尋ねた。

闘技場の荒れた地面をならす作業がすでに始まっていた。斧が作った穴につまづいて誰かが試合に負けてしまうような、理不尽なことがあってはならない。

「はい」ハルフダンはソーが覚えていたことを知って嬉しそうに答えた。「この夏に入団したばかりです」

「おまえはきっと優れた戦士として王国の力になるだろう」ソーは言った。

負けたのにも関わらず、若者はそれを聞いて誇らしげな顔になり、頭を高くあげて医療班のいる方向へ歩いて行った。

ソーもうつむくまいとした。試合には勝ったが、求めていた興奮は少しも得られなかった。書庫で座っているよりはましなのだろうが。

王家の席に目を向ける。オーディンとフリッガが何事か話し込んでいる。少年のソーはロキの方を向いて興奮気味に何かをまくしたてているようだ。そしてロキは、色白の王子然とした顔を兄に向け、面白がるように唇の端をあげている。

ソーは静かに退場した。観客の何人かが身を乗り出し、勝利を祝う言葉をかけてきた。ソーは賞賛の言葉に微笑みを返し、片手を上げて応えた。

一回戦は勝った。トーナメントのこの回が終了すれば、また呼び出されるだろう。それまでは自由に行動して良かった。

\---

闘技大会は、基本的に祝祭行事だ。ソーは広場を埋め尽くす商人たちとその品物の間を縫って歩いた。雑多な装飾品、武器、その場で調理された食べ物。ソーはいまだに貨幣を持っておらず、午後の日差しに湯気を立てるスパイス入りパンのそばを通り抜けながら、そのことを深く嘆いた。

時折、何か観客を興奮させる出来事が起きたのか、大きな歓声が闘技場から響いてくる。一回戦目が終了すれば、この通りも空腹を抱えた人々で溢れかえり、大騒ぎが始まるだろう。けれど今歩いているのはソーと、理由はなんであれ、メインイベントの観戦に興味を持たない人々だけだった。その多くは学者の類で、倫理的な考え方から戦闘に反対する者、あるいは観戦よりも今のうちにお買い得な品物を独占しようと考える者だった。そして意外なことに、ソーと同じように年長の戦士たちもいた。

演技めいた試合に興味を持てない古い戦士が自分だけではないと知り、ソーはある意味で安心した。戦う大きな理由もなく、それに自分が優勝するとわかりきっていることもあって、ソーは何となく虚しい気分でいたのだった。

ふたたび闘技場がどっと沸き、ひときわ大きな歓声が長く続いた。またひとつ試合が終了したらしい。

もうすぐ観客たちが昼食をとりに出てくるだろう。商人たちは早速行動に移り、肉をグリルに乗せたり、品物を並べ直したりして商売の準備を始めた。

ソーは群衆を避けるため、少し離れた場所に木を見つけてその根元に座った。今日はロキが戦うところを見ることはないだろう。ロキは法律の上ではぎりぎり成人と見なされる年齢だが、今朝確認した告示板には彼の名前も、兄のソーの名前も入っていなかった。

おそらく二人は年少向けの大会に出場するのだろう。未熟な若者と歴戦の戦士を戦わせるのは賢明なことではないから、そうするのは理にかなっていた。この闘技大会は誰でも参加することができ、実戦と同様にそれぞれ好きな武器を用いて、一対一で戦うことになっている。頭を狙うもよし、魔術でも、純粋な腕力でもいい。それが公平とされている。

例えば剣術の試合などと比べると、盛り上がりはするがより危険だった。若い頃に出場した剣術の行事はソーもよく覚えている。厳しい規則に縛られ、審査官に細かく動きを判定される、窮屈で形式的な大会。それに対して、闘技大会に課せられたルールはたったひとつだけ──敵を倒せ。死亡事故は滅多になかったが、負傷はつきものだった。ロキが闘技大会に参加しないと知ってソーは安心した。

ふたたび闘技場で大人のロキと向き合えないことは寂しかったが、そのことは出来るだけ考えないようにした。ロキと一緒に参加しなかった闘技大会などほとんど思い出せない。いかに遠い過去まで移動してきてしまったのかを改めて思い知らされ、ソーは奇妙な、そして少なからず不安な気分になった。

今日の試合は三段階にわたって行われ、最後に優勝者が決定する。明日はその優勝者が審査官の一員となって年少者の大会が行われ、その他さまざまな祭典の催し物がある。武術の技を競う真面目な大会もあるが、笑いを目的としたものもある。例えば昔から人気の高い山羊レース、そして丸チーズ投げ。

闘技大会に夢中だった若い頃のソーは、他のことに関心を持つ余裕などなく、丸チーズ投げに参加したことは一度もなかった。ロキを笑わせてみたい、というだけの理由で初参加を考えている今、ソーは自分がいかに変わったか、考えずにいられなかった。

「一回戦の勝利おめでとう、ストームブレイカー」

ソーは驚き、物思いから現実に引き戻された。振り向くと驚いたことに、シフが近くに立っていた。いつもの活発な雰囲気はどこへ行ったのか、奇妙に遠慮がちな様子をしている。両手を体の前で組み、礼儀正しくソーから距離を置いていた。

良心の痛みとともに、ソーは練習相手になるのを断ったせいでシフがすっかり怖気づいてしまったことに気づいた。

「ありがとう」ソーは言った。「君は明日の闘技大会に出場するのか？」

シフは不貞腐れた顔になった。その頰をつねってやりたいという突然の強い衝動をソーはこらえた。

「本物の闘技大会に出たかったのに、父に反対されたの」シフは不満たっぷりの顔で言った。

「父親というのはそういうものだ」ソーは言った。「だが、明日の闘技大会だって本物だぞ」

若者にとっては本物だし、じゅうぶん厳しい試練だ。若い頃は決してそうは思えなかったけれど、経験を積んだ今では、あのような機会を与えられたことに感謝していた。生まれて初めての闘技大会に出場して、対戦相手が例えば⋯⋯ヘイムダルだったら。そんな絶望的な経験を若者にはさせたくない。

「まあ、そうかも」シフはまったく納得していない様子で答えた。それから少しぎこちなく「とにかく、直接お祝いを言いたかったんです」と続ける。

そして、そそくさと去っていこうとした。それにしても、シフが一人でいること自体が奇妙だ。

「君の仲間はどこだ？」ソーは声をかけた。

「どこかあの辺にいます」シフは立ち並ぶ屋台の方角を曖昧に指差した。

シフは勇敢で、ソーにはもったいないほど親切な少女だ。少年のソーの友人の中で、特にシフだけが一人でここに来たのは、決して偶然ではなさそうだった。

ロキの姿はまだ見ていない。しかし彼は王子であり、果たさなければならない義務があることはソーが他の誰よりもよく知っていた。またあとで話す機会があるだろう。

「君の明日の試合を見るのを楽しみにしてるよ」ソーは言った。

シフは一瞬嬉しそうな顔になったが、すぐに眉をひそめ、目を細めてソーをじっと見た。首を傾げ、唇を噛んでいる。

何がそんな表情の変化を促したのか、ソーにはさっぱりわからなかった。何か言いたいことを抑えているように見えるが、それが非難なのか質問なのかはわからない。

ソーは続きを促すように眉を上げた。

「どうして木の根っこなんかに座ってるの？」シフは思い切ったように言った。「勝ったお祝いをしてるとばかり思ったのに」

ああ、なるほど。混乱しているのだ。ソーはこみあげてくる笑いを押し殺した。

「まだ先は長い」ソーはそう短く答えた。

「なんだかあまり楽しくなさそう」シフにとっては、戦いに喜びを感じないという反応そのものが理解できないようだ。

「戦いなら俺はもう数え切れないほど経験したんだ、若い頃に」ソーは言った。

「そうね、それは見ていてもわかるわ」そう言うシフの目に光が灯った。「あなたの動き方⋯⋯」

そこまで言って、シフは恥ずかしくなったように言葉を途切れさせた。仲間のいるらしき方向を振り向いて見る。

「祭りを楽しむといい」ソーは言った。「またあとで」

シフはにっこりと笑い、いつもの元気な表情が戻ってきたのを見てソーは安心した。ソーと一緒にいるだけでぎこちなかった態度も消えていた。

「幸運を祈るわ！」シフは叫び、早足で去っていった。

その耳に届かない距離まで彼女が離れてから、ソーは笑い出した。

\---

ソーの第二試合は、ハルフダンとの対戦よりもさらに短かった。斧をほとんど振り上げもしないうちに、気づけば目の前に相手が倒れていたというような印象だった。

相手の男の反応は潔いものではなかった。茫然とした状態から立ち直ると、男は〝不公平だ〟と叫び始め、ストームブレイカーは不正をした、と主張した。

これはさすがのソーも聞き流せなかった。臆病なだけならまだしも、これほど恥知らずな嘘をつくとは⋯⋯ 

もう寛容なだけではいられなかった。ソーは観客席に向かい、両手を上げて大きく肩をすくめ、この対戦相手に呆れ果てたという気持ちを示した。群衆は拍手と笑い声でソーを支持した。

「戦士の誇りを持つ、まともな対戦相手を連れてこい！」ソーは叫び、観客は一斉に同意を示して叫んだ。

男の顔はビーツのように真っ赤になった。両手を拳に固め、怒りに顔を歪めている。

「こいつは不正をしたんだ！」男は観客の嘲りに叫び返した。

「退場！ 退場！ 退場！」

観客の叫びはひとつにまとまり、人々は拳を掲げて足を踏み鳴らした。

大会の進行役が闘技場の脇から何事かを叫んでいるが、歓声にかき消されて何も聞こえない。

オーディンの声が、まるで鞭のひと打ちのように喧騒を貫いた。

「止めよ！」

騒ぎは瞬時に止まった。

観客席を覆う静けさにソーは感銘を受けた。完全な沈黙ではない──人々は小声で言葉を交わし合っている──しかし、誰もが注意深く王の命令を待っていた。

オーディンは立ち上がり、高座から闘技場を見下ろした。離れていても、その射るようなまなざしがソーを観察し、判断を下そうとしているのがわかる。観客は息を潜め、空気そのものさえ王のひと声を待って張り詰めているようだった。

「ストームブレイカーの勝ちだ！」

ソーは拳を高々と突き上げた。戦いそのものより、この嘘つきな悪党に勝ったことに爽快さを感じていた。オーディンに向かって一礼すると、観客は満足げに歓声をあげた。

けれど、そう感じるのも不思議ではないのかもしれない。現状の問題の大きさに比べれば、こんな試合などにたいした意味はない。ヘラやサノスといった敵と戦わなければならない今、試合の勝敗を気にするにはソーは歳をとりすぎていた。しかし、愛する家族と民から支持を受けるのはまた別の話だ。こんな喜びを感じるのは決しておかしいことではない。

フリッガも拍手をしていることにソーは気づいた。口もとには微笑みが浮かんでいる。やかましい喧騒の中でも王妃の威厳と気品は際立っていたが、ソーの戦いぶりに感心しているのは明らかだった。ロキはその隣にいた。席に座ったまま前に身を乗り出し、ソーをまっすぐ見下ろしている。

対戦相手の男は抗議の叫びをあげたが、王の言葉は最終決定であり、その判断が下された後では群衆もさらに辛辣になるばかりだった。

ソーはその一員になるまいとした。不名誉な嘘を言い立てた男に片手を差し伸べ、握手を求める。相手にどれほど恥知らずであろうと、少なくとも自分は誇り高くありたかった。

男はソーの足元の地面に唾を吐きかけ、観客席から投げ込まれる様々な物を避けながら、肩をいからせて闘技場を出て行った。群衆は男に罵声を浴びせ、若い女性が大胆にも酒杯を投げ、それは見事に男のいる場所まで届いて、中身がその顔にぶちまけられた。

ソーは振り向いてロキを見た。今回は、少年はソーを見守っていた。そして今回は、勝利に対する喜びが──本物の喜びが湧き上がってきて、ソーはロキに笑いかけた。片手を背中に回し、深々とお辞儀をしてみせる。それに応えてロキの顔に浮かんだ輝くような笑顔は、不快な対戦の経験も忘れさせた。

少年のソーはと言えば、何があったのか、席を抜け出して階段に向かっていた。ソーはあまり気に留めなかった。

\---

しかし、気に留めるべきだった。

時間は飛ぶようにすぎ、二回戦がすべて終了し、三回戦、つまり最終戦の時間がやってきた。

ここまでくると、試合はぐっと真剣みが増す。残っているのは誰もが腕に自信のある、少数精鋭の戦士ばかりだ。試合の間に休憩時間はない。少人数に絞られているので、何度も、時には立て続けに戦って、最終優勝者を決めなければならない。

どんな闘技大会でも、最終戦の試合こそがもっとも楽しく、もっとも厳しい。ソーはすっかり準備が整い、開始が待ちきれなかった。前半につきまとっていた無気力な気分は消え、やっと心が浮き立ち始めていた。

一人目、二人目。ソーはその強靭な体と斧の威力で、次々と対戦相手に圧勝した。生まれ持った雷の力を使わなくても、どちらも戦い甲斐のある試合だった。それでもまだじゅうぶんな手応えとは言えなかったが、自分の名前を連呼する群衆の歓声に駆り立てられ、ソーはいつのまにか闘技大会の芝居じみた雰囲気も楽しめるようになっていた。

つまり、言い換えれば、うまくいき過ぎていたのだ。

また一人の対戦相手が足を引きずりながら去っていき、ソーは闘技場の中央に立って、群衆の歓声に応えて片手を高くあげた。進行役の方を向き、すぐに次の試合に移るのか、いったん退場すべきなのか、指示が出されるのを待つ。

進行役の男は手もとの紙を見つめていた。どこかおどおどとした様子で、手が震えているようにさえ見える。

「対戦の組み合わせに変更があります」男は言った。

ソーは直感的に王家の観戦席を見上げた。いつもは冷静なオーディンの顔が怒りで暗くなっている。一体何が──なぜ──

目を凝らして観察してみる。隣に座るフリッガの、唇を引き結んだ表情。そしてロキ。両親の顔を代わる代わる見ている。

少年のソーの姿がどこにも見えない。

だめだ。いや、まさか。いくらなんでも、あの少年がそこまで愚かなはずはない。

「新たな挑戦者が現れました」進行役が告げる。「アスガルドの民よ、我らが王子、ソー・オーディンソンの登場です！」

第七章

若きソー・オーディンソン。

背中に真紅のマントをなびかせ、堂々と入場してくる。まだその体は細く、手足の長さばかりが目立つが、実に王子らしい威風を漂わせている。ムジョルニアを掲げて民の歓声に応え、注目を浴びて得意満面だった。

しかし、ソーの勘違いでなければ、群衆の歓声はそれまでより控えめで、困惑の声もちらほらと聞こえた。ひそひそと交わされる囁き声の会話がそこに重なる。

少年のソーは最終戦の出場条件である、一回戦と二回戦に参加していない。ここに入場してくる資格はないはずだ。

「さあ、やっと対決のときが来たぞ、ストームブレイカー」少年のソーは叫んだ。まるでソーに一杯食わせてやったとでも言うように、勝ち誇った微笑みさえ浮かべている。

ソーはストームブレイカーをどさりと地面に突き立てた。グングニルに匹敵する力を持つその武器が、やはり同じような迫力で土を打つ。それは王が持つべき武器であり、衝撃は波のように大地に広がり伝わっていく。

「断る」ソーは言った。

そんな答えはまったく予期していなかったと言うように、少年のソーは衝撃に顔を歪ませた。練習の相手になれと言われるたびに、同じ答えを何度も返したというのに。この少年の語彙に〝ノー〟という言葉は含まれていないのだろうか？

「俺にはここで対戦する正当な権利があるんだぞ、ストームブレイカー」少年は言った。「俺の挑戦を受けないなら、お前の優勝は取り消される」

「何の権利だ？ 君は今日、一度も試合に出ていないはずだ」

人々がざわめき始める。場の雰囲気は変わりつつあり、今が微妙なところだった。群衆の緊張感が肌に感じられ、一触即発の状態であることがわかる。これくらいの時間になると多くの者が酒の酔いに煽られているし、何よりも皆、戦いを求めてここに来ているのだ。

「俺はロジャーの代理として挑戦しに来た」少年のソーは言った。面倒くさそうな、そんなことはどうでもいい言いたげな口調だった。

ソーは規則に固執する方ではなかったが、これは名誉の問題だった。このような大会では名誉が他の何よりも重要だ。闘技大会とは名誉を試す場でもあるのだから。戦士は敵の手による死を恐れることはない。守るべきは名誉だ。公衆の面前で名誉を汚されることこそ、この闘技大会での本当の敗北なのだ。

この若造には学ぶべきことがあまりにも多すぎる。ソーはいつのまにかストームブレイカーの柄を強く握りしめていたことに気づき、意識して手を緩めた。オーディンを振り向き、無言の訴えを込めて見上げる。

王は立ち上がっていた。何も言わず、長男を見下ろしている。

「陛下」ソーは何を言うべきか考えるより先に口を開いていた。「私はこの対戦相手の参加に反対いたします」

少年のソーの顔は怒りで暗くなった。遠くの空に暗雲が現れ、広がるのが見える。しかしその力はソーに遠く及ばない。

オーディンはソーを見返した。そのまなざしの力は、それ自体が強力な武器の一撃のようだった。誰にも止められないし、誰にも真似はできない。全能の神、九つの世界の守護者、オーディンの力は絶対的だった。

そんな王が父親でもあると、ついそのことを忘れがちになる。今、ソーはそのオーディンの視線をその最大の威力とともに感じていた。並の者であれば、その重みに負けてあっさりとひざまずいていただろう。

オーディンはソーを並の者としては育てなかった。生まれながらの王、他の誰でもないオーディンの息子として、ソーは同じ強さを込めた目でその視線を受け止めた。

いつの日か、自分にも、一瞥するだけであれだけの力を行使できる日が来るかもしれない。

それでも、オーディンがついに視線を外すと、やっと新鮮な空気を吸えるようになった気がした。王の鋭い視線は次に、年若い息子へと向けられた。

「おまえの言う権利とは何だ？」不自然なほど静かな声だった。

「父上」少年のソーは答えた。「闘技大会の規則では、辞退した挑戦者のために代理の者が参戦していいとされています」

間違いではなかった。しかし滅多に無い例だろう。三回戦までたどり着いた戦士が辞退することなど、まず考えられないからだ。この場に立つこと自体が名誉であり、ここまで勝ち抜いた戦士なら、たとえ優勝者とならなくてもその名は広く知られ、武術に秀でた者として賞賛される。そんな栄誉を簡単に手放す者はそういない。

少年のソーは一体どうやって、ロジャーを説得して出場を辞退させたのだろう。

王は二人を見比べ、次に観客をさっと見渡した。

「良いだろう」

群衆はそれを合図のようにして、一斉にまた歓声をあげ始めた。

少年のソーはにやりと笑い、群衆に手をあげてみせ、ムジョルニアの柄を握り直した。そして勝ち誇った笑みを浮かべたまま、くるりと振り向いてソーと向き合った。

戦うために。未来の自分自身と。

ソーはふたたび、めまいのような感覚に襲われた。今、自分はこの手で過去を変えようとしているのだ。こんな戦いは記憶にないのだから──こんなことは実際には起こらなかったのだから。過去を大きく変えてしまえば、今の自分にも何か変化が生じるのだろうか？

過去の自分自身と戦う羽目になるとは、奇妙な立場に追い込まれたものだ。しかしもう逃げられない。ここで引き下がることはできそうにないが、心のどこかで自分を非難するような声が（どうもロキの声のように聞こえる）昔聞かされた話の一節を何度も繰り返していた。タイムトラベルの物語は、常に悲劇で終わると。

しかしこれだけは違う──ソーは自分にそう言い聞かせた。ソーが後ろに残してきた未来ほど悲劇的な結末は、他にありえないのだから。

この機会に、若い自分自身にちょっとした教訓を与えるべきかもしれない。

「良いだろう」ソーは父親の言葉を繰り返した。

それでも、ロキのいる方向を見上げてその顔を探さずにいられなかった。

ロキは立ち上がっていた。柵越しに身を乗り出している。いつも表情豊かな眉が心配そうにひそめられているのが、遠目からもよくわかった。その後ろにはフリッガが座っている。膝の上できつく組んだ手だけが、彼女の不安な心情を示していた。そしてオーディンは⋯⋯ 

オーディンは憂鬱そうだった。あの表情には見覚えがある。この後に父王が取るであろう行動も予測できる。しかし少年のソーは父の顔など気にもかけていない様子だった。

オーディンは腰を下ろし、試合開始を促した。

「今すぐ立ち去るのが身のためだぞ、坊や」ソーは若い自分自身に言った。どうせ聞く耳を持たないだろうが、警告はした。「今去っても誰もおまえを責めない。相手が王子だからと俺が手加減をするなどと思うな」

「それは楽しみだ」少年のソーは唸り声で言い返した。

「戦士よ！」進行役が呼びかけ、手に小さな赤い旗を持った。位置につけ、という合図だ。

少年のソーは身構え、ムジョルニアを高く掲げた。

ソーは動かなかった。ただ斧の柄にもたれ、若い自分自身が攻撃の構えをとる様子を見守った。

赤い旗がさっと上がる。

「始め！」

旗が下げられ、少年のソーは全速力で駆けてきてソーに襲い掛かった。

ソーはロキの得意技に倣って、ストームブレイカーを握る手を軸にして体を回転させ、寸前に攻撃をかわした。少年のソーはすぐ脇をすり抜けていき、ソーはブーツのつま先を突き出して彼を転ばせてやろうかと考えたが、大人らしく我慢した。

次の攻撃、さらに次の攻撃も寸前でかわす。斧の刃はまだ土に埋まったままだ。少年のソーの攻撃が届く範囲をかわす最小限の動きにとどめ、ソーはほんの足の幅ほどの移動しかしていなかった。

「堂々と戦え！」次の攻撃もまたかわされて、少年は怒りの叫びをあげた。

「もっと正確に狙え」ソーは切り返し、少年の目は怒りに燃え上がった。

ムジョルニアがまっすぐ飛んでくる。この手に受け止めることもできた。しかし──

さっと横に飛び退き、ソーは滑らかな動きでストームブレイカーを土から引き抜いて振りあげた。

攻撃開始。

ソーは力強い弧を描いてストームブレイカーを振り下ろし、大地に大きな裂け目ができるほど強く叩きつけた。闘技場を揺るがすその威力に、少年は吹き飛ばされて仰向けに倒れる。

少年のソーの目が大きく見開かれた。二つに引き裂かれた地面を呆然と見つめている。

さすがに驚いたのだろう。

ソーにとって、若い自分自身と戦うのは、まるでしつこい虫を振り払うようなものだった。ムジョルニアは強力な武器だが、ただそれを持つだけで偉大な戦士になれるわけではない。今の持ち主がそのハンマーを振るう姿を見て、ソーは改めてそれを失ってしまったことを嘆いた。

少年のソーが振り下ろす力は常に強すぎるか弱すぎるかのどちらかだった。一撃の効力がまったく足りなかったり、あるいは勢い余ってよろけたりする。足の動きも俊敏さが不足している。攻撃のタイミングは悪くないが、速度不足なので大した脅威にはならない。

しかし決して諦めず、何度でも攻撃してくる。もう一度。さらにもう一度。

二度目の機会が巡ってきて、ソーは今度こそ少年を転ばせて頭から土に突っ込ませた。一度目は遠慮したのだから、二度目に実行するくらい許されるはずだ。それにそんな悪戯の絶好のチャンスを逃したと知られたら、ロキにがっかりされてしまうではないか。

頭を突っ込んだ角度がまずかったようで、勢いよく立ち上がった少年は唇から血を流していた。観客席には息を呑む音が響き、続いてあちこちで笑いが起こった。少年はもう勝ち誇ってはいなかった──怒りに全身を震わせていた。

「かかってこい」少年のソーは凄んだ。「どうした、かかってこいよ。堂々と正面から戦え！」

「そんな気も起きないな」ソーは言い、するとそれ以上赤くなるとは思えなかった少年の顔がさらに濃く染まった。

空に黒雲が広がっていく。気温が下がり、空気が帯電し、二人の周囲に火花が散る。

少年のソーはこれで優位に立てると思ったようだ。

突き上げたムジョルニアに稲妻が落ちる。雷光を帯びたハンマーを、少年は渾身の力で叩きつけてきた。

猛々しい獣のような少年の表情が稲妻に照らし出され、その攻撃は本気の殺意に満ちていた。他の戦士が相手なら命を奪うだろうやり方で、彼は襲いかかってきた。

ソーはストームブレイカーでムジョルニアを振り払い、少年のソーが振り下ろしたハンマーは顔のすぐ横をすり抜けていった。

「やり返してこい！」少年が叫ぶ。「少しはやり返してこい、臆病者！」

この若造は何もわかっていない、教訓を何ひとつ学ばない。傲慢な愚か者め、おまえはいつかすべてを失うのだ。すべての人を。ソーが愛した人は皆死んでしまう、それなのにこの愚かな少年は──

ふいに、凶暴なほどの激しい怒りがソーを襲った。それは唐突で、理性も何もかも焼き尽くすような感情の炎だった。そのあまりの激しさに呼吸さえできなくなる。暗くて残忍な、言葉では説明できない、自分でも理解できないほどの怒り。

それはソーを丸ごと飲み込んだ。その刹那、ソーは自分を見失った。

ストームブレイカーを握りしめる。やめろ、と叫ぶ理性を振り切って、ソーの体は勝手に動いた。

一撃でいい。それで決着がつく。

斧が激突する寸前、最後の瞬間に、ソーは理性を取り戻した。空中で斧を回転させ、その鋭い刃先の角度を逆の方向に向ける。

それでも、ぞっとするような打撃音が響いた。斧の背は少年の胸を強打し、空中で捻ったためにその体を二つに引き裂くことこそなかったが、強烈な衝撃に少年は勢いよく吹き飛ばされた。闘技場を反対側の端まで突っ切っていき、危うく群衆の中に突っ込みそうになる手前で地面に転がる。

少年の体がやっと止まり、横たわったまま動かなくなっても、その音はしばらく人々の耳に残った。ソーの一撃で砕かれた肋骨の、ぐしゃり、という痛々しい音とともに。

観客席に悲鳴が響き渡る。フリッガが両手を口で押さえて勢いよく立ち上がった。ロキは青ざめて柵によじ登ろうとしている。

少年のソーは地面にぐったりと倒れ、動かなかった。

襲ってきたときと同じくらい唐突に、ソーの怒りは冷めた。倒れた少年を呆然と見つめる。

こんな──こんなのは自分じゃない。

苦しい胸で必死に息をする。もう一度。何が起きたのか自分でもわからなかった。唐突に襲ってきた、理不尽なほどの怒り。暴力の衝動に突き動かされてしまったこの手。

この少年をもう少しで殺すところだった。他愛ない挑発に煽られて、まだほんの子供を⋯⋯

吐き気がこみ上げてくる。膝から崩れそうになりながら、気力だけを支えにソーは立ち続けた。こんな自分は自分じゃない。俺はこんな冷酷な男ではなかったはずだ、こんな怪物ではなかったはずだ。

しかし、戦士がときに別人のように変貌してしまうことをソーは知っていた。心の傷と悲しみが、善良な男でさえ怪物に変えてしまうのを見たことがあった。実際にソーは今、急激に変化する自分の感情を制御できずにいる。悲しみから興奮へ、そして虚しさへ、そのサイクルを何度も何度も繰り返す。そこへ暴力が加わっても、何の不思議も無いではないか。

なぜ自分だけが例外だなどと思えたのだろう。

ストームブレイカーが手を離れ、地面にどさりと落ちる。

少年のソーが咳き込む音が聞こえた。

ソーはさっと視線を戻して、驚愕した。無謀な少年は、苦しげな咳をして口から血を飛ばしながら、自力で立ち上がろうとしているのだ。

「医療班！」ソーは叫んだ。斧の一撃からわずか数秒後、ショックから立ち直った人々が一斉に行動に移った。白い担架を運ぶ二人の女性が、急いで闘技場に向かってくる。

「必要ない」少年のソーが唸った。口の中が血でいっぱいで、ほとんど何を言っているのかわからない。

骨折だらけの体を持ち上げようとして、まだもがいている。

まだ戦い続けようとしている。

「降参しろ、そうすれば」胸の内の動揺に比べて落ち着き払った自分の声に驚きながら、ソーは呼びかけた。「俺も降参する」

群衆のさざめきが聞こえてきた。混乱、抗議。はっきりとはわからない。

闘技大会の試合が引き分けで終わることは滅多になかったが、今なら喜んでその結果を受け入れるつもりだった。優勝などもうどうでもいい。こんな試合に名誉も何もない。怒りに任せてほんの子供を殺しかけた、その恥は耐え難かった。

「降参はしない！」少年のソーはふたたび怒鳴った。顔をあげ、ソーをまっすぐ睨みつける。

そのとき、ソーはそれを感じた。空気の匂いが変わる。少年は膝をついて起き上がり、怒りに顔を歪め、腕を後ろにひいた。そして最後の力を振り絞り、ムジョルニアを投げた。

閃光が走る。

ムジョルニアは闘技場を横切り、魔力の火花を散らしながら爆弾のような勢いでソーに向かって飛んでくる。しかし、そのパワーはまったく制御されていない。少年のソーは最後の力を調整もせず叩きつけ、稲妻は強烈な電撃の塊となって、ムジョルニアとともに地面を盲滅法に攻撃している。

ハンマーはソーのすぐ脇を飛び去り、そのまま止まらなかった。

ソーが止めなければ、稲妻とともに観客席を直撃する。

少年のソーはその無謀な力を使い果たし、ふたたび地面に倒れた。状況を悟って目を見開き、震える片手を上に伸ばして、武器を呼び戻そうとする。しかしその動きでは間に合わない、そして弱すぎる。

ソーは地を蹴って駆け出し、ムジョルニアの柄をつかんだ。その咄嗟の判断に応え、懐かしい稲妻の刺激が数千の口づけのようにソーの腕を包み、弾ける。

ソーはハンマーを地面に落とした。とんでもない過ちを犯してしまった、という後悔が重くのしかかってくる。

ムジョルニアの力にふさわしいのはソーだけだ。そして今、名もない戦士であるはずの自分が、そのハンマーと若き王子の雷の力を同時に、この手で阻止してしまった。

高座ではオーディンが立ち上がり、グングニルを掲げていた。ソーが食い止めた惨事を、彼もまた自らの手で止めようとしていたのだろう。

つまり、オーディンはすべてを目撃したのだ。

ソーは胸に冷たいものが広がるのを感じた。

「降参しろ、そうすれば俺も降参する」ソーは同じ言葉を繰り返した。「この勝負は引き分けとしよう」

少年のソーは口を開いたが、言葉は何も出てこなかった。咳き込み、血を吐き、もう一度口を開く。

「わかった。引き分けだ」そう言い終えると同時に倒れ、今度こそ気を失った。

\---

ソーがその試合に勝ったという話は誰もしていなかった。

少年が気絶する前に同意したので、勝負の結果はそのまま引き分けになるだろう。

引き分けという結果はまた、闘技大会の規則には含まれないものなので、これ以上ソーにできることは何もない。

少年のソーの最終戦への出場権自体、認められるべきものなのかは疑問の余地があるが、もうそんなこともソーにとってはどうでもよかった。実質的には最終戦に勝ったことにも特に何の感慨もなかった。

闘技大会など何の意味もない、くだらない、面倒な行事だ。勝ちたいと思ったのは、そのことに価値があると思ったからだ。家族の賞賛を受け、アスガルドの民の前で自分が戦士の名にふさわしいと証明したかった。

そんな気持ちも今はどこかに消えていた。今考えられることはただ、あの凄まじい怒りの衝動に突き動かされて少年を殺しかけたこと、その体を斧の一撃で真っ二つに引き裂きかけたことだ。そして、自らの内面に潜むこの残忍さとともに、残りの人生を生きていくことへの恐怖。

確かにソーは昔から短気ではあった。しかしこんな深い闇に飲み込まれ、怒りに理性を焼き尽くされてしまったのは生まれて初めてのことだ。また同じ状態にならないとどうして保証できるだろうか。

ヘラ、サノス、そしてそれに伴うすべての出来事の後、ソーの中で何かが壊れてしまった。まるで自分が自分でないように感じる。このままではだめだ、何とかしなければ、けれどどうすれば良いのかがわからない。

少年のソーは担架に乗せられ、慌ただしく王宮へと運ばれていった。ソーは表彰台に登ることを拒否したので、他の戦士が優勝者として選ばれた。

ソーはまだ早い時刻に自室に戻り、やっと一人の静かな時間を得て、眠りについた。

翌朝は、前日よりももっと疲れていた。

それでも若い友人たちを落胆させたくない一心で起き上がり、群衆に混じって観客席に座った。

年少者向けの闘技大会は、それなりに見応えのある試合ばかりだった。ルールは大人のものよりも細かく、反則も厳しく適用される（ロキは何度かずる賢さを発揮して免れていたが）。若者たちは誰もが全力を尽くしていた。

ロキは巧みなナイフ投げの技で次々と相手を負かし、順調に勝ち進んでいったが、決勝戦でシフに負けた。

もう少し気力が残っていたら、ソーも立ち上がって声援を送っていたことだろう。最終戦は長く、手に汗握る接戦で、高度な技がいくつも繰り出された。二人とも、ソーがそれまで見たことのなかった動きを見事に成功させた。シフは髪を切られた怒りをこの機会にすべて出し切ったと見え、ロキの集中力と武術の腕の高さも人々の目の前で証明された。

シフは僅差で勝ち、最終優勝者となった。表彰台の上でロキと並び、満面の笑顔で賞品を受け取っている。最高級の剣がオーディン自らの手で手渡された。ロキは優勝を逃したことに落胆している様子だったが、賞品のナイフのセットはやはりソーが見た中でも最高のもので、大きな手で息子の頰に触れるオーディンの顔には誇らしげな表情がはっきりと浮かんでいた。

観客席にソーを見つけると、ロキは手を振り、にっこりと笑った。ロキの兄にしてしまったことを考えると、ソーはなぜ彼が笑顔を向けてくれるのかわからなかった。

少年のソーはまだ治療室にいる。怪我はソーが恐れていたほどひどくはなかった。肋骨の骨折と内出血が何箇所か。完治不可能な負傷ではない。治療師たちの腕は良く、伝え聞いたところによると、第一王子は祝宴には戻ってくるらしかった。

しかし、ソーは自分の行為がまったく違う結果を引き起こし得たことを知っていた。ストームブレイカーがまともに振り下ろされていたら、どんな惨劇を招いていたかを。

すぐに王のもとに呼び出されるだろうと覚悟していた。闘技大会が終了すると、ソーは衛兵が呼びに来るのを待ち構えていた。ムジョルニアを止めたあの瞬間を、オーディンが見逃すはずがない。しかし呼び出しは来なかった。

そこで、ソーはまた庭園を歩くことにした。すっかり馴染んだ空気の匂いを吸い込んでみるが、いつもの心の平安は訪れない。

ドレスの裾が擦れる音を背後に聞き、ソーは目を閉じた。

「私を憎んでいることでしょう、王妃様」心の中でくすぶらせるよりも、はっきり事実を口にしてしまった方がいい。

フリッガはソーの隣に立ち、どこか遠い場所に視線を向けた。

「母親なら誰でもそうするように、息子の身を心配しました。でもあなたを憎んではいませんよ」

「寛大なお心に感謝します」ソーは言った。

フリッガの視線を感じたが、顔はあげなかった。

「あなたは不思議な人だわ」フリッガは言った。「私の勘違いでなければ、あなたがここに送り込まれる前にいた場所は戦乱の世なのでしょうね」

ソーは一瞬驚きに言葉を失ったが、すぐにそんな自分の愚かさに気づいた。もちろん、母は知っているに決まっている。あらゆる噂話は女王の耳に届くし、オーディンも彼女に対して秘密は持たない。

「そのとおりです」ソーは言った。そして続けずにいられなかった。「私は決して危害を与えるつもりは──」

「ソーが自分で招いたことです」フリッガはそう言い、ソーを驚かせた。「あの子はアスガルド最強の戦士が相手だとわかっていながら、最終戦になってあの闘技場に自ら足を踏み入れたのです。私にとっては辛いことですが、息子も戦士として自分の引き起こした結果に向き合わなければなりません。一生残るような怪我をしたわけではないのですから」

「私はもう少しで──」

「でも、実際にはそうしなかった」フリッガは言った。「戦地から平和な母国へと突然引き戻されて、不調に苦しむ戦士はあなたが初めてではないわ。時間をかければあなたの心も癒えるでしょう、でもそれまではしっかり休まなければいけませんよ。あなたはまだここに来て日が浅いけど、よく眠れていないのは見ていればわかります。私は──」

フリッガはふいに黙り込んだ。

ソーがやっと顔を上げると、フリッガは混乱した表情を浮かべていた。眉をひそめ、唇をわずかに開き、何かを思い出そうとするように遠くを見ている。

「王妃様？」ソーは呼びかけた。

フリッガははっとしてソーに視線を戻した。そのままソーの顔を観察するように見つめる。その混乱が自分のした何かのせいでないことだけはソーにもわかった。やがてフリッガは納得したように表情を和らげ、口もとに微笑みを浮かべた。

「立ち入ったことを言ってごめんなさい。あなたには不思議と惹きつけられるのですよ、ストームブレイカー。それでつい喋りすぎてしまうんだわ」

ソーはとっさに何も答えられず、その言葉をどう解釈すべきなのかもわからなかった。

「謝ることなど何もありません、王妃様」

「私がお節介を焼く必要なんてないわね」フリッガは言った。その瞳にはまた少しからかうような光が浮かんでいた。「つい母親のような振る舞いをしてしまいました。何だか不思議だけど、あなたは私の息子、ソーを思い出させるのです」

そのひと言はソーの胸をまっすぐ突き刺した。とっさに言葉が出なかった。

「でも、祝宴にはぜひいらしてね」フリッガは言った。「ダンスもありますから」

そう付け加えると、フリッガは去っていった。

ソーはゆっくり息を吐き出した。フリッガはソーのもとに来て、優しい言葉をかけ、そして自分でもなぜそうしたのかわからなかった。しかしソーは彼女がいなければきっと途方に暮れていただろう。選ぶべき道へと導き、魂を癒してくれる母なしでは。

昨日のようなことは、二度とあってはならない。しかし取り返しのつかないような事態は避けられた。

ソーはもう一度深呼吸をして、やっと少し心が落ち着くのを感じた。

第八章

祝宴の広間に入っていくと、ダンスの盛り上がりは最高潮に達していた。

老若男女のアスガルド民がフロアいっぱいに広がり、楽しげに踊っている。そのダンスの仕方は実にアスガルドらしく、優雅さと自由奔放さが絶妙なバランスで混じり合っていた。一人の男がパートナーを空中高く投げ上げ、女性の華やかな笑い声が広間に響く。男は軽々と彼女を受け止め、そのままステップを途切らせることなく踊り続けた。女性同士で踊っている二人は、永遠に止まらないかのようにくるくると回転し続けている。その足さばきは稲妻のように素早く、二人のドレスは水のように優美に揺れている。広間の端の方では子供達が一団となって踊っていた。両手をつなぎ、足を踏み鳴らし、大人たちを真似て、まだぎこちないが同じくらいの情熱でステップを踏んでいる。

賑やかな音楽がそのすべてを包んでいた。広間の一角を占める楽団は、弦楽器、木管楽器、金管楽器、ドラムで曲を奏で、さらに歌声も聞こえた。

人々の生命力に溢れる王宮。

ソーは目を閉じ、しばらくの間その空気を吸い、目の前の光景を記憶に刻み込もうとした。この広間に満ちるエネルギーを、今はただ感じていたかった。

しかし自分自身はまるで影のようで、この場にそぐわないような気がした。宴にはすっかり出遅れてしまったし、身なりも質素だった。服の色は暗く、昔から好んだ鮮やかな色合いとはまったく違う。しかし今は選べるほどの服はなく、無償で与えられたこの黒いチュニックは、実際のところ今の気分によく似合っているような気もした。

疎外感。ここに属さないという感覚。それはここアスガルドの中心地でソーがかつて感じたことのなかった類のものだが、今はそのことにこだわっていても仕方がない。

ソーは目を開き、広間の奥へと進んだ。

群衆にもまれるうちに少しずつ気分もほぐれた。人々の興奮に包まれ、まるでその活力を体に吹き込まれたように、ソーはいつのまにか笑顔になっていた。

まずは食事のテーブルに向かう。ダンスのために脇に押しやられたテーブルには、祝祭料理を乗せた皿がぎっしりと並んでいた。ダンスに興味のない人々がその周りに集まり、酒杯を傾け、アスガルドのご馳走を楽しんでいる。鹿肉、山羊肉、スパイスを練りこんだパン──ソーはそのすべてを腹におさめてやろうと決めた。

さっそく肉のひと切れをとってかぶりつく。王家のテーブルもいつもと違う場所に移動していたが、ソーのいる所からは王族の一家が人々に接する様子がよく見えた。オーディンは役人たちと何事か話しこみ、フリッガは様々なグループに声をかけながら移動している。内気そうな少女の肩にフリッガが手を置いて何事か囁きかけ、すると少女は顔を輝かせて笑顔になった。

母上。九つの世界のどこを探しても、彼女ほど優れたクイーンは見つからないだろう。

一人で物思いに耽っていられる時間は短かった。通りかかった戦士がソーの手を握り、闘技大会での戦いぶりを褒め称えた。その話はあまりしたくなかったのだが──母親のおかげで王子に重傷を負わせたのではないとわかって安心はしたが、まだ罪悪感が胸に重くのしかかっている──結局会話に引き込まれてしまった。最初は一人だった相手が二人、三人、と増えていき、気づけばソーは大勢に囲まれて会話を楽しんでいた。その中にテュールの顔もある。

思ったほど孤独というわけではないのかもしれない。王子という称号がなくとも、アスガルドはソーをあたたかく受け入れていた。

「あんたのあの斧は実に無敵だな」テュールが言った。経験豊かな戦士らしく、若者であれば見せるであろう嫉妬や憤りはその口調に一切含まれていない。「どこで見つけたんだ？」

「あれは俺のために鍛造されたものだ」わずかにためらってからソーは言った。

「そりゃ相当腕のいい鍛冶屋を見つけたんだな。最近の若造の職人ときたら、柄と刃の区別さえつかないような奴ばかりだ！」

テュールの言葉に周囲はどっと笑い声をあげ、他の者たちも次々と、武器作りの知識が足りない昨今の若者について嘆き始めた。

テュールは一度だけ、ソーをちらりと見た。それからまたグループの会話に注意を戻した。

彼がそれ以上追及してこなかったことに、ソーは心の中で感謝した。ソーの一瞬のためらいを見てとり、さりげなく話題を切り替えたのだろう。未熟な男であれば見逃したに違いないソーの反応に、この聡明な老戦士は敏感に気づいた。ソーの母親が友人として勧めたのも不思議ではない。

誰かの手が腕に触れ、驚いて振り向くと、ソーはヘイムダルと正面から向き合っていた。

「ヘイムダル」ソーは親しげにその肩を叩いた。そしてこのヘイムダルが自分を知らないことを思い出し、浮き立っていた気分はまた少し沈んだ。

ヘイムダルは特に気にする様子は見せなかった。かと言って特別に嬉しそうでもない。表情は読み取れないが、ただ、ソーの記憶よりもずっと若いのは確かだった。

義務と名誉を重んじるヘイムダルは、滅多にこのような社交的な場に姿を現さなかったはずだ。常に門番という自分の職務に身を捧げていた。なぜ今晩は持ち場を離れてここに来たのだろう、とソーは不思議に思った。

「すっかり馴染んだようだな」ヘイムダルは言った。質問ではなく、断定する口調だ。ソーの生活を自身の目で見ていたのだろう。

「ああ、故郷にまた暮らせるのはいいものだ」

ヘイムダルは少し首を傾げた。何気ない会話だが、ヘイムダルの目に浮かぶ何かが、話題を自分から提供すべきではないとソーに告げている。ソーは待った。

人々のダンスはまだ続いている。

「見事な戦いぶりだった」ヘイムダルはしばらくして言った。その声は穏やかで、やはり真意を図るのは難しい。賞賛の響きはあったが、何か他のものも隠されている気がする。

敵意ではないはずだ。ソーがムジョルニアを止めるのを見ていたのなら、ヘイムダルの目にもソーの高潔さが示されたわけで、つまりソーがアスガルドに脅威をもたらすことはないとわかっているはずだ。それでも、何か他に質問があるのは明らかだった。

「また会えて良かった」ソーは返事の代わりにそう言った。ヘイムダルの言葉と同じくらい曖昧だが、その効果があったかどうかはわからなかった。

ロキは昔からソーよりも言葉での駆け引きが上手だった。その不在を改めて感じて悲しみがこみあげ、次の瞬間、弟はまさに今、ここにいるのだと気づく。ソーが失ったばかりの弟とまったく同じではないものの。

「私もだ」ヘイムダルは言った。「楽しい夜を」

それだけ言って軽くうなずき、去っていく。残されたソーは、今の会話の目的は何だったのだろう、と一人考えこんだ。いつでもおまえを監視しているぞ、という警告だろうか。しかしそんなことはとっくに知っている。ヘイムダルはいつだってすべてを監視しているのだ。

その点ではソーも変わらないかもしれなかった。というのも、そのときちょうどロキの姿が目に入り、ソーはその一挙一動を見つめずにいられなかったからだ。

まるでロキ以外のすべてが消えてしまったかのようだった。ソーの視線は、酒杯を支えるロキの指の上品な動きや、鋭い頬骨に沿って揺れる光に釘付けになった。無意識のうちにこのロキを成長した後の姿とを比べ、その違いについてひとつひとつ考えてしまう。興味深くもあり、不思議でもあった。このロキの肩はまだ細く、体全体も幼さが残っていてほっそりとしている。それに比べて成長した後の姿は、しなやかだが強靭さを備えている──備えていた。少年のロキの腰はあまりにも細く、ソーの両手で完全に包んでしまえそうなほどだった。

顔をわずかにしかめ、王子然とした態度はとっているが、本当は不機嫌なのが伝わってくる。ソーは笑いを噛み殺さずにいられなかった。あの痛々しいほどの若さ。愛おしさが一気に込み上げてきて、その気持ちは驚くほどあっさりと悲しみを心から追い出した。ロキは若く、長い手足を持て余していて、大勢の大人たちに囲まれて心底居心地悪そうにしている。ソー自身もまた、思春期に特有のあの気まずい状態には決して戻りたくなかった。

ソーは周囲の戦士たちとその後もしばらく言葉を交わし、よく聞いていなかった冗談に笑い声をあげてから、うなずいてその場を離れた。そんなことができる立場ではないとわかっていても、まるで火に引き寄せられる蛾のように、弟に近づかずにはいられなかった。

ロキに視線を据えたまま、踊る人々の間を素早く通り抜けていく。群衆に目を向けていたロキは、ふと表情を曇らせた。その理由は簡単にわかった。

少年のソーがソーのすぐ近くを、パートナーの少女をくるりと回転させながら通り過ぎた。かと思えばもう別の少女と踊っている。熱心な少女たちは行列を作って順番を待ち、人騒がせな王子は胸に巻いた包帯をまるで勲章のように見せびらかして、派手に踊っていた。

二本の足で立っていること自体が奇跡のようなのに、踊っているのだ。五体満足で元気そうな様子を見て罪悪感が薄れれば良かったのだが、実際にはそうならなかった。少年が回復したのは、父王お抱えの治療師たちの優れた腕のおかげだ。ソーはそのことをよく知っていた。今は癒えたからと言って、ソーが与えたその傷の深さが帳消しになるわけではない。

それでも、こうして自分の目で彼の姿を見るのは嬉しかった。心からそう思えたのはこれが初めてだった。

広間の反対側では、ロキが胸の前で腕を組んでいる。その場にふさわしくないと思い直したのか、すぐに腕は解いたが、視線はまだ踊り続ける兄を追っていた。唇をへの字に曲げている。嫉妬しているのだろうか。そんな必要はないのに。何人かの若い女性、そして男性が、遠くからロキを見つめている。ただし、目が合いそうになるとさっと逸らしてしまう。誰も第二王子に正面から向かっていく勇気が持てず、あえて近づこうとしないのだ。

少年のソーは人懐こい笑顔で愛想がよく、誰にでも好かれる。率直で隠し事をするような印象もない。

一方ロキは、子供の頃から周囲とは少し異なっていた。どこか謎めいていて本心が見えず、近づきがたい雰囲気をまとっている。好んで身につける暗い色調の服のせいか気難しい印象を与え、怒りを買うことを恐れて人々は気安く話しかけられない。少年のソーには誰でも声をかけるが、ロキにダンスを申し込めるのは相当勇気のある者だけだろう。

感傷的になっているせいかもしれないが、ソーはそんなロキに今では親近感を覚えた。今夜はソーも黒い服を着ている。そんなことに意味を見いだすのは馬鹿げているかもしれないが、それでも今はそう思い込もうとした。

ロキの兄にしてしまったことを考えれば、近づくべきではないのかもしれなかった。歓迎されないかもしれないし、もう嫌われてしまったかもしれない。しかし、母親との会話で勇気づけられ、思い切って行動してみたい気持ちになっていた。

ロキはソーの存在に気づいていなかったらしく、肩に触れると振り向いて驚いた顔になった。さっと頬を染め、まるで逃げ道を探すように周囲に視線を走らせる。

ソーは浮かべていた微笑みを消さないようにしながら、低くお辞儀をした。

「これは失礼、王子。驚かせるつもりはなかったんだが」

「いや──気にしなくていい。ダンスを見ていただけだ」

「闘技大会の準優勝、おめでとう」

「助言をくれたことにもう一度礼を言うよ。あなたの助けがなかったらあんなにうまく行かなかった」彼らしくもなく謙虚な態度でロキは言った。ソーはとっさに警戒した──礼儀正しい時の弟は、大抵何か悪事を企んでいる──が、このロキは違うのだと思い出す。

「役に立ててよかった」ソーは言った。

長年の習慣から、ソーはロキが話し始めてあっという間に会話をリードするのを待った。しかし、ロキは何も言わず、それどころか落ち着かなげに指先をもじもじさせている。

やはり、ダンスを申し込むのは図々しすぎるかもしれない。はっきり敵意を示すわけではないが、ロキは明らかに居心地悪そうにしている。おそらく礼儀正しく振舞っているだけで、本当は──兄をほとんど殺しかけた男となど、一緒にいたくないのだろう。

そう思われて当然だった。あれだけのことをして、まったく罰を受けずにいられるはずがない。ソーは心の痛みを顔に出さないように気をつけながら、辞去を告げようと口を開いた。

「その服、よく似合ってるね」ロキは突然、慌てたように言った。そしてどういうわけか、顔を真っ赤にして自分の足もとに目を落とした。

うつむいたロキの頭を、ソーは不思議な気持ちで見下ろした。お世辞を言うのはロキの得意技のはずだ。何と言っても銀の舌の持ち主なのだから。もしかしたらソーとの年の差のせいかもしれないが、それにしても、ロキが大人との会話でこれほど恥ずかしそうにしている姿など、ソーの記憶にはない。

「寛大な君のお父上は、俺のような流れ者の戦士が快適な暮らしができるよう心配りをしてくださる」ソーは答えた。「まさかこんな上等な服をもらえるとは期待していなかった。心から感謝している」

「あなたは偉大な戦士だ。上等な服にふさわしいと思うよ」ロキは言った。「あなたみたいな戦い方をする人は初めて見た」

ロキは顔を上げ、ソーの気のせいでなければ、その瞳には憧憬と呼んで良い感情が浮かんでいた。  
  
どうやらロキに恨まれているわけではないらしい。ソーは安堵のあまり大声で笑い出しそうになったが、そんなことをすれば誤解されるのはわかっていた。

ロキに憎まれていない。ごく幼い頃から、ロキを敵に回すのは危険だとソーは知っていた。その怨恨や憎悪の深さを本当の意味で思い知ったのは、ここ数年のことだったが。

こんなふうに受け入れてもらう資格はなかった。何百万年経とうと許される日は来ないと思っていた。けれどどうやらそんな信じがたい幸運が訪れたようだ。

「ちょっとした技のひとつやふたつ、学べるほどには歳をとってるからな」ソーは嬉しくてたまらない気持ちを隠しきれず、ロキに笑いかけた。

「そんなに歳とってなんかいないよ」

ロキがむきになったように言うので、ついにこらえきれなくなってソーは笑い出した。

「そうだといいんだがな」ソーは言い、ロキがまたうつむくのを見た。「さてと、せっかくの祝宴だ。君は踊らないのか？」

ロキは胸の前で腕を組み、床に向かって顔をしかめた。王子としての礼儀はとっくに忘れ去られている。ソーは馬鹿にしているのだと誤解されないように、笑いを噛み殺さなければならなかった。

二人のすぐ近くを、楽しげに踊る人々が通り過ぎていく。周囲はおしゃべりや笑い声、囃し立てる声、床を踏みしめる足音でいっぱいだった。

「こういう馬鹿騒ぎは大嫌いだ」ロキはつぶやいた。

ソーはまた笑いをこらえた。こんなふうに不機嫌なふくれっ面のロキも、今のソーには可愛らしくて仕方ない。

「もっと知的な楽しみを求めるなら、明日以降また機会があるだろう。君はまだ若い。この広間に誰か気に入った相手はいないのか？」ソーはからかうように言った。

ロキはソーを見上げてわずかに目を見開き、すぐにまた目をそらした。黙って肩をすくめる。

「私は兄上と違って、誰でもいいってわけじゃないんだ」

ソーは若い自分自身の方に目を向け、思いやりを持ち始めていたその少年に、また苦々しい気分にさせられた。少年のソーはファンドラルとダンスをしていたが、それは無邪気に楽しむような踊り方ではなかった。二人はわざと恋人同士のようなふりをして、大げさに親密な様子で踊り、周囲の仲間たちから笑いを取ろうとしていた。まるで男同士でダンスをする人々を馬鹿にするように。

ロキに視線を戻すと、彼もその鋭いまなざしで少年のソーの動きを追っていた。ファンドラルが覆いかぶさるようにしてソーの背中を仰け反らせ、周囲が一斉に囃し立てる。ロキは肩を強張らせた。

なんて愚かな、嫌な奴なのだろう。心が沈むのは怒りではなく、失望のせいだった。兄があんな行為をすれば、ロキは追い詰められるだけではないか。こんな思いやりのかけらもない、残酷なやり方で他人を馬鹿にするとは。弟をどれほど傷つけているか知りもせず。

いつの間にか表情が変わっていたのだろう、ロキがソーをじっと見ていた。少し身を乗り出し、眉をひそめている。

「ストームブレイカー？」ロキは言った。「何か問題でも？」

「済まない」ソーは言った。「つい考え事をしてしまって」  
  
ソーは無理やり微笑みを浮かべたが、ロキはまだ心配そうな顔をしていた。

「また暗いことを考えていたんだね」ロキは言った。

ロキはなぜそんなことに興味を持つのだろう。

ソーは首を横に振った。「君のお兄さんが元気そうで安心したが、あんな怪我をさせてしまったことを悔やんでいたんだ」

後悔を口にするのは、今夜はこれきりにしておきたかった。せっかくの楽しい祝宴なのに、自分の罪悪感のせいでロキの気分まで暗くしたくはない。

「ソーが自信過剰なのがいけないんだ」ロキは言った。「最初からあなたに挑戦すべきじゃなかったのに」

「彼はまだ若い。彼だけのせいではない」たしなめるつもりはなかったのだが、ロキの表情がまた曇るのを見て、あまりうまくいかなかったようだとソーは思った。「だがそのことはもういい。君も闘技大会での活躍を祝ったらどうだ？」

「ダンスを申し込みたい相手なんていない」ロキは踊る人々をぼんやりと見ながら言った。

「それなら俺の方から申し込もう。ダンスのお相手をさせていただけますか、ロキ王子？」

ロキはさっとソーを見上げ、その顔にあまりにも率直な驚きの表情が浮かんでいたので、ソーはまた笑いをこらえなければならなかった。ここでいきなり笑い出せば、ロキは絶対に誤解してしまうだろう。

ロキは口を開き、閉じた。また開く⋯⋯言葉は出てこない。

なぜソーの言葉にそこまで驚くのだろう？

「先に告白しておくが、俺は世界一ダンスがうまいとは言えない」ソーは言った。「だが足を踏んだりはしないと約束する」

ソーは片手を差し出した。ロキは戸惑ったようにその手を見つめた。それから顔を上げてソーの目を見る。

「わかった⋯⋯良いだろう」ロキは威厳を保とうとしながら答えた。

ロキはソーに導かれるまま広間の中心に歩み出たが、正面から向き合っても視線を合わせようとはしなかった。唇を引き結び、体を強張らせている。

ソーはロキの手を取って腰に引き寄せ、自分も同じようにした。もう片方の手を、手のひらを上にして差し出す。ロキは一瞬ためらってから、そこに自分の手を乗せた。

二人は踊り始めた。

最初は少しぎこちなかった。ロキのダンスはソーが記憶していたほど洗練されておらず、自信もないように見えた。ステップを間違えるたびに頰を染め、身を引こうとするような仕草を見せた。

ソーはただ微笑み、何も気づいていないかのように振る舞った。滑らかにステップを踏み、ロキの動きが自然になるようにさりげなくリードする。ロキはやがてダンスを楽しみ始め、まっすぐに背筋を伸ばして、ソーの手を握る指にぎゅっと力を込めた。

ソーは弟の匂いを吸い込んだ。失ったばかりの弟の匂いとまったく同じではなかったが、それでも懐かしかった。かつて確かによく知っていた、遠い記憶を蘇らせる匂い。

少しずつ、ロキは緊張を忘れた。ステップの間違いや、周囲の視線を気にするのも忘れ、軽やかに踊った。普段の無関心や冷淡さもすっかり消え、微笑みは明るく、全身に喜びが滲んでいた。

ソーの腰に添えたロキの手にも力がこもる。それでもまだ目が合うと恥ずかしそうにそらすが、体は逆にソーに寄り添おうとしていた。

またこんな経験ができるとは思っていなかった。お互いに何のわだかまりも持たず、一緒にいる時間を一心に楽しむ。ソーもまた大きな笑みを浮かべ、ほんの一瞬、わずかな間だけ、ロキを引き寄せて抱きしめるようにして踊った。胸と胸、頰と頰をぴったりと触れ合わせて。

そして流れるような動作で、腰をしっかりと掴んだまま同時にくるりと回転し、ロキの体を空中に高く投げ上げた。

ロキの悲鳴のような笑い声が賑やかな音楽に重なる。ソーは落ちてきたロキの体を抱きとめた。ロキは抗議しながらも──「早く下ろせ！ 乱暴者！」──まだ声をあげて笑っている。

ロキの笑い声を聞くのは一体何年ぶりだろう。こんな子供じみたふざけ方をしても、機嫌を損なわずに済むのは。馴れ馴れしすぎることをしているのはわかっていた。ロキを弟のように、親しい友人のように扱ってしまっている。けれどそうせずにはいられない。こんな笑い声を聞いて、どうして自分を抑えられるだろうか。

ソーは最後にもう一度だけ円を描いてステップを踏むと、ダンスを終わらせ、弟を解放した。

二人とも息を切らし、ロキはたった今の激しい動きで頰を染めている。ロキはソーの胸に指を突きつけた。

「私を放り投げたな！」少し高い声でロキは叫んだ。おそらくそんな声を出すつもりはなかったのだろうが、そういえば成長した後のロキでさえ、うっかり金切り声を出すことがあった。

「君は若いのに固いことを言う」ソーは言った。「少しくらい楽しんだって罰は当たらないぞ」

ロキはチュニックの裾を整え、乱れた髪を撫でつけた。「私はアスガルドの王子だ！」  
  
憤慨したそぶりを見せているが、本気で怒ってはいない。抗議する言葉にも関わらず、瞳が喜びに輝いている。そしてソーはロキの性格をよく知っていた。本当は楽しんでいることがわかっていたので、その不機嫌なふりをソーは快く受け入れることにした。

「ああ、君は王子だ」ソーは認めた。「だがそれ以上の存在でもある」

それほど驚かせるようなことを言ったとは思えないのに、ロキはまた目を見開いてソーを見上げた。なぜこんな表情を何度も見せるのだろう。ソーはよくわからないままに、この顔をいつまでも見ていたいと願った。

「ダンスの相手をありがとう、ロキ王子」ソーは言った。わざとかしこまって正式なお辞儀をしてみせ、からかうような笑顔を向ける。

ロキは動揺したように見えたが、すぐに冷静さを取り戻した。

「こちらこそ」ロキは腰を落としてお辞儀を返した。抜け目ない態度で人の心をつかむ未来の彼の姿が、そんな仕草に一瞬透けて見える。「またあなたと踊るのを楽しみにしてるよ、ストームブレイカー」

ロキにその名前で呼ばれると、少し寂しい気持ちになった。今の二人には、ソーがかつて慣れ親しんでいた、兄弟独特のお互いへの苛立ちのようなものがない。ずる賢さやからかい、親しげな響きさえない。ロキはソー自身よりも深く、ソーのことを良く知っていたのに。

けれどあたたかな気持ちのこもった呼びかけだった。見た目や性格は違っても、ここにいるのは確かにロキだ。

「俺もだ」ソーは言った。

心を込めて微笑みかけながら、もう一度お辞儀をする。

どういうわけか、少年はそれをきっかけに心を閉ざしてしまったように、首をすくめて群衆の中に紛れていってしまった。ソーに若者の考えることは良くわからない。相手がロキならばなおさらのことだ。大人のロキが見せる気まぐれには慣れていたが、同一人物とはいえ、この少年のロキにはまた別の意味で何度となく驚かされる。

向きを変えると、思いがけず母親の視線に出会った。穏やかな表情だが鋭い視線で、王家の高座からソーを見下ろしている。息子を見守っていたのだろう。ソーがもう一人の息子にしたことを考えれば、無理もないことだ。

喪失感がふたたびソーを襲った。大波のように頭上で砕けるその感情を、けれどソーは両足でしっかり立ったまま乗り切った。少しずつ、自分の心の動きを理解し始めていた。かつてのソーは何事にも動じなかった。短気ではあったが、それ以外の感情に振り回されることはなかった。けれど今は違う。正確に何がどう変わったのかは自分でもわからないが、心の内側で何かが壊れてしまったのは確かだ。そしてそれはいつまでも壊れたままで、おそらく完全に癒える日は来ないのだろう。

心を侵食する悲しみは生々しく、圧倒的な存在感があった。けれどソーはゆっくり呼吸しながら、それが通り過ぎるのを待った。母親の言葉を思い出し、何度も呼吸を繰り返した。

母に優しく気遣われたように、自分自身を気遣うこともきっとできるはずだ。

だからソーはもう、逃げ出したいという強い衝動に負けず、自室に戻るという選択をしなかった。

そうする代わりに人々の輪の中に戻り、華やかに息づくアスガルドの只中にしばし身を浸した。この胸の痛みを抱えながら人々と同じように笑い楽しむことはできないが、それでも、この場にとどまることはできる。

こうやって生きていくのだ。

第九章

翌日は寂しい日だった。闘技大会が終われば旅に出ると決めていた。祝祭の日々は過ぎ、誓いを実行に移さなければならない。

ソーは目覚めてもしばらく横になったまま、小さな自室の天井を見つめながら、王宮の物音に耳を傾けていた。まだ疲れは残っていたが、今朝は久しぶりに良く眠れたという気がした。不吉な死のイメージではなく、昨夜の祝宴での楽しい気分が蘇ってくる。ロキの笑い声、母親の優しい気遣い、祝祭を楽しむ民たち。離れてしまうのは辛いが、決意はさらに固くなっていた。  
  
彼らを救ってみせる。必ず。  
  
ソーは起き上がり、少ない手荷物をまとめた。着替え、石鹸、髪につける香油。闘技大会の賞金を旅の資金の当てにしていたのだが、今となっては他の方法を考えなければならない。並外れた戦闘力をもってすれば仕事はどこでも見つかるだろうが、あまり長期間アスガルドを留守にはしたくなかった。

とにかく、片付けなければならない問題が待っている。そして今それができるのは自分だけなのだ。どれほどホームシックが辛かろうと、故郷を失ってしまうよりはましだった。  
  
ソーは自分を強くなったと感じた。肩にのしかかる重荷を担い続けるにはどうすれば良いか、そのこつが少しずつわかり始めていた。

荷造りを終えると同時に使用人が扉を叩き、王が呼んでいると告げたが、ソーはあまり驚かなかった。

ソーはまずベッドを整えた。代わりにやってくれる侍女もいない今、そんな習慣もすっかり身についてしまっていた。小さな自室を常に片付け、清潔にする。たとえ心の中がその正反対に混乱している日でも。鏡で自分の姿を確認する──今でも違和感のある、陰のある顔。特に暗く染めた髪のせいで──そして、意識してゆっくり呼吸をした。父親との会話をこれほど恐ろしく思うとは、親不孝な息子だ。それでも行かねばならない。

長い回廊に足音を響かせ、玉座の間まで歩く。ひざまずき、深く垂れた頭にオーディンの視線を感じた。

「出発するのだな」オーディンは言った。

質問ではなかった。ヘイムダルから報告があったに違いない。つまり、ソーの言動は思ったよりも細かく監視されているということだ。

「情報を集めに行かねばなりません」ソーは答えた。「また戻ってきます」

「ふむ」

オーディンは探るような目でソーを見た。王の重い視線を感じるのは不思議なものだった。父親の視線とはまるで違う。同じ男、同じ直視なのに、天地の違いがある。

「おまえには特別な力がある」オーディンは言った。「我が息子の攻撃を止められるものはそう多くない」

いつかは来ると思っていた言葉だった。

ソーはうなずいたが、何も答えなかった。正体を明かさずに言える言葉など何ひとつない。

「アスガルドはおまえを受け入れている」とオーディンは続けた。

心臓が大きく跳ね上がった。父は知っている。アスガルドの民、ではなく、アスガルドと言った。アスガルドがソーに呼びかけ、力を与え、愛しているのだと。王として。

己の王国を知り尽くすオーディンの鋭さに圧倒される。これからソーはどれほど多くを学ばねばならないのだろうか。

「長いこと離れていた故郷に戻るのは良いものです」ソーは慎重に答えを選んだ。

ロキならもっとずっと巧みに答えるだろう。言葉の裏にある深い意味を熟知しながら、あくまでも表面を取り繕う方法を彼はよく知っていた。ロキは会話の細い綱を苦もなく渡ったものだが、ソーはいつも途中で足を滑らせてしまう。

オーディンは眉を弓なりに上げた。「長いこと離れていた？ 今すぐにでも出発したがっている男の言葉には聞こえないが」

「果たすべき義務があるのです──」ソーは言いかけ、ふいに口をつぐんだ。こんなにも易々と口を滑らせそうになった自分を心の中で罵倒する。

あやうく〝果たすべき義務があるのです、父上〟と言うところだったのだ。

ソーの動揺した表情、急に言葉が途切れた不自然な口ぶりを、オーディンは見逃さなかっただろう。全能の神の目からは誰も逃れられない。

オーディンは立ち上がり、両手を後ろに組んだ。ゆっくりと窓に近づき、外の景色を見渡す。背中をソーに向けている。

それは非常に賢く、記憶に留めておくべき戦略だった。不思議なことに、王の鋭い視線から解放されると、ソーは余計に緊張するのを感じた。オーディンの態度は落ち着き払っている。ソーが不注意に口を滑らせるまで、いくらでも待てるという余裕を見せているのだ。

昨夜、すっかり楽しい気分でダンスに興じていた自分を思い出す。ムジョルニア、そして少年のソーが放った稲妻をこの手で止めたのに、直ちに父王に呼び出されなかったことでつい気が緩んでいた。

桁違いの力、アスガルドとの特別な絆をはっきりと示してしまった。父の考えは読めなかったが、ひとつだけわかることがあった。ソーは王の注意を引きすぎてしまったのだ。

ああ、なんと愚かな。

「おまえは何者だ。話せ」オーディンは言った。若い父の声は、ソーの聞き慣れたものとは何かが違った。年齢とともにやわらいだ鋼鉄のような迫力が、この父の声にはまだくっきりと残っている。

「陛下？」ソーはすぐには答えず、聞き返した。もっと具体的な質問を引き出し、言葉の罠を避けなければならない。父親が探り当てようとしている事実を先に知らなくては。

「おまえ自身について、家族について話せ。もっと近くへ。私の前に立て」

さらに危険な事態だった。身分の違いは今まで、自分を守る手段でもあった。ソーは王の前にひざまずいていれば良かった。しかし今は、父親のすぐ横に立たなければならない。かつていつもそうしていたように。立場の違いを盾にして隠れることはできない。今の自分はストームブレイカーだ、ソー・オーディンソンではない、と自分に言い聞かせることがより難しくなる。

ソーは立ち上がり、命じられた通りに話し始めた。

「私は二人兄弟の一人です」ソーは言った。「アスガルドで育ちましたが、成人してからは、他の様々な世界で働いてきました」

すべて真実だが、ぎこちないし、大雑把すぎる。オーディンやロキには決して見逃してもらえないであろう不自然さだった。

「両親は？」オーディンは訊いた。

「母はだいぶ前に亡くなりました」ソーは喉の奥が詰まるような感覚を飲み込んだ。「その後しばらくして、父も後を追うように亡くなりました」

「おまえの言っていたサノスという者の手によってか？」

「いいえ。サノスが奪ったのは私の弟です。そして大切な友人、その他大勢の何の罪もない人々を」

オーディンはうなずいた。「他に家族は？」

王が臣下の一人と交わす、何気ない会話のように聞こえる。しかしソーは騙されなかった。父親の発する言葉はその一語一句が試験なのだ。ソーの忠誠心、アスガルドとのつながりを試している。ソーが無害な流れ者なのか、あるいは国賊なのかを見極めようとしている。

ソーは背中に汗が一滴流れ落ちるのを感じた。

「家族は一人も残っていません」そこまで言って、ソーは意図せずある事実を省いていたことに気づいた。姉。ソーには姉もいたのだった。

オーディンが何を探り当てようとしているのかはわからないが、今ここで嘘をつくリスクを負うべきではなかった。誘導して注意を逸らすのは良いが、嘘は危ない。たとえそれが事実を省くことによる嘘でも。

「姉もいましたが、一度も会ったことがありませんでした。今の私は身寄りのない立場です」

同情を買えると期待していたわけではない。実際にオーディンが無表情のまま、ふむ、と答えるにとどめたことにも驚きはしなかった。

「なぜこのような質問をされるのか、お伺いしてもよろしいでしょうか、陛下」ソーは言った。

その言葉が唇をすべり出た瞬間、ソーは間違いを犯したことを知った。オーディンが冷たい目をソーに向ける。その身長はソーより低いにも関わらず、存在感のあまりもの強さに、まるで上からのしかかられているような気分になった。

「おまえは我が王国に突如として現れた流れ者、謎の力を持ちながら、誰ひとり見知った者はいない。私はアスガルドの王として、おまえには寛大に接してきたつもりだ。おまえも私が疑問を持つのは当然だと⋯⋯同意くらいできるであろう」

「もちろんです」ソーは答えた。「お許しを」

「今からどこに行くのだ？」

ソーは口を開いたが、オーディンは人差し指を上げて止めた。

「真実を包み隠さず答えろ」

ソーは緊張のあまり顔から血の気が引くのを感じた。どうすれば良いのか。なんと答えるべきなのか。

ロキが今隣にいてくれれば。ロキはどんな状況でも自分が有利になるような言い逃れができた。もし死んだのがソーで、過去に戻ってきたのがロキであったら、今頃もう何マイルも離れた場所に移動していただろう。オーディンに嘘をつき通して見破られずにいられたのは、世界中でロキ一人だった。ロキはいつでも最適な答えを知っていた。

「サノスを探しに」ソーは答えた。「それ以上のことはお答えできません」

「答えられないだと？」オーディンの瞳に危険な光が宿る。

次の言葉が明暗を分けるとソーは知っていた。この旅の意図があくまでも純粋なもので、自分はアスガルドの忠誠を誓う民の一人なのだと、父親に何とか信じてもらわなければならない。今は伝えることができない目的ついても、特別な事情があるのだと信じてもらわなければ──もちろん、たやすいことではない。一国の王にとって情報こそが真に価値ある財産なのだから──つまりサノスだけではなく、ヘラの探索も続けるつもりであることを。オーディンが自ら幽閉した娘。その解放はアスガルドの死に直結し、その存在を探し求めることで、おそらくソーは国家反逆罪に問われるであろう。

しかし、何も思いつけなかった。頭の中が真っ白になる。

「はい」ソーはついにそう言った。敗北だ。

オーディンはソーの表情を素早く観察した。ソーは堂々と胸を張ってみせたが、あまり意味はなかった。こんな状況で何をしようと、父親に感銘を与えることも、欺くこともできない。オーディンは簡単に騙されるような王ではない。

王はソーに背を向けた。ゆっくり、落ち着いた足取りで玉座に戻り、いくらでも時間はあると言いたげに腰を下ろす。

「良いだろう」その言葉にソーは驚愕を隠しきれなかったが、オーディンの表情は揺るがなかった。「我が兵がおまえを常に監視していることを忘れるな、ストームブレイカー」

オーディンはその呼び名を重々しく呼び、強調した。ソー自身と同様に、その名も試されているのだ。

情報だ、とそのとき、ソーは気づいた。それがこの会話の主たる目的だったのだ。ソーの行動を監視することで、たとえその目的が国に背くものだと判明したとしても、オーディンは何らかの情報を得る。そして今のところ、リスクを冒すだけの価値があるとみなしたのだろう。

「よく存じております、陛下。決して──」言うべきではない、思い浮かべるべきでさえない、けれど⋯⋯「決して失望はさせないとお約束します」

父上、と胸の内で続ける。父上。

\---

王との会話で力を使い果たしてしまった。ふたたび疲労感に襲われ、決意も揺らぎそうになる。ソーは根性の無い自分を罵倒した。今倒れるわけにいかない。この先には父親よりもずっと手強い相手が待っている。先に進まなければならない。

ソーは厨房の侍女たちに愛想を振りまき、旅に携行する食べ物の調達に成功した。ロキのように口が上手くはないが、爽やかな笑顔と相手を笑わせるユーモアで欲しいものを手に入れるのは得意だった。

厨房で働く若い少女は頬を染め、口ごもりながら、すぐにソーの求めに応じて準備を始めた。やがて熱心な料理人と侍女とが協力し、出来上がった食べ物を届けてくれた。侍女はソーの横をすり抜けながら偶然を装って見事な腕の筋肉にしっかり触れていき、回廊の床を掃き掃除していた使用人の男は殺気のこもった目でソーを睨んだが、ソーには何の文句もなかった。

誰もが協力的で優しく、ソーが頼んだ以上のものをたっぷりと用意してくれた。これで旅の間しばらく、食事の心配をする必要はないだろう。ソーは一人一人に丁重に礼を述べ、頭を下げた。そのような礼儀正しさを強力な武器のひとつとして使うのはなかなか楽しかった。ロキがいつも大仰に人々の手の甲にキスをしていたのも、今ではわかるような気がする──相手を魅了して悪巧みを隠そうとしていたのだろう。厨房の少年はすれ違いざまに胡散臭そうな目を向けてきたが、ソーはそんな彼にもとびきりの笑顔を向け、さっさと目的の場所に向かった。

大人のロキについて考えると、思いは自然に少年のロキへとつながっていく。今頃何をしているだろう。しばらく離れるのは寂しいが、少なくともあのロキの笑い声、ダンスをしながら見せたあの混じり気のない喜びの表情を胸に旅立てるのは嬉しかった。少年のロキとはかなり良い関係を結ぶことができている。ロキはすでに刺々しい面も持ち、思慮の足りない兄とその仲間の乱暴な行為に鬱憤を抱えてはいるが、今ならまだ挽回の余地が残っている。

しかし、ロキはどこにもいなかった。

ソーはいつもの場所をひと通りたどった。書庫、大広間、稽古場。今日中に出発しなければならない、決意が鈍ってしまわないうちに。しかしその前にひと言、ロキに別れを告げたかった。

最後にフリッガの庭園に行ってみると、ロキではなく、その兄の姿があった。

どうやらこの旅の幸先はあまり良くないようだ。今一番会いたくない二人、その両方に続けて出くわすはめとなってしまった。父親と少年のソー、彼らとの会話はどちらも地雷原のようなものだ。

なぜ少年のソーが母親の庭園に座っているのか、ソーには最初わからなかった。少年はベンチに座って地面をぼんやり見つめ、読みかけの本がすぐ脇に放り出されている。ソーが一人きりで静かに過ごすのを好んだことなど一度もなかったはずなのに。それから、少年のソーの姿勢に気づいた。わずかに背筋を丸め、小さくなっている。それでソーは理解した。

少年のソーは怪我の痛みに苦しんでいるのだ。そしてそんな姿を誰にも見られまいとしている。何よりもその事実に気づいたために、ソーはそのまま通り過ぎることができなくなった。

「ごきげんよう、殿下」ソーは声をかけた。

少年のソーはさっと姿勢を正した。目に一瞬浮かんだ表情で、その動作で体に痛みが走ったことがわかる。

「ストームブレイカー。ごきげんよう」少年のソーは精一杯の威厳を込めて返した。しかし気取った挨拶はあまり彼らしくない。

ソーは考えた──今すぐ背を向ければ、少年のソーが追いかけてくることはないだろう。この少年との会話は、ソーの──二人の──父親と交わしたものと同様に難しく、いつも気をつかう。けれどきちんと話しておきたいことが数多く残っていた。好むと好まざるに関わらず、自分には謝罪の義務があるとソーは感じていた。

ソーがベンチに並んで腰かけると、少年のソーは少し位置をずらして距離を作った。

「今日は一人なのか？」ソーは訊いた。

「見れば分かるだろ」少年のソーは答えた。機嫌が良さそうとは言えない。ふくれっ面で苛々している。

その気持ちなら、ソーもよく覚えていた。怪我の痛みが楽しいものではないのは昔も今も同じだが、少年の頃はさらに、そのことを他人に知られるのが何よりも嫌だった。どんな形であれ、弱みを知られるのが恥ずかしかったのだ。

「闘技大会での君の戦いは素晴らしかった」ソーは母親の気遣いを思い出しながら言った。母から学ぶべきことは実に多い。

少年のソーは視線を合わせようともしないまま、「絶対に俺が勝てたのに」とつぶやいた。

そのひと言で、ソー自身もかっとなった。こいつはまだほんの子供だ、と必死に自分に言い聞かせる。子供の自分自身だ──欠点をすべて備えたままの。少年のソーが短気なところを見せると、不思議とソーもまた同じように反応してしまうのだった。

「次は挑戦相手をもっと賢く選ぶんだな」ソーは辛辣な言葉とは違って親しみを込めた声で言った。怪我に気をつけながら、少年のソーの肩を叩く。

少年はそれでも痛みに声を上げたが、それを押し殺そうとした。昨夜ダンスなどすべきでなかったのは明らかだった。見せかけの元気さを支えていた痛み止めや彼自身の見栄も今はすっかりその効力を失い、すっかり縮こまってしまっている。実際に今の彼はちっぽけな存在だった。体はともかく、その心が。

胸にふたたび罪悪感が湧き上がったが、ソーにはどうすることもできない。今更くよくよしても仕方がなかった。悲劇はすでに起こってしまい、教訓だけが残った。それは二人とも学ばねばならない教訓だ。

「君は強烈な一撃を受けた」ソーは続けた。「あれだけの打撃の後で起き上がれる者はそうそういない。ましてや武器を投げるとは、大したものだ」

これはある種の歩み寄りだった。少年のエゴを満足させるために自分を貶める気はないが、今回のことは二人の両方に非がある。

少なくとも、少年のソーは満足げな表情を見せた。

「あの程度の攻撃は大したことない」少年は明らかな嘘をついた。「昨夜は一晩中踊ったけど何ともなかった」

何ともないと言いながら、痛そうにしている。治療師たちが全力で取り除いた痛みを、無理してまた再燃させてしまったに違いなかった。

「楽しい夜だった」ソーは同意するだけにとどめておくことにした。

二人はしばらく無言になり、近くの低木に止まって翼を羽ばたかせながら餌を探す小鳥を眺めた。

「ロキを探してるんだろ」少年のソーが言った。その口調には苦々しさが含まれていたが、その理由はソーにもよくわかった。少年のソーが弟よりも無下に扱われることなど滅多にないのだから。

「ああ」ソーは認めた。

「ロキは今日、母上と一緒にいる。朝早く呼び出されたんだ」ふたたび、不貞腐れたような口ぶり。常に自分が一番注目されていなければ気が済まないのだろう。

少年は足もとの草を蹴った。

「今日は稽古はないのか？」ソーは訊いた。

「ない」少年のソーは答えた。「稽古場の中に入ることも禁じられてる」

心から憂鬱そうな顔をしている。自分を哀れんでいるに違いない。

「君が一晩中踊っていたことを母君は快く思わなかっただろうな」ソーは言った。

少年のソーはうなずいたが、ソーが事実を言い当てたことに驚いているようだった。かつて無謀な行為に走っては母親に小言を言われた戦士が、目の前にもう一人いることも知らずに。

「怪我はもう良くなってたんだ」少年のソーは言った。「治療師だってそう言った」

ソーは黙っていた。今はこれ以上この少年に言ってやれることはない。それでも、今回は以前よりも上手く会話ができた。お互いを理解できたとまでは言わないが、少年のソーと言葉を交わすのは、恐れていたほど難しくはなかった。

ふいにこのままじっとしていられないという衝動に襲われ、ソーは出発の時が来たと悟った。まだその気力があるうちに、アスガルドを離れなければならない。いつまでも先延ばしにして、アスガルドの居心地よさに甘えていては、二度と離れる強さを持つことができなくなってしまう。

自分は弱い、とソーは認めた。もっと強くあるべきだが、実際はそうではない。

ソーは立ち上がった。

「それでは、しばしのお別れだ」ソーは言った。「今日から旅に出る」

その言葉に少年のソーははっとした。ぱっと顔をあげ、たちまち興奮した顔つきになる。

「冒険の旅に出るのか？」

「いや、いくつか用事を済ませに行くだけだ」ソーはその興奮をなだめるように言った。

このままでは少年のソーが冒険を求めて一緒に来たがるのではないか、と急に心配になったのだ。「だがその用事のためにしばらくアスガルドを離れなければならない」

「どれくらいの間？」

「わからない」ソーは肩をすくめた。

そのとき、ふと思いついた。ロキに別れを告げずに去るのはソー自身も心残りだが、ロキはそれに輪をかけて悲しむのではないだろうか。昔から、ソーがそのような気遣いの足りない行動を取るたび、ロキは憤慨した。〝礼儀知らず〟と罵り、そこにどんな理由があろうと、何日間もソーを無視して過ごしたりしたものだった。

この少年のロキには、そんな感情を持って欲しくなかった。しかし今日は母親と過ごすということなら、ただひと言別れを告げるために丸一日待っているわけにいかない。

昨晩告げれば良かったのだが、今となってはどうしようもなかった。

「ひとつ頼みごとを聞いてもらえないか。手紙を君の弟に渡して欲しい」ソーは少年のソーに言った。今はこれが精一杯の妥協案だった。

少年のソーは好奇心と落胆の混じった表情を見せた。この少年にしてはじゅうぶん礼儀正しい反応だろう。

ソーは持ち物からペンを取り出し、少年のソーはポケットに紙があると言った。なぜ紙など持ち歩いているのかは良くわからない。ソーはメッセージを走り書きした。

〝親愛なるロキ王子

昨晩はダンスの相手をありがとう。しばらくアスガルドを離れるが、出来るだけ早く戻れることを願っている。

君の友人、ストームブレイカー〟

ソーは手紙を折りたたみ、少年のソーに渡した。今回ばかりは彼が必ず正しいことをすると確信していた。欠点も多いが、この少年は他人の手紙を勝手に読むようなことは絶対にしない。

「弟に渡しておく」少年のソーは言った。「でも、直接別れを告げてやった方がいいんじゃないか」

珍しく弟に対して思いやりのある発言だ。

「時間がないんだ」ソーは答えた。「俺が謝っていたと伝えてくれ。もう行かなければならない」

「そんなに重要な任務なのか？」少年のソーはまた興奮を取り戻して訊いた。

ソーはため息をついた。「どちらとも言えない。実行するまではわからないが、とにかくもう行かなくては」

決意が鈍る前に出発しなくてはならない。

ソーは部屋に戻り、まとめておいた荷物を取り上げ、斧を肩に担いだ。斧は手にずっしりと重く、しかし力強かった。すっかり手に馴染んだ重み。まるではるか昔からソーの物になると決まっていたように。

今いるこの状況は、運命を変えるたった一つのチャンスだ。昨夜の幸せな記憶を胸の奥にしまいこみ、この旅の密かな心の支えにしようと決める。今度こそ、こうあるべきだったと願う理想の兄となり、両親が誇りに思うような息子になる。彼らを救うチャンスが目の前にあるのだ。手を伸ばしてつかみとらなければならない。

サノス、ヘラ。必ず探し出してやる。

第十章

旅は意図していたよりも長い期間に及んだ。

うさぎの巣穴に落ちてしまったようなものだった。良く知っていると同時にまったく知らない異国の土地を、ソーは次々と渡り歩いた。王国同士の衝突、悲劇、勝利、どれもソーにとっては遠い子供時代の出来事であり、まるで夢の中にいるような気分になる。

仕事は見つかったが、どれもぜひ取り組みたいとは思えないような、面倒で過酷な任務ばかりだった。無事終了する頃にはドラゴンの排泄物やら内臓やらが身体中にこびりついているような、そういう類の仕事だ。

しかしその報酬のおかげで問題なく旅を続けることができ、ソーは必要ならどこまでも足を伸ばした。いくつもの異なる世界、異なる銀河を訪ね、文明の闇の部分、人々の噂話が雑菌のようにはびこる暗い場所まで潜り込んだ。進捗ははかばかしいとは言えない──この手の情報収拾は昔からロキの担当だった──それでも、だいぶ必要な知識を蓄えることができた。

預言者たちを訪ねてまわるうちに、ソーはその情報が信頼するに足るというある女性の噂を耳にした。ついに彼女を探し当てたのは、薄暗い酒場の片隅だった。並外れた能力を持つものがアルコールに溺れるという定説には真実味がある。ヴァルキリーしかり、そしてこの女も。

「酒を一杯奢ってくれたら、あんたの未来の妻が誰かを教えてやるよ」女は酩酊して椅子の上ですでにふらつきながら、顧客にそうささやきかけていた。あまり期待できそうにない第一印象だったが、女と目が合った瞬間、ソーにはわかった。

この女は本物だ。本物の預言者だ。

つまり、酒に走るのも無理はないのかもしれない。

ソーは女に並んでカウンターの椅子に腰掛けた。

「俺に奢らせてくれ」バーテンダーに仕草で注文を伝えると、女はにやりと笑った。

一杯目、二杯目。どれも強い酒で、液体から立ちのぼる匂いだけで舌先に強烈なアルコールを味わえるような気がする。女はソーを頭からつま先までじろじろ眺めるばかりで、ほとんど口をきかない。待つしかないのだとソーはわかっていた。満足する量を飲み終えるまで、女は何も教える気はないのだろう。仕方なくもう一杯、さらにもう一杯とソーは酒を買い続けた。

四杯目のグラスをカウンターに置くと、女は驚くほど酔いのない目でソーを見据えた。

「あんたは時間と空間を超えて宇宙に二度目の挑戦を突きつけようとしてるね」女は言った。「すでに書かれた歴史を書き直そうとしている。でも忍耐が大事だよ⋯⋯忍耐が⋯⋯」

そこで女はソーの足もとに吐いたが、ソーは文句も言わずただ靴についた汚れを拭った。カウンターに何枚かの金貨を置き、席を立ちながら、忙しく思いを巡らせる。

預言者の女の言葉が真実であれば、ソーのタイムトラベルは、サノスのガントレットに嵌め込まれたマインドストーンによる幻覚ではないということになる。タイムトラベルは本当に起こったのだ。

もっと素直に信じられたら良いのに、とソーは思った。かつての自分なら、あっさりとこれが最終的な答だと考えたことだろう。しかし今は、マインドストーンの作り出した幻覚がこの世界を真実だと思わせているのではないかと、どこまでも疑わずにいられない。何も気づいていないのは自分だけなのではないかと。

タイムトラベルが本物だという確証を長いこと探し求めていたのに、いざ得てみると、それでもまだ完全に安心はできないのだった。何かを百パーセント信じるということができない。もう二度とできない気がする。

悲しい事実だった。ソー自身も悲しかった。

けれど今は、本物の世界にいるのだと仮定するしかない。他にどんな選択があるだろう？ 預言者に見えるものは知識であり、今は知識でじゅうぶんだった。これから危険な敵を探し出さなければならない。預言者の言葉が真実で、ソーがここに戻ってくることがすでに運命に書き込まれていたのなら、それは、ソーがこの目的をいつかやり遂げることを意味している。

どの国を探しても、ヘラについての話を聞くことはなかった。まるで蒸発してしまったか、この宇宙からその存在を完全に消し去られてしまったかのようだ。どんなに暗い宇宙の片隅からも、どんなに深い秘密の情報網からも。つまり、ヘラの情報についてはやはりアスガルドで調べ続けるしかない。そう考えると気が重かった。

サノスの話となると別だった。まだ年齢は若いはずだが、すでに宇宙の片隅で略奪行為を行なっているという噂があった。

母国のタイタンを離れ、犯罪行為に手を染めている。正直に言うと、その噂を聞いてソーは安堵していた。たとえ成長すれば邪悪な存在になるとわかっていたとしても、揺りかごに眠る赤子を斬り殺すような真似はしたくない。

サノスの現在の仕事や、大体の居場所もつかめていた。すでに悪漢ぶりを発揮して闇の世界で幅を利かせ、罪の無い者たちに危害を与えていることも。タイタンに残された家族はそんなサノスの行いに心を痛めているという噂もあり、愛する家族が道を踏み外す辛さはソーにも理解できた。家族を訪ねてあれこれ情報を聞き出し、さらにその苦痛を増すようなことは、どうしても必要になるまでは避けたい。

サノスを攻撃するにはさらに準備が必要だった。自分専用の宇宙船、できれば操縦士つき。サノスがどこかの星に長いこと滞在するなら別だが。戦闘力に自信はあっても、宇宙の真っ只中で斧を振るい、宇宙船に雷を落とすという状況はできれば避けたかった。神と言えど呼吸はしなければならない。

まずは計画だ。計画を作り、必要なものを手に入れる。失敗すればその代償はあまりに大きいのだから、慌てるわけにいかない。じっくりと確実にことを進めなければ。そんなふうに考えると、以前は不可能だと思えたことも、今ではなんとか自分の手で遂行できるような気がした。情報は揃い、故郷に戻る準備ができた。

こうして二ヶ月の旅を終え、ソーは帰還した。

\---

ヘイムダルはソーに頷きかけて門を開いたが、言葉はひと言も発しなかった。

それは良い兆候なのだと思おうとした。逮捕状が出ているわけではなく、だから話しかける必要もないのだ。それでも苦しかった。ヘイムダルは友人だ──友人だった。子供の頃からどこか謎めいたところのある男だと思っていたが、彼の誇り高さ、忠誠心、決して揺るがない母国への献身はよく知っていた。ソーやオーディンと同じように、ヘイムダルもまたアスガルドの守護者なのだ。たとえ冠を差し出されても断固として拒むであろう、もう一人の生まれながらの王。

友人のヘイムダルに会いたかった。

王宮までの長い道のりは、考えをまとめ、またアスガルドに戻ってきたのだと気持ちを切り替えるのに役立った。歩き出すと同時にエネルギーに包まれるのを感じ、故郷が破壊されるまで何故このことに気づかなかったのだろう、と不思議になる。相変わらずこの地に立つことは、ソーにとって喜び苦であると同時に苦しみでもあった。人生で最高の思い出と最悪の思い出とが一緒くたになって蘇ってくる。

ソーは遠慮なく王宮内にふたたび宿を求め、その要望はたちどころに叶えられた。有難いことだが、宿を求める者は彼だけではなかった。他にも大勢の戦士が回廊を歩いている。アスガルドの王宮は彼ら全員に寝泊まりさせ、食事を与えるのにじゅうぶんな設備が整っていた。

しかし与えられた部屋まで歩きながら、ソーは他の身分の者が見当たらないことに気づいた。ロキと長い時間を過ごした今では気づかずにいられない。旅の途中の戦士たちには無償で宿が提供される一方、アスガルドの他の民、商人や魔術師といった身分に属する者は、自力でなんとかするのが前提となっている。いつの日かその機会を得たときに改善すべき点だ。

ソーは部屋に荷物を置き、ベッドに座って待った。

すぐに王に呼び出されるものと思っていたが、知らせは来なかった。太陽が地平線に近づく頃にはすっかり待ちくたびれ、顔を洗い、髪と──まだ短く、暗い色に染まっている──髭を整えた。それから人々の流れに加わって夕食が提供される大広間に向かい、改めてその活気に満ちた光景に圧倒された。

何度経験しても、この感動が薄まることはないような気がする。生命の躍動感に包まれ、呆然となり、驚嘆し、少し戸惑う。こんなに素晴らしい故郷、夢のような世界を失って、それでも悲しみを乗り越えて生きていくなど、とても不可能なような気した。

それでも、ソーは生きている。

回廊を歩いていると、背後で交わされる囁きや、ときどきこちらに向けられる人差し指に気づいた。すれ違いざまに振り向く者もいる。けれどそのどれも、悪意のあるものではなかった。かと言って、たとえば庶民が王子を発見して指差すような、興奮や憧れを伴うものでもない。ちょっとした話題作り、〝あれがソー王子と戦った男だ〟などと言いながら向けてくる視線であり、誰もソー自身に深い興味を抱いているわけではなさそうだった。

何も気にせず、話しかけられれば愛想よく答えるが、それ以外のことは気づかないふりをする。簡単だった。もっとひどい理由で注目を集めたことなど何度もある。空席を見つけ、ふいにひどく空腹であることに気づいて、ソーは皿いっぱいに食べ物を盛り付けた。

王族の姿をそっと伺うと、まだ誰もソーに気づいていない様子だった。他の人々に混じって座っていれば、ソーは大勢のアスガルド兵たちに溶け込み、特に目立つこともない。遠征中は忙しさのあまり家族を恋しく思う暇もなかったが、こうして視界に入る場所にいると、彼らへの思いが急速に湧き上がってきた。微笑む母親の瞳、落ち着いた聡明な父親の表情、ロキのまだあどけなさを残す柔らかい頰。

（一方、大人のロキは辛辣で、鋭い知性と皮肉なユーモアのセンスがあった。けれど最後は真摯な心の在り処を見せてくれた。あのロキにも会いたいと思う。けれど彼は決して手の届かない場所に行ってしまった。そのことを良かったと思うべきなのか、打ちのめされるべきなのか、今でもよくわからない。どちらを選ぶにしろ、罪悪感が重く心にのしかかる。）

晩餐の広間はいつもより混み合っていた。ソーの帰還は前もって知らされていたわけではないので、若い友人たちもなかなか気づかなかった。一番最初に気づいたのは当然、いつものようにシフで、ソーはあっという間に元気いっぱいの若者たちに囲まれることになった。ベンチは全員が座れるほど長くなく、彼らは立ったまま押し合いへし合いの大騒ぎをした。

ソーは思わず笑い出した。

「こうしてまた会えるとは嬉しいな、若い友人たちよ」ソーは言った。

「もう帰ってこないのかと思った！」シフが叫ぶ。

「俺たちも嬉しいよ、ストームブレイカー！」ヴォルスタッグも同時に言い、その大きな手でソーの肩を叩いた。大人の彼ほどではないものの、そこにはすでに雄牛のような力強さがある。

「その甲冑の胸当てはドラゴンの皮製か？」二人を押しのけるようにしてファンドラルが訊いた。

ホーガンだけは無言だった。恥ずかしそうに、どうしてもブーツのつま先から顔を上げられずにいる。それでも他の仲間に負けじとソーの近くに立とうとしていた。

「落ち着け、我が友よ。もう少し静かに」ソーは両手をあげて言った。幸い同じテーブルの戦士たちは突然の闖入者たちに苛立つこともなく、楽しそうに見守っている。「君たちの質問には答えよう。ただし明日の朝だ」

「いつもそう言うんだから！」シフが抗議の声を上げる。ソーは少し驚いた。〝いつも〟と言われるほど長く、もうこの時代のこの場所にいるとは。けれどそれは嬉しい驚きだった。

「俺はもう年寄りだからな」とソーは言い、シフはうんざりした声をあげて瞳をぐるりと回した。

「あなたは全然年寄りなんかじゃないよ」ファンドラルも呆れて笑いながら言った。

ファンドラルの言うとおりかも知れなかった。若者に囲まれているのでついそんな冗談を口にしてしまうというのもあるのだが、実際のところ⋯⋯最近の出来事、すべてを失ってしまうという経験の後で、ソーは実際に自分が一気に年を取ってしまったような気がしていた。

彼らの騒がしさは──主な音源はシフだ、この少女は声量を調節することが不可能らしい──高座にいる王族一家の耳にも届いたようだった。その方向に目を向けると、ソーはロキから目を離せなくなった。笑ってしまうほど大げさに目を見開いてこちらを見ていたロキは、ソーと目が合うと慌てて王子らしい冷静な表情を取り戻した。けれどソーが片手を上げて見せると、すぐに手を振り返した。唇の片端に小さな微笑みが浮かび、それを必死で抑えようとしているのがわかる。ロキには昔からそういう不思議な癖があった。悲しみだけではなく、喜びの感情さえ押し隠そうとするのだ。

「ロキだってあなたを年寄りなんて思ってないわ」シフはつぶやき、どういうわけか突然不機嫌な顔になった。若者の心の動きはよくわからない。

「明日の朝、冒険の旅の話をしよう。約束する」ソーは有無を言わせない口調で言い、立ち上がった。「さぁ、食べ物がなくなる前に取ってこなければ」

効果的な脅しとは言えない──ひとつの皿が空になれば、すぐに次の皿が出てくる──しかし彼らは若く、その食欲はソーをさらに上回るに違いなかった。若者たちは渋々ながらもとのテーブルに戻っていき、ソーは同じテーブルにつかせてやれなかったことを少し気の毒に思った。しかし、翌朝まで待てと言ったのは後悔していなかった。ひと晩あれば、冒険の話をより面白い内容に仕立て上げる時間もたっぷり取れるだろう。ドラゴン殺しの仕事が実は単調で退屈だという話など、若者は誰も聞きたがらない。少なくともソー自身、若い頃は聞きたくなかった。

その夜、ロキはもう二度とソーを見ようとしなかった。見た目には何の感情も浮かべず、つんと澄ましている。一方ソーは気づくとロキを眺めていた。背筋をぴんと伸ばして座る姿。何か隠し事をしている証拠だ。気持ちを悟られまいとするとき、ロキはいつも、不自然なほどまっすぐに姿勢を正すのだった。おそらくロキは──大人のロキは──自分でもそうしていることに気づかなかったのだろう。ソーも一度も本人には指摘しなかった。

ロキと少年のソーは、奇妙なことに、両親を真ん中にしてテーブルのそれぞれの端に座っていた。何か喧嘩でもして引き離されたのだろうか。しかし何があったのか今推測してもあまり意味はない。

明日、直接ロキに訊いてみよう。

\---

翌朝、朝食の席で待ち構えていた若い友人たちに、ソーはスリル満点の冒険談を披露してみせた。意外なことに少年のソーの姿はなかった。朝食は晩餐ほど形式張っていないので、普段は王子たちも高座ではなく仲間と共に座るのだが。そしてロキの姿もどこにも見えない。

しかし若い友人たちの騒々しさに、ソーはそんな気がかりもすぐに忘れた。

「ドラゴンだって？」ファンドラルは唾を飛ばして叫んだ。「ドラゴンをたった一人で退治したって言うのか？」

「どれくらい大きかったの？」シフも同じくらい興奮して訊いた。

「まあ、この広間と同じくらいだな」ソーの言葉に若者たちは一斉に歓声をあげる。

何もかも実際に体験したことに違いないのだが、話し終えると、ソーはどこか詐欺をしたような気分になった。遠い昔、まだ若かったソーにとって、たった一人でドラゴンを打ち負かすことは、人生最大の偉業としか思えなかった。あの頃に同じことを達成していれば、高い塔の上から国中に響き渡るような声でそれを自慢し、自ら〝ドラゴン殺しのソー〟と名乗って、それ以外の名前で呼ばれても返事を拒否していたかもしれない。しかし今ではどんな害獣であれ、獣を殺すことでは何の満足も得られなかった。若者たちと興奮を分かち合うことができず、話を終えた後、まるで彼らを騙したような気分になったのだ。

「次の旅には私たちも連れて行って」シフが言った。あくまでも真剣な顔で身を乗り出し、期待に目を輝かせている。ソーの目に自分がどれほど幼く映っているか、少しもわかっていないのだろう。「私たちも戦士なんだから」

「並んで一緒に戦えるよ」ファンドラルも同調する。

黙っているヴォルスタッグとホーガンの方をちらりと見ると、彼らも乗り気なのがわかった。ヴォルスタッグはまるで今すぐ戦に向かうかのように顎を噛み締めている。ホーガンは短い間ソーと視線を合わせ、顔を赤くした。彼をよく知るソーには、その無言の表情に秘められた闘志が読み取れる。

いつか、少年のホーガンには二人きりの時に話しかけてみよう、とソーは考えた。ロキは自分がずっと影にいたと言ったが、ホーガンはさらに人の注意を引くことを自ら拒んでいるように見える。彼がここまで内気だったとは、ソーもすっかり忘れていた。ホームシックなのかもしれない。シフやファンドラルが積極的に喋る役を買って出ているうちは、絶対に自分から声をあげようとはしないだろう。

「光栄だ、我が友よ」ソーは言った。「その時が来れば必ず、声をかけよう」

数十年後に果たすことになる約束だが、今はそこまで言う必要はない。

ソーは明るい気分で若者たちと別れた。しかし人生の他の多くの物事と同様に、そんな気分も長続きはしなかった。ロキが自分からソーのところにやってくる気配はなく、王宮のどこにもその姿は見つからない。

はじめのうちは、忙しいのだろうと思っていた。武術の稽古をしたり、家族と過ごしているのだろうと。しかし一日をかけていつもの場所をひと通り探すうち、ソーはそうではないと気づいた。ロキは王宮のあちこちを移動しているらしい──人々の会話、侍女の噂話、任務を交代する衛兵たちの交わす言葉からそれがわかる──が、ソーの視界には一度も入ってこない。意図的に避けているのだ。

ソーは失意に打ちのめされた。

事情は簡単に想像できた。ロキは怒っているに違いない。怒っているか、傷ついたか、あるいはその両方。別れも告げず、手紙一枚でソーが去ってしまったから。

あのときはどうしても出発しなければならなかったのだ。それは自分でもわかっていた。探索の旅には成果があった。しかしそう考えたところで気分がましになる訳でもない。ロキとの関係は良い方向に進んでいたのに、すっかり台無しにしてしまった。

どうすれば良いのかわからなかった。兄としてなら、ロキをなんとかして探し出し、無理にでも気持ちを聞き出すのだが。部屋で待ち構えることもできるし、怒鳴りつけることも、わざとロキの恥ずかしがるような話をして、止めようと走ってくるロキを捕まえることもできる。しかしこのロキにとってソーは兄ではない。ストームブレイカーという名の他人に過ぎないのだ。

結局、他に良い考えも浮かばず、ソーは持ち帰ってきたロキへの贈り物を他の者の手で届けることにした。闘技場で激励した若い近衛兵、ハルフダンが快くその役割を引き受けてくれた。彼は特に質問もせず去っていき、ソーは一人残されて考えに沈んだ。

ロキが離れていこうとしている。たったそれだけで、ソーはふたたび目標を見失った。王の怒りを買わずにヘラについて調査する方法もまったく思いつけない。アスガルドを留守にしている間に、それまでに積み重ねた努力も水の泡となってしまったのだろうか。愛する家族にとって今、自分がどのような位置に立っているのかもわからない。

あの時は出発しなければならなかったのだ。そう何度自分に言い聞かせてみるが、大した慰めにもならない。

その日の残りを、ソーは母親の庭園を歩き、書庫を訪ね、武術の稽古をして過ごした。終始一人きりだった。

多くを求めすぎなのかもしれない。愛する者たちを救い、かつ彼らの愛まで望むなど、許されないのかもしれない。ソーが愛した人々は死んだ、そして彼らを取り戻すことへの代償は、彼らとともにした時間や記憶をすべて手放すこと。そこまで考えると、自己憐憫の渦に巻き込まれるのはあっという間だった。今のソーの置かれた苦境を真に理解してくれる者など、世界中に一人もいない。耐えがたい孤独感だった。

眠る。食べる。翌日がやってきて、前日と同じように過ぎていく。王からの呼び出しはなく、王妃とともに散策することもなく、ロキも、少年のソーも話しかけてこない。

また朝がやってきて、ソーは自分を引きずるようにしてベッドを抜け出した。鏡を見つめると、そこには自身にとってさえ見知らぬ男が映っている。もう昔の自分ではない。二度と昔の自分に戻ることはないだろう。

\---

ロキはいかにも彼らしく、ソーの気分が落ち込むところまで落ち込み、悲嘆と失望で頭がいっぱいになったころになってやっと姿を現した。

ソーはバルコニーに立ち、物思いにふけりながら沈んでいく太陽を見つめていた。今後の計画を立ててみたり、悲しみに囚われたり、そんな自分を叱りつけたり。そのサイクルを何度も、際限なく繰り返す。昔、父親が同じように黙って立ち尽くし、時間とともに変わっていく空を眺めているのを見て、不思議に思ったものだった。若い頃のソーはたったの一分でもじっとしていられなかった。貴重な時間を動かずに無駄にするなど、とても我慢できなかったのだ。しかし今、宇宙全体を背負うような重みを肩に感じながら、ソーは父親と同じ行動を辿ろうとしている。

冷たい石を打つ、コツコツという足音が背後に聞こえた。考えに没頭していたせいで、その音が過ぎ去っていくのではなく、少しずつ近づいてくると気づくまでに少し時間がかかった。ソーは振り向いた。

数フィート先で、ロキが立ち止まった。二人の間に慎重に距離を置いている。

その姿を見て、ソーの心臓は大きく跳ね上がった。しかし、何故よりにもよって自分が一番落ち込んでいるときにロキは近づいてくるのだろう。そう不思議に思うのは今回が初めてではなかった。そのことは呪いのようにも、恵みのようにも感じられる。こんなときほどロキにそばにいて欲しいと思うことはないし、同時にかつての自分とは変わり果てた、こんな状態をロキに見せるのは辛いとも思うからだ。

それでも、ソーは精一杯の笑顔を浮かべた。そのとき、どんな奇跡の力が働いたのか、やっと騒がしかった心が鎮まるのを感じた。深く考えるのは後にしよう。

「本のことを覚えてたんだね」挨拶の代わりにロキはそう言った。シフが思いやりなく台無しにしてしまった本。ロキが彼女の髪を切り落とすきっかけになった本だ。

「もちろん」ソーは驚いて言った。「約束しただろう」

ロキの表情は複雑な動きを見せた。感情を抑え、警戒心を浮かべている。この過去の時間に戻ってきて以来、大人のロキに一番近づいた表情だった。

「あなたは急にいなくなってしまったから、私はてっきり⋯⋯」ロキは口ごもった。

「手紙を書いたじゃないか」ソーは言った。あまり説得力がなく、こうして口にしてみると余計に薄情に聞こえる言葉だった。この少年はまさにロキだ。いつの時代であれ、あんなそっけない別れには納得できないのがロキなのだ。

今度はロキが驚いた顔になった。「あの手紙は本当にあなたが書いたの？」

おかしな質問だ。ソーは眉をひそめた。「ああ、君の兄上に渡してくれるように頼んだんだ。彼から受け取ったんじゃないのか？」

「受け取った」ロキは答えた。「でも⋯⋯字がそっくりだったから⋯⋯」

心臓が止まりそうになる。字がそっくり。ソーの筆跡。ああ、なんてことだ。何故そこまで思い至らなかったのだろう。何故考えもしなかったのか。

若い頃に比べれば、ソーの手書きの文字はだいぶましになっている。しかしそれは上達したというよりも、少しは気をつけて書くようになったという程度の話で、基本的な筆跡は子供の頃から変わっていない。教師に叱咤されてどれほど練習しようと、その乱雑な手書きの癖が矯正されることはなかった。筆跡を見ればこれはソーの書いた字だと誰にでもわかるだろう。ましてやロキが見間違えるはずがない。

ロキの反応は無理もなかったのだ。気づかない自分が馬鹿だった。

とっさに何も言えず、ソーは焦った。何とかして不要な疑念を避けなければならない。

「君の兄上と俺の間には、思ったよりも共通点があるのかもしれないな」

ロキが納得した様子なのを見て、自分の置かれた立場の奇妙さ、不可解さをソーは改めて思い知った。ロキほど聡明な頭脳の持ち主にとってさえ、〝筆跡が似ている〟という事実から〝この男は実は未来からタイムトラベルしてきた兄に違いない〟という結論を引き出すのは、あまりにも荒唐無稽なのだ。しかしこんなふうに自らヒントを与え続けるような失敗を今後も続けていれば、いずれパズルのピースを結びつけられてしまうかもしれない。

「そうなのか。あなたが何の前触れもなく急にいなくなったから、手紙を受け取った時、私はてっきり⋯⋯」

ロキは黙り込んでしまったが、ソーはその続きを推測できた。「兄上がふざけて書いた、と思い込んだんだな」

ロキはうなずいた。危険な賭けだとは思ったが、ソーは柵を離れて足を踏み出し、ロキに近づいた。慎重に片手を伸ばし、腕を握って目を覗き込む。本当に後悔しているという真摯な気持ちを何とか伝えたかった。

「済まなかった。直接別れを告げてから出発できれば良かったんだが、どうしても時間がなかったんだ。まさか俺の筆跡が君の兄上と間違われるとは思わなかった」

ふと少し見た光景を思い出した。晩餐の広間で、両親を真ん中にして引き離されて座る、二人の王子。

「あの手紙のせいで兄弟喧嘩にならなかったといいんだが」

ロキの頰が赤くなり、それがじゅうぶんな答えだった。

「どっちにしても兄上はいつも馬鹿なんだ」ロキは言ったが、こわばらせた肩にはどこか弁解するような気配があった。ロキはソーの手を離れ、けれど踵を返して去っていくことはなく、代わりにバルコニーの柵に近づいた。ソーの隣に並んでアスガルドの風景に目を向ける。

「やり返さなきゃと思ったんだな」ソーは半分呆れ、半分愉快になって言った。少年のソーがロキの悪戯でどんな酷い目にあったか、ありありと想像できる。

背中を向けたロキが心を閉ざそうとしているのが伝わってきて、ソーは会話の行き先に不安を感じた。このロキの身につける仮面はまだ完璧なものではなく、仕草や態度には本音が滲んでいるが、それでも少しずつ上達している。時間とともに、他人に一切読み取らせない術を身につけることだろう。

もしかしたら、ソーがそれを変えることはできないのかもしれない。その知性の高さや悪戯好きな性格と同様に、感情を隠すのはロキの生まれ持った性格なのかもしれない。けれどだからと言ってソーにまで心を閉ざす必要はないはずだ。二度と再び。

「済まない、君を責めるつもりはなかったんだ。悪いのは俺の方だ」ロキの気持ちをほぐそうとして続ける。「また会えて良かった。長いこと留守にしていたから、もう友達ではなくなったのかと心配していた」

ロキはわずかに顔を動かし、横目でソーを見た。今にも去ってしまいそうな気配はなくなり、ソーはそのチャンスを逃すまいとして、ロキのすぐ隣に立った。

ロキはため息をついた。うつむき、柵においた自分の両手を見ているが、顔には微笑みが浮かんでいる。

「そんな心配はいらないよ。少なくとも今回のことは別に怒ってない」今回、という部分を強調してロキは言った。ソーはうなずいてしっかり理解したことを伝えた。今後も何かあれば許すとは限らない、と言いたいのだろう。

少なくとも今回は、ロキを失わずに済んだ。

「君は善良だ」ソーは言った。〝親切〟でもなく〝寛容〟でもない。ただ〝善良〟だと。おそらくロキは──大人のロキは──滅多にそんな言葉を向けられたことが無かっただろう。けれど、たとえ成長するにつれその心が捻れてしまったとしても、ロキの心の芯の部分にはいつまでも変わらない善良さが残っていた。

ロキはソーの言葉を振り払うように肩をすくめた。たったひと言ですべてが変わるはずはない。けれど振り向いてソーに向き合うと、ロキはまたあどけなさの残る、聡明な瞳の少年に戻っていた。その姿は不思議とソーの胸を騒がせる。けれどよく考えれば驚くようなことではないのかもしれなかった。これが今のロキのありのままの姿なのだ──ただソーが心の中で、異なる時代の、異なるロキの姿との差を埋めようとせずにいられないだけで。

「こんなに長いことアスガルドを離れて、どこまで旅をしていたんだ？」ロキが尋ねた。

ソーは微笑み、ロキの隣で柵にもたれかかった。そして注意深く言葉を選びながら、冒険について語り始めた。

第十一章

信用できる情報筋、つまり王宮に飛び交う噂話から、ソーは不在の間に起きた二人の王子の諍いについてあらましを知った。

それはもう兄弟間に勃発した戦争という様相だったらしい。

父王さえ何度も介入し、母親も二人を必死でなだめた。何の罪もない民がロキの悪戯の巻き添えを食い、少年のソーは怒り狂って物を大量に壊した。兄弟たちはお互いの髪を引っ張り、脛を蹴り、ベッドは燃え上がった（もちろん、ロキの仕業だ。そこに寝ている者は無事なままシーツだけを燃え上がらせるという魔法の技など、ソーは習得した覚えがない）。

小さな自室で、ソーは頭を抱えた。罪悪感と憤りが交互に襲ってきて、どう反応していいかもよくわからなかった。始まりは小さな過ちだったのに。ソーが書いたたった一枚の手紙が、この二ヶ月、アスガルドに地獄をもたらしてしまったとは。

騒ぎがどんな風にして始まったのか、ソーには手に取るようにわかる。傷つき怒ったロキが、とびきりひどい悪戯を兄のソーに仕掛ける。兄はその仕返しをする。ロキは仕返しの仕返しをする、その繰り返しは際限なく続き、繰り返されるたびにエスカレートしていく。

思春期の子供であるというのがどういうことか、ソーはすっかり忘れていた。小さな誤解が何ヶ月も続く混沌を引き起こし、兄弟のどちらも理屈では納得しない。そんな時は父親でさえ二人を説き伏せることができないのだった。真実を知った今も、プライドの高いロキは決して自分が悪かったとは認めないだろう。自分の間違いを認めることも、仲直りしようと申し出ることもない──実際のところ、〝ちょっとした間違い〟などという愚か者のすることを自分がしてしまったと知って、恥ずかしさのあまり、余計に強固な態度に出るかもしれない。こうなってしまった今、ソーは自らの罪を償うためにも、自分の手で兄弟の諍いに歯止めをかけなければならなかった。

決して面白がるような事態ではないとわかっていても、ソーは笑わずにいられなかった。若い頃のロキとの諍いは、これほどまでに情けないものだったのだ。いかにも子供じみている。戴冠式の直前にロキの行った悪戯も、髪を引っ張ったりシーツを燃やす類のものであればどんなに良かったか。実際にはあの頃を境にロキは奈落に続く道へ向かい、家族を引き裂いてしまった。

ソーは髭を短く揃え、髪の色を確かめた──まだ全体に黒っぽいが、近いうちにまた染めなおさなければならないだろう。まるでどうしても取り除けない石のように、胸に重苦しい悲しみが潜んでいることに気づく。穏やかな日常が戻ってくるたびにその重みが増すのはどういうことなのだろう。忙しく動き回っているときは、かつての生き生きとした自分に戻れたような気がするのに、ひと息ついた途端にいつも⋯⋯

しかし今それを悩んでも仕方あるまい。抑えなければならないのは突然の怒りだ。その他の感情は、ときに面倒ではあるが、その流れに身を委ねるしかない。感情の急な変化がもっと酷くなるようなら治療師に相談に行けば良いだろう。昔よりも賢くなった今のソーは、助けを求めることに恥は感じなかった。ただロキが側に居てくれればと、それだけが⋯⋯いや、今は考えないでおこう。

部屋を出たとき、ソーが探しに向かったのはロキではなく、少年のソーだった。

少年は稽古場にいた。そこにいるだろうと予想して一番最初に向かった場所だった。同じ場所では二度と見つからないロキと違って、ソーは昔から決まった習慣を繰り返すタイプなのだ。少年のソーは、もちろん、一人ではなかった。どこにでも仲間を引き連れて歩く彼の近くには、ソーの予想通り、シフと若いウォリアーズ・スリーがうろついていた。しかしその様子を見て、彼らとロキとの友情にもひびが入っているのだろうか、とソーは少し心配になった。

「ストームブレイカー！」シフが挨拶をよこした。ソーの立っている柵まで飛び跳ねるように近寄ってきて、満面の笑みを浮かべる。

「シフ」ソーも挨拶を返した。心からの笑顔を返すが、そこに滲むおかしくてたまらないという気持ちにシフが気づいていないことを願う。この少女はとにかく、すべてに関して全力投球だ。シフにこんな時代もあったことを何故今まで忘れていたのだろう。

「剣術の練習に来たの？ もし練習相手を探してるのなら、私が付き合ってもいいけど」

まるでソーのために申し出てやってるのだと言いたげだが、その目は期待でいっぱいに見開かれている。

「また今度お願いしよう。実は王子に会いに来たんだ」

「ロキ？」

「いや、今日は違う」

シフは驚いた顔になった。振り返り、肩越しにヴォルスタッグと組んで戦っている少年のソーを見る。ソーの見間違いでなければ、少年のソーは何も気づかないふりをしつつ、強さを見せつけるようにして戦っていた。ムジョルニアを振り下ろす腕には余計に力が入り、ソーが到着したときには分がありそうに見えたヴォルスタッグも、今はとても勝ちを譲ってもらえそうにない。

少年のソーは渾身の力を込めてハンマーを打ちつけ、ヴォルスタッグは──長身でたくましい若者だが──地面に突き飛ばされて、何フィートか滑ってから土煙の中でやっと止まった。身軽に起き上がって服についた埃を払うが、すでに勝負はついていた。

「良い勝負だった」ソーは声を張りあげて話しかけた。

少年のソーは髪をかきあげ、傲然と顎を上げてソーを見た。

「ストームブレイカー。久しぶりだな」

途端にこの少年を前にするときの苛立ちが戻ってくる。この数ヶ月というもの、ソーは少年のソーを、どこか抽象的にとらえていた。自分の過ちや、二度といっときの怒りに身を任せてはいけないという反省の対象として考えていたのだ。しかしこうして目の前にすると、その存在が呼び起こす感情はやはり強烈だった。大したこともせず、ただ立っているだけだと言うのに。しかしそれはこの少年のせいではない。斧でその体を吹き飛ばしたソーを彼が許したのだから、ソーもまた、彼がソーの過去の後悔の体現そのものであることを許さなければならない。

「少しだけ時間をいただけないだろうか」ソーは自分の知る限り礼儀正しい言い方で尋ねた。こんなときは形式が頼りになる。「もちろん、殿下の都合のよろしいときに」

「ああ、良いだろう。今なら時間がある」少年のソーは答えた。ムジョルニアを腰にくくりつけ、ヴォルスタッグと握手を交わして勝負を正式に終了させる。彼もまた形式ばった態度を装っているが、まだソーほど自然に振舞えていない。何気ないふりをしていても、好奇心でいっぱいなのが伝わってくる。

「少し歩こう」ソーが提案すると、少年のソーはうなずいた。

並んで歩き出すと、二人の足並みがぴったりと揃う。おそらく無意識なのだろうが、少年のソーはソーの動作を真似ている。姿勢、堂々とした足取り、安定した肩。

なんとも言えず、不思議な気分だった。憂鬱になるような、面白いような、そしてふと気が遠くなるような。この少年は自分だ、自分自身なのだ、ただ年齢が若いだけの。つまり、自分が自分の動作を真似ようとしている。

「君に謝らなければならない。手紙の使者にしてしまって済まなかった」若い仲間の耳に会話が届かないほど離れてから、ソーは言った。

少年のソーは忌々しげに鼻を鳴らした。「弟は俺がからかってると思い込んでいた」

「悪戯は彼の方の得意技なのにな」

森の端まで来て、二人は立ち止まった。少年のソーは普段の彼らしからぬ真剣な表情でソーを見た。

「弟はおまえのことをかなり気に入っているみたいだ」苦々しいと言って良い口調だった。突然、その姿がそれまでよりもずっと大人びて見えた。今のソー自身により近いように。

納得できないと言いたげな響きも含まれていた。悲しみも少し。この少年は、おそらくプライドが高すぎて認められずにいるが、本当は弟が離れていきそうで寂しいのだろう。今の彼が一番聞きたがっている言葉が何か、ソーにはわかっていた。単純な意見だが、ソー自身の願いでもある。

「ああ、確かにそうかもしれない。だが兄弟の絆ほど強いものはない」ソーは言った。「君たちは喧嘩もするだろう。数え切れないほど何度も争うだろうが、君の弟は、君にとって他の誰よりも大切な親友になる」

「ロキと俺は今、絶交中だ」少年のソーは答えた。普通はごく親しい相手にだけ打ち明けるであろう、かなり個人的な話だ。

不在の間にアスガルドの人々にすっかり忘れられてしまうのではないかと心配したのは、まったくの杞憂だったのかもしれない。

「そうなってしまったのも俺のせいだ。まさか俺の手紙がそんな問題を引き起こすとは、想像もしていなかった」ソーは言い、慎重に付け加えた。「君と俺とは、思ったよりも共通点があるようだな」

少年のソーは一瞬、驚いた顔をした。それからどういうわけか⋯⋯誇らしげな表情を浮かべた。嬉しそうに胸を張っている。

その反応はソーにとっても衝撃だったが、今は何も言わないことにした。どう解釈すればいいのかよくわからない。後で深く考えてみるとしよう。

「俺が口を出すべきことじゃないかもしれないが」ソーは言った。大人のロキが瞳をぐるりと回して腕を組み、〝口を出してるじゃないか〟と言うのが想像できた。昔は散々そうやって批判されたが、その頃もソーは黙らなかったし、今も黙るつもりはない。「君たちには仲直りしてほしいと願っている。誤解されてしまった君には申し訳ないが、喧嘩の原因が自分だと思うと、俺はいたたまれないんだ」

少年のソーはたちまちしかめっ面になった。「つまり、俺に謝れって言うのか」

頑固なやつだ。どうせそうしろと言ったって絶対に謝らないくせに。

「いや」ソーは言った。「彼もさんざん君を挑発したんだろう。俺はただ、怒りの矛先を正しい方向に向けてくれと頼んでるんだ──つまり俺の方に。そうすれば君も弟を許す気になれるんじゃないか」

「何故、俺にそんなことを頼む？」少年のソーは訊いた。ブーツのつま先で足もとの土を蹴る。「ロキを心配してるのか？」

ふたたび、声に刺々しさが滲んだ。嫉妬しているようにさえ見える。自分よりも弟の方に関心を寄せられるのが妬ましいのだろうが、なぜ彼がそんなことを気にするのか、ソーにはいまだによくわからなかった。

「君たち二人のためだ」ソーは訂正した。「俺にも弟が──」

慌てて言葉を飲み込む。こんなことは、特に若い自分自身に対して、打ち明けるつもりはなかった。未来の自分の悲しみをここに持ち込んで、幸せだった過去を汚したくはなかったのだ。しかし一度口にしてしまうと、もう止められそうになかった。やはり話しておきたい。過去を変えるために、過去の自分ができなかった正しい行いへと少年を導くために。このプライドばかり高い、愚かな少年が、すべて取り返しがつかなくなってしまう前に問題を解決できるように。

たとえあとで後悔するとしても、今は言いたかった。

「俺にも弟がいた」ソーはもう一度言った。少年のソーの強い視線を感じるが、今は顔を上げることができない。「俺たちはよく喧嘩をした。君たちと同じように。喧嘩は次第に大きなものになって、やがて弟は心を閉ざし、完全に離れていってしまった。俺はそのことに気づけなかった。どんなに喧嘩をしたって、いざという時は絶対に俺の味方になってくれると、俺はずっと信じていたんだ。だが間違っていた」

意外なことに、ソーが口をつぐむと少年のソーは思いやりを見せるように黙っていた。この話をするのは辛い。頭の中ではあれほど繰り返し考えているのに、いざ口を開くとあまりにも苦しくて言葉がうまく出てこない。

「俺は自分のプライドに負けてしまった。弟の心がねじれて闇に飲み込まれていくのに、気づいてやれなかった。そして最悪の裏切りを受けて初めて、そのことを思い知らされた。長い戦いの末に⋯⋯やっと俺が手を差し伸べたとき⋯⋯弟は、その手を取らなかった」

苦しげに歪むロキの顔、頰に流れる涙、ビフレストにぶら下がる二人。ロキはまっすぐソーの目を見ながら落ちていった。そしてあの時を境に、二度ともとの弟には戻らなかった。

「君くらいの年齢だった頃、俺は年寄りの説教なんか大嫌いだった」ソーは言った。こんな軽口を叩く方がずっと気楽だ。今ここでそうしなければ、少年のソーは何か慰めの言葉をかけてくるかもしれず、それだけは耐えられそうになかった。「この話をしたのは、できれば⋯⋯できれば、君には俺の失敗から学んで欲しいと願うからだ。今は愚か者のまますっかり歳だけとってしまったが、俺もかつては君のように若かった」

少年のソーに強い視線で見返され、鏡を見ているような錯覚に襲われる。まっすぐに向けてくる真剣なまなざし。このとき初めてソーは、そこに王子の姿を見た。王になると運命づけられたこの少年の目に、ソー自身はどう映っているのだろうか。

少年のソーはいったん目を伏せ、また顔を上げて、うなずいた。

「打ち明けてくれてありがとう」少年のソーは意外なほど丁寧に礼を言った。考え込み、顔をしかめて少し戸惑ってから、思い切ったように続ける。「言いたいことはよくわかった。弟とちゃんと話してみるよ」

歩み寄りだ。それも彼にとってはおそらく大きな一歩だろう。少年がソーの願いを聞き入れる様子を見て、ソーも同じことをしてやりたくなった。

「もし君さえよければ、明日は練習の相手になる」ソーは提案した。「そのハンマーの使い方のコツを教えてやろう」

「は！ やれるもんならやってみろ」少年のソーは言った。髪をかきあげ、いかにも自信たっぷりに胸を張ってみせる。微笑む少年の目元には小さなしわが寄り、ソーは自分もまったく同じ表情で笑うことに気づいて、少しばかりショックを受けた。

先に手を差し出したのは、少年のソーの方だった。戦士同士のシンプルな友情の表現、お互いを理解したことの証。

ソーはその手を取り、二人は握手を交わした。

\---

努力の成果を見るのに長くはかからなかった。

翌朝、ソーは少年のソーとロキとが並んで稽古場に向かう姿を遠くから見かけた。二人きり、仲間も指南役も連れず、兄弟だけで。

そんな二人を眺めているよりも、やらなければならない大事なことはいくらでもあった。例えば、サノスを攻める計画をまとめること。ついに決戦のときが来ればどう戦うかはすでに何度も考えていた──サノスの首を切り落とすというのが、今でも個人的なお気に入りだ──が、どうやってその状態に持ち込むかは⋯⋯まだわからなかった。ここでもまた、考える前に行動するというやり方は通用しない。まだまだ、情報が必要だ。

そうする代わりに、ソーは王子たちを観察した。稽古場がよく見える、回廊の奥まった場所を見つけ、壁にもたれかかる。

兄弟は手合わせを始めた。それぞれ好みの武器ではなく、同じ剣を使って打ち合っている。これも歩み寄りに違いない。しかし、やはり兄弟はどこまでも兄弟だったようで、剣の戦いはフェアプレーからあっという間に何でもありの取っ組み合いに変わってしまった。少年のソーは弟にヘッドロックをかけ、そのために二人とも剣を投げ捨てることになった──剣の試合にしてはおかしな戦術だ。その理由はすぐにわかった。少年のソーは地面から掴み取った泥を直接、ロキの髪に擦りつけている。それを振り払ったロキは、威厳も何もかもかなぐり捨てて兄につかみかかり、二人は泥まみれになって地面を転がり始めた。

仲裁に入るべきだろうか、とソーは迷った。けれど格闘はすぐに終わり、二人は地面に並んで横たわった。二人とも笑っている。

あの二人にはまだ希望がある。今までもそう信じていたが、ただそう願うことと、こうして目の前ではっきり見ることには大きな違いがあった。子供の頃のロキは、ソーを愛していた。大人の男になった後も、ふたたび愛してくれた。二人の間に起こった出来事にも関わらず、そしておそらくロキ本人はそう望まなかったのにも関わらず。あの少年のロキには、決してその愛を否定する理由を持って欲しくない、ソーはそう強く願った。

少年のソーは泥の上に立ち上がり、ソーが見ていることに気づいた。ソーは隠れることも、故意に存在を知らせることもしていなかった。ロキが先に気づかなかったことの方が驚きだった。片手を上げて見せると、少年のソーは手を振り返した。

まだ地面に横たわっていたロキは、肩越しに振り向いてソーを見た。そしてソーは、手足をばたつかせて慌てて立ち上がろうとする懐かしいロキの動作をふたたび見るという幸運に恵まれた。ロキは服の汚れを手で振り落とそうとして、自分が頭からつま先まで泥まみれであることに気づき、その作業を魔法の力に切り替えた。あまりに素早くその魔法を実行したので、その体に火がつくのではないかとソーが心配したほどだった。

ソーはゆっくりと二人に近づいた。こっそり見ていたことを恥じるべきなのかもしれなかったが、そうする代わりに二人に笑いかけ、柵越しに身を乗り出した。

「いい勝負だった」からかうように言うと、少年のソーはにやりと笑い、ロキは顔を真っ赤にした。

「いつから見てたんだ？」ロキは小声で訊いた。

ソーはこらえきれずに笑い出した。「一部始終。泥の中を一緒に転げ回るのは戦士同士の絆を深める一番の方法だな」

ロキは恥じらうべきなのか、ソーの言葉を疑うべきなのか迷うような顔をした。一方、少年のソーは黙ってうなずいた。この分野に限っては、ソーはいつでも弟よりも直感的にすべてを理解できた。ともに恥をかくことで戦友は結びつきを強めるのだ。

「邪魔をして悪かった」ソーはつけ加えた。ロキはレモンを飲み込んだような顔だが、少年のソーは平然としている。

「今日の午後、俺の練習相手になるか？」少年のソーが訊いた。髪に沿って流れ落ちる泥を拭おうともしない。

「ああ、約束したとおりだ」

「じゃあ、またその時に」

少年のあっさりとした態度にソーは驚いた。このまままとわりついて、今すぐ相手をしろと言うのではないかと思っていた。少年のソーは、意図のよくわからない重々しい視線でソーを見た。次に同じ視線をロキに向ける。

「また後でな」少年のソーはそうロキに声をかけ、肩で小突くようにしてから立ち去った。ロキに鋭い目で睨みつけられ、にやにやと笑っている。

ソーは何も聞かないことにした。兄弟のどちらも本気で怒っているようには見えない。鋭いまなざしで睨むのは、微笑むのと同じくらい、あるいはそれ以上によく見かけるロキの表情だ。

「兄君と仲直りしたようで良かった」ソーは言った。

「あなたが何か兄上に言ったんだね」ロキはソーの顔を見ず、今ではしみひとつ残っていないチュニックの裾をいじりながら言った。

ソーはため息をつきそうになるのをこらえた。何も言わず、ただ手を振って王宮に戻れば良かった。また馴れ馴れしくしすぎてしまったようだ。

「もし話したい気分じゃなかったのなら悪かった。最近気づいたことがあって教えたかったんだ。君のお兄さんと俺とは、筆跡以外にもいろいろ共通点があるらしい」

ロキは馬鹿らしいと言いたげに鼻を鳴らした。「あなたは全然似てないよ、兄上なんかに」

兄上なんか、という言葉を忌々しげに発するロキの口調は聞き慣れたものだったが、いちいち取り合わないという術をソーはとっくに身につけている。

「それが似てるんだ。プライドが高い、頑固、傲慢。唯一の違いは、俺は愚かな行為の代償に向き合う羽目になったが、君のお兄さんはまだそうなってない、それだけだ。彼には俺のような辛い目にあって欲しくないと思ってね」

「あなたはやたらと僕の身辺に首を突っ込んでくる」ロキは言った。「それにいつも僕を見てるよね、ストームブレイカー。いったい何が目的なんだ」

ロキはソーをからかうような口調を装っていたが、実際には探りを入れようとしているのだった。大人になったロキが得意としていた術だが、今のロキにはまだ習得しきれていない。このロキはぎこちなく声を震わせ、自分よりずっと年上で経験豊かな大人の前で、必死に余裕のあるふりをしようとする少年にすぎなかった。

「君はとても優秀だ」ソーは言った。「人を欺く技巧もたくさん隠し持っている。気をつけて見守るのは当然のことだ」

短い沈黙。「なるほど？」ロキは言った。

肩がこわばり、頰が青ざめている。その瞳は感情を隠しきれていない。ロキは傷ついている。ソーは何か間違ったことを言ってしまったのだ。

「君は国中の誰にも尊敬されている、ロキ王子」ソーは優しく語りかけ、言い損ねてしまった何かを取り戻そうとした。ロキは大切に思われているのだと、ソーだけではなく周囲のあらゆる人々にとって大事な存在なのだとわかって欲しかった。この事実を誰よりもロキ自身が信じられずにいたのだ。「君のように聡明で力のある若者は敬われて同然だ。君にはいつも驚かされる」

賞賛の言葉にロキは再び頬を染めた。それでもしばらくは黙っていたので、機嫌を直してくれていることをソーは願った。ロキは昔からむら気なところがあり、他人には窺い知れない理由で敏感に傷つくことがあった。ソーは何か余計なことを言ってしまった自分を責めまいとしたが、難しかった。一度傷ついたロキがなかなか元には戻らないことをソーはよく知っている。

「驚かされる？ それは 本当か、ストームブレイカー」しばらくしてやっとロキは言った。

こんなときは何と答えてやるのが正解なのか、ソーはいまだによくわからなかった。ロキはどんな言葉を求めているのだろう。わからなければ、ただ真実を答えるしかない。

「ああ、いつもだ」ソーは言った。大人のロキは、最期の瞬間までソーを驚かせた。その悪戯や裏切りはある程度予測できるようになっても、ロキ自身について、ソーはいつまでも完全には理解できなかった。この少年のロキも間違いなく、その点では同じなのだろう。

ロキはにっこり笑い、それを隠そうとするように顔を背けた。

「やっと兄上の練習相手をすることにしたんだね」ロキは言った。恥ずかしくなって話題を変えたのだろう、とソーは思うことにした。傷ついたことを隠そうとしているのではないと良いのだが。

「ああ」ソーは答えた。「後悔することになるかもしれないな」

ロキは笑った。本物の、素直な笑顔。もう二度と聞けないと思っていた笑い声が、美しい音楽のようにソーの耳に届く。

\---

王からの呼び出しは、思いがけないときにやってくる。

ソーは大広間に向かいながら、昼食に何を食べるかだけに心を集中していた。使用人が角を曲がってきて、今すぐ王のもとに行くようにと告げてきたのはそのときだった。

父王が意図的にこんなタイミングを選んだのはよくわかっている。不意打ちによって嘘をつきにくくするのだ。呼びだされた者が不機嫌になるのも計算済みだろう。

もちろん、ソーには直ちに命令に従うことしかできない。玉座の間に一歩足を踏み入れたときにはもう、緊張に体がこわばっていた。またしても、帰還後すぐに呼びだされなかったことで油断していたのだ。若者たちと言葉を交わし、のんびりと王宮を歩き回っていた。そして今、何の事前準備もなく、王と向き合おうとしている。前回、つい口を滑らせて余計なことを曝け出しそうになったばかりだというのに。

ソーは王の前にひざまずいた。心を落ちつけ、この難しい課題に意識を集中する。これから何を訊かれるのか想像もつかず、これ以上口を滑らせるわけにいかない。

「やっと戻ってきたようだな」オーディンの声は意外なほど親しげだった。しかしそれで余計に警戒心が高まるのはどういうわけだろう。「おまえの出発は、ちょっとした騒ぎを引き起こした」

「はい、その話は聞いております」慎重に言おうとしてつい堅苦しくなる。ロキが隣にいれば、こんなぎこちない返答に呆れて首を振っていただろう。ソーは気を取り直して続けた。「王子たちの諍いを引き起こしてしまい申し訳ありません、陛下。そんなつもりはありませんでした」

「おまえは何かと〝そんなつもりはなく〟事件を引き起こすらしい」オーディンはつぶやいた。

ソーは顔をあげなかった。息をするのさえ難しい。

「おまえには様々な能力に恵まれている」オーディンは続けた。「戦士としても並外れた力を持ち、他の男たちが羨むばかりの魅力も兼ね備えている。我が息子は二人とも、おまえにすっかり魅入られてしまったようだ」

沈黙が落ちる。一秒、二秒⋯⋯三秒。

「身に余るお褒めの言葉です、陛下」

正しい受け答えではないのかもしれない──ロキならもっとずっと上手にやってのけるだろう──しかしそれ以上の言葉を思いつけない。もっとまずい答えならいくらでも出てきそうだが、良い言葉はひとつも浮かばない。

「お世辞ではない。おまえは行く先々で魔法のように人々を虜にするらしい」オーディンは言った。

ソーの行動をずっと見張っていたことを暗に認める言葉だが、そんなことはとっくにわかっていた。わからないのは、この会話がどこへ向かおうとしているかだ。

「私には魔法の才能はほとんどありません、陛下」

「だが宇宙のどこへ旅しようと、仲間に恵まれるようだ。それ自体が魔法と言えよう」

ふたたび、回りくどい賞賛の言葉。オーディンは何かを探ろうとしている。しかし一体何を？

ソーには心の準備ができていなかった。ほんの数分前まで、昼食に仔羊と鴨のどちらを選ぶべきかで頭がいっぱいだったのだ。尋問の用意はできていなかった──大きな失策だ。

「光栄です」ソーは言った。

「遠征先で何か役立つ情報は見つかったか？」オーディンは尋ねた。

何とでも答えようのある質問に、ソーは思わず、できればオーディンには知られたくない旅先でのいくつかの行動を思い浮かべた。ヘラに関する調査、それに預言者と会ったこと。ヘイムダルがソーの行動のすべてを見ていたとは思えない。オーディンのスパイも、二十四時間すべてを監視していたわけではないだろう。それはつまり、一部を除いて多くを見られていたに違いないということにもなる。

「はい」ソーは答えた。「しかし無事母国に帰還できて安心しています」

「アスガルドがおまえの母国ということだな？」

「はい」ソーは答えた。「これからも永遠に変わらず」

「奇妙なことだ。おまえはアスガルド最強の戦士であり、王子のような風格さえ持っている。それなのにこれまで私がおまえの存在を知らなかったとは」

ソーの鼓動が不規則に高鳴り始める。「長いこと離れて──」

「私を欺こうとなど考えるな、ストームブレイカー」

その言葉に初めて、ソーはぐっと顎を上げた。父親の目をまっすぐに見る。何も言うな、と叫ぶ理性の声が頭の中に響くのに、どうしてもその通りにはできなかった。

「私は無理やり引き離されたのです、陛下。アスガルドから、そして大切なすべてのものから。家族も、故郷も失って、私は⋯⋯」どう説明すれば良いのだろう。どうしたらこの気持ちを言葉に込められるのか。「私はアスガルドを愛しています。長いこと遠方にいましたが、こうして戻ることができた今、故国を守るためなら何でもする所存です。私のその意志は陛下もご自分の目で見られたはず」

〝俺を監視していたのだから〟心の中でつけ足すが、口には出さない。

「おまえは秘密の多い男だ」オーディンは言った。

一瞬、もう諦めて、オーディンに真実を告げるべきだろうかとソーは考えた。かつて父にすべてを話していた頃のように、何もかも打ち明けてしまうべきだろうか。サノス、そしてヘラについて、父が手を貸してくれるかもしれない。

しかし、今やソー自身が王なのだ。たとえ治めるべき王国を失ったとしても。王としての義務を果たすのに、父親であれ他の誰であれ、頼るわけにいかない。王として、ソーは慎重になることを学んだ。この場所でストームブレイカーでいる間は、オーディンの信用を得ることよりも、自由に行動できる利点を保つべきだ。正体を明かせば大きなリスクが発生する。オーディンはソーを信じないかもしれない。そうなれば、待っているのは死刑だけだ。

ソーは大きく息を吸い、答えた。「はい、陛下と同様に。掘り返すべきでない秘密もありますから」

それはかつてオーディンがソーに言った言葉だった。しかしまだその言葉を口にしていないオーディンに、未来の父と同じように言って返す。

オーディンは白髪混じりの眉を片方、高く上げてみせた。そして重々しく答える。「ああ、その通りだ」

オーディンはどこまで知っているのだろう。何度目かにソーはそう考える。

「この話の続きはまた次回としよう」オーディンは言った。気がかりな約束だ。「今は大広間に向かうが良い。空腹だろうからな」

なるほど、それもまた見通していたわけだ。他に何を知っているのか。そしてなぜ、ここまで回りくどい会話をしなければならないのか。

ソーは立ち上がり、頭を下げ、出口へ向かった。扉を出る直前、オーディンがふたたび声をかけた。

「おまえにはまだ多くの質問が残っているぞ、ストームブレイカー」念を押すように、オーディンが警告する。

ソーは振り向き、オーディンと向き合った。まっすぐその目を見つめる。息子として、もう一人の王として。「私もです、陛下。では、またその時に」

オーディンは受け入れるように頷いてみせた。早くなる鼓動を感じながら、ソーは最後にもう一度頭を下げ、玉座の間を去った。

第十二章

少年のソーの相手をするのは、ソーが恐れていたような苦行ではなかった。

傲慢さは相変わらずだが、少年はソーに敬意を示すようになった。闘技大会で見せたような自信過剰で礼を欠いた態度は改まり、真剣に学ぼうとする決意が見て取れた。ソーの見せる動きを逐一観察し、文句を言わず批判を受け入れる。確かに進歩していた。

少しずつではあるが。

ソーは五回目に少年を地面に投げ飛ばした。使ったのは少年のソー自身の勢いだけだ。

「もう一度やってみろ」ソーは言った。感心することに、少年は素直にソーの言うとおりにした。

何度でも諦めず、立ち向かってくる。疲労も苛立ちも一切見せなかった。手足は震え、額から汗が滴り落ち、服は泥まみれ、そして何度も負け続けている。しかし決して音を上げることはなかった。

二人に周囲の注目が集中している。戦士、見回りの衛兵、王宮を出入りする使用人たち。シフ、ヴォルスタッグ、ホーガン、ファンドラルも見守っていた。稽古が始まった時、彼らは皆、たまたま居合わせただけだと言うように、自分たちの練習に夢中なふりをしていた。しかし今はそんなふりもすっかり忘れている。目を見開き、口をぽかんと開けて、ソーが若い彼自身と戦う姿を食い入るように見つめている。

ロキの姿はどこにも見えなかった。てっきり稽古に参加して二人の練習試合を見守り、そのあとで自分もソーと稽古をしたいと言い出すのではないかと思ったのだが、そんな予想を裏切るのは実にロキらしかった。このロキはいつも意表をつく、そして大人のロキも昔からそうだった。

試合は続き、ソーは疲れを見せることなく相手を続けた。少年のソーがムジョルニアを振り上げ、ソー自身にもよく覚えのある力で振り下ろしてくる。悪くない、しかしこれだけではだめだ。少年のソーは力を優先するあまり正確さを欠き、狙ったとおりに的を打つことができない。

ソーは軽々とストームブレイカーでその一撃を受け止めた。

「もう少し制御しろ」ソーは言った。「力を抜いて、正確に狙うんだ」

「でも」少年のソーは息を切らした。「力が⋯⋯大事なんだと⋯⋯思ってた」

「制御された力が大事なんだ」ソーはそう思い出させ、それを実演して見せるように、振り下ろされる直前の少年の腕をつかんで止め──造作もないことだ──首根っこをつかんで揺すった。

少年のソーは自由になろうとして虚しくもがいたが、降参する気はつゆほどもないらしかった。この調子では何度でも挑んできて、最後の力が尽き果てるまで諦めないだろう。

この辺にしておくべきだ。ソーは指南役の一人ではない。それに正直に言えば、この少年に根気強く付き合うのは今でも骨が折れた。ここまで稽古に打ち込む姿勢は賞賛に値するが──何と言っても、この熱意によって今のソーはここまで強くなったのだ。若い自分自身を、まるで雨に濡れた仔猫のように小突き回せるほど──しかし他に大事な用事がいくらでもある。それに、若い戦士たちが自分にも機会が回ってくるのを期待して、列を作って待っていた。

「よし、今日はここまでだ」そう言いながら、ソーは少年のソーを解放した。

少年は肩をいからせて飛び退いたが、すぐにソーに向きなおって、燃えるような目で睨みつけた。

「まだまだできる」少年のソーは言った。強い意志がみなぎっている。まったく手に負えないやつだ。「俺は全然疲れてないぞ」

「君が疲れたとは言っていない」ソーは言った。呆れて瞳をぐるりと回しそうになるのをこらえる。俺はこんなに鈍い子供だったのか？「俺が疲れたんだ」

「ドラゴンを倒したくせに！」少年のソーは叫んだ。「一人で軽く倒したって言ったじゃないか！」

「戦うのに疲れたんじゃない、教えるのに疲れたんだ」

ここでついに、少年のソーの忍耐力に限界が来た。ここまで保ったのが不思議なくらいだ。試合に何度も負けるのは耐えられても、自分の力が劣ると言葉で伝えられるのは我慢できなかったらしい。ロキにやり込められて怒り狂うのも無理はないかもしれない。

「これは稽古じゃない、おまえは俺の師範じゃない」少年のソーは唸り声をあげた。「これは手合わせだ」

そこには厳然とした違いがある。手合わせは対等な力を持つ同士が、お互いの腕を磨くためにすること。稽古は、より優れた戦士が、若造にハンマーの正しい使い方を教えることだ。

ソー自身もかっとしたが、深呼吸をしてそれをやり過ごした。この怒りの発作は最近、ますますひどくなっている気がする。目の前の少年に簡単に挑発され、必要以上に怒りを感じてしまう。今口を開いても、とても礼儀正しいことが言えるとは思えなかった。

そうする代わりに、ソーは見物人たちの方に向き直った。若者たちの一人の相手をしたからには、全員に稽古をつけるまでは気がかりが残ってしまう。一気に片付けたほうが良さそうだった。

「ホーガン、次は君だ」ソーは親切心のつもりで言った。王子の次にホーガンを選ぶことで、彼がじゅうぶんに勇敢な戦士であること、内気な彼が黙っていても、自分はそのことに気づいたのだと伝えたかったのだ。

しかしそれが間違いだったことはすぐにわかった。ホーガンの顔からはさっと血の気が引いた。まるで罠にかかってしまったウサギのように、周囲の注目を意識して、つまづいて転びそうになりながらリングに入ってくる。棘つきの棍棒を握る手元はしっかりしているものの、決して直接目を合わせまいとするその習性のせいで、ソーの前に立った彼はひたすら地面を見つめることとなった。

判断を間違えた。この少年とは二人きりで向き合うべきだとわかっていたのに。

ホーガンはいずれ、偉大な戦士になる。勇敢で正直で、寡黙な外見の裏に秘めた強さを持ち、その冷静さが仲間にも落ち着きを与える。思慮深く、無口でありながら、ときに鋭いひと言の冗談でソーを驚かせる。大人になった彼はもう人と視線を合わせることを恐れない。見知らぬ相手と向き合ったときさえ。

ソーはため息をこらえた。まったくこの若者たちは⋯⋯大人になった彼らとは別人のようだ。しかし本人を責めるわけにもいかない。

ソーはホーガンのペースに合わせて相手をした。見物人の視線よりも攻撃の技術に集中し始めると、ホーガンは優れた戦いぶりを見せた。技法そのものは、少年のソーよりも上かもしれない。大人になった今でさえ、その事実にソーはかすかな屈辱を感じた。若い頃は自分を最強だと決めつけ、より優れた者がいるという可能性さえ決して認めなかったものだった。

退場するとき、ホーガンは決して微笑んではいなかったが、その顔は喜びに輝いていた。

次はシフだった。待ちきれずに苛々しているのが遠目にもわかるほどだったからだ。次にファンドラル、最後にヴォルスタッグ。全員の中で最後の彼だけが、礼儀らしきものをわきまえていた。

ソーが三度目にヴォルスタッグの武器を吹き飛ばした後、驚いたことに、少年の彼はそれを地面から拾い上げようともせず、腰を折って深く礼をした。そしてその肩越しに、ソーは草を踏んで歩いてくるフリッガを見た。稽古場にいたものは全員が一斉にそれまでしていたことをやめ、王妃に向かってひざまずいた。

フリッガにはそのような敬意にふさわしい威厳がある。ソーも周囲に倣い、やはり頭を低く下げた。

「ソー、息子よ」フリッガは呼びかけ、ソーは反射的に顔を上げてしまってから、自分の間違いに気づいた。

フリッガは少年のソーに呼びかけたのだ。一瞬にも満たないわずかな時間、フリッガと視線が合い、ソーはとっさに少年のソーを見た。まるで最初からそうするつもりだったように精一杯演じてみせる。

しかしフリッガには気づかれたに違いなかった。愚か者、と自分を罵る。白鳩のように優雅なフリッガだが、その目は鷹のように鋭く、直感的に人の弱みを見抜く。ソーがうっかり反応したこと、その直後に誤魔化そうとしたこと、その両方をしっかりと見たに違いない。せめてその理由だけは謎のままであってほしいとソーは願った。

ああ、馬鹿だ、馬鹿だ。

「母上」少年のソーは小声で、無関心を装って答えた。無理もない、彼は仲間に囲まれた若者なのだ。母親に可愛がられるところを友人に見られるなど、何よりも避けたい状況だろう。他の戦士たちに──それぞれ、やはり愛情深い母親を持っているに違いないが──どれだけ馬鹿にされるか。

自分がこんな昔から愚かだったのだと知るのは、どこか不思議と心休まるものがあった。

「何か忘れてませんか、息子よ」フリッガが言った。

少年のソーの顔は、混乱から反省へと素早く変わった。「ああ──そうでした。お許しください。つい、練習試合に夢中になってしまって」──試合、と強調するのを忘れず──「ストームブレイカーと」

そこでまた、少年は誇らしげな顔になった。ソーの──ストームブレイカーの──相手をすることが、それほど誇らしいのだろうか。

「ストームブレイカーはとても親切ね」フリッガは言い、息子はそれを否定するように声をあげた。

「光栄です、王妃様」ソーは言ったが、フリッガと目が合うと、その眼差しにとても耐えられない気持ちになった。他人を見る目。かつて見慣れていた母親の愛情がそこにはない。失ってしまうまで、自分に注がれて当然だと思っていたあの眼差しが。

ソーは目をそらし、地面を見た。

「行きましょう、母上。お茶の時間をご一緒します」少年のソーが言った。

「夕刻にヴァナヘイムからのお客様をお迎えすると言いましたね、忘れていたの？」フリッガの口調は優しいが、瞳は厳しく息子を見据えている。お茶の時間はおそらく、作法を忘れた息子たちへの説教の時間となることだろう。

そんな抜けたところのある少年のソーだが、説教を食らうことだけは敏感に察知するらしい。爽やかな笑顔と仔馬のような手足を使い、精一杯愛想を振りまく。

「忘れてませんよ、母上。それどころか、夜は母上と一番最初にダンスをしていただこうと思っていたんです」少年は言った。

フリッガはたしなめるように息子の頰に触れ、それから微笑みを浮かべてその仲間を見回した。

「あなたたちも皆、今夜は私を誇らしい気持ちにさせてくれることでしょうね」集まった若者たちにそうきっぱりと告げる。

見事な戦略だった。フリッガがそれ以上何も言わなくても、彼らは皆しっかりと湯浴みをして、精一杯身なりを整えて今晩の祝宴に臨むことだろう。いつものように遅刻して泥まみれのブーツで駆け込んでくることもなく。フリッガを失望させるのは、彼らがもっとも嫌うことだった。そんな気持ちをソーもよく覚えている。

「さあ、行きましょう、息子よ」フリッガは少年のソーの肩に腕を回し、王宮へと促した。少年のソーは見るからにそれを嫌がって振り払おうとする。人々の前で母親に肩を抱かれるなんて冗談じゃない、仲が良いことがばれてしまうじゃないか。

プライドの高い、困った少年だ。しかし自分も大して変わらない、とソーは思った。

そして⋯⋯フリッガはソーをちらりとも見ずに行ってしまった。もちろん、それが正しいのだ。わかっていた。母を救うために払わなければならない代償だと、理解はしていた。

しかし今日はもうここまでだった。ソーはヴォルスタッグの相手を早めに切り上げ、若い友人たちに別れを告げた。

ソーの突然の態度の変化に驚き、若者たちは混乱した顔で去っていく彼を見送った。

すっかり疲れてしまった。夜影に乗じて忍び込む盗人のように、ひどい憂鬱が胸に潜りこみ、骨の髄まで広がっていく。自分をもう若くはない、悲しいばかりの男だと感じる。今夜はひとり寂しく夕食をとり、陽が沈む前にベッドに潜り込んで、この憂鬱が去っていくまで睡眠に逃げ込むしかない。

そうそう何かを恐れることなどないソーだったが、自分自身の不安定さに気づくときだけは、胃がねじれるような恐怖を覚えた。この状態が何を意味するのか、いずれはどんな問題に繋がっていくかを考えればさらに不安は募った。ほんの少し前までは何ともなかったのに、こんなふうに突然⋯⋯

落ち着け。呼吸に集中しろ。ただ通り過ぎていく悲しみの波に身を任せて、やがてまた浮かび上がれると信じるしかない。

確かなことがひとつあった。今は休憩が必要だ。そして是非ともそうするつもりだった。今夜の祝宴には出席できないだろう。

\---

ソーは眠れるだけ眠って一晩を過ごした。翌朝目を覚ましても、天井を見上げながら長いことじっと横たわっていた。他には何もせず、ただ⋯⋯アスガルドを感じる。シーツの匂い。王宮を行き交う人々が立てる物音。空気の味。

寝返りを打って起き上がり、服を無造作に頭からかぶる。簡単な朝食の後、自分をけしかけるようにして書庫に向かった。まだ疲れは取れていないが、行動を起こせば元気になるかもしれない。戦略を立てなければならなかった。

本を読み、メモを取る。しかし羊皮紙に綴る箇条書きの計画案は、取り消し線で消されていても無いよりはマシ、という程度の代物だった。

〝宇宙船を買い、乗組員を雇う〟取り消し。どこから資金を調達するというのだ。すでに強大な力を持つ敵と戦うのに必要な額の金を稼ぐには、あと何百年も働かなければならない。サノスはまだ年若いが、その容赦ない攻撃ぶりはすでに噂になっている。

〝サノスを騙してここにおびき出す〟取り消し。サノスは馬鹿ではない。ソーのいた未来の世界では、その存在をアスガルドに知られないよう巧みに隠れていた。インフィニティ・ストーンが注目されるまで、ソーはその名前さえ聞いたことがなかった。

〝インフィニティ・ストーンをすべて入手する〟取り消し。あの石を隠せるような奇跡の場所を見つけたとしても、あれほどの強烈なパワーをまとめて貯蔵すると考えると⋯⋯不安が大きい。敵よりも自分の手にあったほうが良いには違いないが、善意で始まった行為がちょっとしたきっかけで邪悪なものに変わってしまうという例を、ソーは近年何度も見ている。

近年だけではない。たとえばヘラ。アスガルドの繁栄の名のもとに、殺戮の限りを尽くして宇宙を征服した。そして父親。聡明で、腐敗とは無縁だとかつてソーが信じていた全能の神オーディン。

ソーは父を愛し、尊敬していた。けれどもう、オーディンの欠点にも、その過去の過ちの重大さにも目をつぶってはいられなかった。ヘラもロキも、父親が作り出してしまった怪物なのだ。

そう考えつくと同時に、ソーはペンを置いて両手で顔を覆った──俺は最悪の謀反者、最低の息子だ。それでも⋯⋯こうするしかない。ソーは今、二つに引き裂かれた家族の間で、そのむごい運命とアスガルドの破滅を何阻止しようと、努力を重ねている。進捗ははかばかしくないものの。

あの戴冠式の日まで、そしてロキの墜落とその後の出来事が起こるまで、ソーは栄光を夢見ていた。栄光と名誉と戦争、あらゆる歴史書に己の名が刻まれることを望んだ。しかし今は、自分の存在など時間とともに忘れ去られても一向に構わないと思う。愛する家族と母国の民を救うことさえできれば。

背後からの視線を感じて、ソーはふと我に返った。姿を見なくてもロキの存在を感じ取れるようになったのは、研ぎ澄まされた直感の賜物だ。おかげでロキに調査内容を盗み見されずに済んだ。

ソーは素早く手もとのメモを折りたたみ、ポケットにしまって、読んでいた（役に立たない）本をぱたんと閉じた。そうしてから初めて、振り向いてロキを見る。

「おはよう、殿下」ソーは明らかに不満げな表情を浮かべるロキに呼びかけた。

ロキは覗き見の失敗から素早く立ち直って挨拶を返した。

「ストームブレイカー。こんなに早い時間にここであなたに会えるとは思わなかった。調査が思ったように進んでいないんだね？」

「どうしてわかった？」ソーは自分を哀れむように笑った。机の上に無造作に散らばった本を手で示す。「俺は調べ物が苦手でね」

「あなたは行動の人だから」ロキは言い、少しためらってからソーの向かい側に腰をおろした。その目は本の表紙から表紙へと動き、明らかに情報を読み取ろうとしている。それを誤魔化そうするように、ロキは目にかかる髪をかきあげ、椅子の背に体を預けた。

ソーは微笑みを噛み殺した。詮索好きめ。成長した後のロキがこの手の企みにずっと長けていたのを嘆くべきなのか、喜ぶべきなのかわからなかった。

「どちらかひとつの能力しか持てないとは限らない」ソーは言った。ロキの能力を褒めて伸ばす機会だと思い、続ける。「俺の知る最強の戦士の一人は、学術と戦術の両方に長けていたぞ。武術と繊細な学問、どちらの能力にも恵まれた魔術師だ」

「前に話していた魔術師？」ロキは訊いた。「あの緑の闘士と戦った話に出てきた？」

ロキが覚えていたことにソーは驚いた。少年は自分の爪の先をいじって無関心を装っている。しかしよく覚えているのは当然かもしれない。ロキに似ている人物が登場する武勇伝を語ったのは、おそらくソーが初めてだったのだろう。

「ああ、その魔術師だ」ソーは答えた。「俺たちは二人でたくさんの冒険をした」

「そうなのか」ロキは驚いたように言った。「あなたとその魔術師が友達だったとは思わなかった。あの話をしてくれた時、魔術師の名前を言わなかったから⋯⋯」

ロキはふいに恥ずかしくなったように口ごもった。

ソーは改めてロキを見た。黒髪、ほっそりした体、家族の誰にも似ていない外見。どうして以前は気づかなかっただろう。ロキは自分と同じようなヒーローの話を聞きたくてたまらなかったのだ。だから今、そんな話を始めて聞いてしがみつこうとしている。ロキが実際に聞いた物語と言えば、彼自身のような登場人物──魔術師にしろ、ヨトゥンにしろ──が、悪役の怪物になるものしかなかった。

〝だからおまえも怪物になるしかないと思ったのか？〟ふいにそう閃いて、ソーは胸の内で語りかける。ロキ自身は意識していなかったかもしれない。とは言え、ロキは自分をよくわかっていなかったところがある。

ソーは深呼吸しながら言葉を選んだ。「彼は俺の人生で一番大切な存在だった」これは事実そのままだ。「誰よりも親しい友、そして最後まで俺の気がかりでもあった。彼の話をするのは⋯⋯今でも辛い」

それも偽らない気持ちであり、同時にこれ以上詳しい話を避けるための策でもあった。

ロキは少なくともソーの言おうとしていることを汲み取ったらしく、真摯な表情で言った。「お気の毒に」

「君とは気が合っただろうな」ソーは微笑んで言った。そう言ってから、それが希望というよりは真実であることに気づいた。心にどれほど憎しみを抱えていようと、ロキは最後まで自分を好きだっただろうから。

ロキはぎこちなく微笑み返した。大人の悲しみに対してどう反応していいかわからないのだろう。そんな気持ちはソーにも覚えがあった。

「さて、昨夜の宴はどうだった？」ソーは訊いた。「またダンスパーティがあったらしいな」

「あったよ」ロキは答えた。「あなたが来なくて残念だった。また⋯⋯またダンスができたらいいと思ってたのに」

ソーは少し心配になった。ロキがまた不機嫌に壁際に立って過ごしたのではないといいのだが。単純な考えかもしれないが、ロキが自分とダンスをしたことで自信を得て、それをきっかけにもっと社交的になるのではないかと期待していたのだ。

「君とダンスしたいという若者はいくらでもいるだろう？」これではまるでお節介な叔母か何かのようだと思いながら、ソーは言った。

ロキはソーを見上げ、けれどすぐに目をそらした。

「どんな問題を調べてるの？」ロキが尋ねた。わざとらしい話題の切り替え方だが、ソーはダンスの話を蒸し返すつもりはなかった。

「目下最大の問題は、俺のひどい頭痛だ」ソーは冗談を言いながら本をひとつにまとめた。質問を打ち切るように続ける。「さっきも言ったように、調べ物は俺の得意分野じゃないからな」

「じゃあ、少し外に出て新鮮な空気を吸うというのはどう？」ロキは言った。

予想していなかったその誘いかけに、ソーは胸にあたたかなものが広がるのを感じた。ロキの方から近づこうとしてくれている。失ってしまったロキそのものではないにしても、こうしてまた弟とゆっくり関係を築いていけるのだ。

二人は今日も変わらず美しいフリッガの庭園を散策した。ここを駆け抜けた幼い頃の記憶がよみがえってくる。すぐ後ろを追ってくるロキ、その後ろを腕を組んでゆっくり歩くフリッガとオーディン。幸せな時代、今ではほろ苦い思い出。

ロキがまた黙り込んでしまったことに、ソーはしばらく気づかなかった。隣を見ると、ロキは無言で地面を見つめていた。

「何かヴァナヘイムの使者から面白い話はあったか？」話を引き出そうとして、ソーは尋ねた。

「少しだけ」ロキは答えた。「いつもと大して変わらない話ばかりだよ。何か珍しい獣が現れたとかで、兄上は興奮してたけど」

「兄君は狩が好きなんだろうな」

「うん。兄上は戦えれば相手は誰でもいいんだ。昨日はあなたと手合わせをしたと言って自慢して回ってたよ」

ソーは呆れたように笑った。「自慢する理由がよくわからないな。俺の圧勝だったのに」

「兄上は全然違うことを言ってた」

二人は同じ呆れた表情で顔を見合わせた。何も言わなくても心が通じあい、まるで昔の兄弟に戻ったような錯覚にとらわれる。けれどそれはほんの一瞬で、ロキはまた下を向いてしまった。

並んで歩き続けるうちに、ソーは古い記憶の世界に引き込まれていった。昔、ロキとよくこんなふうに一緒に歩いた。打ち明け話をしたり、無言のままただひたすら歩いたり。ソーは仲間を、ロキは本を、それぞれ置き去りにして、ただ二人で⋯⋯歩いた。二人きりで。

しかしそんな習慣が始まったのは、今よりもっと後のことだったはずだ。あの頃のロキは、今目の前にいるロキよりも年上だった。二人ともまだまだ若かったが、子供じみた駆け引きや喧嘩を卒業するほどには成長し、兄弟として新しい関係を築き始めた頃だった。

いつやめてしまったのだろう。先に離れていったのはロキだったか。ソーへの怒りを蓄積し、愛情が冷え切ってしまったから。二人はどうすればよかったのか、自分はどう行動すべきだったのか、後からソーは何度も考えたことがあった。こうして過去に戻ってきた今でさえ、本当の答えを見つける自信が持てない。ソーとロキの関係はいつの時代も複雑だった。

いつのまにか、ぎこちない雰囲気が漂っていた。ソーはそのことに気づいて、あわてて古い記憶から現実に意識を戻した。沈黙を楽しんでいたソーの隣で、ロキは居心地悪そうに体をこわばらせている。ついまたうっかりしてしまった。ソーがロキといて居心地がいいのは当たり前なのだ。赤ん坊の頃から一緒に過ごしてきたのだから。しかしこのロキにとってソーはまったくの他人だ。王子とともに散策しながら何の気遣いもなく無言でいるわけにいかない。

「済まない、つい黙り込んでしまって」ソーは言った。

今朝目覚めたときは、悲しみが胸に重くのしかかっていた。今こうしてロキの隣にいると、その重みが消えてまた気持ちが軽くなっているのがわかる。軽くなった心はそのままふわふわと幸せな記憶へと漂っていき、いつもならその記憶とともによみがえる悲しみからさえ、今は自由でいられる。

オーディンは息子二人がソーに魅了されていると言ったが、実際はその逆なのではないかとソーは思い始めていた。

「立ち入ったことを訊いて悪いけど、ストームブレイカー」ロキは言った。「何か悩みでもあるの？」

恐ろしいほど未来の大人の姿を思い出させる、滑らかな口調と愛想の良さでロキは言った。

ソーは驚いてロキを見た。「いや、俺は元気だ。心配ありがとう」

「ちょっと気になって」ここでまたロキの銀の舌は饒舌さを失い、年齢にふさわしいぎこちなさが戻ってくる。「昨日は祝宴に来なかったし、他の人たちが⋯⋯昨日、稽古のあと、あなたは少し様子がおかしかったって」

ソーは大声で笑った。若者たちにあの姿を見られたのは失敗だった。思ったほど感情を隠せてなかったようだが、自分ではどうしようもない。

「俺は何の問題もない。君たちは若いんだから、俺について噂するよりもっと楽しいことがあるだろう」ソーは冗談を言って場を明るくしようとしたが、ロキは笑いもせず続けた。

「暗闇があなたの心を食い尽くそうとしているんだね」

まるで劇のセリフのような表現だが、驚くほどのことでもないのだろう。何しろオーディンに化けていた頃のロキは、あんなお涙頂戴の劇を作らせたのだから。

「さあ、どうだろうな」ソーははぐらかした。暗い世界に惹かれるらしいロキの関心を他に向けつつ、完全に否定はしないで済む答えを選ぶ。「歳を取った戦士というものは皆、そういうものなんじゃないか」

「あなたはあらゆるものを見てきた」ロキは言った。

ソーは胸の内で呻き声を上げた。この少年は自分の思いつきにすっかり魅了されている。もしかしたら想像の中でソーを勝手に美化しているのかもしれない。そしてこんな反応をするのは、彼なりに同情を示すやり方なのかもしれなかった。

「ああ」ソーは答えた。短く、素っ気なく。「だが今はこんな美しい空の下で、素晴らしい相手と散歩をしている。俺はそれだけで満足だ」

ロキは嬉しそうに頬を染めた。「私の方こそ。ありがとう」

ソーは胸が温かくなるのを感じた。もっと率直に気持ちを伝えられれば良いのに。こんな姿でなければ──ロキの愛する兄として話しかけることができれば。

しかしそれは虚しい願いだった。そしてロキと過ごす時間は心を癒してくれるが（ロキに癒される日が来るとは！）、あまり長く拘束してはいけないこともわかっていた。今日はこれ以上、ロキが興味を持つような話もしてやれそうにない。遠慮して言わないだけで、この少年には母親の庭園を散歩するよりも楽しいことがたくさんあるのだろう。

「君の時間を邪魔してしまって悪かった、ロキ王子」ソーは言った。「つまらない散歩などにつきあわせてしまって」

「つまらなくなんてない」ロキは言った。「私はあなたと一緒にいるのが好きなんだ」

意外な、そして少し奇妙な反応だった。ロキはまた頬を染めている。そのことは見間違いようがなく、本人も意識しているのがわかる。何かが⋯⋯ソーの胸の奥で警告を発し始めた。

「それは光栄だ」ソーは慎重に答えた。

「あなたはとても興味深い人だ、ストームブレイカー。できれば──できれば、これからもっとお互いに分かり合えたらいいと⋯⋯つまり、もっと深く。あなたと一緒にいるのが好き──とても好きなんだ」

ソーは眉をひそめた。ロキは何度も口ごもりながら話している。そしてソーが視線を向けると、決して目を合わせまいとして自分の足もとを見つめ、その頰は今や真っ赤になっている。何をそんなに恥ずかしがる必要があるのだろう。ロキが言おうとしてるのは、ただ単に二人の⋯⋯友情を⋯⋯

衝撃とともに、ソーは気づいた。ロキは恋心を伝えようとしているのだ。巧みに誘惑できるほどまだ言葉は洗練されていないし、思春期の少年らしくぎこちなくはあるが、それは確かに好きな相手に気持ちを伝えようとする態度だった。

これは⋯⋯どう応えればいいのか。

改めて、たった今交わした会話を頭の中で再生してみる。兄弟同士であれば、何も特別なことはない。ごく当たり前の兄弟愛の表現だ。しかし少年が知り合ったばかりの大人の男に向けた言葉としては⋯⋯それも、庭園の奥、二人きりでの散歩の途中に⋯⋯

ああ、なんてことだ。なんてことだ！

ソーは大きく息を吸った。「寛大な言葉をありがとう、ロキ王子」

当たり障りのない答えとして、ソーが思いつくのはそれくらいしかない。

二人はその後まもなく散策を終え、二手に分かれた。ロキはあのぎこちない告白に勇気を使い果たしたらしく、逃げるように去ってしまった。走っていく後ろ姿を見て、ロキの意図を誤解したのではないかというソーの最後の望みもあっさりと消えた。ロキを知り尽くしているソーにとって、そこに誤解の余地はない。

ソーはベンチに腰を下ろした。しばし呆然として、自分の両手を見下ろす。

さてと。どうしたものか。

少なくとも、ロキに憎まれている訳ではないとわかった。そう考えながら、ソーは両手で頭を抱えた。そしてこらえきれず、声をあげて笑い始めた。

第十三章

夕食のために席を確保するとき、ソーは注意深く最適な場所を探した。壁際の、年長の戦士たちに四方を囲まれたテーブルを選ぶ。しかしそこまでしても、若き友人たちがこそこそとやってきて隣に割り込んでくるのは避けられなかった。

まだ夕食の皿に手を伸ばすか伸ばさないかのタイミングで、ソーは座っていたベンチが揺れるの感じた。突然相席となった若者たちに場所をゆずるため、戦士たちが一斉に座る位置をずらしているのだった。ソーは密かにため息をついた。

若者たちは普通、同じ年頃の仲間とともに食事をとる。それが慣習となっていたが、厳格なルールがある訳ではない。王族のテーブルをちらりと見ると、二人の王子はいつもの席に着き、仲良く隣に並んでいた。仲直りはまだ有効らしい。

「昨晩はどこにいたの？」座るなりシフが訊いた。挨拶も抜きか。ソーは笑いをこらえて唇を引きつらせた。

「昨晩？ 何の話だ？」ソーはしらばっくれてみせたが、そう言われた当人のシフは気づいてさえいない。

「ダンスの話よ！」シフはあまりにも感情を込めてそう言ったので、もう少しで肘を隣の戦士の食器に突っ込みそうになった。戦士は唸り声をあげて体の向きを変えたが、シフはそれにも気づかない。

ソーと戦士の視線が合った。男はほとんど無表情だったが、一瞬、その目に面白がるような表情が浮かんだ。やや迷惑そうではあるが、それよりも楽しい気持ちの方が強いのだろう。ソーにとっては幸いだった。自分で招待したわけでもないのに、どうやらこの若者たちの統率者と見なされているらしい。

「ああ、そうだった」ソーはシフに向き直った。「ヴァナへイムからの来賓だったな」

シフは焦れたようにハッと息を吐いた。「せっかくのダンスだったのに。ご馳走もあったのに」

「実に美味だった」ヴォルスタッグが割り込んだ。「わざわざヴァナへイムから運ばれてきた果実酒が何樽もあったんだ」

「そんな宴の翌日に君たちがこんな元気だとは、感心するな」ソーは言った。「俺が前回ヴァナへイム製の果実酒を飲んだ時は、何日も寝込む羽目になったものだ。確かにその夜は楽しかったが」

「女性たちの美しさときたら」ファンドラルが星を浮かべたような輝く瞳で続けた。「あの素晴らしいダンスをあなたも見るべきだった」

シフは呆れて天井をあおいだ。「ファンドラルはレディー・アラビーと話したくて、ひと晩かかってやっと勇気を振り絞って声をかけたのよ」

ファンドラルは顔を赤くした。「言っておくが、俺は──」

「わかった、わかった」ソーは議論が白熱する前に二人を止めた。「君たち、今晩はやたらと騒がしいな」

もちろん、ホーガンは別だが、それはいつものことだ。今日も憂鬱そうで無口なホーガンは、周囲の老兵たちにほとんど違和感なく溶け込んでいた。

「本当に来ればよかったのに、ストームブレイカー」シフは言った。まだ話し続けているファンドラルは無視して、ダンスに来なかったソーを責め続ける。

「他に用事があったんだ」ソーは言った。「さあ、いいからもう食べたらどうだ。夕食が冷める前に」

若者たちがその言葉に従い、やっと訪れた静けさの中で、ソーは習慣に抗えず、高座にいるロキに視線を向けた。

ロキは少年のソーに話しかけている。その落ち着いた仕草や雰囲気が、懐かしい記憶を呼び起こした。いつもああだった。今も、失った大人のロキも。黒髪の誇り高い王子。上品な佇まいに隠された、悪戯好きな性格。二人とも若かった頃、ロキはどんな時でも上手に言い逃れができた。どんなにその悪戯の悪評が広まろうと、人々を魅了して言葉巧みに自分の思い通りにことを運んだ。感情を隠し、無表情を貫くのが上手だった。

今にして思えば、若い頃、ロキはいつもソーを笑わせてくれたのだった。しかしソーがロキを笑顔にすることは少なかった。もう何度目かにソーは考える。ロキはいつから本当に幸せではなくなったのだろう。

視線を向けて数秒もしないうちに、まるで魔法の力に引き寄せられたように、ロキはこちらを見返した。かなり離れた場所に座っているのにも関わらず、ロキの目はまっすぐにソーをとらえる。その逆も同じだ。ロキもまた、ソーのまなざしを意識しているだろう。

ソーは夕食の皿に視線を戻した。不自然だとは思ったが、食事を終えるまでもう王族のテーブルは見上げなかった。若い友人たちの落胆と不満の声を無視しながら、おやすみ、と挨拶をして席を立つ。顔を上げまいとしながら扉に向かい、広間の外に出た。

あの少年の気持ちを受け入れるわけにいかない。これからどうなるにしろ、どんなに単純な行動であれ、ロキの気持ちをさらに燃え上がらせるようなことがあってはならない。

\---

ソーは計画を立てた。

ロキが自分に恋をしているという事実。それが発覚した瞬間は稲妻に打たれたような衝撃を覚えたが、後から冷静に考えてみれば、驚くようなことではなかった。

アスガルドに到着したその日から、ソーはロキを見守り、特別に目をかけ、励まし続けてきた。積極的にロキに近づいたし、君の兄上よりも君と一緒にいる方が楽しいと言いさえした。ソーはロキを良く知っている。兄に対して強い競争心を持ち、影の立場に憤っていることを。だからこそ、少年のロキにもっと自信をつけてやりたいと思ったのだ。

今頃になってやっと、ソーは完全にロキの視点から自分自身を見ることができた。これまでは罪悪感と悲しみの霧で視界が曇っていたのだ。

ロキから見た自分はあくまで〝ストームブレイカー〟。長身でどこか影があり、数々の武勇伝と謎めいた悲劇の過去を持つ男。顔の傷跡、無敵の戦闘力。兄とその仲間が熱心な子犬のようにつきまとうのに、関心を向けるのはロキだけ。他のどんな戦士とも違い、ロキの魔法と知性の価値を認める。ロキを褒め、ダンスを申し込み、賞賛する。

かわいそうに、ロキがそんな男に心を奪われるのも当たり前ではないか。

ロキに対する接し方を間違えたことに、ソーはやっと気づいた。悪気があったわけではないが、間違いには変わりない。ロキとの関係について自分の認識が歪んでいたとはいえ、特別扱いしたことをそういう意味に取られるとは思ってもみなかった。自分でも気づかないうちに、見えない境界線を踏み越えてしまったのだ。ロキを遠ざけてしまった過去の自分と逆に、今回は近づきすぎ、引き寄せすぎてしまった。過去の人生では当然だった兄としての愛が、ここでは他人からの特別な好意と受け取られ、誤解されてしまった。

今からでも誤解を解くことはできる。というわけで、計画だ。

それは単純な計画だった。しばらく距離を置き、ロキの興味が冷めるのを待つ。ロキはまだ若く気分も変わりやすい。それほど長くはかからないだろう。そのあとで、また一からやり直す。今回は指導者という立場をはっきりとさせる。今まで無意識のうちに追い求めていた（そして完全に誤解されてしまった）兄弟愛のような親密さではなく、あくまでも教えることでロキを救う。

この二番目のステップについてはまだ曖昧だった──ロキの指導自体はもうすでにしている。しかしその具体的な行動を変えることで効果を出せるはずだった。ソーはロキよりもはるかに年上だ。自分の年齢を強調することで、成人の域に達したばかりの若者の恋人としては不適格だと説得できるかもしれない。

ロキ。ソーの大事な、手を焼かせる小さな弟。

まったく、どうしてこんなことになったのだろうとソーはもう何度目かに考える。まさかこんな悩みを持つことになるとは。これまでは変わってしまった自分を嘆き、不安定な感情や突然の憂鬱に振り回され、これでは家族にも自分だとわかるはずがない、こんな自分ではもう愛されないだろう、といった心配ばかりしてきた。

だが明らかに、もっと他に心配すべきことがあったようだ。

\---

ソーは翌日からの数日間を計画通りに過ごしたが、少しもそのことを誇りに思えなかった。

言い訳がましいが、こんな問題に直面するのは生まれて初めてだった。実際にはどうして良いかわからず、ソーは途方に暮れた。そこで、しばらく引きこもることにした。

つまり、完全にロキを避けていたのだ。

書庫に行く回数も減らした。稽古場もほとんど行かなかった。一日の大半を街中の酒場で過ごし、一杯の酒をちびちびと飲みながら、調査という名目でアスガルドの老兵たちに囲まれていた。ヘラについてはもっと情報が必要だったので、古い戦の逸話などを聞き出そうとしていたのだ。実際に聞かされる話は調査対象と無関係なものばかりだったが、ソーはあえて口を挟まず、彼らが語るのに任せていた。

隠れているのではない。そんな情けないことはしていない。そうではなく、あくまで距離を置いているのだ。それに、酒場でどんな話が聞けるかわからない──老兵の思い出話や遠い昔の武勇伝の合間に、実は重要な情報が隠れているかもしれない。

必死に好意を伝えてきたロキの姿を思い出すたび、ソーはうめき声をあげそうになる気持ちと、両手に顔を埋めて笑いを抑えたくなる気持ちの間で引き裂かれた。まったく⋯⋯あれだけの出来事を経て、あれだけのことを体験し、そして失い、愚かにも、もうこれ以上ロキに驚かされることなどないと信じていた。

しかし間違っていた。ロキはいつだってソーの間違いを指摘するのが大好きだったではないか。

酒場でのそんなぱっとしない数日を過ごした後、ソーは仕方なく王宮に戻った。少しはロキの熱が冷めたことを願いながら。

「やっと見つけた！」回廊を歩いていたソーを見つけるなり、シフが叫んだ。「またどこか遠くに行ったのかと思ってたわ」

「どこにも行ってないって言っただろ」少年のソーがシフの隣に立って言った。自分が正しかったことを意味もなく自慢している。ソーはおなじみの苛立ちをこらえた。「もしどこか行くなら、今度は絶対にちゃんと別れを告げるはずだって」

ソーは笑った。「ああ、また王子たちの間に騒ぎは巻き起こしたくないからな」

そう言いながらさりげなく二人の横をすり抜けて去ろうとしたのだが、そうはいかなかった。

「で、どこに行ってたの？」シフはソーと並んで歩きながら訊いた。まだ空気を読むということを知らないらしい。

「そこらへんだ」ソーは答えた。

「もしかして誰か⋯⋯特別な女性と？」ファンドラルが言った。粋な喋り方をしようとする試みは成功しているとは言えず、その上わき腹をシフに肘で突かれて、甲高い悲鳴をあげる。

「ストームブレイカーはそんなことしないわ」シフは怒った声で言った。

しかし言葉とはまったく逆に、心配そうな、わずかに責めるような目でさっとソーを見る。なぜ彼らはこんな態度を取るのだろう。ああ、そうか⋯⋯この若者たちは皆、ロキがソーを好きなことを知っていて、さらにソーがロキに特に目をかける理由も、恋愛感情のためだと解釈していたのだ⋯⋯

壁に何度も頭を打ちつけたい気分だった。そうだ、そういう目で見ていたに決まっている。彼らだけではない。両親もまた、そう解釈してすべてを見ていたのだ。どんな気持ちで見ていたのかと想像してソーは恐ろしいような気持ちになった。

「女性などいない」やっと声が出るようになるとソーは言った。「男性も」若者たちの誰かに訊かれる前に素早く付け加える。「他の戦士たちとともに過ごしていただけだ」

「俺たちだって戦士だ！」少年のソーが間髪入れずに言い返した。そんな反応を予想すべきだった。

「大人の戦士たち、という意味だ」ソーは呆れて天井を仰ぎそうになりながら言った。「君たち若者はそろそろ稽古に行く時間じゃないのか？」

こうやって年齢の違いを強調していれば、問題はすべて解決するのではないだろうか。

そう考えてみると計画と言えるほどのものではないが、他にいい案は思いつかなかった。

ファンドラルはソーに体を近づけてから、鼻の横にしわを寄せて離れた。「酒の匂いがするぞ、ストームブレイカー」

「ああ、酒場にいたんだから当たり前だろう」

「でもまだ朝よ」シフは言い、ふと何か思いついたように黙った。目を細め、ソーの姿を観察する。それから仲間のうちでもなぜかホーガンを選び、意味ありげな目配せをした。彼女が何を考えているのか、ソーには簡単に推測できた。

ソーがどこかに引きこもり、酒で悲しみを忘れようとしていたと思ったのだろう。最近のソーの様子を見ていればそう結論するのも無理はないかもしれないが、真実を伝えるわけにもいかない。

その時、実際に気分が少し軽くなっていることに気づいて、ソーは自分でも少し驚いた。ロキが自分に恋心を抱いているという衝撃によって、少なくとも今は、憂鬱な気分さえ吹き飛んでしまったらしい。

ふいにふざけたい気分になって、ソーは若者たちに近づくと、シフとファンドラル（たまたま一番近くにいたから）の首根っこをつかみ、懲らしめるように揺らした。二人とも自由になろうとしてもがくが、力でソーにかなうはずもない。

「さぁ、稽古に行くんだ、悪ガキども」ソーは言った。「さぼってもあとでわかるからな」

若者たちが去ったあと、ソーは気の向くままに歩き続けた。母国の、それも王宮にいるとやはり心が安らぐ。ロキにばったり出会わないように以前と同じ行動は避けなければならないが、以前よりも事態に希望が持てるような気がしていた。

\---

あまり行かない方が良いとわかってはいたが、フリッガの庭園からは長く離れていられなかった。夜が更けても寝つけず、ソーはこの時間なら他に人もいないだろうと考えてそこに向かった。

ベンチに座り、月を見上げる。足音とドレスの布の擦れる音が聞こえて、母親が近づいてくるとわかった。立ち去るべきだと思っても、わずかでも母親に会える機会はどうしても諦められなかった。

「こんばんは、ストームブレイカー」フリッガが言った。

「王妃様」ソーは立ち上がり、礼をした。さりげなく母の表情を伺う。

フリッガは疲れて見えた。こんな遅い時間に歩いているのも珍しい。

「こんな時間に誰かに会うとは思わなかったわ」

「お邪魔してしまったのでしたら申し訳ありません」ソーは言った。「王妃様の庭園は⋯⋯気持ちが落ち着くのです。もう部屋に戻ります。お一人のお時間を邪魔してしまったことをお許しください」

フリッガはソーをじっと見た。「眠れないのですね？」

ソーはためらった。けれど母親に隠し事をしたことのなかった自分を抑えきれない。

「ええ、今日はどうも寝つけなくて」

「そんな重荷を心に背負うにはあなたはまだ若すぎますね」

ソーは苦笑した。「誰かがそう運命に言ってくれればよかったのですが」

そう言ってしまったあと、失礼と取られかねないとソーは気づいた。アスガルドの王妃に対して言うには辛辣すぎる。けれどフリッガはただ笑った。

「ずいぶんと落ち込んでるようね、ストームブレイカー。いらっしゃい──眠れないのなら、私の散歩につきあってもらえるかしら」

ソーが浮かべた微笑みは、今度は本物だった。「はい、喜んで」

フリッガの隣に立ち、腕を差し伸べる。フリッガは微笑んで、意外なほどためらいなくそこに手を添えた。こんな近くに寄り添っていると、懐かしい母の香水の匂いさえわかった。子供の頃からずっと変わらない匂い。温かい家族の匂い、安心する匂い。

「旅はいかがでしたか？」フリッガは訊いた。「帰還してから、一度も話す機会がありませんでしたね」

まるで昔に戻ったようなひとときだった。ソーは冒険の旅について語り、昔母が聞きたがったような、細かい内容まで教えた。古代の都市に咲いていた珍しい花の香り、氷の湖の美しい輝きに思わず足を止めて見入ったこと。一風変わった部族に出会った話をしながら、簡単に似顔絵を描いて見せたりさえした。

ロキほど巧みに言葉を操れなくても、母親はいつもソーの言いたいことをわかってくれた。これほど変わってしまった今でさえ、彼女は深い理解を示してくれているように見えた。

「あなたは前よりも元気そうだわ」フリッガは言った。「眠れないにしては、そんなに疲れているようには見えません」

「ありがとうございます、王妃様。あなたも同様です」

「そうね、私の強みのひとつなの」フリッガは言った。目尻に小さなしわを寄せて笑う。「息子たちが生まれてから最初の十年、私はほとんど眠らなかった。でも周囲の誰もそのことに気づかなかったわ」

「あなたの美しさを曇らせるものなんて存在しませんよ、王妃様」ソーは言った。

フリッガは笑った。「お世辞が上手ね」

ソーをじっと見るフリッガの表情──何かを解き明かそうとしている。王宮にやってくる見知らぬ者のすべてに対してするように。息子の心を常に読み取った昔のように、母は今もすべてを見通しているのだろうか。

「母の育て方が良かったのです」ソーは言った。

「ええ、そのようね」フリッガは楽しそうに笑った。いずれその目の端にできるいくつもの小さな笑い皺の、今はたった一本だけが見える。「私の息子たちもあなたの礼儀正しさを学べるといいけれど。私も努力はしているのよ」

ソーは笑った。「心配はいりませんよ、私自身も若い頃はひどかったものです。母は何度も絶望したことでしょう。何度母に耳を引っ張られて、ひどいトラブルから救われたことか」

「きっと母親なら誰でもする苦労なのでしょうね」

フリッガの口調に含まれる何かに、ソーはひっかかりを感じた。冗談めかしていても、母をよく知るソーには、彼女が何か心配ごとを抱えているのがわかる。

ソーは地面に視線を落とした。肘に添えられた母の小さな手に安らぎを感じながら、慎重に言葉を選ぶ。

「立ち入ったことをお訊きするようですが」正しい言い方を思いつくとソーは言った。「何か悩み事でもおありなのでしょうか、王妃様。あなたもこんな夜半に眠れずに、こんな場所にいらっしゃる」

フリッガは空いている方の手でソーの肘を軽く叩いた。「私は大丈夫です」フリッガは言った。「子供を心配するのは母の義務、王国を心配するのは王の義務です」

「何かあったのですか──王子たちに？」危うく二人の名前を口にしそうになって、ソーは言い換えた。それではあまりにも馴れ馴れしく聞こえてしまう。

「いいえ、あのつい最近の喧嘩騒ぎ以来は、何も」フリッガは意味ありげな視線をソーに向けた。その喧嘩騒ぎの発端は誰のせいだったか、思い出させようとしたのだろう。

ソーはどこかが痛むような呻き声を出した。「ああ、あの手紙が引き起こした事件ですね。あの件については心から申し訳なく思っています、王妃様」

「もう解決したことよ、もう何の問題もありません」

そのあとは当たり障りのない会話が続いた。フリッガが何かに悩んでいるのは確かだったが、ソーは追求できるような立場にいない。それに兄弟のことなら誰よりもソーが一番よく知っている。母親の心配が絶えない理由もよくわかる。

今はただこうして、ほんのわずかな間でも、母が自分を息子だと知らないことを忘れ、隣に寄り添えるだけでじゅうぶんだった。

\---

翌日、ロキに見つかってしまった。

ソーは驚くふりもできなかった。ロキがソーの思惑どおりに行動してくれたことなど一度もない。だからこそソーは何日も酒場に引きこもったのだった。プライドの高いロキがそんな類の店に決して足を踏み入れないのを知っていたからだ。しかしその姿を見た瞬間、ロキを永遠に避け続けることはできないとソーは思い知った。

ソーは城下町の大通りに沿ったベンチに座っていた。いつもならこの時間帯は書庫か母の庭園にいるのだが、今日は通り沿いの屋台でランチを買った。食べ終えて膝に落ちたパンくずを払っていると、そこに側に立つ誰かの影が落ちたのだった。

いつかはこの時が来るとわかっていた。用意はできている。ロキの顔を見るのは嬉しかったが、今回は慎重に会話を交わさなければならない。今こそ、自分を恋愛対象にはふさわしくないと強調する絶好の機会だった（まったく、何故こんなことになってしまったのだろう）。

ソーは顔を上げ、微笑んだ。「ロキ王子、ごきげんよう」

ロキはうなずいてみせたが、その表情は硬く、どこか壁があった。ソーの胸はちくりと痛んだ。ロキを傷つけたくはない。深く考えまいとするが、拒絶されることにロキがどんなに敏感か、ソーは誰よりもよく知っている。しかし他にどんな選択肢があるだろう？

「ストームブレイカー」ロキはそう言ったきり黙り込んだ。なんと若いのだろう、とソーは改めて思う。

「良かったら隣に」ソーが言うと、ロキは一瞬ためらってから座った。

大通りは人々が絶え間なく行き交い、賑やかな音にあふれている。喋り声、笑い声。ソーの隣で、ロキは自分の膝を見つめ、落ち着きなく服の袖に触っている。銀の舌のロキというあだ名からこれほど遠い姿は見たことがない。

もしかしたら、ロキはもうソーの気持ちに気づいているのかもしれない。そうであってほしいとソーは願った。しかし、多くの若者と同様に、ロキもすっかり恋に夢中で盲目になっている可能性はある。ソーにはなんとも推測のしようがなかった。

いずれにしても、会話をリードするチャンスだった。

「子供の頃、俺はあの像が好きだった」近くに建つ、輝く黄金像を指差す。

それはオーディンの父親、ボーの威厳ある勇姿だった。あの当時、ロキはあまり興味を示さなかったが、ソーにとってそれは世界で一番立派な彫像だった。その隣に自分の像が建てられることを夢見たものだ。しかし歳を重ねた今のソーは、その類の権力に大きな犠牲がともなうことを知っている。

ロキはソーの指差す方向を見た。

「君のお祖父さんのような立派な戦士になりたいとその頃の俺は思っていた」ソーは続けた。「俺を題材にした詩が詠まれ、俺の名を冠した歌が歌われることを夢見た。実に傲慢だった。君もそう思うだろう？」

「そういう夢を持つ人はたくさんいる」ロキは言った。ソーが失った大人のロキは、確か黄金の像が大好きだったはずだ。

「偉大な力につきものの代償をあの頃は何も知らなかった」ソーは言った。「俺は愚かな子供だった。若者の頃はさらにひどかった。歳だけとったが、今もあまり変わらないかもしれないな」

「あなたはそんな歳じゃないよ」ロキは言った。その呆れ果てたような口調には聞き覚えがある。

この言葉を言われるのは二度目だ。けれどソーはやっと今、ロキの本当に言いたかったことに気づく。ソーは──つまり、ストームブレイカーは──ロキの相手として、そんな年上ではない、ロキはそう言おうとしていたのだ。

この会話の方向を訂正しなければならない。すでに危険な領域に入りつつある。

「今日の稽古はどうだった？」ソーは訊いた。会話の手綱を自分が握っていれば、ロキの気を逸らし、今以上に近づいてこようとするのを防げるだろう。ある程度の距離を保てるはずだ。恋人候補ではなく、友人として。

「退屈だった」ロキは答えた。

「俺も稽古は好きじゃなかった」ソーは言った。「だが今となっては、あれも良い思い出だ」

ロキはうなずいた。そして、いかにもロキらしく、うまくいっているとソーが自画自賛し始めたその瞬間にその計画を邪魔した。ああ、もっと警戒しておくべきだった。

「最近あなたの姿を見かけなかった」ロキは何げなさを装って言ったが、その試みは完全に失敗していた。声にも、必死にそびやかした肩にも、痛ましいほどの無防備さが表れている。

ソーは必死に努力して、緊張した様子を見せまいとした。ここで不自然に姿勢を変えたりしたら、間違いなく誤解されてしまうだろう。

「大したことをしてたわけじゃない。仲間と過ごしてたんだ」ソーは言った。慎重に言葉を選んで続ける。「老兵たちと戦の自慢話をしあっていた。君のような若者にはまったく面白くない話ばかりだよ」

ロキはさっと体をこわばらせた。今の言葉にさすがにはっとしたらしい。

言葉はソーの得意分野ではない。最善を尽くして、それでじゅうぶんであることを祈るしかない。

「ストームブレイカー、あなたは知らないかもしれないけど」ロキは言った。「僕は兄上やその仲間とは違う」

「だが、君はまだ若い」ソーは言った。「これからいくらでも楽しい冒険が待っているじゃないか、ロキ王子。俺のような、足にマメができて痛いとかぶつぶつ言っている年かさの戦士の一人に関わって、その若さを無駄にすることはない」

「冒険なんかより、私は物事をちゃんとわかってる人と一緒にいたいんだ」ロキはもう少しで叫び出しそうだった。声はすでに上ずっている。「兄上と兄上の仲間は戦士の真似事をしてるだけだ、でも本当は何もわかっちゃいない」

兄上の仲間。ソーはその言葉にショックを受けた。兄上と、兄上の仲間。

重い石が胃の底に沈んで行くような気分になる。この新たな衝撃のせいで、立てていた計画をソーは一瞬忘れた。

「彼らは君の友達でもあるだろう」そう言ってはみたが、ロキの反応はもう予測できている。

ロキは顔をしかめた。「あいつらと私にはほとんど共通点がない。ときどき冒険につきあうこともあるけど、私は一人でいる方が好きだ」

ああ、それも当然だ。なぜなら子供の頃のソーは、ロキが居心地よく過ごせるような努力を一切しなかったから。仲間に入りたいなら他の仲間と同じように振る舞え、と思っていた。胸の内でそう認めるのは辛いが、それは確かに自分のしたことだった。今になってやっと、そんな態度がロキにどんな影響を与えてしまったのかがわかる──与えているのかがわかる、目の前にいるロキを見れば。

ロキは常に自分が他と違うと感じていた。どんなグループにも属さないと。仲間になるには頭が良すぎて、変わっていて、好かれていなことを敏感に感じ取ってしまう。若い頃には見えていなかったその事実が、今でははっきりとわかった。

もうじゅうぶん自分を恥じていると思ったところへ、またしても過去の過ちの証拠を見せつけられる。未来からやってきたという利点があるのにも関わらず、今までそのことに対して何もできずにいた。

なんと愚かだったのか。

喉の奥が苦しくなって、ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。ここで自己嫌悪に陥っていても、会話を良い方向に進めることはできない。

「彼らは君を友達だと思ってるはずだ」ソーは言った。「君の兄上だって、たまに馬鹿をやるかもしれないが、君を心から愛している」

落ちつかなければと思っても、様々な思いで頭が騒がしくなる。この時代に来てからというもの、ロキが家族以外の誰かと二人きりでいるのを見たことはない。こんなふうに息が止まりそうになるほどロキに驚かされることも、いつかは無くなるのかもしれない。しかし今日はその日ではないようだ。

ロキは答える代わりにただ、疲れたようなため息をついた。その音はぎこちなく、小さい。

「少なくとも俺のことは友達の一人に数えてくれていると良いんだが」ソーは言った。そう言ってやる以外に何ができるだろう？ ロキの恋心を助長するわけにいかない。けれどあまり遠ざけることもできない。ソーが考えていたよりもロキは助けを必要としている。今すぐ、いつか手遅れになってしまう前に。

ロキには友達がいない──いや、もっと重要なのは、自分には友達がいないとロキ自身が感じていることだ。昔のソーは友人のつもりだったが、実際には良い友人とは言えなかった。何の努力もしなくても人気者だったソーはいつも自分のことで頭がいっぱいで、弟に注意を向ける余裕がなかった。ロキにとって、人間関係ははるかに難しいものだったのに。具体的に何がと言うのは難しいが、ロキは常に部外者という扱いをされていた。

ヨトゥンの捨て子。文化の違いどころではない、他の世界から来た、異なる種族の子。外観はアスガルド人のように変えられていても、その佇まいにはどこか、この国に馴染まないものがある。

ロキが話し始め、ソーは慌てて現実に意識を戻した。こんな重要な会話の最中に考えこむわけにいかない。

「友達」ロキは言った。「そうだね、僕たちは友達だ」

ロキは袖口のほつれた糸を触っている。落ち着かない時の仕草だ。

ソーは身構えた。正しい言葉を探す。「君のことはとても大切に思っている、ロキ王子」ソーは言った。「そのことはぜひ覚えていてほしい。歳は離れていても、俺にとっては大事な友情だ。これからもずっと友達でいてほしい」

「友達」ロキは繰り返した。「わかった。光栄に思うよ」

皮肉な口調ではなかった。何の感情も込められていなかった。ロキの目を見ることができれば良いのだが、顔を背けているせいで、何を考えているのか見当もつかない。

「ああ、友達だ」ソーは強調した。手を伸ばし、ロキの肩を抱く。

ロキ、ロキ、ロキ。ソーは心のうちで呼びかけた。おまえは何故、何もかもを複雑にしてしまうんだ？

第十四章

翌日、そしてその翌日も、ソーはロキの姿を見なかった。

ソーは自分の用事に没頭した。書庫に通ってヘラの情報を探し、サノスと戦う方法について調べたが、そのどちらも大したものは得られなかった。

幸運なことに、そこで閃いたことがあった。アスガルドの書庫にタイタンの情報がほとんどないのは当然のことだ。タイタンははるか遠く、アスガルドが関心を持つほどの価値もないと思われているのだから。そのせいで何年もその存在を知らずにいたと思うと、やりきれないような気持ちになる。偉大なアスガルドの民は、そんな未知の存在によってあっけなく滅ぼされてしまった。そしてラグナロクは大昔から予告されていたのに、オーディンはヘラについての警告ひとつしなかった。

父の考えもわかる気はした。完全に打ち負かすことのできない敵から少しでも多くの民を守るために、王として冷静に判断したのだ。ヘラを深い闇の奥に幽閉したことを思えば、その後ためらいなくロキを投獄したのもそう不思議ではない。オーディンは家族よりも王国を優先した。他の何をおいても王国を守った。

一方ソーは⋯⋯すべてを知ってしまい、大きな喪失に苦しんでいる今、自分もそんな王になれるという自信はなかった。それが自分の弱さなのか、強さなのかもわからない（そしてまた、父親の二面性をどう理解すれば良いのかもわからなかった）。

今わかっているのは、ここではもうこれ以上タイタンの情報は見つからないということだ。すでに宇宙の果てまで行って調べ尽くした。そして旅の間に集めた貴重な情報から、少なくとも、サノスのいる大体の場所は目星がついている。

それなら、その地域に関する最新の報道記事を取り寄せればいい。何故もっと早く思いつかなかったのだろう。

ソーはその地で出会ったある女性に手紙を送り──有能なジャーナリストという触れ込みだった──近辺の侵略被害について、最新の情報を集められるだけ集めてほしいと依頼した。新聞記事、ホログラム、目撃情報、なんでも。報酬には今手元に残っている黄金のほとんどすべてを約束した。このことはいずれ問題になるだろう。またどこかに出かけて仕事を探すはめになるかもしれない。

しかしサノスの行動パターンや軍の戦力を正確に知るには、他に方法はない。ロキもこれなら褒めてくれると思いたかった。

ロキ⋯⋯。手紙に封をし、ペンを置く。それから改めて、うつむいて目を両手で覆った。ただロキのことを考えるだけで頭痛がしてくる。

友情という言葉をソーがどういう意味で使ったか、ロキはわかってくれた⋯⋯はずだ。つまり、二人の関係が恋人同士に発展する可能性はない、という意味で。ただし、それでもソーがロキを深く愛しているということまでは、おそらく理解できていないだろう。それがロキの望む種類の愛ではなかったとしても。

兄として友人として、欠点だらけだったかもしれないが、ソーはロキを愛していた。ロキは一度でもわかってくれたことがあるのだろうか。愛していた、確かに愛していた、心から愛していた。

ソーは顔を上げた。なんとか取り組んで見せる。計画はうまく進んでいる。ロキの傷ついた姿には今でも胸が痛むが、時間とともに乗り越えていけるはずだ。乗り越えねばならない、ロキと自分の、両方のために。

\---

午後になって稽古場に行くと、意外なことに、そこに少年のソーの姿があった。友人や指南役の姿はなく、たった一人でムジョルニアの振るい方を練習している。

ひと目で上達していることがわかった。ソーの助言を取り入れたようだ。狙いがより正確になっている。目を細めて意識を集中し、標的にハンマーを投げつけては呼び戻し、また別の標的を狙う。スピードと精度の両方に気をつけながら動いている。

「その調子だ」ムジョルニアが標的に打ち付けられると同時にソーは言った。完全に的の中心ではないが、じゅうぶん賞賛に値する。

少年のソーは振り向き、驚いた顔をした。練習に没頭していてソーの気配にも気づかなかったらしい。

「練習相手を探しに来たのか？」少年のソーは訊いた。

「いや、今日は違う」ソーが答えると、意外なことに少年のソーは肩をすくめ、それ以上何も言わず動きを再開した。

その姿を見守りながら、ソーも外套を脱いで服の袖をまくり、ストームブレイカーを持ち上げた。あの悲惨な闘技大会の試合以来、少年のソーの前では滅多にこの武器を使わなかった。特に稽古場に人が多いときは、剣、槍、練習用の斧だけを使うようにしていた。ストームブレイカーのパワーはあまりにも強大で、できれば答えたくない質問を人々の口にのぼらせることになってしまう。

けれど今日は、少年のソーが自分の練習に没頭している様子を見て、ストームブレイカーを使ってみてもいいとソーは判断した。

武器が持つ力を存分に引き出す。筋肉に心地よい痛みが走り、その柄がしっくりと自分の手に馴染む感触が何よりも楽しい。そうしていると本来の自分が戻ってくるような気がした。大胆で怖いもの知らずな戦士。そう、自分は骨の髄まで戦士なのだと思い出す。

いつの間にかその感覚を忘れかけていた。

一連の動きを終えると、少年のソーがムジョルニアを握る手をだらりと脇に落とし、口を半開きにしてソーを凝視していた。

少年はそんな表情を見られたことに気づいて慌てて取り繕ったが、それでもソーは高揚感がたちまちしぼんでいくのを感じた。この少年にしかねなかったことを思い出して罪悪感に襲われたのではない──母親の言葉がその大部分を消し去ってくれた──そうではなく、この手がもたらすことのできる暴力の凄まじさを改めて思い出させられたのだ。

「恐ろしく強力な武器だな」少年のソーは言った。頰が紅潮して、興奮がプライドを上回っているのがわかる。

「ありがとう」ソーは短く礼を言った。

「なんという名前の武器なんだ」  
  
ソーは答えにつまり、過去の会話をひと通り思い出そうとした。何故ソーが〝ストームブレイカー〟と名乗ることにしたのか、何故自分の武器から名前を取ったのか、オーディンは知っている。しかし考えてみれば、他の誰にも告げたことがなかった。説明することもなく自分の名前として名乗っていた。

隠した方が良いだろうか。しかし隠すことに何の意味があるだろう？

「ストームブレイカー」ソーは言った。

一瞬、混乱が少年のソーの顔をよぎったが、それはすぐ納得の表情に変わった。

「なるほど⋯⋯」彼は言った。「どこから名前を取ったんだろうとは思っていた」

ソーは何も答えず、少年のソーもそれ以上何も聞かなかった。これもまた意外だった。細かい気配りとは無縁だと思っていたのに。

ソーは改めて彼の姿を観察した。激しい運動で汗まみれになっているが、その表情にはどこかふさぎこんだような様子がある。機嫌が悪いのかもしれない。自分自身の顔を──ずっと若いとは言え──他人の目から見るというのは、いつまで経っても慣れないものだった。

「今日は一人なのか？」ソーは訊いた。実際に訊きたいことは少し違う──つまり、〝今日はどうして態度が変なんだ？〟と言いたいのだが、遠回しにそう尋ねてみたのだ。

「見ての通りだ」少年のソーは答えた。敵意はないが、いつもの勢いもない。

「何か悩みでもあるのか？」ソーは訊いてみた。

少年のソーは動きを止めた。ムジョルニアをベルトに留め、ソーに向き直って、驚くほど重みのある眼差しを向ける。

「王子に向かって、不躾な質問だな」

ソーは動じることもなく、ただ眉を上げてみせた。いつもの苛立ちを抑えて答える。「俺は地位の高さに怖気づいたりはしない」

つまり、完全には抑えられなかったのだった。

少年のソーは怒りをはっきりと顔に浮かべ、肩をこわばらせた。「立場をわきまえろ、ストームブレイカー。最強の戦士か何か知らないが、それでも俺はおまえの王子だ」

ソーは答えようとして口を開いた──〝プリンセス〟という子供じみた仕返しの言葉が、舌先まで出かかる──けれどさすがに思いとどまった。若い自分自身と戦うつもりはない。ここでは自分が年長なのだから、大人らしく振舞わなければならない。

少し時間がかかったが、ソーは何とか言葉を押し出した。「お許しを、殿下。君の言う通りだ。立場を忘れていた」

腰を折って一礼し、踵を返して、稽古場の出口へと向かう。

三歩も進まないうちに、少年のソーの声が追いかけてきた。

「ストームブレイカー」

ソーは立ち止まった。大きく息を吸い、努力して顔を無表情に保つ。それから、気が進まないながらも振り返った。

「何でしょう、王子」ソーは穏やかに、敬意を込めて言った。

少年のソーはいくつかの複雑な表情を次々と浮かべてから、やっと言った。「俺は今日、ちょっと⋯⋯苛々してるんだ」

それだけだった。彼なりの精一杯の謝罪なのだろう。ソーはうなずき、また背を向けて去ろうとした。

「ストームブレイカー」少年のソーにふたたび呼び止められ、ソーは仕方なく足を止めた。

けれど今回は振り向かなかった。もうこれ以上若い自分自身を見ていたくはないし、一緒に過ごしたくなかった。こうしてほんの数語を交わしただけで──刺々しいとは言え、口論というわけでもないのに──すでに限界を感じてしまうのだから。

聞いていることを示すために、ソーはわずかに首を傾けた。歩み寄れるのはそこまでだった。

「最近、弟と会ったか？」少年のソーは訊いた。

何か引っかかる質問だった。「いいえ、殿下」

「喧嘩でもしたのか？」少年のソーは訊いた。なぜそんなことに首をつっこんでくるのか。

「いいえ、殿下」ソーは言った。それから、この若い自分自身に最後のとどめを刺したいというどこか暗い感情に突き動かされて加えた。「子供と喧嘩するほど俺は暇じゃないからな」

ソーはそのままその場を離れた。少年のソーはもう引きとめなかった。しかし少しも勝ったという気はしなかった。

\---

次にロキの姿を見たのは、最後に話をして三日が経った頃だった。

ロキは腕いっぱいに本を抱えて回廊を歩いていた。同時に、そのうちの一冊を読もうとしている。簡単な試みではなかった。重ねた何冊もの本を胸で支え、その上に開いた一冊を置いてバランスをとっている。ロキの目はは本に向かって細められ、首は不自然な角度に曲げられていた。

座って読むまで待てないとは、いったい何をそんなに熱心に調べようとしているのだろう。なんとも微笑ましかった。大人のロキはあんな大胆なことはしなかった。決して人に隙を見せなかったし、どんなに読みたくて待ちきれない本があろうと、周囲にしっかり目を配って警戒しながら、聖域である自分の部屋へと早足で向かった。

一方この少年のロキは、読むのに夢中なあまり何度も壁にぶつかり、そうすることで自分の位置を確認しているらしい。片方の腕で重そうな本の束を危なっかしげに抱え、もう片方の手でページをめくっている。その内容に没頭しているのが良くわかった。目を輝かせ、貪欲に知識を吸収している。

そして、あと一歩で転び、惨憺たる状態になる。

ソーは歩幅を大きくしてたった二歩でロキに近づいた。そうしなければ、ロキは段差のある石畳に足をひっかけ、悲鳴とともに前方の床に頭から突っ込んでいただろう。

ロキを抱きとめるソーの胸に、本が次々とぶつかる。ソーはロキの肩をつかんでまっすぐ立たせた。奇跡的にほとんどの本がまだロキの腕の中にあったが、上の何冊かは床に落ちて散らばっていた。

「ロキ王子」ソーは親しみを込めて笑いながら呼びかけた。「書庫の帰りのようだな」

ソーの明るい挨拶に戻ってきたのは、その正反対の反応だった。ロキは慌てて後ずさり、頰を燃えるような赤に染めた。顔を背け、腕に抱えた本をそれ以上落とさないようにしながら、床に散らばった本を拾い上げ始める。

最後に話したときのソーの意図は、やはりしっかり伝わっていたらしい。ロキは拒絶されたという事実に傷ついている。しかしソーが同時に示したはずの、ロキを心から大事に思う気持ちや純粋な愛情までは、理解できていないのだろう。ソーと一緒にいてここまで居心地悪そうにしているロキを見るのは初めてだった。ソーは喉の奥が苦しくなるのを感じた。

「済まない、ストームブレイカー」ロキは言った。必死で平静を装っているが、まだ頬は赤く、ソーと目を合わせられずにいる。「前をよく見ていなかった」

「気にするな」ソーは言った。最後の一冊を床から拾う。ロキが読んでいたものだった。毒薬と解毒剤に関する薄い本で、ロキがまた何か悪戯を企んでいるのではないことをソーは願った。「部屋まで運ぶのを手伝おうか？」

「いや」ロキは慌てて言った。「ありがとう、それじゃ」

引き下がるべきだ、とわかっていた。ロキはまだほんの少年で、落ち込んでいて傷つきやすく、ごく最近、恋心を抱いた相手から拒絶された。ソーがそれをどれほど優しく伝えたとしても。またソーと普通に過ごせるようになるまで、一人で傷を癒す時間がロキに必要なこともよくわかっていた。

けれど、確かに大切に思っていると態度で示すべきなのもまた事実だった。何らかの形で、何とかして示さなければならない。そうしなければ、ロキはもう何も信じてくれないだろう。相変わらずロキに何と言葉をかけるべきなのかわからず、ソーは必死で考えた。

昔のソーであれば、ただ手伝うと言い張って、強引のロキの腕から本を奪い取っただろう。今のソーは左右で色の違う瞳をまっすぐにロキに向け、穏やかに言う。「どうか、手伝わせてくれ」

ロキは、ソーにはうまく理解できない、いつもの少し驚いたような顔になった。けれどすぐに慌てて頷いて、その腕から何冊か本を取ることをソーに許した。回廊を先に立って王家の居殿に向かうソーの後を、黙って静かについてくる。

二人とも無言だった。ソーも次第に気まずさを感じ始めた。沈黙の圧力が増し、このままでは耐えかねたロキが突然走って逃げ出すかもしれないとソーは思った。追い詰められたような気分でとりあえず話し始める。

「そういえば、最近おもしろい話を聞いたんだ」ソーは言った。〝最近〟というのは誇張なのだが、そう言ったほうが物語の真実味が増す。

ロキは何も答えなかったが、ソーは構わず続けた。

「君が興味を持ちそうな話だ。俺の知っているある男が、山と空しかない場所に住み着いている魔術師に会ったんだそうだ」

ソーは出来るだけ上手に物語を紡ごうとした。ところどころに想像も加えて話を膨らませる。それは一人きりで暮らしていた、年老いた魔術師の話だった。ある日魔術師の家に悪戯好きな少年が現れ、魔法を教えて欲しいと頼んできた。魔術師が断ると、少年は様々な魔法や罠を仕掛け、怒った魔術師は仕返しをした。それを何度も繰り返すうちに、魔術師は少しずつ、一人きりで住んでいた家を離れていく。気づくと昔住んでいた村に戻っていて、そこに足を踏み入れた途端、懐かしい笑顔に囲まれた。村人たちと一緒に笑っている少年は、悪戯がしたかったのではなく、ただ年老いた魔術師にたった一人で暮らして欲しくなくて、連れ戻しに来たのだった。

それは実際に起こった出来事と作り事とを織り交ぜた話だった。今のロキよりもずっと年上のロキが話してくれた物語のひとつだ。すでに少年ではなくなり、けれど相変わらず少年のような行動ばかりとっていた頃のロキ。ソーの求めに応じてロキが聞かせてくれた、楽しい、ちょっとした小話だった。この話を聞いて、ソーはロキがその当時学んでいた魔術について、そして何故、山奥の小さな村の人々がロキと親しくなったのか、その理由を知ったのだった。

しかし、ロキと同じように上手には話せなかった。時間をかけて謎めいた語り方をしたロキと違い、ソーの口調はせわしなく、ぎこちなかった。本来は長い物語を数分で語り終えなければならず、おもしろい部分をだいぶ端折る事になってしまった。

俺は何をしてるんだ？ ソーはそう思いながらも仕方なく話し続け、やがて王族の居殿の入り口に着いてしまった。

「この話をどう思う？」話し終えるとソーは訊いた。何の反応も無いだろうとわかっていたので、あえて直接そう訊いてみたのだ。

「あなたは魔術師の話をずいぶんたくさん知ってるんだね」ロキは言った。少し落ち着いたように見えたが、まだソーの目を見ようとはしなかった。自分の爪を見つめ、冷静さを保とうと努力している。その努力は半分しか成功していなかったが。

「俺は初めて聞いたとき、良い話だと思ったんだ。君にも気に入ってもらえるかと思ったんだが」

一瞬、ロキの顔にソーの見慣れた表情がよぎった。意図的に相手を傷つける言葉を言おうとするときの顔だ。幸いな事にそれはすぐに消えた。

「ちょっと出来過ぎの話に聞こえる」ロキは言った。口調に含まれる刺々しさはほんのわずかで、ロキにしてはかなり遠慮していると言えた。傷ついたときのロキがどれほど辛辣になれるか、ソーはよく知っている。

「ああ、そう思うだろう？」ソーは言った。「この話を聞かせてくれた男は、他にもたくさんの物語を教えてくれた。だがこの話については、ほとんどが事実そのままだと俺は思っている」

ロキは一度だけうなずいた。笑顔はなく、まだ目を合わせない。

「ここからは一人で大丈夫だ」ロキは言い、本に手を伸ばした。一刻も早く離れたがっているのがわかり、ソーの心は沈んだ。

「わかった」ソーは言った。他に何が言えるだろう？ 本を注意深くロキの腕に置く。

ロキが去ってしまう前に、ソーは手を伸ばして、その肩をつかんだ。そうせずにはいられなかった──いつまでもこんなふうではいたくなかった。

「いつか君は偉大な魔術師になる」ソーは言った。何か──何か励ましになるひと言をどうしても最後に言いたかった。ロキにはそういう言葉が必要なのだから。「いつかこの物語は君自身の話になる」

実際にそうなったのだ。ロキがまだ知らないだけで。

「親切な言葉をありがとう」ロキは言ったが、口調は機械的だった。信じていないのだろう。今何を思っているのかも、ソーには簡単にわかる。いつも兄の陰にいる、誰も自分を見ていない、自分には価値がない。

「俺は君にお世辞は言わない」ソーは言った。

ロキはそこでやっと顔をあげ、ソーはその短い間にすべてを見た。ロキの華奢な体を走り抜ける、様々な感情も。自分を守るための怒り、混乱、悲しみ、そして、ソーが本を受け取ったときにも見せた、少し驚いたような表情。

ああ。ソーはやっと気づいた。ロキがソーに向ける恋心。それがこの表情の意味だったのだ。

ソーはロキの肩を一度だけ叩いた。戦士らしい豪快な触れ方、恋人にするものとは程遠い──そして、手を下ろした。ロキに笑いかけ、その頭を今駆け巡っているであろう様々な思いには一切気づかないふりをしながら、ゆっくりと離れる。

ロキは感情の嵐そのものだ。それは今ソー自身もできれば避けたい心理状態だった。

「では、これ以上勉強の時間は邪魔しないでおこう」ソーは言った。「まだ晩餐時に」

ロキはうなずいた。背を向けて去っていく彼を、今回はソーも引き止めなかった。  
  
\---

一週間後、ソーはジャーナリストの女性からサインの入った契約書と、第一回目の情報を受け取った。しばらく他国の報道記事に埋もれて過ごし、読み終わる頃には、ソーの心は暗澹としていた。

サノスはすでにかなり強い権力を手にしている。一国を丸ごと征服するほどの力はまだないが、その予兆があちこちに見られた。目立たない宇宙の僻地での大量虐殺、〝秩序をもたらす〟という名目のもとでの破壊行為。

タイタンそのものはまだ存在しており、それはまだ少し時間が残っていることを意味していた。サノスは国外に追放された状態で、その故郷はまだ絶滅していない。独自の哲学を実行に移す機会はまだ得ていないらしく、あの狂気の理想論を証明するには至っていないようだった。

それでも、追放の身にあってさえ、サノスは宇宙の様々な場所で殺戮を行なっていた。偉大な力を持つ者たちにまだ気づかれていないのは、サノスが主に無法地帯で活動し、大国の統治者がその生死にも関心を持たないような、力弱い、声なき人々を標的にしているせいだった。サノスは容赦無く人々の命を奪い、都市を襲撃している。資源だけでなくその住人も奪って配下に置いていた。軍隊を作ろうとしているのだろう。

ソーは片手で目を覆った。こめかみの奥が痛み始めている。今のソーの立場では、何の権限もない。無名の戦士の一人に過ぎず、兵を率いる義務も権利もない。

しかし何もせずにいるわけにいかない。取り返しがつかなくなる前に、サノスを止めなければ。その方法を探さなければならない。

歩き回りながら考える。一人で攻め込むのは愚かな行為だが、味方にできる者はいない。過去の自分であれば迷わず選んだであろう友人たちは、この時代ではまだ若過ぎ、経験も足りない。アベンジャーズはまだ誰も生まれてさえいない。ブリュンヒルデはどうだろう⋯⋯ 

彼女なら助けてくれるはずだ。見つけさえすれば⋯⋯酒浸りの生活をやめさせて、悲しみから立ち直らせさえすれば。

ブリュンヒルデは友人の中で唯一、すでに生まれて成人している戦士であり、いざとなれば声をかけられる相手だった。しかし今のこの時点ではソーを知らないし、未来で最初に助けを求めたときの気の進まない反応を思うと、今回も説得できるかどうかはわからない。ハルクとの友情が彼女の何かを変えたのだとソーは考えている。友情が心を覆う悲しみの霧を吹き消し、彼女を強くしたのだ。ブリュンヒルデはやがて彼女自身のため、そしてヘラの手に落ちた大切な戦友の仇を取るために立ち上がった。

今の状況はまったく違う。ソーの説得だけで彼女を前に進ませるのは、おそらく難しいだろう。けれど彼女を責める気にはならなかった──大切な人を失う悲しみはソーもよく知っている。

ブリュンヒルデを当てにできないなら、結局自分だけで戦うしかなくなる。けれどたった一人でサノスとその軍隊を倒せると思うほど、ソーはもう傲慢ではなかった。相手の力が大きすぎる。ではどうすれば良いのか？

行ったり来たり、同じ場所歩き続ける。頭がずきずきする。何も浮かんでこない。

外に出よう、とソーは考えた。外の新鮮な空気を吸って頭をすっきりさせよう。このままでは前に進めない。

稽古場にはあっという間に到着し、そこで初めてタイミングを誤ったことに気づいた。若い友人たちとその仲間が──全員揃って──指導者とともに稽古に励んでいる。

彼らを避けているわけではなかったが、特に会いたいとも思っていなかった。少年のソーとは、前回険悪な会話をしてから一度も話していない。ロキとは何度か言葉を交わしたが、その受け答えはぎこちなく、必死にプライドを保とうとする姿を見て、ソーも積極的に話しかける気にはなれずにいた。ロキがどれほど勇気を振り絞らなければならないかを考えれば、答えてくれるだけでじゅうぶんと思わなければならない。

シフはどういうわけか遠くから睨みつけてくるようになった。その理由はわからず、訊く気にもなれない。ヴォルスタッグ、ファンドラル、ホーガンも彼女に倣って同じような態度をとり、ソーにつきまとうのはやめたようだった。ただしファンドラルについては、ソーが近くにいるときに限って、わざと聞こえるように大声で何かの試合に勝ったことを自慢しているような気がした。

とにかく色々と気が滅入る一週間だったので、若者たちの気まぐれに付き合うような気力もなかった。それで自分の殻にこもっていたのだ。

とはいえ、全体的に調子は悪くなかった。憂鬱な気分は思考の合間にときおり顔をのぞかせたが、それにもだいぶ慣れてきていた。感情も安定していたし、そのことには感謝していた。ただし、悪夢は今でもよく見た。日中は常に怠さを感じている。

こんなときは何よりも体を動かす必要がある。できればもっと人が少ないときに稽古場を使いたいのだが、若者たちが稽古に熱中している今なら⋯⋯ 

ソーは稽古場の端の方に場所を見つけ、訓練用の剣を手に取り、練習を始めた。

しばらくの間、ソーはずっと求めていた静かな無の境地を楽しんだ。こうして体を動かし、荒い呼吸が肺を焼き、血管が激しく脈打つときこそ、自由と自分らしさを感じる。心配事も忘れ、練習用の剣が標的を打つ、バン、バン、バンという規則的な音だけに意識を集中する。

しかしすべての楽しみと同様に、その平安も長くは続かなかった。

身に染みついた戦士の直感がソーの手を止めさせ、若者たちが稽古している方角を振り向かせた。ロキが遠目でもわかるほどの喧嘩腰で、地面に倒れている対戦相手を見下ろしている。誰か別の若者がロキに向かって何かを怒鳴り、ロキは頭を後ろに投げ出して笑った。

突然、この日の記憶が一気に蘇ってきた。ロキとあの若者との口論が激化し、ロキの魔法で足もとをすくわれた相手が倒れ⋯⋯プライドを傷つけられ、手首を骨折し、そこへ怒り狂った相手の兄がやってきて──

まるで、二つの同じ映像をわずかな時間差で並行して見ているかのようだった。ロキが何かひどいことを言う、倒れた相手が激昂する、その兄の顔が怒りに歪む。ロキは背を向けていて、相手の兄の手が投げ斧の柄をぐっとつかんだことに気づいていない。

ソーはすでに動いていた。飛ぶような速さで稽古場を駆け抜ける。

指南役の一人が振り向くが、遅すぎる、間に合わない。

斧が若者の手を離れ、風を切って二人の方向に向かってくる。

斧を叩き落とす時間も、ロキを突き飛ばす時間もない。ソーにできるのは、斧とロキの間に自分の身を投げ出すことだけだった。

第十五章

斧は真正面からソーを切りつけた。

爆発するような痛みを腿に感じて、ソーはよろめいた。全速力で走ってきたせいで、バランスを取るのが難しかった。しかし他の何よりもプライドの力を借りて、なんとか倒れずに踏みとどまった。

投げ斧の刃が腿に食い込んでいる。これまでにもっとひどい痛みを経験したことはあったが──それも何度も──鋼鉄の刃の鋭さに息が止まりそうになることに変わりはなかった。

顔をしかめ、斧を投げた若者の目を見る。

こんなとき、時間は不思議な流れ方をするものだった。ソーの思考は素早く駆け巡り、世界の時間はゆっくりと進む。斧が誰かに当たったことに今やっと気づく若者の表情。その顔から血の気が引き、驚いたように口が開く。

騒音、走る人々、叫び声。指南役の一人が斧を投げた若者のところに、もう一人がソーのもとへとそれぞれ駆け寄る。大勢の人々が慌てふためいてソーに話しかけていたが、ソーはその誰にも注意を向けなかった。

ソーは若者の目を見つめ続けた。他のことはすべて無視して、背を向けたロキに斧を投げたこの愚かな若者だけを見つめた。若者は震えている。

「怪我をさせたのが俺で幸運だったと思え」ソーは雷鳴のように深く響く声で言った。

不穏な兆候だった。空が一瞬、暗くなる。体の中で生来の力が渦巻き、解き放たれるのを待っている。ソーは意志の力をかき集めて、嵐を追い払った。

深く息を吐く。まだ立っていられるのが不思議なくらいの脚の痛みに意識を集中する。もう一度深呼吸。もう一度。雷雲がゆっくりと消えていく。

「──本当に申し訳ありません」指南役が話しかけていた。「必ず正式に謝罪をさせます、私が約束いたします。エイナー、何をぼんやり立っているんだ、早く治療師を呼んでこい！」

「治療師はいらない」ソーは言った。

指導者は慌てた表情になった。「とんでもない、戦士様、絶対に必要です──」

「俺はなんともない」ソーは言った。

脚に斧が突き刺さった状態ではあるが。しかしそう言ってみると、実際のところ何もかもが奇妙に⋯⋯遠く感じられた。まるで現実ではないように。

少し離れた場所で、少年のソーが斧を投げた若者に怒鳴りつけている。怒りのあまりその指先からは火花が散り、周囲の空気が電気を帯び始めていた。ヴォルスタッグが少年のソーをなだめ、それをシフが手伝っているが、シフの動作はどこか中途半端で、内心ソーに加担したい様子なのがわかる。

振り向くと、ロキの顔は蒼白だった。ショックを受けて口を大きく開けている。

ソーはまだ怒っていた。しかしその怒りはどこか他人のもののようで、まるで感情と体が切り離されてしまったかのような気がした。怒りを感じる部分だけを麻痺させられてしまい、けれど怒りそのものがそこにあるのだけはわかる、という感覚だ。

雷神としての力は抑制できていた。両手の力は抜けて脇に下がり、脚から全身に痛みが広がっている。そして直接感じることはできないのに、自分が激怒していることははっきりとわかる。

世界が傾き、滑り落ちていく。ロキの存在ですらソーをつなぎとめられない。ソー自身の意識もまた、滑り落ちそうになっている──

息をしろ、息をしろ、息をしろ──

人々の声が途切れ途切れに聞こえる。ロキも何か言っている、その顔が歪み、両手を前に伸ばして──

自分の心臓の音だけが聞こえた。これは──何らかの発作に違いない。自分でもそれはわかる、まともに何も考えられない、何かがおかしい──パニックがやってくる──

やり過ごせ。呼吸をしろ。

そして、それは唐突に終わった。現実が一気に戻ってきて、ソーは安堵のあまり気を失いそうになった。治療師が急ぎ足で稽古場を横切ってくる。斧はまだソーの脚に突き刺さっていた。

そうだった、とソーは思い出した。腿を血が伝い落ちていく。

「治療はいらないと言っただろう」ソーは言い、自分で引き抜こうと斧に手を伸ばした。

「だめだ」ロキが叫び、ソーは手を止めた。

「自分の怪我の手当てくらい自分でできる」ソーは言った。声が掠れている。

「できるとかできないとかの問題じゃないだろ、馬鹿だな」ロキが言った。一瞬、大人のロキがそう言ったような気がした。ソーは振り向き、両手を握り合わせて心配そうに目を見開くロキを見た。束の間の錯覚が消えていく。

大人のロキだったらここまで心配はしないだろう。ロキ自身が何度もソーをナイフで刺したのだし、そのおかげで、ソーにとって刺されるくらい何でもないと知っていたのだから。

この少年のロキのために、ソーは治療を受けることに同意した。治療師はソーを近くの木の椅子まで連れて行き、そこに座らせて怪我を調べた。好奇の目、話し声、怒り心頭の指南役が若者を怒鳴る声、そのどれにもソーは注意を向けなかった。背を向けた王子に武器を投げるとは何事か、と指南役は少し離れた場所で怒鳴り続けている。

ソーはじっと地面を見た。アドレナリンが退き、ロキを守らなければという、すべての理性を上回る強い衝動が遠ざかると、改めてこの日の記憶がよみがえってきた。過去のこの日に実際に起こったことはよく覚えている。

ロキとあの兄弟は長いこと諍いを起こしていて、この日、ロキの特に辛辣なひと言がきっかけで事件は起きたのだった。実際にはあの斧はロキに当たり、ロキは確かに怪我をした。けれどそれは大した怪我ではなかった。ふくらはぎを数針縫うことになったが、それだけだった。一方ソーは、無我夢中で斧の軌跡上に身を投げ出したために、動脈を直撃されなかっただけで幸運と思わなければならない重傷を負ってしまった。

過剰反応だった。そのせいで今、ソーの脚には斧が突き刺さり、人々はあの瞬間を⋯⋯稽古場でソーが〝発作〟に襲われた瞬間を見てしまった。外から見て自分がどんな様子だったのはわからないが、まともな状態ではなかったのは確かだろう。愚かだったと自分でも思うが、実際に少し頭がおかしい様子に見えたのかもしれない。

ロキの生命が脅かされたわけではなかったのだ。それでも、あの斧が若者の手から放たれたとき、ソーが考えたことはただひとつだった。サノス、ロキ、そして──

「治療室にお連れしたほうが良さそうです」治療師が言った。

ソーは我に返った。治療師が目の前にひざまずいている。ロキが泣きそうな顔をして近くに立っている。その後ろから若い仲間たちがのぞきこんでいる──何故のぞきこむのだ？ 致命傷を負ったわけでもないのに。もっとひどい怪我をして死ななかった者などいくらでもいるだろう。何故こんな恥ずかしい事態を大勢に見られて騒がれてなければならないのか。

「そんな必要はない」ソーは不機嫌に言った。

治療師は厳しい目でソーを見た。「この程度で済んであなたは幸運でした、戦士よ。また戦場に戻りたいなら、私の言うとおりにした方が良いでしょう。上級治療師が傷の悪化を予防する処置をします」

ソーは一瞬、斧を引き抜いて立ち去ることを考えた。しかし実際に傷は痛かったし、痛みがいつまでも続くよりはすぐ治してもらった方がいいのは確かだった。それに、治療室に行けばこの好奇の目からも逃れられる。

「わかった、良いだろう」

\---

「若い王子を守るとは、勇敢でしたね」上級治療師が言った。ソーの腿に包帯を巻き終え、近くの盥で手を洗っている。

ソーは治療師を見た。髪に白髪の混じる中年の女性で、顔立ちは厳格そうに見える。しかし実際には冷たいのではなく、治療に集中する目は鋭かったものの、ソーに対する態度は優しかった。

「勇敢というほどのことではない」ソーは言った。

「そうかしら？」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「ただの愚かな少年の投げた斧だ。俺はもっとまともな敵といくらでも戦ってきた」

「それでも」治療師は言った。「ひどい怪我を自ら負ったのですから。国王陛下、王妃様とも感謝することでしょう」

「感謝など不要だ」ソーは言った。「もう出て行ってもいいか？」

「もう少し待ってください」

治療師はソーの隣に腰を下ろした。じっと覗き込まれ、ソーは思わず目をそらした。

「前にもお会いしたことがありますか？」彼女は言った。ソーが首を横に振ると続けて言う。「私の名はハーサと言います。よろしければ、少し質問をさせていただきます」

こんなことは初めてだった。治療室には過去に何度も来たが、どんなにひどい怪我をしようと、質問を受けたことなどなかった。とはいえ、その頃は今と違って王子として治療を受けていた。無礼になることを恐れて誰も直接質問しなかっただけなのかもしれない。

ソーはうなずいて同意を示した。

「夜はよく眠れていますか？」

ソーは眉をひそめて彼女を見た。「何故そんな質問をする？」

ハーサは微笑んだ。そうすると彼女の厳しい顔立ちが和らいで見えた。「あなたの基本的な健康状態を確かめたいのです」

「俺の健康状態に問題はない」

「私は訓練を受けた治療師です」彼女は言った。「お聞きしたことを第三者に漏らすことは絶対にありません。この書類をすべて記入し終えるまでは、あなたをここから出せませんよ」

ハーサに分厚い紙の束を見せられ、ソーは呻いた。「それはどうしてもやらなきゃいけないことなのか？」

「ええ、残念ながら。あなたは今回初めてこの治療室に来たようですから、詳しい情報が必要なのです」

このまま立ち上がって去ったとしても、誰にもソーを止めることはできないだろう。けれどそんな態度を取るのは、親切に治療してくれた彼女に対してあまりにも無作法だった。こんな愚かな、自業自得の怪我だというのに。

「睡眠は問題ない」

彼女は眉をあげ、はっきりと疑いを示した。

「夜中に目が覚めることがよくある」ソーは降参して言った。「だが睡眠はじゅうぶんとれている」

悪夢は別として。

「感情は安定していますか？ 全体的に」彼女は訊いた。

ソーはふと不安になった。「何故それを訊く？」

「これは誰にでも訊く基本的な質問です」

いや⋯⋯そんなはずがない。怪我をしたのは脚だ。こんな個人的な質問をされる理由はない。ロキならすぐにそう気づいただろう。やはり、自分は愚かだった。

「治療に感謝する」ソーはなるべく礼儀正しく言い、立ち上がった。「そろそろ行かねばならない」

ハーサはいったん口ごもり、それから穏やかに言った。「戦場から戻ってきて日常になかなか馴染めないのは、決して恥ずべきことではありませんよ」

ソーは立ち止まった。見返してくるハーサの視線は冷静だが、優しげだった。

「そんな経験をする戦士はご自分が初めてだとでも思いましたか？」

ソーはとっさに言葉が見つからなかった。自分がそんなにわかりやすい態度をとっていたことを知って恥ずかしくもあった。もう一人の治療師に稽古場での様子を見られたのかもしれないし、あるいはこの治療師が自力で見抜いたのかもしれない。いずれにしても、外から見ればそれほど明らかな異常だったのだ。そしてこれは自分でも認めたくなかったが、ソーは心のどこかで、たった今の異常な経験にまだ動揺していた。

最近はだいぶ良くなっていたはずだったのだ。気持ちも落ち着いていたし、幸せだと感じる瞬間さえあった。それなのに、突然、自分でもよくわからない理由で、これまでで最悪の状態に陥ってしまった。少年のソーを殺しかねなかったあの時ともまた違う。あの時は怒りで頭が真っ白になった。それもじゅうぶんぞっとする話だが。今回は、怒りに我を忘れたのではない──感情そのものが乖離してしまったのだ。

ソーは口を開いたが、言葉は何も出てこなかった。

「恥ずかしく思う必要はないのですよ。そのような症状を見つけるのが私の仕事ですし、私は普通の人々と違って専門の訓練を受けています」ハーサはまるでソーの心を読んだように続けた。「話したくないと思うかもしれません。でも、あなたに試す意志さえあれば、私たちに提案できる治療方法はたくさんあります」

同じことを昨日聞かれていれば、ソーはたちどころに拒絶していただろう。しかし今は⋯⋯どうすれば良いのかわからなかった。これからやらなければならないことがたくさんある。あまりにも多くの命の運命がソーの肩にかかっている。強くあらねばならない、何が起ころうと前に進み続けるために。

（また別の種類の恥を感じている自分もいた。ソーは自分を常に兄であり、弟より勇敢で強いと信じてきた。ロキの狂気を断罪するつもりは決してなかったが、自分が同じ道をたどるほど弱いとも思っていなかった。しかし今は。今は⋯⋯）

疲れていた。骨の髄まで疲労が染み込んでいる。

ソーはゆっくりと椅子に座りなおした。

\---

治療師が処方した薬のおかげで、ソーは百年ぶりかと思うほど久しぶりに、一切夢を見ず深く眠ることができた。

翌朝、目を覚ますと、ベッドに横たわったまましばらく天井を見上げた。これほどよく眠れたと感じるのは久しぶりなのに、なかなかベッドから出る気になれなかった。ソーは時間をかけて服を着替え、黒く染めた髪をとかし、外套を身につけた。

枕元には小さな瓶が二つ並んでいる。左の細長い青い瓶には一般的な導眠剤が入っている。もうひとつはもう少し小さくて丸い緑色の瓶だった。ソーはその瓶を出来るだけ見ないようにして行動した。

今日はやることがたくさんある。ジャーナリストからまた大量の書類が届いていて、そこからサノスに関する情報を得られるはずだった。近いうちにロキとも話をしたい。落ち着いたかどうか直接見届けるだけでも良かった。そして若い友人たちは、彼らのことだから、ソーを探して質問を浴びせたいと思っていることだろう。こういう類の負傷が何週間も稽古場の噂の種となることを、ソーは長い経験から知っていた。まだ本物の戦場で戦ったことのない若者にとっては大事件であることも。

ドアに向かいかけて、ソーは足を止めた。部屋の中に戻り、緑色の瓶を手にとって、中見を一滴だけ舌に落とす。すぐには何も感じなかったが、治療師は効果が出るまでに少し時間がかかると言っていた。

そして改めて、新しい一日に向かって足を踏み出した。

\---

そのほぼ直後にロキに見つかり、それくらい覚悟しておくべきだったとソーは思った。

「ストームブレイカー！」ロキの声が背後から聞こえる。

ソーは広間に朝食を取りに行く途中だった。まだ会話をする心の準備ができていないが、それはロキに関してはいつものことだ。ひとつ深呼吸をして振り向き、まだ年若い弟を見る。

ロキは相変わらず身なりをきちんと整えていたが、目には動揺が残っていた。あまりよく眠れなかったようだ。

「おはよう」ソーは言った。

「怪我の具合はどう？ 昨日は治療室を訪ねたのに、治療師に会えないと言われたんだ。大丈夫？」

ロキは早口で喋った。こんな不安そうな様子を見るのは久しぶりだった。

「俺はすっかり元気だ」ソーはそう言ってロキを安心させようとした。「治療師が傷を縫い合わせてくれた。心配かけて悪かったな」

「あなたは関わるべきじゃなかったんだ」ロキは言った。怒っているのではない。心を痛めているのだ。朝食を食べるのはまだ少し先になりそうだった。

「おいで」ソーは言い、人目の多い場所からロキを連れ出した。

王宮の中でもひと気が少ない一角の、小さな部屋のような空間を見つける。ソーは窓際に腰掛け、胸の前で腕を軽く組んで、脚をまっすぐ伸ばしてみせた。どこにも問題はない。

ロキは座らなかった。落ち着かなげに、不安そうな顔で立ったままでいる。

「怪我の痕も残らない」ソーは脚を手で示して言った。服の下にはまだ包帯が巻かれているが、それは大事をとっての処置だった。傷そのものは完全にふさがっている。脚もほとんど引きずっていない。「治療師があれほどしつこく言わなければ、自分で手当てをしていたくらいだ」

「ああ、稽古場の真ん中でいきなり斧を引き抜いたんだろうな」ロキはそう言って笑ったが、決して楽しそうではなかった。

ソーは続きを待ったが、ロキはそれきり何も言わなかった。

「俺はこんなことを言う立場にないかもしれないが」ソーは注意深く言った。「君はまだ何か心配しているようだな」

その言葉に、ロキはぴたりとソーの目を見据えた。突然の怒りの表情だった。

「ああ、そんな立場にはない、全然」ロキは冷たく言った。「いつもそうだ。今回も、他のことも全部。私の個人的なことに首を突っ込んでくるべきじゃなかったんだ。あなたにそんな権利はない」

ソーは突然のロキの感情の変化に圧倒された。とっさに言い返したい言葉がいくつも頭に浮かぶが、それをいったん押し戻す。わきあがる憤り、怒り、恥、悲しみという感情の渦が鎮まるのを待つ。ロキのせいではない──これは今の精神状態が引き起こしていることなのだ。

「君は友人だ」やっと口がきけるようになるとソーは言った。「そして言うまでもなく、アスガルドの王子だ。俺の個人的な気持ちを別にしても、君を守るのは俺の栄誉であり義務だ」

「ただの稽古場の事故じゃないか。あんなことはしょっちゅう起こる。私は稽古中に⋯⋯ボディガードなんか要らない。私は子供じゃないんだ、あなたがどう思おうと」

ああ、そういうことか、とソーは思った。しかしそれに何と言ってやれるだろう？ ソーは年上すぎる、ロキは若すぎる。ロキの気持ちがどうあれ、そのことは変えられない。

「君に向かって斧が投げつけられた。それを事故とは呼ばない」ソーはただそう言った。

「あいつらと私は──前からずっと喧嘩をしてたんだ。あなたには関係ない話だ」ロキは言った。頰が染まっている。そしてこのとき初めて、ロキがそのことを恥じる表情を浮かべ、それを隠すのをソーは見た。

ロキが相手を挑発して、攻撃させたのだ。その攻撃をソーが身代わりになって受け止めた。ロキはそのことに罪悪感を持っている──喜ぶべきでないのはわかっていたが、その事実にソーは確かに安堵した。表面的な態度とは違って、ロキにはまだ健全な良心が残っているのだ。

「くだらない喧嘩が発端だったとか、どちらが最初に始めたかは関係ない」ソーは言った。始めたのはロキの方に決まっているが、そうは言わずにロキの罪悪感をやわらげたかった。「君の背中に斧が投げられた。それを目の前で見て何もしないでいては、戦士と呼ばれる資格はない」

「私はひとりでちゃんと戦える！」

「ああ、それは知ってるよ」

ロキの顔はふたたびどこか痛いかのように歪んだ。怒っている⋯⋯そして、傷ついている。

「私をからかうな、ストームブレイカー」

からかうつもりなどなかった。こんなロキを見ると、何故だかわからないままにひどく胸が痛む。二人の関係は改善していたはずなのに、ロキをどう扱えばいいのかもわかりかけていたのに。今頃になって、こんな王宮の回廊で言い争いをしているなんて。

ソーは最近、あまりにも多くの間違いを犯した。胸の痛みがさらに鋭くなる。それ以上ロキの目を見ていられなかった。

「からかってなどいない」ソーは言った。悲しげな口調になってしまうのをどうしようもなかった。もっとしっかり感情を抑えるべきなのだが、実際にはできない。できると思った自分が愚かだった。「君をからかったことなど一度もない」

「でも⋯⋯ストームブレイカー」ロキはため息をついた。ソーの視界の端で、ロキが髪をかきあげ、後ろに撫でつける。その懐かしい仕草に、ソーの胸は締めつけられた。「私はただ⋯⋯あなたのことがよくわからないんだ。どうしてこんなことをする？ どうしてそういうことを言うんだ？」

ロキの声から苛立ちがはっきりと伝わってくる。ソー自身も同じ気持ちをロキに対して持つことがよくあった。

「君は信じないかもしれないが、俺は本当に君を大切に思っているんだ」ソーは言った。「君は俺の友人だ。そして俺は──」この先を言うのは難しい。できれば知られたくない部分だった。それでも無理やり──「済まなかった。出過ぎた真似をしたことは謝る。君が怪我をするとわかった瞬間、考える前に動いていたんだ。すべて俺の責任だ」

微笑みかけようとしたが、うまくいかなかった。

ロキはしばらく黙っていた。それからやっと決意したように、ソーの隣に座った。

「少し個人的なことを訊いてもいいか？」ロキは言った。声が緊張している。ソーはロキがまた例の恋心を打ち明けてこないことを願った。しかし質問を断ることもできない。

「ああ」ソーは言った。「もちろん」

ロキはまた少しためらってから、慎重に口を開いた。「今日はいつものあなたらしくない」

それだけだった。ソーはまたぎこちなくロキに笑いかけた。「それが君の質問か？」

「私の言いたいことはわかるはずだ」ロキは困惑したようにため息をついたが、緊張を解いたのがわかった。ソーを真似るように並んで窓に姿勢を落ち着ける。

ソーはもう何度目かに、弟が目の前に戻ってきたという事実に打たれた。隣に並んで、一緒に座っている。状況は異なるが、もう誰もこの弟を自分から奪うことはできない。奪わせはしない、もう二度と。

「これもまた俺自身だ」ソーは言った。「ただし、あまり他人には見せたくない姿だが。見せてしまったことは謝る。俺は年老いた戦士なんだ、王子よ。大胆な若者だった頃とは違う」

「自分のことをそんなふうに言うのは良くないよ」ロキは呆れた口調で言った。

「俺の心は壊れている」ソーは言った。何故そんなことを言ってしまったのか、自分でもわからなかった──止める前にその言葉が口からこぼれてしまったのだ。「ただそれだけのことだ。俺は精神状態が良くない。あんなところを見せてしまって悪かった」

ロキはその思いつめたような緑色の目で、ソーをじっと見た。いつまでもこちらを見つめ続けるその瞳に自分がどう映っているのか、ソーには想像もつかなかった。何故こんなに見つめるのだろう。何故ソーの弱さを見てもまだ踵を返さず、ここにいるのだろう。

「謝らなくていいよ」ロキは小声で言った。腕を伸ばし、ソーの手に触れ──次の瞬間、さっと引っ込める。「あなたが謝らなきゃいけないことなんて何もない。謝るのは私の方だ──私のせいで怪我をしなくてもよかったのに」

「もっとひどい怪我などいくらでもしたことがある」ソーは言った。義眼を指で示すと、ロキは驚いて目を見開いた。ソーは思わず微笑んだ。「生まれつきこの色だったと思っていたのか？」

「そういう人もときどきいる」ロキは言った。

ロキは突然興味を持ったように、それまでとは違う熱意でソーの色違いの瞳を見比べた。すぐに自分のしていることに気づき、慌てて目をそらす。

「あなたの言ってることは支離滅裂だよ、わかってる？」ロキはつぶやくように言った。うんざりしたような口調ではあるが、愛情がこもっている。ロキは自分に解けない謎には我慢できない性分だが、ソーは昔からその大きな謎のひとつなのだった。

ソーはふたたび微笑んだ。「ああ、わかってる」

二人はしばらくの間、ただ並んで座っていた。ロキのかすかな息遣いが聞こえる。身じろぎするロキの衣服が擦れる音も。ロキはまた袖の端を指先でいじっていた。

「私は子供じゃない」ロキは言った。「あなたは私に何か隠したり、私を守ろうとする必要はないんだ。特に、あなた自身から」

その通りだと良かったのだが。ソーはうつむいた。

「私を信じていないんだな」ロキは言った。怒り出すのかと思ったが、ロキはそのまま何も言わなかった。その壊れ物のような繊細さを本人は隠しきれていない。「証拠を示してやらないとあなたは信じないのかもね」

何と答えてやればいいのか、ソーにはわからなかった。ロキは自分の力を証明することに一生を使い果たしたようなものだ。本当はそのままでじゅうぶんだったのに。ソーはいつでもロキを愛していた。けれどそれをうまく伝えることができなかった。愛情表現が足りなかったのだ。ロキは今、いったい何をしようと考えているのだろう。何を、あるいは何のために？ 何もしなくていいと説得するにはどうしたらいいのかさえ、ソーにはわからなかった。

「君は誰にも、何も証明する必要なんてない」ソーはロキに言い聞かせた。信じないだろうとわかっていながら。そう、もうわかっていた。ロキは決して信じなかった、そして自分を影の中で生きた弟だと信じながら、死に向かったのだ。

それでも、やってみるしかなかった。  
  
第十六章

次にサノスの新しい情報が送られてくると、ソーはすぐに作業を開始した。今ではすっかりお馴染みになった書庫の机に向かい、どんな小さな情報も残さず目を通す。

主に無法地帯での襲撃が報じられており、それでサノスの移動の軌跡が大体つかめた。記事の日付をつなぎ合わせ、サノスがどこまで移動したか、そして次に現れそうな場所の候補もいくつかあげることができた。事件の報道記事もいくつかあった──襲撃されて廃墟となった街、犠牲となった人々。それもすべて、サノスの奇妙な信条のせいであると。その理屈は曖昧で、いずれそれが引き起こす悲劇を知らなければ、ソーも深くは考えなかったことだろう。しかし、すでにサノスの未来の計画の原型がそこには見えた──半分を救うために、もう半分を滅ぼす。

サノスはまだそれを完全な形にはしていない。報道によれば襲撃は完全に成功とは言えず、サノス側の犠牲も大きかったらしい。しかしその力は確実に、日増しに強くなっている。毎日のように歪んだ信条を実行し、やり方を様々に変え、完成に近づけているのだ。

それなのに自分は今、ただここに座っている。前回情報を受け取った時点から一歩も前に進んでいない。相変わらずアスガルドの街中をうろつき、見知らぬ人々の間で憂鬱に襲われ、暮らしとも言えない暮らしを続けている。計画もなく、資金もなく、味方となる組織的な力もなく。

ソーは両手に顔を埋めた。

深い自己嫌悪に陥りかけたとき、ふと新しい考えが浮かんだ。資源が必要なのは前からわかっていた。一人で出かけていけば無駄死にしてしまう。高い戦闘力を持つ組織だった軍隊が必要だ⋯⋯だが今はそんな軍隊はない。それなら単純に⋯⋯求めれば良いではないか。

全能の父に、正式な陳情書を出す。なぜこんな簡単なことを今まで思いつけなかったのだろう。

次々に具体的な考えが浮かんできてじっとしていられなくなり、ソーは勢いよく立ち上がった。王に具体的な提案を示せるほどの情報が集まったのだから、利用しない手はない。陳情制度についてはよく知っていた。その仕組みも、どのような理由づけと言葉を使えば王の心を動かせるかもわかっていた。父親が民からの陳情に対して判断を下すところを何度も見てきたし、討議に参加させられたこともあった（若くて浅はかだった当時は対して関心を持たなかったのだが）。

アスガルドに対するリスクと、アスガルドとオーディンの両方にとっての潜在的な利点、この二つのバランスが鍵になる。

持ち物をかき集め、何枚かの紙にしわが寄るのにも構わず、無造作に脇に抱える。動いていないと物事を深く考えることができないが、この紙の束をここに置きっ放しにするわけにもいかない。

あっという間に自室に着き、ベッドに書類を放り投げて、またすぐに扉の外に出る。足の向くまま、目的もなく歩き続け、ひたすら考えに浸る。

これまでは、情報不足のため、そしてソー自身の立場のために、王への直訴は選択肢に含まれていなかった。今でも自分の立場については説明が難しい。もし、奇跡的にオーディンが未来から来た息子だと信じてくれたとして⋯⋯それからどうなるだろう？ ソーは父親を愛しているが、同時に彼が王として、一人の男として完璧ではないことも知っている。信じてくれるとして、どこまでやってくれるか。即座に行動をとり、アスガルドの安全を脅かすリスクを冒してでも断固として兵を進めてくれるだろうか。ソーを完全に信じてくれるだろうか。

オーディンが知っているソーはまだごく若く、若者が誰でもそうであるように、物事を誇張したり小さなことで騒ぎ立てたりする。ソーも──ストームブレイカーも──同じだと思われてしまう可能性は高い。そしてこのオーディンはまた、若いとまではいかないが、決して老いてもいない。玉座も権力も手放す気はないし、評議会の決定に従ったり、アスガルドを直接統治する権利を譲渡するつもりもないだろう。

かつてのソーなら、オーディンが絶対的な正義の味方でも公平でもないなどとは間違っても口にしなかった。しかしオーディンも一人の男だ。ソーがそれを最初に知ったのは、ビフレストから落ちかけるロキに、父が決定的な否定の言葉を投げつけたときだった。次にまた知ったのは、鎖に繋がれたロキを投獄し、ソーやフリッガがどれほど説得しようと、決して牢を訪ねようとしなかったとき、そしてまた、空となったロキの部屋の扉に片手を置くオーディンを見かけたときだった。父は息子に会えなくて寂しいとは決して認めず、ただ厳しい怒りの表情を浮かべていた。

存在を消され、幽閉されたヘラ。地球に追放されたソー。投獄されたロキ。それぞれの決断の裏にはそれなりの聡明な考えがあるのかもしれない。それでも⋯⋯

だめだ。息子として、父親の愛情だけを頼りにサノスと戦うことはできない。今回の場合は、部外者のままでいた方が良い。事実と知識を使って、王の理性に訴えるのだ。オーディンには公平な王でいてもらわねばならない。ソーの父親でもあるという複雑な立場は加えない方がいい。理性と感情のバランスを取るのは、オーディンであっても難しい。そのせいで父親が流されてしまうであろう二つの方向をソーは予測できる。つまり、まったく取り合ってもらえないか、高圧的に出てくるか。どちらの場合でも、ソーの目的は達成できない。

回廊で挨拶をしてくる誰かに、ソーは上の空で挨拶を返した。微笑みかけられれば何も考えずに微笑み返し、考えに没頭したまま歩き続ける。

オーディンはすでに、ソーが──ストームブレイカーが、この謎めいた敵、サノスに恨みを持っていることを知っている。サノスはまだアスガルドから遠く離れた場所にいるから、オーディンのスパイもソーの説明に反論できないだろう。アスガルドはその地域にほとんど関わりがないのだから。ソーが今まで受け取った情報をひとつにまとめれば、サノスが手を染めてきた数々の犯罪について具体的に示すことができる。

けれど、アスガルドにとって何故それが重要なのかを、どう説明すれば良いだろうか。オーディンはソーの個人的な恨みを知っているが、どうすれば援助してくれるように説得できるだろう。

ソーは考え続けた。突破口が目の前にあるような気がするが、どうしてもたどり着けない。

少しもとに戻り、違う角度から考えてみる。オーディンに何を請願する？ アスガルド軍を丸ごと貸してくれとは言わない。宇宙船を一基と数名の兵士でじゅうぶんだが、慎重に計画を立て、サノスの動きを推測しなければならない⋯⋯

考えがまとまるころには、太陽が傾き始めていた。バルコニーまで来て立ち止まり、やっとひと息つく。もうじゅうぶん頭を使った。あとで改めて机に向かい、陳情書を書かなければならないが、今は少し休息しても許されるだろう。

そのとき、胃が空腹を告げる音を立てた。休息、食事、それから陳情書だ。

自分を励ますように、ソーはその見晴らしの良い場所から、ロキとその若い友人たちの姿を眺めた。バルコニーの下の中庭で身を寄せ合っている。ロキは友達などいないと言っていたはずだが、今はむしろ仲間のリーダーのように見える。石版にチョークで何か絵のようなものを描いていて、目の前には本が一冊開かれたまま置かれていた。遠目からでも、仲間たちが真剣にロキの言葉に耳を傾けているのがわかった。シフ、ファンドラル、ヴォルスタッグ、ホーガン、そして少年のソーさえ──熱心にロキを見つめ、ときどき真剣な顔つきでうなずいたりしている。

ソーは柵にもたれかかり、しばらく彼らを眺めた。特にロキを──その大げさなジェスチャーや、特に何かを強調するときにチョークを仲間に向かって突き出して見せる様子を見つめた。

ロキは何を計画しているのだろう。そう、これは計画の話し合いに違いない、冒険か何かの。ソーにそれがわかるのは、かつてはこんな上の方から見るのではなく、話し合いに参加する方の立場だったからだ。ああやって仲間で集まり、浅知恵を絞って、今思えば馬鹿ばかしい計画をいくつも立てたものだった。そして、ロキの頭の良さには助けられたものの、ひどい目にあうことも多かった。仲間たちはあの巧みな言葉に言いくるめられ、ロキがいなければ絶対にやらなかったような無謀な行為を実行に移してしまうのだ。ソー自身が言い出して仲間を率いた冒険もあったが、ロキにそそのかされて行くことになった無謀な冒険も同じくらいの数あった。

どの冒険も懐かしかった。あの頃は何もかもが今よりずっと単純だった。

しかし今のソーには重要な計画があり、懐かしさに胸が締めつけられるものの、またあの中に戻りたいとは思わなかった。若者時代の無茶な冒険も今ではいい思い出だ。しかしそれは過ぎたことで、もう二度と戻ることはできない。放っておいても若者たちは冒険に出かけ、そこで様々な教訓を学ぶことだろう。

夕陽がロキの黒髪に反射している。ソーは複雑な感情に胸を浸しながらその光景をしばらく眺め、やがて背を向けた。

やらなければならないことがたくさんある。

\---

ソーは翌日、陳情書を王に提出した。謁見が認められて呼び出しがかかれば、そこから本当の試練が始まるが、提出した以上、もうソーにできることはない。

久しぶりに体を動かしたくなって稽古場に向かうと、そこではまたもや若者たちが集まって話し合いをしていた。ここまで念入りに計画を立てているとは、よほど真剣なのに違いない。ソーの見間違いでなければ、誰かが地図さえ持ち込んでいるらしかった。

ロキが顔を上げ、ソーを見た。驚いたことに、ロキはいつものように恥ずかしがって目をそらすこともなく、立ち上がってソーに向かって歩いてきた。大胆な行動に仲間たちの注目が集まる。彼らはまるで劇の一幕を見るようにロキを目で追ったが、やがてシフがヴォルスタッグと少年のソーを肘でつつき、目を逸らすように促すのをソーは見逃さなかった。

さりげなさのかけらもない。たとえ目が見えなくても彼らが何を考えているのかくらい見通せるだろう。それまで凝視していたのを忘れたように、四つの頭が一斉に反対側を向く。ソーは吹き出しそうになった。

「ロキ王子」ソーは呼びかけた。  
「調査の進み具合はどう？」ロキは訊いた。

今日のロキはやはり大胆だった。落ち着きのない視線にはまだ少し恥じらいが残っているが──ソーと視線を合わせてはそらすのを何度も繰り返す、まるでダンスのように──態度そのものは積極的だった。二人の間にある柵にもかまわず、身を乗り出してくる。

「なかなか悪くない」ソーは答えた。「君も天気の良い日を友達と楽しんでいるようだな」

〝友達〟という言葉をわざとらしいほど強調したつもりだったが、やはりロキには伝わらないらしい。

「今日はあなたに会いたいと思っていたんだ」ロキは言った。「見せたいものがあるから」

「それは楽しみだが、せっかく友達といるところを邪魔はしたくない」

ミッドガルドのことわざで何と言うのだったか。〝二度目の正直〟？ いや、〝三度目〟だったか。とにかく〝友達〟と繰り返し続ければ、ロキの潜在意識に何か影響を及ぼせるかもしれない。

「彼らなら私がいなくても大丈夫」ロキはどうでもいいと言うように仲間に向かって手を振って見せた。それから、その華奢な体にしては驚くような優雅さで、ひらりと柵を乗り越えた。猫のように軽々と着地し、かすかに頰を紅潮させて、きらきらと輝く瞳をソーに向ける。

どうやらソーの目を意識してわざとそうしたらしい。それほど遠くない場所に開け閉めできるゲートがある。特に意味はなくこんな行動をとっているのだろうか、それとも⋯⋯自分の魅力を強調して、ソーの心を勝ち取ろうとしているのか。その両方なのかもしれない。

ソーは密かに警戒した。今日のロキの表情や行動はあまりにも大人のロキに似ていて、うっかりすると翻弄されてしまいそうだった。

その不安はすぐに現実味を増した。並んで歩き始めるとすぐに、ロキが何かしら企んでいることがわかったからだ。何が起こっているのかよくわからないままに、ソーは特に意味もない世間話に巻き込まれていた──いつものロキとの会話とはかけ離れている。

「先日、レディ・アルヴァと話したんだけど」ロキは言った。「彼女には会ったことある？ 素敵な女性だよ。彼女は最近、ある絶品のミードを味わう機会に恵まれたと言っていた。珍しい種類の蜂蜜を原料に特殊な製法で作られるミードらしい」

「ミードなら俺も好きだ」ソーは言った。このロキの変化をどう解釈すれば良いのだろうか──目をそらしたまま話しているが、視線が合えば親しげな笑顔になる。「どんな製法なんだ？」

ここまで他人行儀な態度を実の弟から向けられるというのは、なんとも奇妙な経験だった。大人のロキもソーに対してこんな話し方をしたことはない。言いたいことを伝えるにはソーの頭にブーツを投げつけるのでじゅうぶんなのだから、礼儀正しい会話など必要なかった。

ロキはときどき口ごもったり、会話をうまくつなげられなかったり、大人のロキに比べると話の内容がとりとめもなかったりはした。それでも、この少年のロキは、大人のロキが最も得意とした技──おそらくこの頃から得意であっただろう技──を駆使していた。どこに向かっているにしろ、ただの散歩を重要な使命のように考えている様子はあったが、上手にこなしているのは確かだった。

「ヴァナへイムにはよく行くの？ 今の季節は特に素晴らしいと聞いたけど」ミードの話題が尽きても、ロキは果敢に会話を続けた。一度の散歩に可能な限りたくさんの話題を詰めこむと決意しているのだろうか。

ヴァナへイムの話題が終わると、ロキはもう少し個人的な話に移った。最近は良く眠れる？ 部屋は気に入ってるの？ 最近、面白い劇は観た？（ああ、観たとも！）今ちょうど上演中のいい劇があるよ、ぜひ観るべきだ。もし一人が嫌なら喜んで一緒に行くよ。

ソーは笑いを噛み殺した。こんなロキにどう対応すれば良いのだろう。子供じゃないと証明すると言っていたのはこのことだったのだろうか──王宮に出入りする他の大人たちのように、礼儀正しく世間話ができるところを見せようとしているのか？ こんな当たり障りのない会話を続けるだけでも必死に努力しているくせに、それですっかり成熟した大人のふりをしているつもりなのだろうか。ロキは今にも最近の地価の高騰を嘆きだしそうな勢いだった。まったくおかしな関係になってしまったものだ、とソーは何度目かにしみじみと思った。

目的地らしき場所にたどり着くと、ロキの他人行儀な会話の流れは途切れた。ロキはついに何も言うことが思いつかなくなったのか、また袖口をもてあそび始める。そんなロキの様子に、ソーは思いがけないほどの愛おしさが込み上げるのを感じた。少年が大人の男に向けるそのぎこちない恋心の表現を、可愛らしいと思わずにいられない。

「これが俺に見せたかったものか？」ソーは出来るだけ優しく訊いた。

ロキは落ち着きを取り戻し、姿勢を正した。しかしまだ指は落ち着かなげに動き続けている。「ここに来たことはある？」

ソーは周りを見渡した。二人は曲がりくねった道を登りきった場所にある、静かな庭園に来ていた。中央には一本の木が植えられ、眼下には美しいアスガルドの光景がすべて見渡せる。ここまで完璧にアスガルドの全景が見えるのは、この庭園の他にはオーディンの寝室の窓くらいのものだろう。しかしロキはソーが──ストームブレイカーが──それを見たことがあるとは知らない。

「ああ、この場所は知っている」ソーは言った。ロキが落胆するのを見て、慌てて付け加える。「だが来たのは子供の頃以来だ。アスガルド中を駆け回って探検していた頃、ここにも来たことがある。この場所があること自体、もうほとんど忘れていた」

「ここにはほとんど誰も来ない」ロキは言った。「私は──私はときどきここで過ごすんだ。考えごとをするために」

またぎこちない口ぶりが戻ってきている。ソーは微笑まずにいられなかった。

「考えごとにはぴったりな場所だな」

庭園を歩き、ひと通り見て回る。木の太い幹に片手を当て、樹皮の感触を指先で確かめてみる。

「特に見栄えのいい木ってわけじゃないけど」ロキは慌てたように言った。すっかりいつものロキに戻ったように見える──ソーがだいぶ見慣れてきた、少年のロキに。ここにソーを連れてくるのが良い考えだったかどうか、自信が持てなくなったのだろう。「もう少し下に降りると、もっと綺麗な木がたくさんあるよ」

「立派な木だ」ソーは言った。「古くて強い、風雪に耐えた木だ」

ロキはぱっと顔を輝かせて笑い、ソーは何かの試験に合格したような気分になった。

ソーは木の枝を見上げた。確かに長い年月の試練に耐えた木であり、ところどころがねじれたり凹んだりしていた。枝が折れた箇所は醜い傷がむき出しになっていて、全体的に葉もまばらになっている。それでも、独特の美しさがあった。

ソーは木の幹を数度叩いてから、数歩前に出て、広い景色を眺めた。

「あなたはよく静かな場所を探しているようだから」ロキは言った。「きっと──この場所も気にいると思ったんだ」

「ああ、気に入った」ソーは言い、振り向いてロキに微笑みかけた。「教えてくれてありがとう」

「それと──渡すものがある」

ソーは体を硬くした。注意深く振り向き、ポケットを探っているロキを見守る。困惑を隠しきれず、そんな表情をロキが見ていないのを幸いに思った。贈り物⋯⋯ああ、どうすれば良いだろう。計画──計画を思い出せ。あくまでも指導者として、年長の者として導くという態度を──

ロキはポケットから束になった紙を取り出し、ソーの顔は無理やり無表情を保ったまま固まった。

それはソーの紙だった。書庫で使っていた紙、急いでかき集めたはずの⋯⋯どうやら、何枚か机に残してきてしまったらしい。

顔をあげたロキは笑っていたが、その笑顔はソーの反応を見てたちまち曇った。

「これを──見つけたんだ」ロキは言った。「書庫で」

ソーはなんとか表情を和らげ、微笑もうとしたが、うまくいかなかった。

無言で手を伸ばすと、ロキは困ったような顔のまま紙を手渡す。

ソーは喉に心臓がせり上がってきた気分のまま、書類をひと通りめくった。特に見られて困るものではないことがわかり、ほっと安心する。すべてただの新聞記事だった。

「落としてしまったようだな」ソーはつぶやくように言った。「届けてくれてありがとう」

今度こそ心からの笑顔を向けるが、するとロキはずる賢そうに微笑んだ。

「なにか秘密の調査をしてるんだね」ロキはそう推測してみせた。「心配事を解決するために」

ソーは新聞記事を丁寧にたたみ、ポケットにしまった。笑顔を浮かべたまま首を傾け、おどけた表情を作ってみせる。今のロキの言葉で、頭に釘を打ちつけられたような衝撃を受けたことを悟られまいとしたのだ。

「こらこら、詮索好きは王子らしくないぞ」つい二人の母親のような口調になってしまう。「返してくれたことには感謝している──ただ驚いただけだ」

「どうして遠い星の侵略事件なんかに興味があるんだ？」ロキは諦めなかった。まなざしは鋭く、顔に好奇心が溢れ出ている。

「俺は眼帯が似合うんじゃないかと思って」ソーは言った。ロキにはわかるはずがない、ソーの過去をネタにしたジョークだ。しかしジョークであること自体は伝わったらしく、ロキはふっと笑った。「新しい仕事に海賊はどうかと思ってね」

ロキはあまり面白くないジョークだと言いたげに片方の眉をあげてみせた。懐かしい表情に息が止まりそうになる。

ソーも眉を上げてロキを見返した。鼓動が落ち着くのを待ってから続ける。「記事を読んだんだな」

ロキはかすかに頰を赤らめたが、それ以外に盗み見を知られてバツが悪いことを示す表情は一切見せなかった。

「そんな大事な記事を忘れていくのが悪いんだ」

「そのとおりだ、今後は気をつけよう」ソーは言った。

ロキはまたずる賢い微笑みを浮かべた。顎を上げてソーを睨みつけようとするが、うまくいかない。しばらくしてまた小さく笑い、諦めたようだった。

「あなたには本当に我慢ならない」ロキは言った。「いつもやたらと謎めいたことばかり言って」

その口調には少し棘があり、わずかな嘲りも込められていたが、ソーは少しも嫌な気分にはならなかった。その代わりに温かな愛情が胸に溢れた。片手でロキの肩をつかみ、親しみを込めて揺らす。それが今ソーにできる、精一杯の愛情表現だった。

「君はいい子だ」ソーはそう語りかけた。

手の下でロキの体がこわばるのがわかる。ちらりとソーを見上げる瞳に、もう怒りは浮かんでいない。ただ燃えるように輝いていた。

その目の輝きをどう解釈すればいいのか、ソーにはわからなかった。しかしロキをよく知るソーにとって、それがあまり良い兆候でないことだけは、明らかだった。

\- - -

数日後、使用人がソーに封書を届けに来た。

待ちきれず、ソーはそれを手に取ると同時に封を切った。さっと文に目を走らせる。息を吐く。折りたたみ直し、ゆっくりと落ち着いてポケットにしまう。

オーディンが直接話を聞いてくれる。謁見は明日の朝だった。

ソーはその日一日、メモを見直し、小声で口述の練習をして過ごした。事前に気をつけておかなければ、つい口を滑らせて不要なことを言ってしまうかもしれない。オーディンはあの厳しいまなざしで、ソーとその陳情内容の弱みを見抜こうとするだろう。尋問を受ける覚悟で臨まなければならない。

なんとしてでも成功させなければ。今のところ、これがソーの唯一の希望なのだから。これだけは失敗できない。

いつもの戦場とは違うが、明日は王としての戦いだった。大切なものすべての未来がそこにかかっているのだ。

しばらくしてやっと休憩を取っても良いという気になると、ソーはまた稽古場へ向かった。話し相手を探していたわけではなかったが、ロキと少年のソーが剣術の手合わせに夢中な姿を見て、思わず落胆してしまうのを感じた。真剣勝負というよりも遊びの延長に近かったが、お互いの動きに意識を集中しているらしく、ソーの存在に気付きもしない。

二人が一緒にいるのを見て喜ぶべきなのだが、ソーは喪失の悲しみを思い出さずにいられなかった。失ってしまった弟。辛辣で素直ではなかった弟。それでも愛していた。ロキも愛し返してはくれたが、同じくらい彼に憎まれていたこともソーは知っていた。ロキはソーを憎み、妬み、傷つけようとさえした。それでもやはり、ロキはソーを愛していた。どんなときも愛の深さが憎しみを上回っていた。

終わりが近づく頃には、二人の関係は砕け、壊れてしまっていた。そしてそこから、まったく新しい何かに生まれ変わろうとしていた。古い破片をつなぎ合わせ、新しい違う形を作ろうとしていた。二人は何かとても重要な変化の直前にいたのだ。

それが何だったのか、知ることは永遠にない。

剣の打ち合いに興じる二人の少年を見ていれば、そんな未来など想像もつかない。大声で叫び、お互いを挑発し、笑い声をあげる二人。憂うことなど何もないように、じゃれて遊ぶような年齢はとっくに過ぎながら、それでもやはりじゃれあっている。

そのとき、ソーは改めてロキの運命を変えることの意味に気づいた。それは確かにソーの意図であり、長年の願いでもあった。ロキが狂気へと落ちていかないように、暗闇へ続く道を選ばないように、今のままで良い、おまえは愛されているのだと伝えてやりたかった。あの少年に幸せなままでいてほしい、安全に守られ、強い心を持ってほしいと思っていた。

ロキを苦痛から救うのは正しい選択であり、そうしなければならなかった。しかしそうすることで、ソーがかつて知っていたロキ⋯⋯あのロキは、消えてしまう。いや、もう消えてしまったのだ、そして二度と戻ってこない。二度と。冷酷で裏切り者で、狂気に足を突っ込んでいて、けれど最後に良心を取り戻したロキ。あのロキには、もう会えない。

喪失の悲しみにはずいぶん慣れたと思っていた。しかしこの悲しみは今までにないほど深く、ソーの心をえぐった。

ゆっくりと息を吐いてみる。しかし、待っていれば通り過ぎていくような悲しみではなかった。それは寄生虫のように心の奥に潜り込み、そこにしっかりと根を下ろした。ロキを殺したのはサノスだ。けれどその次に、たとえそれが愛によるものであっても、ロキの存在を根本から消してしまうのはソー自身なのだ。あのロキを消し、この少年のロキと取り替えてしまう。そしてあのロキを覚えているのは、世界中でソーひとりになる。

ロキはロキだ。どう変わろうとロキはロキ。けれどソーはわかっていた。計画が成功すれば、少年のソーもまた、自分のようにはならないと。同じ存在でありながら、まったく違う男に成長するだろう。自分とはかけ離れた男に。

ソーは頭を下げ、片手を心臓に当てて、今だけはこの痛みに身を浸すことを自分に許した。今この瞬間だけは、ロキを思い、ロキを失った悲しみをもう一度深く感じていたい。

少年の二人はまだソーに気づかない。まだ笑っている、まだ遊んでいる。二人は未来に何が待ち受けているかを知らない。ソーの試みが成功すれば、永遠に知ることもない。

ソーは顔を上げた。もう一度深く息を吐く。準備を終えなければならない、まだやらなければならないことが残っている。

明日、王と直接話す。

これが正しい道なのだ。

第十七章

謁見の日の朝、ソーは寝室の扉の下に紙が滑り込む音で目を覚ました。

あまり疲れが取れていなかった。怠い体を引きずって起き上がると、さっそく頭痛に襲われてこめかみがずきずきと痛んだ。昨晩はほとんど眠らずに口述の練習をしていたのだ。

扉の下から紙を取り上げる。見慣れた流れるような手書きの文字で、〝ストームブレイカー〟と宛名が書かれていた。ソーはすぐに封を切った。

〝親愛なるストームブレイカー、

私は兄上とその仲間と一緒に冒険の旅に出るため、しばらくアスガルドを離れることになった。あなたもよく知っているように時間は限られているので、別れも告げず出発することを許してほしい。これで私たちはおあいこだね〟

もちろん、ロキは先日の事件をまだ恨みに思っているのだ。  
ソーは続きを読んだ。

〝戻ってきたら、今度は私が物語を聞かせよう。  
体に気をつけて、友よ、また帰還後に。

あなたの友達、ロキ〟

いったん読み終えると、ソーは最初からもう一度読み直した。どこへ行くのか、仲間とともに何をしようとしているのか、ロキは意図的に詳細を省いている。

ソーはため息をついた。冒険くらいは自由にさせてやらなければならない。しかし今さらながらに母親の苦労が理解できた。昔はよくこんな風にろくに許可も得ず、刺激を求めて宇宙に飛び出していったものだった。

ソーは手早く、しかし気をつけて服を選んで着替えをした。身だしなみにも同じように注意を払う。髪はまだ黒く染まっていたが、前髪が伸びかけているので、後ろに撫でつけるようにした。するとロキと似たような髪型となり、少し考えてから結局もとに戻した。髭を短く揃え、眉を整え、服の皺を伸ばす。身なりが整うと、メモを集めて──最終確認は朝食を食べながらすればいい──扉に向かった。

ソーはそこでいったん足を止めた。ドレッサーに戻り、緑のガラス瓶から薬を一滴、舌の上に垂らす。ソーは毎朝、こんなものは要らない、と叫ぶ自分と戦っていた。そして毎朝、プライドを飲み込んで薬を使うのだった。これまでもプライドに引きずられて良いことがあった試しはない。

舌に薬草の甘い後味を感じながら、扉の外に出る。

王の謁見まであと一時間。すっかり気持ちの準備はできていた。

\---

「面を上げよ、ストームブレイカー」

目の前の玉座に座ったオーディンは、片側に身を傾け、手に顎を乗せていた。ソーを観察しているのだ。陳情書はかたわらのテーブルに乗せられていたが、オーディンはそれを見ようともしなかった。ただひたすらソーを眺めている。

その射抜くような眼差しの強さに、ソーは未だに慣れることができなかった。俺も王だ、と今日もまた自分に言い聞かさなければならない。目をそらしてはいけない、どれほどそうしたいと思っても。

「おまえと話すのは久しぶりだ」王は言った。

「その通りです、陛下」ソーは言った。「本日は謁見のお許しをいただきありがとうございます。陳情書にありますとおり──」

オーディンが手を振り、ソーを遮った。

「その話はあとだ」オーディンは言った。

ソーはうなじの毛が逆立つのを感じた。背筋を伸ばし、わずかに顎をあげる。反抗ではなく、アスガルドの戦士にふさわしいプライドを見せようとしたのだ。

「おまえは最近、我が息子を庇って負傷したそうだな」

「はい、陛下」ソーは答えた。

「感謝している」言葉とは逆にオーディンの表情は冷たく、笑顔もなかった。ソーの直感が悲鳴をあげ始める。

ソーはさりげなくオーディンの全身に目を走らせ、少しでも情報を得ようとした。父は寝不足の様子もないし、体型の変化もない──ストレスにさらされると、オーディンが食べ過ぎたり、逆に食べられず体重が減ることをソーは知っている──そして急いでいる様子もなかった。しかし、よく観察すると、その姿勢が少し奇妙だった。いつものようにまっすぐ背筋を伸ばして座るのではなく、横にもたれかかって⋯⋯傲慢と言っていいような雰囲気を漂わせている。玉座にふんぞりかえるタイプの王ではなかったはずなのに、今日の様子はいつもと違う。

「王子に仕えるのは私の名誉であり特権です」ソーは胸騒ぎを抑え、注意深く言葉を選んだ。なぜ今日はオーディンの様子がいつもと違うのだろう。いずれわかるだろうが、自分にとって有利な理由だとはとても思えない。

日を改めるべきだろうか。そう思いつくと同時に、オーディンはそれを許さないだろうと考え直した。話を引き伸ばせばすぐに気づかれるだろうし、それで怒りを買ってしまうに違いない。この予想外の嵐がどこからやってきたにしろ、うまく切り抜けるしかない。

「実に、特権だな」オーディンは言った。絹のように滑らかな、蛇を思わせる口調。ロキが同じ口調を誰から学んだかがよくわかる。もちろん母親ではない。「しかし他に何か別の⋯⋯思惑があったのではないか？」

ソーの心臓は大きく跳ね上がった。この会話がどこへ向かうのかはわからないが、どうも良い予感はしない。「私はアスガルドの民です、陛下。王家に尽くす以上の名誉は他にありません」

「ふむ」

そこでやっとオーディンはソーの陳情書に目を向けた。手に取り、芝居じみているほどゆっくりとページをめくる。明らかにソーを焦らせようとしているのだ。

狙い通りの効果があった。

「おまえの陳情内容は大規模すぎる」オーディンはやっと最後にそう言った。

あまり幸先の良い出だしとは言えない。それでも話をする機会ではあり、ソーはそれを逃さなかった。用意していた長く細かい説明をすべて切り捨て、一気に結論から言う。

「陛下、サノスはアスガルドに対する脅威であると私は確信しています。今はまだその力は小さく、活動場所も離れていますが、着々と力をつけており、いずれアスガルドの同盟国、さらにはアスガルドそのものにもその攻撃を向けてくることでしょう。サノスのやり方は卑劣です。見境なく殺す──子供だと老人だろうと容赦しません」

「ただの盗賊だろう」オーディンはソーの陳情書をテーブルに落とした。「宇宙にはそんな盗賊がいくらでもいる」

「サノスは違います」

「何が違う？」

ソーはいったん止まり、考え、記憶を辿った。「陳情書にも書きましたとおり──」

オーディンが遮った。「特に戦術に優れ冷酷な盗賊だからといって何だと言うのだ。おまえの説明は読んだが、あまり説得力がない。なぜアスガルドが関わらなければならない？」

ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。落ち着こうとするが、口を開いた瞬間にふたたびオーディンに遮られる。

「またいつもの曖昧な説明を聞くつもりはない。おまえの際限のない秘密主義にはもうさんざんつきあった」オーディンの目は冷たい。氷のナイフを胸に突き立てられるかのようだった。「本当の理由を言え、ストームブレイカー。そのサノスという男への個人的な恨みなど、私の知ったことではない。おまえの家族をその男が何人殺そうと、アスガルドには何の関係もない」

もう怖気づくのはごめんだと思った矢先に──。喉の奥が息苦しくなる。指が震えだし、背後に回して組み合わせる。オーディンは、今自分がどれほど残酷なことを口にしたのかわかっていない。たった今言った〝家族〟が──生死などどうでもいいとばかりに──実は彼自身の家族なのだということを。

頭ではわかっていても、感情がついていかない。

そして⋯⋯他に選択肢はなかった。言うしかない。「サノスはインフィニティ・ストーンを奪おうとしています」

オーディンはほんの一瞬だけ、体を強張らせた。一瞬だが、その言葉に衝撃を受けたことをソーが見てとるのにそれでじゅうぶんだった。

「そのうちたったひとつでもどれほど大きなパワーを持つか、陛下もご存知のはず」ソーはこの知識を利点とすべく続けた。「サノスはいずれ見つけます。あいつの手にかかって死ぬ者はまだ幸運です。生き残れば洗脳されてしまう。一度破壊され、怪物として、奴隷として作り直されるのです。サノスは汚い仕事を手下に任せ、その成果を座って待つことになるでしょう」

オーディンはソーの陳情書を指先でこつこつと叩いた。そのまま丸一分近く言葉を発しなかったが、ソーは決して先に口を開くまいとして沈黙に耐えた。一滴の汗がゆっくり背中を伝い落ちていく。その感覚に意識を集中する。

「この陳情書で、おまえは兵士を何名か要請しているが」オーディンはついに言った。「以前に兵を率いた経験はあるのか？」

「あります」

「詳しく話せ」

しかし、話すことはできない。少なくとも真実をそのまま、すべて伝えるわけにはいかない。オーディンもわかっているのだ。そうでなければ、あんなふうに目を光らせる理由もない。

「ごく最近、リベンジャーズと称するチームを率いて死から蘇った兵士たちと戦いました」ソーは言った。危険な手だ──危険すぎる。ソーはすぐに話題を変えた。今もっとも言及を避けるべきなのはヘラのことだった。「ごく若い頃から様々な戦で兵を率いてきました。盗賊、海賊、反乱軍を相手に戦いました。この宇宙のあらゆる怪物を退治した経験があります」

「だが、私はおまえの名前を一度も聞いたことがない」

「もしかしたら以前は違う名前で聞かれたのかもしれません」ソーは切り返した。「しかしその名はもう捨てたのです」

オーディンはソーをじっと見た。その点については認めると言うように、一度だけうなずく。今のところは。

「このような遠征を行うなら、私が直接任命する者に行かせたい」オーディンは言った。「例えば、我が息子、ソー⋯⋯」

「だめです」自分を止めるよりも早く、ソーは言っていた。オーディンの目が鋭くなり、ソーは間違いを犯してしまったことを知った。けれどもう引き返せない。「意見を申し上げることをお許しください、陛下。恐れながら、ご子息はお二人ともまだ、この任務には若すぎます」

「我が息子の扱い方を、私に向かっておまえが指図すると言うのか」オーディンは静かに言った──静かすぎる。ソーは今、危うい立場にいた。父親のそばにいてこれほど危うい立場に追い込まれたことはない。しかし他に選択肢はなかった。

「サノスの力をよく知っているからこそ申し上げるのです」ソーは言った。「一度、サノスはほとんど私を負かしそうになりました。私は王子を二人とも何度も負かしています──私に負けるようでは、サノスとの戦いに勝ち目はありません。そしてサノスは若者が相手だからと手加減はしない」

「手加減しないのはおまえも同じだったな、闘技大会の私の記憶が正しければ」オーディンは言った。

これには黙り込むしかなかった。喉の奥が苦しくなって唾を飲み込む。とっさに言葉が思いつかないが、それでも目はそらさない。今目をそらせば、どれほど正確に弱みをつかれたかオーディンに知られてしまう。

「陛下」ソーは声が震えないという自信がついてから言った。「サノスの力は、陛下がお考えになっているよりもはるかに強大です。このまま何もしなければ、いずれアスガルドにも手を伸ばしてくるでしょう。その頃には止めようがないほどの脅威になっています。陛下がどう思われようと、私は個人的な栄光のためにこの陳情をしているのではありません。我が民を守るためです」

「我が民？ 名もなき旅人の身で、この私に向かって〝我が民〟と？」

「はい、陛下。その通りです」大声で叫びそうになるのをかろうじて抑える。陳情はもはや壊滅的だった。しかしどうすれば軌道修正できるのかわからない。「どれほど長く離れていようと、ここは永遠に私の故郷です。大切な故郷を守るのが私の務めです」

「おまえの心配など要らない」オーディンは言った。「アスガルドの守りは強固だ。おまえの報告書による侵略の数々は、許し難い行為ではあるものの、アスガルドの管轄をはるか超えた場所で行われている。したがってアスガルドが関わるべきではない。そのような任務のためになぜ、我が民の命を危険にさらさなければならぬ？ それもおまえのような無名の戦士に指示を受けて。おまえにそんな任務を任せる理由など何ひとつないというのに」

オーディンのあまりにも侮辱的な言葉に、ソーは思わずぽかんと口を開けそうになった。

背筋を伸ばし、オーディンの目をまっすぐ見つめる。

「私を価値のない者だと断定するのですか、陛下」ソーは言った。

一瞬、オーディンの口もとがソーをあざわらうように歪むのが見えた気がした。冷酷に、満足げに。侮辱そのものよりも父のその表情が、何よりもソーの心を冷え冷えとさせた。こんな父親は見たことがない。確かに欠点はあった。しかしこんな──こんな狭量さを見ることになるとは。

「私が判断したことではない」オーディンは言った。「おまえは少なくとも、優れた戦士であることを自ら示した。だがその他の行動がおまえという者について何を語っているか、よく考えてみると良い」

オーディンが何を言おうとしているのか、ソーにはわからなかった。ソーには見えない何かが見えるのだろうが、それを暗号のような言葉で示したままにしておくと決めたらしい。

オーディンはソーにのしかかるように前に身を乗り出した。「もう少し気をつけるが良い、ストームブレイカー。我が息子たちとの関わり方を」

ソーは驚き、体を強張らせた。

それで満足したのか、オーディンは玉座に深く座りなおし、さっと手を振った。「陳情については検討しておく。退がって良い」

ソーは答えようと口を開いたが、言葉が見つからなかった。唇を引き結び、頭を下げる。そのまま無言でその場を離れた。

\---

心に悩みを抱える時はいつもそうするように、ソーの足は自然にフリッガの庭園へと向かった。

胸には怒りが渦巻いていたが、衝撃の大きさでその怒りさえ色褪せがちだった。あのオーディンが⋯⋯ソーに対する個人的な不満を理由にして、王としての判断を下すとは。

陳情を認めるつもりなど最初からなかったのだと、ソーは今やっと気づいていた。拒絶を目の前に突きつけ、あざけるためだけにわざわざ玉座に呼び寄せたのだ。

ソーは呼吸を落ち着けようとしながら、荒い足取りで庭園を何周も歩き続けた。よりによってあんな愚かな、子供じみた理由で陳情を却下したオーディン──何を相手に戦おうとしているのか、あれほどはっきりと伝えたのに。インフィニティ・ストーンがどれほど危険なものか、父親は正確に知っているはずだった。オーディンは盲目だ。思っていたよりもはるかに盲目だった。

そう結論すると、ソーの怒りは少しずつ静まっていった。完全に消えはしないが、いったん脇に置いて分析に集中することができた。

事態はさらに複雑になった。オーディンは身勝手だが、ソーは同じように身勝手になるわけにいかない。サノスを滅ぼす別の計画を立てなければならない。もしかしたら、もっと長期的な計画が必要なのかもしれない──誰か他の統治者に百年か二百年仕え、信頼を得て軍隊を手に入れる⋯⋯

その間アスガルドを離れることを思うと辛かったが、しかし、サノスは滅ぼさなければならない。アスガルドの協力を得られないなら、他の方法を探す以外にない。

不思議なことに、オーディンに拒絶されてもなお、以前ほどにはこの任務が実行不可能なものだとは感じなかった。

ふと誰かに見られている気がして、ソーは我に返った。フリッガが近くにいた。話しかけるべきかどうか迷うようにこちらを伺っている。

「王妃様」ソーは呼びかけ、一礼した。今朝のオーディンとの議論について聞いているのなら、フリッガはソーと話したくないと思っているかもしれない。母のソーに対する評価もまた、父と同じように低いものなのだろうか。

しかし呼びかけられて、フリッガは心を決めたようだった。近づいてきて微笑を浮かべる。

ソーは惑わされなかった。両手をもみ絞るような大げさな表現などなくても、母のひそめた眉、それにドレスのひだをかき集めては皺がつかないように放すという落ち着きのない仕草だけで、ソーにはじゅうぶんだった。フリッガは何かをひどく心配している。

ああ、愚かなオーディン──彼がどんなに見当違いな考えを抱こうと、ソーは母やロキ、少年のソーとこれからも関わり続けるつもりだった。しかしここで怒りは役に立たない。ソーは自分にできる限りの礼儀正しい話し方を──母自身が教えてくれたものだ──選んだ。

「王妃様の隣を歩く栄誉を賜ったのもだいぶ前のことになりました」ソーは言った。「またお供させていただけますか？」

「ええ、もちろん」フリッガは答え、ソーの腕に腕を絡めた。

それでは、やはりオーディンの件を心配しているわけではないのだろうか。

二人はしばらく無言で歩いた。母には気持ちを落ち着ける時間が必要だと知っているソーは、その兆候が見て取れるまで黙って待った。ドレスの襞を触る手が止まり、肩の力が抜ける。ゆっくりと息を吐く。

「差し出がましいことでしたらお許しください」ソーは言った。「何かご様子がいつもと違うようです。もし何か心配ごとがあるのなら、喜んでお力になりますが」

フリッガはソーを見た。そして驚いたことに、ソーの腕をぎゅっとつねったのだった。

「私に悩みがあるとしたら、それはあなたのせいです」フリッガは言った。怒っているのではない。冗談めかしている。たちまち警戒したソーの表情を読んだのか──あのオーディンとのやりとりのあとで、警戒せずにいられるだろうか──フリッガはすぐに続けた。「息子たちのことです、ストームブレイカー。どうやらあなたには、あの子達を挑発するという優れた能力があるようね」

またこの話だ。しかしオーディンの口から発せられたときとは違う。フリッガの言葉は、うなじを総毛立たせはしない。

ソーは頭を垂れた。「どうかお許しを、王妃様。私などにかまわないようあの二人を説得したいのですが、どうも難しいようです」

「息子たちはあなたにすっかり魅了されています」フリッガは言い、横目で睨むふりをした。「特に下の息子が」

ではフリッガも知っているのだ。それもそうだろう。オーディンが知っていることなら、フリッガも必ず知っている。しかし反応はそれぞれ違う。なぜ二人とも同じ話題を短時間に続けて持ち出したのだろう、とソーは不思議に思った。

「どうか信じてください、私は決してそんなつもりは⋯⋯」ソーは言いかけ、口ごもった。とても続きが言えるような気がしないが、なんとか続ける。「私はその⋯⋯そのような気持ちは受け取れないと伝えたつもりです」

「それも聞いています。深く落胆していたようです」

フリッガはまた冗談めかして言ったが、ソーは同じようには反応できなかった。立ち止まり、フリッガと正面から向き合う。「何か他に私にできることがあれば、どうぞ教えてください」

「あの子はまだとても若いわ」フリッガはソーの腕にかけた手に力を入れた。「若いけど、簡単には諦めない子なのです。こうと決めると梃子でも動かないところがあって⋯⋯あなたもご存知の通り、ソーと一緒に冒険に出かけてしまいました」

母が自分以外の誰かを〝ソー〟と呼ぶのには、いつまで経っても慣れない。

「そのようですね」ソーは答えた。「今朝、手紙を受け取って知りました」

フリッガは面白がるような表情を一瞬浮かべたが、それは雲に隠れる太陽のようにすぐ消えてしまった。唇を噛んで話を続ける。「冒険に出かけるのはよくあることだわ。私を愚かだと思うでしょうね。心配するのが母親の仕事なのです」ただの思い過ごしだと自分に言い聞かせるような口調だった。

「何がそれほど気がかりなのですか、王妃様」ソーは訊いた。「王子たちはどこに出かけて行ったのですか？」

フリッガが顔を上げ、ソーはなぜ彼女が自分に近づいてきたのかをそのとき悟った。息子たちが心配で、それを夫にも告げたが、オーディンは取り合わなかったのだろう。そこで仕方なく他の方法を探した。誇り高い王妃は直接頼み込みはしないが、ソーにはすでにこの会話の行き先を感じ取り、彼女と同じように不安が首をもたげるのを感じた。

「ヴァナへイムに行きました」フリッガは言った。「訪問客の一人から何か獣の話を聞いて──珍しくてひどく危険な獣だそうです──それ以来、その獣を狩るという思いつきに夢中だったのです。そんなことのためにあの国に行くなんて馬鹿げてると私は言ったのですが」

ヴァナヘイム⋯⋯ある記憶が蘇ってきた。確かにヴァナへイムで珍しい獣と戦ったことがあった。あの戦いでソーは自分自身だけでなく、シフとロキの命も危険に晒してしまった。そしてあれは、全員が今よりもはるかに年齢と経験を重ねた後のことだった。

「質問をお許しください」ソーは言った。「王子たちはまさか、ウィンウィルムを探しに行ったのではないでしょうね？」

どうかノーと答えてくれ。

しかし、フリッガの表情はイエスと告げており、その瞳には静かな懇願があった。ソーは母に別れも告げず、振り向きもせず駆け出した。

フリッガの説明は要らなかった。何を求めているのか聞く必要もなかった。やるべきことはわかっている。たとえ母に頼まれなくても、ソーは彼らのもとに向かっただろう。

記録的な速さで旅の支度をまとめ、ストームブレイカーを背負い、ビフレストへ向かう。

ウィンウィルム。ウィンウィルム！ 何という愚かなことを！

計画は変更だ。まずロキ、少年のソー、そしてその仲間たちを見つける。あの危険な獣を狩ろうなどというのがどれほど無謀な考えか、あの若造どもわからせなければならない。サノスを何とかするのは、その後だ。

最悪の事態が起こる前に愚か者たちのいる場所へたどり着けることを、ソーは祈るしかなかった。

第十八章

ソーがその地に降り立つと、足もとには大きな振動が広がった。

風が唸り声をあげ、ソーの羽織ったケープをなぶり、頰を鋭く打つ。冷たく不気味な風には、濃い硫黄の匂いが含まれている。ソーは顔をしかめた。目的の場所に向かっている証拠だ。

右側にそびえる岩の壁に片手を当て、ソーはストームブレイカーを注意深く背中にくくりつけた。斧の力を使って狙った通りの場所に着地できたが、この地が危険であることには変わりない。右手にどこまでも続く壁は絶え間なく崩れ落ち、たとえ風がなくても油断はできない。左側は切り立った崖、その下は黒いインクのような暗闇。吹きつける風にも関わらず、膿のように溜まった霧がその谷底を覆い隠している。

ストームブレイカーを持っていようと、そこに飛び込んでいくほどソーは無謀ではなかった。

可能な限り足を急がせ、道を下っていく。硫黄の匂いが次第に濃くなるが、風の吠える声、足もとで崩れていく小石の落ちる音以外には何も聞こえない。行く者を谷底に突き落とそうとする、過酷な道だった。

ヴァナヘイムの民は、昔からこの場所を恐れていた。彼らは決して迷信深い民族ではない。しかし、ここには古い魔術と忘れられた亡霊だけが住むと信じている。

「あの場所には行くな」と彼らは言う。「あそこにあるのは死だけだ」

若い頃のソーならば、そんな警告も挑戦として受け取っただろう。ウィンウィルムを殺すという栄光の輝きが、その危険よりもずっと強くソーを惹きつけたに違いない。しかし今は⋯⋯。今、ソーは心から恐れていた。あの若者たち。すでにここまで辿り着いているとすれば、彼らは今、極めて危険な状況に晒されているはずだ。

ここまではなんとか短時間でたどり着いた。今はただ先に進み、間に合うことを祈るしかない。

谷底へと下っていく。下へ、下へ、下へ。吹きつける風が肌の感覚を奪い、失敗しろ、と囁きかける。暗闇が体にまといつき、肌に触れ、味わおうとする。攻撃の機会を伺っている。

胸が重い。呼吸が少しずつ苦しくなる。暗い想念、悲しみ、自己憐憫、怒りが、渦を巻いて胸に食い込んでくる。押し寄せる深い無力感──何をしても無駄だ。絶対に勝てない。サノスを、ヘラを打ち負かせない、自分自身からロキを救うこともできない。いっそのこと、ここで死んでしまった方が良いのかもしれない。

〝ここで死ね、死ね、死ね──〟

ソーは歯を食いしばり、歩き続けた。一歩進むごとに足が重くなるが、惑わされてはいけない。この考えは自分のものではない。この暗い霧の中にただよう、薄汚い何かの魔法のせいだ。それがどれほど執拗に囁きかけてこようと、耳を傾けてはならない。

道の終わりにたどり着くと、ソーは狭い谷底に立っていた。じっとりと湿って暗く、両側から巨大な岩が迫っている。風はさらに強く吹きつけ、小石が絶え間なく降り注いでくる。ソーは背筋を伸ばし、足を踏み出して、あえてその源へと近づいていった。終わりのない、空気を引き裂くような咆哮が次第に大きくなっていく。硫黄と匂いが鼻腔と口に充満する。

もう少し、もう少しでたどり着く。狭かった道が広がり、蛇のように曲がりくねりながら枝分かれする。ひとつは大きく、もうひとつは狭く、右に大きく曲がっている。ソーの真正面に続く道は、切り立つ崖の表面にぽっかりと開いた洞窟へと続いていた。

吹きすさぶ風と強烈な硫黄の匂いが、目的地が近いことをソーに知らせる。暗闇のベールをくぐり、洞穴へと突き進んでいく。一瞬、風が完全に止まった。何かがきらりと光るのが見え、そこに──彼らがいた。

高く突き出した岩の上にロキが立ち、両手を頭上に掲げている。その上には巨大な光の盾。仲間はロキの周りに集まり、武器を手にして、それぞれの位置についている。

そして彼らの上にそびえ立つ、ウィンウィルム。嵐と死の化身、肉体を持ちながら自在に姿を消す獣。大蛇のような胴体をくねらせ、空気を波打たせる。その頭が勢いよく飛び込んできて、ロキの掲げる盾に跳ね返り、鞭のようにしなった。少年のソーとシフが盾の下から飛び出し、ほんの一瞬、届く限りの場所を攻撃する。ウィンウィルムの尾が叩きつけられ、二人はさっと飛びのく。

盾は次の攻撃にも耐え、今回はホーガンとヴォルスタッグが攻撃した。獣は雄叫びとともに首をそらし、岩壁に体を打ちつける。衝撃で岩が砕け、雨のように降り注ぐ。

愚かな若者たちは体勢を崩し、岩を避けようとして四方に散った。盾をしっかりと掲げたままの弟を、少年のソーが守りながら安全な位置へと導く。彼らはすぐにまた集まり、もとの配置に戻った。まるで地面から顔を出すもぐらのように盾の下から飛び出して、あの体勢をとっていれば安全だと考えているのだ。そんな戦略が（戦略と呼べるほどのものだとすれば）うまくいくと思っているのなら、彼らは余程の馬鹿だ──あまりにも浅はかだ。

ウィンウィルムは彼らを試している。わざと攻撃させて、動きを観察している。食事の下準備をしているに過ぎない。

考えるよりも早く、ソーは走り出していた。荒れ狂う風をものともせず、若者たちに向かって突進する。ソーは嵐を司る神、嵐に屈する側ではない。

ウィンウィルムは三度目の攻撃を繰り出し、盾を真正面から打ちつけた。ロキは危ういところでなんとか持ちこたえる。若い戦士たちは一斉に前に走り出て、それぞれの武器を虚しく振り回す。ウィンウィルムは後ずさる。尾が地面を叩き、風はますます激しくなる。その勢いに盾が煽られ、ロキとその仲間もろとも後ろに引きずる。

「逃げろ！」ソーの叫ぶ声は、風にさらわれてしまう。

ウィンウィルムは体をねじり、大蛇の長い首を高々ともたげた。風を切り裂き、ふたたび頭を突っ込んでくる。少年のソーがハンマーを突き上げる。仲間たちの前に足を踏み出し、弟の隣に並ぶ。

不意にウィンウィルムの姿が点滅し、跡形もなく消えた。少年のソーのハンマーは空を打ち、そこに手応えはない。ソーは一瞬、若者たちの顔に浮かぶ驚愕の表情をとらえた。空気が突然、死んだように淀む。風はやみ、谷底が圧倒的な静寂に包まれる。

「逃げろ！」ソーはふたたび怒鳴った。

若者たちが振り向き、混乱した顔になるのが見える。けれど誰も走り出さず、恐怖がソーの心臓を締めつけた。次に何が起こるのかソーは知っている。肺が焼けるほどの速さでソーは走る。彼らに向かって、一歩、また一歩、けれど遅すぎる。間に合わない。

まさか、こんなことが。こんなことが起こってはいけない。こんな馬鹿げた、こんなくだらない理由で。目の前まで近づく、しかしまだ届かない。

銀色の光が一瞬、闇の中で揺らめく。ソーの正面、ソーと若者たちの間で──少年のソーが握るムジョルニアのその光が、ソーの目をとらえた。頭に浮かぶ考えをじっくり検討するような時間はない。ソーは手を突き出し、その力に呼びかけた。

ウィンウィルムが突然、また姿を表す。そそり立つ死の壁、その大きく開いた口が、ロキ、少年のソー、その頑固な仲間たちの上に迫る。まさしくソーの狙っていた場所だ。ソーと彼らの中間。獣が姿を現すと同時に、ソーの呼びかけに答えてムジョルニアが少年のソーの手からもぎ取られる。ソーに向かって飛び出し、大きく開いたウィンウィルムの口に真正面から飛び込む。

その勢いに獣の頭は後ろに投げ出され、獣は絶叫して暴れた。ムジョルニアは獣の頭の横を突き破ったが、それだけでは足りない、まだ致命傷の半分にも満たない。ウィンウィルムはもがき、ぞっとするような音を立てて体を大地に叩きつけた。大きな岩の塊が砕けて落ちてくる。

若い戦士たちは全員倒れていた。大地の振動で投げ出された者もいれば、落石に打たれた者もいる。誰もが呆然としてなすすべもない。怒り狂ったウィンウィルムは、すでにまたその上に迫ろうとしている。

しかし今度ばかりは獣に勝ち目はない。ソーがここまで来たからには。

ソーはムジョルニアを受け止めず、すぐ脇を飛んでいくのに任せた。背中からストームブレイカーをもぎ取り、空中に体を投げ出す。獣は咆哮し続け、悪臭のする血を噴き出しながらも、攻撃の気配を感じ取った。体をしならせ、ソーの一撃をかわしてふたたび姿を消す。

ソーは獣の足があった辺りに着地し、すぐに態勢を立て直した。予測していた反応だった。さっと周囲を見渡し、状況を把握する──四方に散らばって倒れた体、地面に流れる血、うめき声、叫び声。後回しだ。素早く視線を移動させ、獣の存在を知らせる銀の光を探す。ほんの数秒でもいい、攻撃される前にウィンウィルムのいる場所を見つけなければならない。

どこだ、どこにいる⋯⋯

見つけた。獣の巣窟、ぱっくりと口を開いた洞窟の中だ。そこに潜んでこちらを出し抜くつもりらしい。ソーは笑った。不敵な笑みを浮かべ、獣に背を向ける。あえて安易な標的となり、敵をおびき出す。

その刹那、ロキと目が合った。ロキは地面に倒れ、顔から血を流して、大きく目を見開いていた。指先ではまだ魔力の光がぱちぱちと音を立てているが、もう何の役にも立たない。

空気が揺れる。ソーの後ろで風が巻き起こり、ウィンウィルムが体をねじる。頭が一気に迫ってくる。酸のような息を感じる。大きく開く顎、ソーを丸ごと飲み込もうとする口。

「ストームブレイカー！」ロキが叫んだ。

ソーは最後の瞬間まで待った。獣の口が大きく開き、唾液が背に滴り落ちる。急降下してくる獣の上顎の下で、片足を軸に振り向く。武器を振りあげる。歯が噛み合わされようとしている。熱い、悪臭のする息がソーの全身を包む。今だ。

ソーは雷を呼び、武器を振り下ろした。

衝撃とともに、凄まじい不協和音が響く。稲妻が獣の食道を駆けおり、斧がその頭を真っ二つに叩き割る。

ソーは歯の隙間から飛び降り、地面に叩きつけられると同時に体を回転させ、倒れてくるウィンウィルムの体を避けた。獣がもがき、のたうちまわる。その体の臓器、血管、末端神経に至るまで、稲妻が焼き尽くし、内側から殺していく。完全に死んだとソーが確信した後もしばらく、獣の体は暴れ続けた。

ソーは目を閉じ、息をついた。戦いは終わった。

ストームブレーカーを背中に戻す。髪はベタベタとした唾液に覆われ、頭を傾けると、赤い肉片のようなものが地面に落ちた。焼け焦げる肉の匂いが鼻をつく。嗅ぎ慣れた匂いだ。ソーは息を止めもしなかった。

ゆっくりと振り向き、負傷の程度を調べ始める。一番近くにいたロキは出血しているが、致命傷はない。少年のソーも生きてはいるが、弟ほど幸運ではなかったようだ。落石の下に閉じ込められ、必死に這い出ようとしている。血が流れているものの、さすがにその体は頑丈だ。もっと大きな岩が落ちてこなかったのも幸いだった。シフはさらに遠くに飛ばされ、見た目ではっきりわかるほどひどく足を骨折していた。何も言わず、ウィンウィルムの死骸を見つめている。その横にはファンドラル。仰向けに倒れているが、胸ははっきりと上下に動いている。ヴォルスタッグは⋯⋯

ソーの心臓は跳ね上がった。ウィンウィルムが倒れた衝撃で、ヴォルスタッグは一番遠くに飛ばされていた。岩壁の下にぐったりと倒れている。ホーガンが隣にいて、胸を抱きかかえ、片手で手首の脈を探ろうとしている。

ソーはその場に駆け寄った。ひざまずき、ホーガンを押しやり、ヴォルスタッグの脈を調べる──生きている。

「頭を──頭を打ったんです」小声でホーガンが言った。言われなくてもそれくらいはわかる。そしてホーガンは普段、必要のないことは言わない。

ソーはうなずいた。手を伸ばし、ごく慎重にヴォルスタッグの首の後ろに触れる。頸椎を上からひとつずつ辿り、骨折がないか調べる。それから頭の後ろを、やはり気をつけてそっと触った。手にべったりと血がついてくる。ソーはケープを脱ごうとして、思いとどまった。その布地は獣の内臓にまみれている。

代わりにホーガンを振り向く。「ケープを」

ホーガンは慌てて片手を結び紐に伸ばし、なんとか自力でそれを解いた。ソーはそれでヴォルスタッグの体をきつく包んだ。

「動かすな」ソーは言った。ヴォルスタッグが意識を取り戻せば、背骨が折れているかどうかを確かめることができる。気絶したままなら、ありあわせのもので担架を作らなければならない。そしてそこに彼の体を安全に載せるために手助けが必要だ。

ソーは次に少年のソーに近づいた。積み重なった岩の下から少年を引っ張り出し、助け起こす。少年のソーは痛みに呻き、やっと体が自由になると、両手足を地面について苦しそうに息をした。次にシフ──脚に添え木が必要だ──そしてファンドラル──胸に痛みがある。獣の尾が直撃したらしく、おそらく肋骨がいくつか折れているだろう。しかし急を要するほどの怪我ではない。ロキ⋯⋯

立っているのはロキ一人だった。顔から血を流しているが、それ以外に大怪我はない。

ソーは目を閉じた。深呼吸をして、全身をかけ巡っていたアドレナリンが、ゆっくりと鎮まるのを待つ。手足が震えている。突然笑い出したいような、この若造たちを全員締めあげたいような衝動が襲ってくる。

「殺したんだね」ロキが言った。呂律が回っていない──ショック状態なのだろう。「あの獣に飲み込まれてしまったと思った。でもあなたは獣を殺したんだね」

ソーは振り向いてロキを見た。白い頰、緑の瞳──

〝命の光が消えた瞳、ぐったりと仰向けに倒れた体──ロキは死んだ、ロキは死んだ──〟

不意に蘇った記憶があまりにも生々しく、ソーは吐き気を覚えた。口を開くが、言葉が出てこない。ソーは答える代わりにただうなずき、ヴォルスタッグのそばに戻った。ホーガンが心配そうな顔でまだ横につきそっている。ソーは彼の怪我をしていない方の肩を励ますように叩いた。

ヴォルスタッグが身じろぎをした。低く呻き、何度か不規則に瞬きをする。ぼんやりとした瞳で必死に焦点を合わせようとしながら、痛みに唸り声をあげる。

「動くな、小僧」ソーは声をかけた。治療師ではなくても、応急処置くらいなら身につけている。ソーはさっそく作業を始めた。

\---

ひと通り手当てが終わり、ヴォルスタッグが立てるようになると、若者たちは怪我のことなどすっかり忘れたようだった。興奮気味に叫び合い、両手を振りまわして、勝利を喜びあう。それからウィンウィルムの死骸を調べ、砕けた岩を避けて慎重に歩き回りながら、戦利品として何を持ち帰るか議論を始めた。

ソーは少し離れた場所に座り、斧を拭った。手馴れた、力強い動作だが、指先がかすかに震えていた。

〝ここで死ね──皆ここで死ねば良い──〟

大きく息を吸う。首を激しく横に振る。それでも、執拗な声を振り払うことができない。この場所は呪われている。ソーはそれを本能的に感じた。ひとつ呼吸をするたび、呪いが渦巻いて体のあちこちから入り込もうとするのがわかる。

記憶のかけらが、その中身さえ見えないほど速く、頭の中で点滅する。悲鳴、痛み、死。

〝おまえにはもう何も残っていない。何も。何も──〟

〝死ね、偽りの王よ。死ね──〟

突然、鋭い物音が響き、ソーは現実に引き戻された。顔をさっとあげて音の源を探す。ウィンウィルムの遺骸の上にロキがよじ登ろうとしていた。ロキの体重がかかって獣の足が動き、鋭い爪が岩を引っ掻いたのだ。

「歯だ、歯を一本引き抜け！」ファンドラルがロキに向かって叫んでいた。

「いや、鱗にしろ」ヴォルスタッグが言った。軽い脳震盪を起こしていて喋り方はゆっくりだが、それ以外は元気そうだった。ホーガンが隣にいて、何か悪化する兆候がないか見守っている。

ホーガンは善良な少年だ。ソーは無謀な若者たちの首を絞めあげてやりたい気分だったが、ホーガンに対してはそれほどの怒りを感じなかった。こんな浅はかな狩の計画を最初に持ちかけたのは、ホーガンではない。

「頭蓋骨を持って帰りましょうよ」シフが言った。残酷な提案だが、その声は無邪気だった。獣の頭をソーがどれほど徹底的に破壊したか、彼女は気づいていない。頭蓋骨は砕かれ、数千のかけらとなって散らばっている。しかしソーはそれをシフに教える気は無かった。

ソーは手もとに視線を戻した。ストームブレイカーの柄についた、ひときわ不気味な肉片を剥ぎ取り、地面に落とす。早くここを離れるべきだが、その前にストームブレイカーを万全の状態に戻さなければならない。そうしなければ立ち向かえないような危険な出来事の予感がする。

〝死ね、死ね、死ね──〟

「ストームブレイカーの戦利品だ」少年のソーが言った。「彼に決めてもらおう」

「でも最初に攻撃したのはあなたでしょ」シフは言った。片足に添え木を当てているというのに、興奮して飛び跳ねている。「あのときムジョルニアでこいつを押し戻さなかったら、その後どうなっていたかわからないわ」

ソーは動かしていた手を止めた。あのときムジョルニアを操ったのが誰か、彼らは知らないのだ。疑う理由もないだろうし、知って欲しいとも思わなかった。

「ああ、あの一撃はよくやった」若い自分自身が口を開く前に、ソーは素早く会話に割り込んだ。静かな声で言ったのにも関わらず、若者たちは一斉に押し黙った。

少年のソーが振り向いてソーを見る。ソーはストームブレイカーの柄に片手を滑らせながら、顔を上げて若い自分自身と視線を合わせた。若者と年長者、過去と未来。少年のソーの顔にわかりやすい表情が浮かんだ──驚き、混乱、それから⋯⋯じっと考え込む表情。

一拍おいて、少年のソーはわずかにうなずいてみせた。「ありがとう」

ソーの意図を察したようだ。ムジョルニアを投げたのが自分ではないこと、それが手からもぎ取られたことに、少年のソーはもちろん気づいている。ソーは少し驚いた──彼がこんなふうに機転を利かせることができるとは、期待していなかった。ソーは相手の意図を敏感に汲み取れる性格では無かったし、いまだにそのような技を学べずにいるからだ。しかし少年のソーはしっかりと目を見つめ返してきて、暗黙の了解を示した。

しかし当然なのかもしれない。結局、ある意味で、二人は同一人物なのだから。

少年は強いまなざしで伝えてきた。〝このことについては、あとで説明してもらうぞ〟

ソーも目をそらさず、了解したと少年のソーに伝わるまでしっかりと見つめ返した。やがて少年は仲間たちに向き直った。

「角はどうだ？」と彼らに話しかけ、さらに声を張り上げる。「ロキ！ 角を一本折って持ってこい！」

これから多くを説明してやらなければならないだろう。若者たちは今、勝利に興奮し、帰還後に伝える冒険談を考えてすっかり舞い上がっている。大はしゃぎをしながら、息絶えて無害となった獣の体を観察している。しかしこんな状態は長くは続かないだろう。少なくとも少年のソーは、ムジョルニアをもぎ取るほどの力をソーが持っていることを、今では知ってしまった。

そしてソーは雷の力を使った。その光景はソーを飲み込もうとしていた獣の口に遮られていたし、若者たちはそれぞれの負傷に気を取られていた。しかしそのどちらも、事実を完全には覆い隠せない。とどろく雷鳴の音を誰も聞かなかったはずはない。獣が焼け焦げた姿に気づかなかったはずはない。

ソーに他の選択肢はなかった。獣を殺さなければならず、迷う時間はなかった。しかしこのことが今後、どのような問題をひき起こそうと、ソーにはもう防ぎようがない。少年たちの若さゆえの思慮不足が、自分たちだけではなくソーの行動への解釈にも及ぶことを祈るしかない。あんな風に羊の群れのように身を寄せ合って、一枚の盾だけを頼りに⋯⋯。ソーが到着するまで、彼らがそう長く戦っていたとは思えない。もしそうだったとしたら、とっくに防御力など失っていただろう。

〝おまえは死ぬべきだ──〟

ソーは両手で頭をかかえた。谷底の闇の濃さが、体にのしかかってくる。息をしろ、と自分に言い聞かせる。息をしろ⋯⋯息を⋯⋯

「ストームブレイカー」

ロキの声が右手から聞こえた。いつの間にそんな近くにいたのだろう。ソーは顔を上げなかった。今はロキの顔を見ることができない。

〝おまえのせいだ、ロキは死んだ、ロキはまた死ぬ──〟

「何故こんなところに来たんだ、王子」自分でも気づかないうちに、ソーはそう問いただしていた。

「獣を──ウィンウィルムを殺しに」ロキは口ごもった。不安そうな声だ。不安になるなら、こんな冒険に乗り出す前にそうするべきだったのに。ソーが何も答えずにいると、ロキはさらに続けた。「ストームブレイカー、具合でも悪いのか？ なんだか様子が⋯⋯」

ソーは糸を引っ張られた操り人形のように、突然立ち上がった。まだロキを見ることができない。必死に呼吸をする。

「癒しの魔法はまだうまくできないけど」ロキは言った。「もし怪我をしてるなら──」

「怪我はしていない」そう言って、ソーは質問を繰り返した。「何故こんなところに来た？」

まるで声が体から切り離されたかのようだった。意思とは関係なく言葉が口からこぼれてしまった。

「人々が怯えていたんだ。助けを必要としていた。この谷は呪われているから、自分たちではここに来ることができないって。でももう獣は死んだから、彼らも安心して暮らせる」

「それは違う」

ロキは何かを言おうとして口ごもった。ソーはまだその顔を直接見ることができずにいたが、ロキが唇を震わせて息を吸い込む音は聞いた。素早く思考を巡らせているのも、手に取るようにわかる。「助けに来てくれたことには感謝してるよ、ストームブレイカー。私たちでも何とかなったかもしれないけど、それでも──」

「違う」

ソーの両手がロキをとらえ、その腕をぎゅっとつかむ。やめろ、落ち着け、その子を離せ、と心は叫んでいるのに、どうしても体が言うことを聞かない。

〝ロキは死ぬ、おまえには何もできない、何も──〟

「死んでいたところだったんだぞ」ソーは言う。自分の耳にさえ、その声は他人のもののように聞こえる。「君は死ぬところだったんだ、ロキ。いったい何のためにこんなことを？」黙っているロキに、さらに叫ぶ。「答えろ！」

「私──私たちは、戦士だから」ロキは口ごもりながら言った。「あなたと同じように。私たちだって戦士なんだ、それなのにあなたは決して⋯⋯」ロキはそこで言葉を切り、頬を赤く染めた。素直な表情。痛々しいほどだ。「倒そうとしたんだ、ストームブレイカー」

宇宙の虚空の上にぶらさがるロキ──

〝倒そうとしたんです、敵を。父上や、皆のために〟

ここまで大それたことを、ただ力を示すだけのために。どんなに大きな犠牲を払おうと、どこまでも、力を証明しようとして⋯⋯

ソーの手に力が入り、ロキは痛みに声をあげる。目が大きく見開かれる。怯えているのだ、と気づき、一瞬、ソーはそれで良いんだ、と考える。ロキはもっと怯えるべきだ。ほとんど実際に起こりかけた自分の死を、もっと恐れるべきだ。

そしてさらに長い一瞬のあと、ソーは気づいた。ロキが恐れているのは死ではない──ソーに対して怯えているのだ。

ソーは手を離した。ロキは驚いて口を開いたまま、ふらふらと後ずさる。ソーは胃が捩れるような痛みを感じながら、顔を背けた。俺のせいだ。ロキと若いソー、その仲間たち⋯⋯彼らは皆、自分の力を証明するためにここに来た。ソーに対して証明するために。ソーと対等なのだと示すために。

〝死ね、偽りの王よ──〟

この出来事を引き起こしたのはソー自身だ。彼らは若く、己の行動が引き起こす結果について深く考えることができない。それくらい予測すべきだったのだ。過去の出来事を覚えているのだから。当時の自分たちがどれほど誇り高く、どれほど無知だったか。かつて、ソーはこの狩を自ら率いた。そして今回は彼らを煽り、こんな行動に追い込んでしまった。そしてそのせいで彼らはほとんど死にかけたのだ。

どれほど努力して運命を変えようとしても、物事は必ず間違った方向に行ってしまう。距離を置こうとすれば、向こうから近づいてくる。強さを見せつければ、それを真似ようとする。愛情を示せば、受け止めきれないほどの愛をぶつけてくる。

一体どうすれば良いと言うのか。これ以上何ができる？ 何故どうしても正しい方向に導けないのだろう？

〝死ね、死ね、死ね──〟

「悪かった」ソーは言った。自分の声が遠くから聞こえる。感情が抜け落ちている。

ロキは首を横に振りながら、一歩近づいた。「いいんだ、ストームブレイカー、私は──」

ロキが手を差し伸べてくる。ソーは顔を背け、ストームブレイカーを持ち上げて背中にくくりつけた。ロキの視線を背中に感じる。仲間が全員、二人を見つめている。

「ストームブレイカー、聞いてくれ、私は──」ロキが何かを言おうとしている。涙で声を詰まらせている。

ソーはやはり、その顔を見ることができなかった。ロキの側を離れ、歩いてきた道へと早足で戻りながら、肩越しに声を掛ける。「行くぞ。全員ついてこい」

若者たちを待たず、ソーは歩き続けた。彼らが慌てて後を追ってくるのを、背後に感じながら。

第十九章

谷底に下ってきた道は消えていた。

方角は正しいはずだった。岩や崖の形のいくつかには見覚えもある。もう少し歩き続ければ見つかるかもしれない。風はなく、霧がますます濃くなっている。正しい道は思っていたよりも先にあるのだろう。

ソーは片手を上げ、若者たちに止まるように合図してから、その場を何度か行ったり来たりした。行くべき道を探すが、どこにも見えない。まるで最初から存在しなかったかのように、完全に消えてしまっている。

〝死ね、偽りの王よ──死ね、死ね、死ね──〟

ソーの吐く息は震えた。どれほど惑わされるまいとしても、その声は容赦なくソーの不安を掻き立てる。この谷を出なければならない。うまく呼吸ができず、頭をあらゆる暗い考えが渦巻く。谷を出ることができれば、山頂の新鮮な空気を吸えば、気分はよくなるはずだ。

しかし出口が見つからない。来た道は消えてしまった。ヘイムダルに呼びかけることも、ビフレストを使うこともできない。そんなことをすれば、自分たちとともに何を持ち帰ってしまうかわからないからだ。ストームブレイカーの力で移動して、若者たちをこの場に残すわけにもいかない。全員で移動するか、全員で残るかのどちらかだ。

ソーは片手を頭に押しつけた。のしかかってくる何か重いものを、必死で振り払おうとする。ウィンウィルムなど大した敵ではなかった、しかしこの霧は。この霧は⋯⋯

「ストームブレイカー？」若いソーの声が聞こえる。「どうしたんだ？」

何を訊かれているのか理解するまでに少し時間がかかった。背後を振り向き、自分が完全に立ち止まっていたことに初めて気がつく。

少年のソーだけではなかった。全員がソーを見つめ、見守り、進む道を示してくれるのを待っている。彼らの期待を裏切ってはならない。これはただの霧だ、ただのまやかしだ、通りかかる人々の心をもてあそぼうとする、悪質な魔術だ。そんなものに負けるわけにはいかない。

「先に進むぞ」ソーは叫び返した。

ストームブレイカーを背中から引き抜く。その柄をつかみ、手にぐっと力を入れる。ゆっくり息を吐いて心を集中させる。若者たちを率いて一歩足を踏み出す。

一行は歩き続けた。終わりのない霧が重く垂れ込め、一切の光を遮断し、距離感を狂わせる。霧の奥に様々な影がちらつき、一瞬、ソーはその中に何かの姿形を見たような気がした。骸骨の手がこちらに向かって伸びてくる。すぐ目の前まで迫り、その骨で腐敗していく屍肉の匂いが鼻先を掠めるような気さえする。ソーはストームブレイカーを振り下ろした──しかしその刃先は何もとらえることなく、ただ空を切る。

まやかしだ。ただの幻。亡霊も死体も存在しない。ここにあるのは岩と湿地と、正体のないささやきだけ。

〝逃げられない──おまえは我々のもの──おまえはここで死ぬ──〟

「黙れ」ソーは叫んだ。ストームブレイカーを振りあげ、すると影はふっとかき消えて跡形もなくなる。

ストームブレイカーの刃が、力強く輝く。殺したばかりの敵の血も拭い取られ、汚れひとつない。死にゆく星の力で鍛造された武器は、希望の灯となり、盾となって、ソーにその力の熱を伝える。

幼い頃、ソーは悪夢を見た。毎晩のように襲ってくるその夢から逃れようと、ソーは安全な両親の寝台へと走った。悪夢の中には死の海が広がり、地中何マイルもの深さまで死体が重なり合っていた。死体は腐った目でソーを探し、手を伸ばして、下へ、下へと引きずり込もうとする。ソーは息ができなくなり、死の中で溺れそうになる。

息ができない、息が⋯⋯

「ストームブレイカー！」

ロキの声が霧を貫いてソーの耳に届いた。肩に感じるロキの手、白い顔、恐怖に見開かれた瞳。

ああ。ソーは立っていられなくなり、体を二つ折りにして屈みこむ。いつの間に立ち止まっていたのだろう。いつからロキに名前を呼ばれていたのだろう。

「こっちへ」ロキが言った。「座って、お願いだから」

「だめだ」ソーは答えた。絡みついてくる霧を追い払うように首を横に振る。「ここで止まってはいけない。前に進まなければ⋯⋯ここを出なければ」

〝おまえは我々のものだ、偽りの王よ──〟

「あなたは立つのもやっとじゃないか。体が震えてる」

ソーは無理やり起き上がった。「この場所のせいだ。ここは呪われている。ここを出るんだ、手遅れになる前に」

少年のソーの声が、奇妙に遠くから聞こえる。「俺は何も感じないぞ」

「ウィンウィルムの毒のせいかしら？」シフの声だ。「ストームブレイカーはあの獣の唾液に覆われてるわ」

「いや、違うだろう⋯⋯ロキもここの空気に魔力を感じるって言ってた。でも俺は全然わからない」

「頼むから、ストームブレイカー」ロキがまだ言っている。ソーの肩に手を置き、さらに体を近づけてくる。ぎゅっと力を入れてソーの肩をつかむ。「私があなたを助ける。この場所には古い魔力がとりついてるんだ。それがあなたを襲っているのが見える。私の言うことを聞いて──」

「助けはいらない」ソーは強く言い返した。ロキが傷ついた表情を浮かべる。まるで火傷をしたように、手を素早く離した。

〝おまえのせいで彼は死んだ、おまえは彼を傷つけた、傷つけた、傷つけた──〟

「違う」ソーは唸った。頭を両手でつかみ、きつく目を閉じる。心臓が胸から飛び出すのではないかと思うほど激しく鼓動している。頭を振り、その声を追い払おうとする。「前に進むぞ」

答えは待たず、ソーは歩き続けた。一歩前に踏み出すことすら辛いが、それでも足は止めない。ストームブレイカーの柄を握り、松明のように前に掲げる。体に残る力をかき集めて、ただ歩き続ける。

道はくねくねと曲がり、何の前触れもなく細くなったり広がったりした。高い崖が両側から迫ってきたかと思えば、次の瞬間にはさらに高い崖を眼下に見ながらその縁を歩いている。ソーは霧の中から一行を見つめる目を感じ、耳の中でさらに大きく唸り始める声を聞いた。何らかの生き物の両手が足をつかもうとする錯覚にとらわれ、下を見るが、そこには何もない。

後ろを振り向くことはできなかった。若者たちの声、遠慮がちに交わされる会話が背後に聞こえる。その中に自分の名前が混じっても、ソーは振り向かなかった。前に進まなければならない。一度でも足を止めれば、また歩き出す力を失ってしまう。

〝死が近づいてくる──もうすぐ──〟

霧がソーをとらえる。内側から食い破ろうとしている。ひと呼吸ごとに、体がばらばらに千切れそうになる。

（「ストームブレイカー、止まれ！ 私の言うことを聞け──ストームブレイカー！ ソー！ 何とかしろ！」）

肺が焼けるように熱い。足が痛い。ここを出なければ。あと少し、あともう少し⋯⋯

永遠が過ぎたような気がした。何時間も歩き続け、暗闇に押しつぶされ、頭の中に響く叫びを聞き続けたような──そして突然、道が途絶えた。一行は切り立った崖の端にいた。その先には巨大な石橋が霧の中に突き出している。霧はあまりにも濃く、反対側は見えない。

〝偽りの王──偽りの王──〟

（「ロキ、上を見ろ！」「何だ、あれは？！」）

ソーは動きを止めた。目の前の暗闇の一部がちぎれ、何かが飛び立つのが見える。誰もいなかったはずの橋に⋯⋯何かがいる。影だけでできた何かが。

暗い魔力の波があまりにも強く押し寄せ、ソーはほとんど膝を崩しかけた。ストームブレイカーがその体を受け止める。斧の刃が硬い岩を打つ鋭い音が、霞みかけていたソーの意識を呼び覚ました。斧の柄につかまってまっすぐに立つ。柄を握る手が痛くなっても、ソーは決して斧を手放さなかった。

影が動く。形を変える。流れ落ちる砂のように、少しずつその位置がずれていく。燃えさかる炎のように大きく揺らめいたかと思えば、小さな子供程度の大きさになって素早く飛びのく。波打ち、ねじれ、姿を変え続ける。

何よりも耐え難いのは、その匂いだった。腐敗していく屍の匂い。

背後で若者たちが叫んでいるが、何を言っているのかまではわからない。けれどそれぞれの武器が引き抜かれる音だけは、霧をくぐり抜けてソーの耳に届いた。

「動くな」ソーは叫んだ。

ストームブレイカーの柄を強く握りなおす。それを高く振り上げ、渾身の力で影に叩きつけるべく身構えた。影から立ちのぼる暗い力が意識に入り込み、形を変えながら囁きかけてくる。この声を追い出さなければ、殺さなければ。

ソーは斧を振り下ろさなかった。こんな極限の状態でいてさえ、それが間違った選択だとソーにはわかる。この実体のない影を殺すことが可能だとしても、さらに手強い魔法がその後ろで待ち構えている。谷底は死を待ち焦がれている。その思惑通りに動くのは賢明ではない。

ストームブレイカーを握り、心を落ち着ける。態勢を立て直し、戦士らしく影に向き合う。

俺は王だ──たった今も、これからも永遠に。王らしく振舞わなければならない。ソーは背筋を伸ばし、声を張り上げた。

「挨拶をさせてくれ、霊よ」影はまた形を変える。頭が二つに割れ、またひとつに戻る。まるで催眠術をかけようとするように手足が妖しげに動く。ソーは自分を奮い立たせて話し続けた。「我々はこの橋を渡りたい」

〝死を〟影はささやく。その声はこだまとなり、はるか遠くまで飛んでいく。〝死を、死を、死を⋯⋯〟

ソーは動じなかった。「ここを渡らせろ。我々を通すんだ、霊よ。そうすれば我々もおまえに危害は与えない」

〝危害は危害は危害は⋯⋯〟死そのもののような静けさの中に、言葉が再びこだまする。まるでせせら笑うように。〝血を捧げる約束だ、偽りの王よ⋯⋯今その血を受け取るぞ⋯⋯〟

「おまえに約束など何もしていない」

〝噓をつくな〟何千もの異なる声が一斉に響く。不気味な声はばらばらになり、霧へと消えていく。〝彼女が約束したものを受け取る⋯⋯復讐を果たす⋯⋯〟

「おまえに何が約束されたのかは知らない」ソーは言った。「だがそれは俺が果たすべき約束ではない」

影が近づいてくる。その暗い魔力が腐臭を放つ波動となってソーを襲い、肺から呼吸を、手足から力を奪おうとする。屈してはならない。奪われてはならない。ただ意志の力だけで、ソーは岩を踏みしめて立ち続ける。

〝血の裏切り者。偽りの王、偽りの親族。彼女がおまえにその印を刻んだ⋯⋯ああ、そうだ⋯⋯おまえは彼女の刻印と血を受け継いでいる⋯⋯我々のものだ⋯⋯我々の我々の我々の⋯⋯〟

「おまえに何の借りもない。俺は自由だ、ここを無事に渡ってみせる」

影はさらに近くへと漂ってくる。一瞬、ストームブレイカーの柄が手から滑り落ちそうになる。ソーは歯を食いしばり、柄を握る指に力を入れる。

〝死の神⋯⋯死の神⋯⋯おまえには彼女の刻印が⋯⋯彼女の誓いが⋯⋯〟

近づいてくる。さらに近く。ソーの顔は焼けるように熱く、右目に耐え難い痛みが走る。抉られた目、ヘラの手で⋯⋯。まさか。この影の存在はまさか⋯⋯

「おまえに与えるものなどない」ソーは叫ぶ──空気を求めて喘ぐ、しかしうまくいかない。両膝が岩を打った。気が狂いそうなほど頭が痛み、全身の血が炎のように熱い。ヘラの手がこの体に印を刻んだ、ヘラと同じ血がこの体にも流れている。

死の神、と影はソーを呼んだ。死の神。死の女神の弟。その血はソーの血管を巡り、その凶暴な力はソーの顔に刻まれている。

〝死を〟影がささやく。〝死を。その印とその血をもって、おまえは我々のものとなる──〟

呼びかけてくる。何度も、何度も。それを骨で感じる、己の血の中に感じる。ヘラの手が触れたすべての箇所に感じる。顔、腕、目。ヘラが抉った傷が生々しく開き、血が顔をしたたり落ちるのを感じる。

力が奪われていく。魂の皮が剥ぎ取られ、切り開かれ、ソーの存在そのものが引き裂かれていく。叫ぼうとしても、声が出せない。影がソーを飲み込み、ぱっくりと口を開けた奈落の底に引きずり込もうとしている。ひとかけらずつ、原子の単位までばらばらにして。

誰かがソーの手を握った。ソーは身震いをして我に返る。めまいがする、何が起こっているのか把握できない。影の目らしきものから視線を引き剥がし、右側にある誰かの姿を見上げる。

ロキ。ふたたびロキが隣に来ていて、ソーの手を鋼のような力でしっかりと握っていた。歯を食いしばり、影を睨みつけている。もう片方の手は前に突き出され、その指先は魔力の光に包まれている。

影が離れていき、ソーはぜいぜいと息をした。自分の唾液にむせて咳き込むが、生きている。まだ生きている。ロキの手の温もりが、まるで錨のように、生きるものの世界にソーを繋ぎ止めていた。

影が遠ざかって揺れる。その咆哮が何百もの異なる声となってこだまする。

〝我々のもの、我々のもの、我々のもの⋯⋯〟

ふたたび襲いかかってくる。黒く渦巻くその手が、ソーに向かって伸びる。ロキの魔力はわずかに揺れたが、光を失うことはなかった。

「下がれ！」ロキが怒りを込めて叫ぶ。

影の苛立ちが手に触れられそうなほど強く伝わってくる。血を固めてしまいそうなほどの強烈な絶叫が響く。ソーは両耳を塞ぎたいと思ったが、斧とロキの手を離すことはできなかった。

ふと、叫びが途絶える。あまりにも突然訪れた静けさにめまいを感じる。影は次の獲物を探すように、頭のように見える部分を傾けた。体をねじり、その狙いを向ける先に──少年のソーがいる。

血、と影は言った。ヘラの血。ヘラは少年のソーに触れたことはない。しかしヘラの血は確かに、少年の体にも流れている。

奪わせはしない。ソーはロキの手を胸に押しつけ、その温かさが心臓に伝わるのを感じた。口を開き、持てる限りすべての力を言葉に込める。神の声、王の声を張りあげる。

「去れ、霊よ。我々は、ここを、渡る！」

ソーの声の威力に、周囲の空気が揺れた。今、ソーが呼びかけている力の源は、父オーディンではない──アスガルドの力、故郷の力、光の力。そして自分の声のどこかに、ソーはヘラの存在を感じる。

死の神、と影はソーを呼んだ。死の神。それならば、ソーは死の奴隷ではない──死の主人であるはずだ。

影は咆哮し、揺れながら後ずさった。自身に爪を立てもがき、空気を引き裂くような叫びを谷底に響き渡らせる。その音はソーの心臓を突き抜け、ふたたび体ごと闇へ引きずり込もうとする。しかしロキの手の方が強い。その手はソーを離さず、現実にしっかりと引き戻す。

「走れ！」ソーは叫んだ。「全員、橋を渡るんだ！ 行け！」

彼らは一斉に走り始めた。ホーガンとファンドラルがソーの脇を駆け抜け、少年のソーとヴォルスタッグがそのすぐ後に続く。二人の間で、シフが危なげにバランスを取りながら走る。遅すぎる。骨折した足では無理だ。決断する時間は一秒しかなかった──ロキの手か、ストームブレイカーか。ソーはロキを選び、斧を背負い、次にシフの体を抱き上げて肩にかついだ。そして他の若者たちに続いて走る。ロキの手をしっかりと握ったまま。

深い霧に飛び込む彼らの後ろで、影は叫び続けた。何度も何度もソーを呼ぶ。けれどもうその叫びが追いつくことはない。

一行は霧を駆け抜け、橋を渡り、対岸にたどりついた。岩の間を縫って走り続け、くねくねと曲がる道を駆け上がって、ついに太陽の光の中に飛び出す。

突然、のしかかっていた重みが消え、ソーは足をふらつかせた。なんとか倒れずに踏みとどまり、シフを慎重に隣に下ろす。

体が嘘のように軽くなっていた。ささやき声は消え、圧迫感も消えた。陽の光がソーの頰に口づけを落とす。自由だ──自由を取り戻した。気づくとソーは微笑んでいた。太陽と同じように明るく、金色に顔を輝かせて。

何かが手を引っ張っていた。気づくとソーはまだロキの手を握っていて、その力があまりにも強いせいで、ロキは振りほどくことができずにいた。ソーは慌てて手を離した。ロキと向き合い、謝ろうとして口を開く。

ロキはその隙を与えなかった。勢いよく体を投げ出してきて、両手をソーの首に回し、きつくしがみついてくる。押し戻した方がいい、こんな抱擁を受け入れてはだめだ、とソーはぼんやり考える。けれどその代わりに、思わず笑い出してしまう。ロキの細い腰に腕を回し、ぎゅっと抱きしめる。これ以上は近づけないというほどぴったりと寄り添い、ロキの黒髪に顔をうずめて、そのほっそりとした体をしっかりと腕の中におさめる。

ロキがあの暗い場所からソーを引き上げたのだ。ロキの声、ロキの手のぬくもり、ロキの魔力の強さが。ソーはそのことに、かつてないほどの深い感謝を感じた。今だけは、計画など忘れていたかった。二人の間に慎重に引くべき境界線についても。

ソーは弟をきつく抱きしめ、全身で愛を伝えた。

「ロキ」とソーは呼びかけた。「ああ、ロキ」

ロキは体を震わせ、さらに力を入れてソーにしがみついた。

\---

「もうおまえたちもわかっているだろうが、こんな浅はかな冒険を企てたおまえたちに、俺は深く失望している」

だいぶ時間が経った後のことだった。一行は焚き火を囲んで座り、アスガルドに戻る前に少し休憩をとっていた。ソーがそれを許したのは、ほとんど死にかけるという体験がまだ記憶に新しいうちに、若者たちを叱りつける良い機会だと思ったからだ。あれから一行は食事を済ませ、酒も飲んだ。近くに住む村人たちに獣を討伐したと伝え、賞賛と感謝の言葉を浴びた。すっかり自画自賛している若者たちの様子を見て、彼らの頭を冷やすのは自分の役目だ、とソーは考えたのだ。

「でもうまくいったじゃないか」少年のソーが即座に言い返した。「ウィンウィルムは死んだ、俺たちの勝利だ！」

シフ、ファンドラル、ヴォルスタッグも嬉しそうに歓声をあげた。ソーに厳しい目を向けられ、その歓声もすぐに勢いを失う。

「俺が来るのが少しでも遅ければ、おまえたちはみんな死んでいた」ソーは言った。乱暴な言い方だが、彼らにはしっかりわからせなければならない。「あの獣が相手では、おまえたちに勝ち目はない。もっと強い戦士たちが今までにも殺そうとして何度も失敗してきた」

「おまえはたった一発で仕留めたじゃないか。そんな手強い相手には思えないけどな」傲慢な態度で草に寝転がったまま、少年のソーが言った。

「それは俺がおまえよりもずっと強いからだ、若き王子よ」ソーは怒りをにじませた低い声で答えた。「そしてずっと多くの経験を積んでいる。俺はウィンウィルムよりも手強い敵だって殺したことがある」

「本当か？ どんな敵だ？」

ソーは答えようとして口を開き、思いとどまった。うっかり罠にはまるところだった。大して効力のない、初歩的な罠だが、罠には違いない。視線を合わせると、少年のソーは目を細め、じっと考え込む顔で見返してきた。ソーを観察し、何かを聞き出そうとしているのだ。ソーがムジョルニアをその手からもぎとったことを知っているのは、少年のソーだけだ。ソーの力を推しはかり、解き明かそうとしている。

遅かれ早かれ、話をしなければならないだろう。少年があの洞窟で見たものについて、説明しなければならない。少年のソーは今のところ思慮深く振舞っている──彼なりに──けれどソーが答えを引き延ばすほど、少年が口を滑らす可能性も高くなる。しかし話をするのは仲間の前ではなく、二人きりのときにしなければならない。

「あの崖での戦いは？」少年のソーは言った。「もしロキがいなかったら、おまえはあの影に殺されていたじゃないか」

「おまえたちを助けに来なければ、あんなものに遭遇することだってなかったんだ」ソーはそう少年に思い出させた。会話が本来の目的から外れてきている。どうやらソーの叱責は少しも効果をもたらしていないようだ。少年のソーは明らかに尊大な態度を取っているし、仲間たちもその真似をしている。それでもソーは言った。「君には謝らなければならない、ロキ」

ロキが顔を上げる。ロキは焚き火の反対側で、仲間とは少し離れてナイフを磨いていた。少し前からずっとそうやって黙り込んでいる。

「助けはいらないと言ってしまったが、君が無理やり助けてくれなければ、俺はどうなっていたかわからない。ありがとう」

ロキはじっと空中を見つめた。あの抱擁のあとずっと、ロキの態度は少しおかしかった。妙によそよそしく、何も読み取れない表情をしている。何かを深く考え込んでいるようにも見えた。ソーはそれをどう解釈していいのかわからなかったが、傷ついているように見えるのは確かだ。

「当然のことだ」ロキは静かに答えた。「あなただって、私たちを助けてくれたんだから」

その口調には、ソーの謝罪を拒否するような響きがあった。肩がこわばっているのもわかる。ソーはそのままにしておけず、続けて言った。「君には素晴らしい才能がある。あの影の正体が何にしろ、恐ろしく凶暴な魔力を持っていたのは間違いない。簡単に追い払うことができる魔術師はそういないだろう」

ロキは目を伏せた。ナイフに視線を落とし、両手を開いたり閉じたりして、その指先をじっと見る。静かに、自分だけの世界にこもっている。悲しそうな顔だ。しかしそれが何故なのかはよくわからない。問いただしたい気持ちでいっぱいになるが、今、ここでそうするわけにはいかない。

もしロキが何か答えようとしていたとしても、その時間はなかった。シフが興奮を抑えきれないように口を開いた。

「あんな化け物、見たことがない」シフは言った。「でも私たちは捕まらなかった！ こんな冒険談を聞いたらみんな驚くでしょうね。それにストームブレイカーの言う通り、こんな若い年齢でウィンウィルムと戦って、生きて帰って武勇伝を語れるなんて！」

ソーの叱責の意図はまったく伝わっていないらしい。

「真面目に聞くんだ、シフ」ソーは話をさえぎった。正面から厳しい目でシフを見つめる。「足を一本折ったくらいで済んで、君は本当に幸運だったんだぞ」

シフはうなずいた。無理やり反省しているような表情を作ろうとするが、あまり成功していない。ソーは両手で顔を覆い、絶望のため息をついた。フリッガならば彼らの心に響く話ができるかもしれない。この若者たちはまだ、本来得るはずのなかった勝利に酔い、聞く耳を持たない状態だった。

「本当に幸運だった」シフは言った。こらえきれず吹き出して続ける。「私がウィンウィルムの脇腹に斬りつけたのを見た？」

「俺があいつの尻尾に見舞った一撃を見たか？」ファンドラルが対抗して言った。

「私ほど深くなかったわ」シフは言った。「十インチは絶対斬りつけてた」

若者たちはそれきりソーの説教を忘れ、一斉に話し始めた。ファンドラルとシフは競争を続け、ときおりヴォルスタッグが口を挟んでどちらかの味方をした。ホーガンはたまに、ごくたまにだが、小声で相槌を打った。ロキは会話に加わらなかった。ナイフを磨く手もとは動きが鈍く、物思いに沈んでいるように見えた。

少年のソーはまだソーを見ていた。ソーが何らかの言葉をかけてくるのを待ち、早く教えろと全身で訴えている。

さっさと片付けたほうが良いだろう。ソーは立ち上がった。

「ソー王子」いまだに自分の口からその言葉が出てくることに違和感を持ちながら、ソーは言った。「俺はこの辺りを見回ってくる。他に何かすることがないから、一緒に来ないか」

少年のソーはさりげなさを装うことも一切なく、瞬時に立ち上がった。シフと若いウォリアーズ・スリーはほとんど気づきもしなかったが、ロキはちらりと二人を見上げ、また作業に戻った。眉をひそめ、口もとを引き結んだその表情を見て、ソーは心配になった。何を考えているのだろう。何故そんなに悩んだ顔をしているのだろうか。

しかし、まずは先にこちらを片付けなければ。

ソーは若い自分自身とともに、しばらく黙って歩いた。少年のソーが隣で期待に震えているのがわかる。やがて池が見えてきて、仲間たちからじゅうぶん離れたと思ったところで、ソーは立ち止まった。池の岸に座り、水面を見つめながら何を言うべきか考える。

少年のソーは隣に来て座った。興味のないふりをしているが、あまりうまくいっているとは言えない。頭の上に好奇心を示す灯台の光が輝いているかのようだ。

「俺に何か質問があるんだろう」ソーは言った。最初の一歩を自分から踏み出す。そうすることで、この会話を安全な場所に導けることを願った。

ウィンウィルムを殺したことと、影が口にした言葉によって、ソーはあまりにも多くのことをさらけだしてしまった。谷底を歩いている間は、あのささやき声は若者たちの耳に届かなかっただろうが、影と正面から向かい合ったときにはその限りではなかっただろう。闇の力には支配されていなかったものの、彼らがその言葉の重みに気づかなかったはずがない。

他の仲間はまだ自分たちの勝利に夢中で、細かいことには気づいていないようだ。しかし、少年のソーは⋯⋯自己中心的ではあるが、戦に関するその直感の鋭さは疑いようもない。戦闘中は仔細な動きも見逃さないし、特別な力に対しては絶対的な集中力を発揮する。

だからこそ、今のソーがあるのだ。しかし今回に限っては都合が悪い。自分のことで頭がいっぱいで、あまり他人に注意を向けないという普段の少年の欠点を、今は利用できない。少年のソーはすべてを見ていただろうし、ソーには隠さなければならないことがあまりにも多くあった。

「質問どころじゃない」少年のソーは馬鹿にするように笑った。ソーを横目で睨んで続ける。「おまえの方から説明することがたくさんあるはずだ」

若い自分自身と向き合うたびに感じる苛立ちが、またソーを襲った。少年は間違ってはいない。しかしどこまでも横暴な態度だ。それでも、ソーには説明する義務があった。

「おまえから先に話せ。俺に何を訊きたい？」

少年のソーもやはり苛立たしげに、ソーを鋭く一瞥した。相手を苛立たせるという才能が双方にあるのは、考えてみれば当然かもしれない。「ゲームはやめろ、ストームブレイカー。俺の手からムジョルニアを奪える者など、この世界にほとんどいないはずだ」

その通りだ、とは言ってやれない。ロキであればどのような言葉を返すだろうか。ソーが失ったロキ、銀の舌のロキ、蛇のようにとらえどころのないロキ。身を守るために答えをはぐらかす才能に長けていたロキ。そんなロキと同じというわけにはいかないが、ソーは自分なりに最善の反応を探した。

まるで初めて聞いたかのような口調で言う。「そうなのか？」

少年のソーは呆れたようにハッと息をついた。「俺が何の話をしているか、おまえもわかってるだろう。わかってるくせに」

張り詰めた会話の雰囲気、そして秘密を隠さなければならない重要な瞬間であるにも関わらず、ソーはわずかに唇の両端を持ち上げた。微笑ましい反応だ。少年のソーは今にもソーに指を突きつけ、母親を呼んで悪事を言いつけそうな顔をしていた。この少年はまだ、議論の仕方を知らない。

「恐れながら、王子よ」ソーは言った。「教えてくれなければ、俺にはわからない」

少年はソーを睨みつけた。隙を探そうとするその目を、ソーは無表情を保って見返す。ソーの勝ちだった。少年はうんざりしたようにため息をつき、推量し始めた。

「ムジョルニアは強力な武器だ。俺以外の誰にも操ることはできない。俺の手から無理やり奪うことができるのは、父上だけだ」

「だが、どうやら違ったようだな」

「おまえだって知ってたんだろう、ストームブレイカー」少年は繰り返した。目を細めて続ける。「本当に知らなかったなら、俺に話を合わせるよう促さなかったはずだ。俺はおまえの要望どおり、話を合わせたんだぞ。あの一撃を食らわせたのは俺だというふりをして、本当は違うのに、俺の手柄だったことにした」

少年のソーが屈辱を感じているのが伝わってきた。常に自分が最強だと示そうとはするが、本物の実力によるものでなければ嫌なのだろう。誰かに助けられるのでは意味がない。腹の立つことの多い少年だが、それは間違いなく彼の美点のひとつだった。

しかし少年はそこで止まらなかった。まだ少しも納得していない顔で続ける。「何故だ、ストームブレイカー。何故、俺はこんな──こんな嘘をつかなければならない？ おまえは誰なんだ？ 俺の手からムジョルニアを呼べるおまえは。そして何故そのことを隠そうとする？」

実に単刀直入だった。ソーが慣れ親しんでいたロキとの会話の仕方、つまり回りくどい言い方とは正反対だ。ソーはどう答えるべきか考え、しばし黙り込んだ。自分が少年のソーと同じくらいの年齢だった頃を思い出し、どんな説明ならば納得するかを考える。

「君には大きな協力を強いてしまった」ソーは言った。「感謝している。俺を信頼して協力してくれたことに」

少年はそんなことはどうでもいい、と言いたげに手を振った。「まだ説明してくれてないぞ、ストームブレイカー。今回のことも、今までの他のことも全部」

「他のことというのは？」

これがロキであれば、おそらくここでムジョルニアの話に戻ったことだろう。自分が優位に立てる話題にとどまり、焦点がずれないように気をつける。他の使えるカードはまだ胸にしまっておく。あとでそれを一枚ずつ、少しずつ出していく。しかし少年のソーは違う。口を開いたが最後、手の内にあるカードを一度にすべて見せてしまう。

「おまえは強い戦士だ、それはもうみんな知っている。ウィンウィルムをたったの一撃で倒したし、試合では何度か俺を負かした。だが今回のことは話が別だ。おまえはムジョルニアを呼んだんだ、ストームブレイカー。そしてムジョルニアはおまえに応えた。今回が初めてじゃない──闘技会でもおまえはムジョルニアを止めたし、俺の呼んだ稲妻も止めた。そして俺の見間違いでなければ、稲妻を使ってウィンウィルムを殺した。これでもう二度、おまえは俺だけのもののはずの能力を使ったんだ。そんなことは本来、不可能なはずなのに」

警戒心が電流のようにソーの体を駆け抜けた。顔には出さないように気をつけながら、頭の中で素早く考えを巡らせる。うまいこと質問をかわさなければとは思っていたが、どういうわけか、ここまで厳しい追及は予測していなかった。若い自分自身がこれほど注意深く物事を観察しているとは思わなかったし、自分の見たものが何を意味しているかに気づくとも思っていなかった。

甘かったようだ。

少年のソーが眉間に深いしわを寄せる。不可能なはずのことについて考えているのだろう。ありえないはずの仮説、とても信じられない説明について。つまり、真実に近づいている。

この少年はロキほど魔術や歴史に詳しくはないが、今回に限っては、その単純な思考が逆に危険だった。理屈や原則に縛られていない。無知がかえって有利に働くこともある。宇宙の法則を知らない者にとっては、本来は不可能なことでさえ可能に見えるのだから。

息をしろ、とソーは自分に言い聞かせる。落ち着け。結論に飛びつく前に、少年のソーの言葉を待て。

「あの影は⋯⋯」少年のソーは続けた。まだ考え込みながら、ゆっくりと話す。「あの影は、おまえを〝王〟と呼んだな。でもそんなことはありえない。おまえはアスガルド人だ。俺の王族の血は、何千年もの昔から受け継がれてきたものだ」

ロキだったらどう答えるだろう？ ここからどう会話を導いていくだろうか。どうしたらこの少年を、真実から遠ざけておけるのだろう。

秘密を最初に知るのが少年のソーになるとは思わなかった。この少年には想像もできないだろうと決めつけていたが、それは間違いだったかもしれない。自分の考え方をそのまま少年に投影していただけなのかもしれない。しかし実際のところはわからず、予想できないからこそ非常に危険だった。

「この世界にはおまえよりも強い存在などいくらでもいるぞ、若き王子よ」ソーは時間を稼ぐために言った。「アスガルドには長い、波乱に富んだ歴史がある。そしてその過去の多くは、正式な記録から抹消されている」

そのひと言は少年のソーの注意を引いた。ソーが自分と同じ力を持つ理由、近づきつつある真実から、注意をそらすことに成功したようだ。ソーはそのまま有利な方向に会話を導こうとして、続けた。

「あの影は〝偽りの王〟と俺を呼んだ」言葉のあやかもしれないが、明確な違いでもある。「俺には君には話せないこともたくさんあるんだ、王子よ。たくさんの⋯⋯辛すぎて口にもできない過去の経験が」

嘘ではない。しかし真実とも言えなかった。率直な会話を避けるための手段、少年のソーに礼儀正しく、気を遣って質問しなければと思わせるための策だ。この少年はあくまでも王子だ──経験豊かな戦士に対して、過去の辛い経験を掘り起こすような質問はすべきでないと知っている。

礼儀、感情、同情心、それらは皆、武器になる。ソーがその使い方を学ぶのには何年もかかったし、今でも巧みに操っているとは言えない。もともと、相手の弱みにつけこむような行為は苦手だった。意識して身につけた技術であり、たった今も、そんなやり方を心苦しく感じた。

しかしこれは必要悪だ。二人が実は同一人物だと少年のソーが知れば、それは互いにとって何ひとつ良い結果をもたらさない。未来にどんな悲惨な出来事が待っているか、少年のソーは知るべきではない。

「なるほど」少年のソーは、明らかに自分を抑える表情になって言った。苛立ってはいるが、待つ気にはなったようだ。ソーの説明の続きを待ち、まだ危険なほど真実の近くにいる。

そこでソーは逃げ道を見つけた。少年のソーの質問を完全にかわし、真実から目をそらさせる方法がある。そのためには、もうひとつの秘密を犠牲にしなければならない。もしかしたら、ソーの正体よりももっと隠しておくべきかもしれない秘密だ。いずれ問題を引き起こすかもしれないが、今はそこまで考える余裕がない。

他に良い案は思いつかない。あとで自分の首を絞めることになるかもしれないと思いつつ、口を開く。

「俺に印が刻まれているとあの影は言った。死と血の印が刻まれていると」ソーは言った。「確信があるわけじゃない。あの谷底の魔法が何なのか、正確にはわからない。だが⋯⋯おそらくあの影は、俺の姉のことを言っていた」

「おまえの姉？」

この話題を持ち出したのはソー自身だ。それでも、次の言葉を口にする前に呼吸を整えなければならなかった。「死の女神だ」

静かな夜、池の岸で口にしたその言葉は、思ったほど恐ろしくは響かなかった。口にすれば空が裂け、死から蘇った兵士の大群が地から這い出てくるような気がしていたが、実際には何も起こらなかった。声が震えることもなかった。

柔らかな風が吹きつけ、遠くから花の香りを運んできた。池のどこかで蛙が鳴く。

少年のソーはしばらく無言だった。この新たな事実を飲み込もうとしているらしい。最初に訊いていた質問とは、まったく関係ない事実だ。そのことに少年が気づかないようにとソーは祈った。

「死の女神なんて聞いたことがない」しばらくして、少年のソーはそう小さな声で言った。膝を抱え、ぼんやりと水面を見ている。急に小さくなってしまったように見えた。ソーを問い詰めようとしていた勢いは失われ、今はただの少年に見える。

「それで良いんだ」ソーは言った。「姉はもう大昔に追放された」

「そうか」少年のソーは言った。「それは⋯⋯気の毒に」

「何も気の毒に思うことなどない」ソーは言った。そして皮肉を込めて続ける。「この目を抉り取られて以来、姉とは一度も会っていない、とだけ言っておく」

少年のソーはそれを聞いて衝撃を受けたようだった。顔を上げ、まるで傷を探すようにソーの目を覗き込む。

「おまえの姉が⋯⋯」唇を歪めて言う。「以前、おまえは弟を失ったと言ったな。でも姉は⋯⋯姉が、その傷をつけたのか？」

混乱しているのだろう。なぜ実の姉が弟にそんなひどいことをするのか、必死に理解しようとしている。ソーにもその気持ちはわかる──かつてソーにとっても、世界はもっとずっとわかりやすく、愛の形はいつも単純だった。ソー自身が少年だった頃、シフの髪を切ったロキを殴り、鼻の骨を折ったことがあった。でもあれはわざと傷つけようとしてやったことではない。ロキが回復するまで、ソーは治療室の前をうろつき続けた。自分に嘘をつこうとした──弟はあれくらいの罰を受けて当然だ、俺は何も間違ったことはしていない──けれどあの事件以来、怒りに任せて弟をそこまでひどく殴ることは二度としなかった。

少年のソーはまだその教訓を学んでいないのだと、ソーはそのとき気づいた。今回のこの世界では、ソーが仲裁したからだ。後になって気づいてもやり直しようのない、いくつもの小さな改変のひとつだ。

「姉は何よりも権力を欲しがった」ソーは言った。「しかし大きな力には恐ろしい犠牲がつきものだ。姉の⋯⋯そして俺自身の。俺と同じ力など、必要にならない方がいい。そうならないよう君も祈れ、王子」

意図していたよりもずっと正直に胸の内を語ってしまった。少年のソーの表情から、完全にはソーの言葉を理解できていないことがわかる。彼はまだ若すぎる、まだ未熟すぎる。喪失の痛みをまだ味わったことがない。その痛みがどれほど辛いものかも知らず、愛するものたちを取り戻すためならば何でもする、どんな犠牲でも払うというソーの気持ちもまだ理解できない。

少年のソーは深くため息をついた。身じろぎをして、じっと考え込む表情になる。「もし俺がおまえのような力を持てたら⋯⋯そうすれば、俺はみんなを守ることができる。家族にも危険を寄せつけない。アスガルドを栄光に導ける」

ソーはまた怒りを感じたが、少年のソーを責めてはいけないとわかっていた。この少年がそんな考え方をするのは当然だ──それほど遠くない過去、ソー自身も同じように考えていたのだから。まだ準備ができていないのに自分を王にふさわしいと信じ、実際にはそうでないのに自分を良い兄だと思っていた。アスガルドの黄金の輝きを、当然のものだと思っていた。その栄光の後に残された、死屍累々の惨状を何も知らなかった。自分がすべてを失うまで、そのような酷い死がどういうものか、想像もできなかった。

「俺も昔はそう考えた」ソーは言った。無理やり飲み込んだ怒りが、酸のように胃を焼く。「栄光のためなら何でもした。だが今⋯⋯今は、その代償を知っている」

少年のソーの視線を感じたが、ソーは顔を上げられなかった。勢いよく立ち上がり、服についた汚れをはらう。

「行こう」ソーは言った。「そろそろ仲間のところに戻ったほうがいい」

少年のソーが反抗するのではないかと、ソーは一瞬心配した。しかしそれなりに好奇心が満たされたのか、少年はすぐに立ち上がった。

「父上は俺たちを誇りに思うだろうな」少年のソーは言った。「俺たちが勝利したことを」

少年のソーは、ふいに晴れやかな笑顔を浮かべた。なぜ人々が彼を黄金の王子と呼ぶのか、ソーはそのときやっとわかったような気がした。少年の瞳のこの輝きを見れば、誰もがつられて笑顔にならずにいられない。その表情は純粋に誇らしげで、今は傲慢ではなかった。この少年は認められることが嬉しくてたまらない若者にすぎない。父親に、仲間に、民に。明るい未来に一片の疑いも持たず、ただ自分の力を証明しようと必死な少年。自分と周囲の人々をまっすぐに信頼している。

この少年は他の誰よりもソーを苛立たせる。かつての自分のあらゆる後悔、あらゆる過ちを強烈に思い起こさせる存在だ。それでも、ソーは気づけば手を伸ばし、少年の肩を力強く叩いていた。

良い少年だ。そう感じていた。心の中で、何かが柔らかくほどける。許しと呼べる感情が胸に広がっていく。

「さあ、行こう」ソーはもう一度言った。

少年のソーが静かだったのは短い間だった。並んで歩き始めると同時に、また一緒に武術の練習をしよう、と熱心に誘ってくる。こんな攻撃方法は知ってるか、こんな攻撃方法を今度見せてやる、とあれこれ例を挙げ、さらに今まで殺したことのある獣について、あの獣ならおまえより俺の方がうまく殺せるはずだ、などと自信たっぷりに言う。なんとも鬱陶しく、競争心の塊で、根拠のない自信に満ちた若者。

だが、悪い奴ではない。愚かだが、良い奴だ。

喉もとに熱い塊が込み上げてくる。ソーは月を見上げ、目をまたたいて、滲みそうになる涙を押し戻す。美しい夜だ。月が優しい光を地上に投げかけている。焚き火まで戻る道、ロキとその若い仲間が待つ場所へ続く道を照らしている。

ソーは悪人ではない──悪い若者ではなかった。

黙り込んでしまったソーを不思議に思っているとしても、少年のソーはそのことについて何も言わなかった。

第二十章

一行がアスガルドに戻ると、王宮に続く階段の一番上でフリッガが待ち構えていた。

そのことが何を意味しているか、ソーはよく知っていた。若者たちも同様らしく、王妃の姿を見るとその足取りは一斉に重くなった。フリッガはにこりともせず、胸の前で腕を組んで彼らが近づくのを待っている。

生還したチャンピオンのごとくビフレストを大股で歩いていた少年のソーも、危機を察したようだった。少年は表情を引き締めて身構えたが、その前に素早く振り向き、未来の自分自身ににやりと笑ってみせるのは忘れなかった。生意気なやつだ、とソーは呆れた。けれど以前には見せることのなかった、親しげな態度だとも思った。その特別な瞬間を、仲間の誰かではなく、ソーと──ストームブレイカーと──分かち合ったのだから。

いつの間にか、二人は友人同士になっていた。ほんの少し前まで不可能に思えていた状態だが、今は⋯⋯

ソーはわずかに足を早めた。少年のソーの隣を歩き、歩調を合わせながら、彼だけに聞こえるように小声で話しかける。「例の話だが⋯⋯」

それ以上言う必要はなかった。少年のソーは手を伸ばし、ソーの腕をつかんだ。同じように低い声でささやきかえす。「わかってるよ、ストームブレイカー。おまえが打ち明けてくれた話は誰にも言わない」

ソーは安心して歩調をゆるめた。少年のソーの言葉は信頼できる。二人とも──つまり若かった頃も今も──ソーは噂話などに興味はなかった。振り返ってみれば、ソーもロキと同じくらい多くの秘密を抱えていたのだ。ただしその意図は決して同じではなかったのだが。ロキは秘密を武器として使ったが、ソーは何事も深く考えないために結果的にそうなった。例えば、親に行き先も告げずに探検に飛び出していき、怪我をしても面倒で誰にも言わず、感染症を起こして初めて発覚する。そういう性格の少年だった。今のソーもその頃と大して変わらない。

少年のソーは二人が交わした会話の重要さをよくわかっている。彼は彼なりに努力をして、秘密を守ろうとするだろう。それでも、何も手を打たずにいるというわけにいかない。何とかしなければならない。対策が必要だ、絶対に。

だが、問題は一度にひとつずつ片づけよう、とソーは自分に言い聞かせた。今はただ足を前に進め、笑顔を保たなければ。他のことはあとで考えれば良い。

目の前まで近づくと、フリッガの表情はまるで氷のようだった。全員にさっと視線を走らせ、怪我の様子を確かめる。若者たちはまるでひとつの生き物のように、その視線の下で身をすくめた。全員が大怪我もなく元気なのを見て取ると、フリッガはほとんど誰にも気づかれないほどかすかに安堵のため息をついた。次にソーに視線を移し、まなざしで感謝を伝えた。

次の瞬間にはもうその表情は消え、冷たく厳しい顔に戻っていた。普段の優しさなどかけらもない。そんな母の表情をソーはよく覚えていた──ソーとロキが何よりも恐れていたものだ。

少年のソーは母親の怒りをなんとか鎮めようとした。にっこりと笑いかけ、黄金の髪とケープを揺らし、ウィンウィルムの角を持ち上げてみせる。

「母上！ 戦利品を持ち帰りましたよ」

戦略の一種ではあったが、あまり賢いものではなかった。残念ながら、少年のソーの魅力も母親には通用しない。フリッガは冷ややかに片方の眉をあげ、少年がしょんぼりと肩を落とすのを見て、ソーは思わず吹き出しそうになるのをこらえた。

「さて」フリッガは若者たちに声をかけた。「あなたたちとはじっくりと話をしなければなりませんね。ついて来なさい」

ドレスの裾をはためかせ、フリッガは踵を返した。後ろをちらりとも見ずに早足で歩き出すが、若者たちも反抗するほど愚かではない。少し前までの勝ち誇った様子は消え、すっかり意気消沈してソーの横を通り過ぎていった。シフが助けを求めるような視線を寄こすが、もちろん、フリッガの叱責を邪魔するような意図がソーにあるわけがない。

しかし、ロキは⋯⋯。ロキは階段の一番上で立ち止まった。振り向いてソーを見る。その仕草はためらいがちで、本当はそうしたくないけれどそうせずにいられないという様子だった。何かを言おうとするように口を開くが、言葉は出てこない。

階段の上に立つロキの姿は、はっとするほど美しかった。苦しげにひそめられた眉、様々な思いが駆け抜ける聡明な瞳、言葉が出かかって少し開いた唇。アスガルドの心臓、この黄金の王宮で、その暗く静かな佇まいが不思議なほどソーの心を惹きつけた。目が離せなかった。ソーは考えるよりも早く、一歩足を踏み出していた。

その動きが、魔法のように二人をとらえていた緊張感を解いた。ロキは目をそらし、踵を返して、わずかにためらってから母親の後を追って王宮の中に消えた。

そしてソーは階段の下に残され、何もできないままロキを見送った。追いかけていって、何故そんな態度を取るんだと問いただしたい衝動が、自分でも驚くほどの強さで突きあげてきた。しかしロキの性格はよく知っている。そんな衝動に身をまかせるには、長く知りすぎていた。ロキは無理やり答えを求められるのを嫌がる。

ロキの不思議な態度の変化のせいで、ソーの心配事はひとつ増えた。他の多くの行動と同様に、また何らかの失敗をしてしまったらしい。

\---

ソーは部屋に戻り、ベッドに腰掛けて両手で頭を抱えた。

新しい計画が必要だった。巧妙で綿密な計画が、今すぐに必要だ。

少し前まで、すべて上手くいっていると思い込んでいた。完璧とまではいかないが、まずますの出来だと。それも突然のヴァナヘイム行きにより、それまで築いたすべてが火に投げ込まれるまでのことだった。若者たちを救うことはできたが、そうする過程で自分の力を露呈させてしまった。ウィンウィルムは殺したが、闇の魔力を持つ霊に捕らわれかけた。そして霊の危険な囁きが、ソーの秘密をさらに明るみに晒した。少年のソーが真実に気づきかけ、ソーはそれを阻止することに成功はしたものの、代わりにもっと危険な秘密を打ち明けてしまった──死の女神との関係を。

単純な少年のソーは、ストームブレイカーに姉がいるという新事実にすっかり気を取られていた。少年のソーには姉がいない（と彼は思っている）し、まさか父オーディンがそんな秘密を隠しているとは思いつきもしない。したがって、ソーと自分とが同一人物だという結論にいたることもない。この点については、しっかり手が打てたとソーは確信していた。

しかしソーの能力について、そして何故それが少年のソーのものと似通っているのかについては、まだまともに説明できていない。少年のソーは、ソーが並外れて強いことは知っている。死の女神の弟なのだから当然だ──それで彼にとってはじゅうぶんな説明なのかもしれない。しかしそれでは、親が小さな子供に都合の悪い質問をされ、お菓子を与えてごまかすようなものだった。あくまでも暫定的な対策に過ぎず、相手が幼く無知な間しか効果は続かない。

あれは危険な賭けだった。ソーはオーディンのもっとも暗い、もっとも厳重に封じられた秘密を知っている。別の時代のオーディン本人から聞いた秘密だ。あの時の父には他に選択肢がなかった。解き放たれる地獄をソーに予告し、覚悟するようにと伝えるしかなかった。しかしそんな説明は、今この世界にいるオーディンには通用しない。このオーディンはまだ若くて強い。老いて穏やかになったあのオーディンとは違う。

少年のソーが意図的に秘密を暴露することはないだろう。しかし、いずれこのことは知られてしまうはずだ。あのとき窮地に追い込まれたソーは、とっさの判断で危険な間違いを犯してしまった。

あの瞬間は確かに動揺していた。少年のソーがじわじわと真実に近づくのを目の当たりにして、頭に浮かんだ、話題をそらすことのできる唯一の事実を口に出してしまった。なんとしてでも自分の正体だけは隠したかったのだ。絶対に知られてはならない。しかしなぜそこまで必死になるのか、その理由は自分でも説明するのが難しい。

少年のソーが知れば、他の者も知るだろう。つまり、ロキも。

未来の自分に何が起こるのかをロキに伝えることを考えると、ソーはとても耐えられない気持ちになった。狂気に突き動かされ、歪んだ心の持ち主となる未来のロキ。そのロキをソーは救えなかったこと、ロキがどうやって死んでいったか、ソーがそれを止めることさえできなかったことを。

あんな苦しみを、あの少年のロキには経験して欲しくない。それ以外のあらゆる苦しみを防いでやりたかった。それは別の時代の、別の場所からソーが背負ってきた義務だ。この世界をあの未来から守れるものものならば、ソーは何でもする覚悟だった。どれほどの犠牲を払っても。

たとえそれが⋯⋯自分の死であっても。

それ以上座っていられなくなり、ソーは寝台に身を投げ出して、子供のように枕に顔を埋めた。胸に渦巻く激しい感情を鎮めようと、ゆっくりと呼吸をする。けれど治療師の魔法薬でさえ、この嵐を鎮めることはできない。何もかも台無しにしてしまった。

いったいどうすれば良いというのだろう。何をしてもうまくいかない。こんな状況でどう行動するのが正しいのか、学ぶ機会など一度もなかった。自分自身の人生をやり直す、しかし他人として、部外者として。未来の恐ろしい真実を覆い隠すために、誰よりも愛する人々を欺き、秘密を抱えながら。

ソーの力の及ぶ範囲を超えていた。こんな戦略、こんな秘密は、ソーの力では扱いきれない。ロキは昔、ソーのやり方を行き当たりばったりだ、計画性がない、と批判した。ソーはそれを笑い飛ばした。戦略はロキの得意分野だった。ロキはソーの右腕となり、理性的に考え、策略を練る。ソーはただ目についた獲物を追う。ロキが計画を立て、ソーがそれを実行する。導いてくれるロキがいない今、ソーの取る行動はことごとく間違ってしまう。

うまくいっていることは何もなかった。サノスの件は少しも進歩していない。オーディンへの直訴は失敗した。ロキはソーに恋心を抱き、ロキの関心を他のことに向けようとするソーの行動は、すべてが裏目に出てしまう。少年のソーに至っては、ただ苛立たせられるという理由で殺しかけてしまった。若者たちがどれほど自分たちの力を示したがっているか、その情熱を甘く見た結果、ほとんど死にかけるような冒険に追い立ててしまった。さらにはソー自身も闇の魔力に殺されかけた。地元の人々の警告も聞かず、危険から自分を守る準備も何もせずあの場所に飛び込んでいったせいだ。

何という愚か者。精神が不安定で戦略を立てる能力もない、ただの愚か者だ。

ソーはふたたび起き上がった。両手で顔をこする。芯から疲れていた。もうここまでだ。

他に選択肢はなかった。自分の首を絞めてしまった。自分でかけた蜘蛛の巣の罠に、自ら絡め取られてしまったのだ。

できることはひとつしか残されていない。危険な賭けだが、そうするしかない。ただこうして座ったまま、少年のソーが口を滑らせ、裏切るのを待っていることはできない。自分の手で行わなければ。

オーディンにすべてを話そう。

\---

一度決心すると、もう一刻も待ちたくなかった。気持ちが少し落ち着くと、ソーは自分を急き立てるように部屋を出て、王との謁見を申請した。王の側近は最初取り合おうとしなかったが、ソーはどうしてもと言い張り、なんとか二日後の謁見の約束を取りつけた。

あとは少年のソーが先に口を滑らせないことを祈りつつ、待つしかない。できれば胸を張り、堂々と謁見に臨みたかった。鎖に繋がれて王の前に引きずり出されるのではなく。

すぐにできるだけのことを終えると、ソーは淡々と日常生活を再開した。広間で夕食をとり、自室の小さな、寂しい寝台へ行く。魔法の睡眠導入剤を使っても寝つけず、長いこと天井を眺めて過ごした。体は疲れているのに、なかなか眠くならない。

俺は恵まれている、とソーは自分に言い聞かせた。愛する人たちを救う機会を与えられたのだ。自分自身がどうなろうと、大した問題ではない。たとえ間違いを犯してもそれが自分の身に跳ね返ってくるだけならば、それだけで幸運だった。大事な人々に襲いかかる恐ろしい未来をほんの少しでも変えることができれば、自分が犠牲になる価値はじゅうぶんある。

おまえには印がつけられている、とあの影は言っていた。それは文字通りの意味でもある──ソーの顔には、ヘラのつけた傷が刻まれている。けれどあの言葉にはもっと深い意味があるに違いなかった。闇の魔力はソーに惹きつけられた。他の者には手を出さず、ソーだけに呼びかけたのだ。

おまえは我々のものだ、ともあの声は言った。ソーはヘラの暴力を受けとめ、死と破壊の力に晒された。インフィニティ・ストーンの恐ろしい力により、ここに送り込まれた。家族は死に絶え、王国は破壊され、民は虐殺された。確かに、ソーは死に君臨する王だ。

そこまで考えるのが精一杯だった。ソーは不意に耐えられなくなり、ベッドを飛び出して肩にケープをまとった。ブーツを履くことすら忘れて部屋を出てしまった。裸足の足の裏が木の葉を踏みしめる音を聞いて、そのことに初めて気づいた。

フリッガの庭。無意識のうちに、ソーはそこに来ていた。

深夜の庭には誰もいなかった。ソーは一人でゆっくり歩いた。小石、花、木の根をひとつひとつじっくりと眺める。揺れる草、風の匂い。冷たい夜風に吹かれ、ソーは少しずつ気持ちが落ち着くのを感じた。動揺が鎮まり、思考が明確になっていく。危機感に追われるような気分も、この庭ではいつまでも抱えていられない。

王宮ではなく、この庭こそがアスガルドの心臓だった。この場所、母国の心と魂の中にいる限り、ソーは世界に自分をつなぎとめることができた。穏やかにすべてをその腕に抱き、あらゆる者を慈しみ受け止める、王妃の心そのもの。アスガルドのこの場所だけは、流血ではなく、慈愛と献身により作られたものだ。

オーディンはそのことをわかっているのだろうか。きっとわかっていない、と何故かソーには思えてならなかった。

\---

翌朝、フリッガからの呼び出しがあった。

ソーは扉を叩く大きな音で目を覚ました。瞬時に感覚が研ぎ澄まされ、戦闘態勢に入って扉を開く。しかしそこには何も脅威はなく、年老いた使用人が立っているだけだった。

「戦士よ、王妃様がお茶の時間にお招きしたいとのことです」男は儀礼的に言い、低くお辞儀をした。それから顔をあげ、改めてソーの全身を眺めた。もう朝もだいぶ遅いというのに寝衣のまま、明らかに寝台から出たばかりという姿。使用人はかすかに唇の端を持ち上げた。

母は昔から口うるさい使用人を雇う傾向があった。ソーは胸の前で腕を組んだ。両眉をあげ、言いたいことがあれば言ってみろという顔で使用人を見返す。

「もちろん、準備が出来次第でけっこうですが」使用人は意味ありげにソーの寝衣をじろじろ見ながら言った。寝衣姿で王妃の前に出るような馬鹿がいるはずがないのに。

ソーは大急ぎで着替えをした。大きな決意をした今、気分は前日より少しましになっていた。待つのは好きではないが、今はつかの間の安らかな時間とも言えた。もうすぐ、秘密は自分の手を離れる。それがのちにどんな災いを引き起こすとしても、少なくとも重荷からは解放される。

ソーは鏡の中の自分を見つめた。片方が茶色、もう片方が青の瞳。髪の色は暗く、顔にはいつのまにか細かいしわが増えている。若い自分自身の姿を毎日のように目にする今、改めて鏡を見るとなんとも不思議な気分になった。自分でもまるで知らない男のように見えるのだから、誰にも正体を気づかれないのも不思議ではない。

ソーはかつて何度となく行き来した王妃の部屋に続く回廊を歩いた。太陽はもうだいぶ高い位置にある──今朝はすっかり寝過ごしてしまった。窓の外には、王子たちが武術の稽古に励む、すっかり見慣れた光景があった。

フリッガは居室で待っていた。中庭を眼下に一望できる、光の降り注ぐ暖かな雰囲気の部屋だ。

ソーを迎えるフリッガの微笑みは優しさに溢れ、ソーはつられて微笑まずにいられなかった。低くお辞儀して王妃に挨拶をする。フリッガはソーを窓際の肘掛け椅子へと促した。自ら紅茶を淹れると言い張り、使用人を追い払う母の様子をソーは眺めた。ソーの寝衣姿を非難するように見ていた例の使用人は、王妃が自らお茶を淹れることも我慢ならないらしい。

ソーと目が合うと、使用人は顔をしかめて足早に去っていった。

「王妃の使用人はなかなかの頑固者ですね」ソーはフリッガから紅茶のカップを受け取り、使用人の耳に届かないと判断してから言った。

フリッガは声を立てて笑った。目の端に小さなしわが見える。ソーの記憶よりもずっと薄いしわだ。それほど目の前のフリッガは記憶よりも若かった。それでも不思議なほど強く懐かしさが込み上げる。オーディンに関しては今でも不可解な部分が残っていたが、母親といるときは何も疑問を感じることはなかった。

「ヨーンはちょっと変わり者なの」フリッガは親愛の情を込めて言った。「でもとても勤勉だし、歴史に関する知識なら誰にも負けないわ」

「そうですか、あの彼が」ソーは紅茶をひとくち飲んだ。使用人の名を覚えておこう、と考え、次にそんなことをしてももう意味はないのだと思い出す。もうすぐオーディンにすべてを打ち明けるのだから。もう必死で計画を練る必要もないし、情報を集める理由もない。もうそんな段階は終わったのだ。

「あなたには感謝しなければなりません、ストームブレイカー」フリッガは言った。「あなたが助けに行ってくれなければどうなったかと思うと、私は今でもぞっとします。あなたのような能力が高く、献身的な戦士を持って、アスガルドは幸運です。今回は本当に素晴らしい働きをしてくれました。何かの形で謝礼をしなければなりませんね」

ソーは首を横に振った。フリッガの笑顔があまりにも眩しく、輝かしくて、直視できなかった。手元のティーカップに視線を落とし、底に沈む何本かの茶葉を見つめる。「務めを果たせて光栄です、王妃。謝礼など必要ありません」

「あなたは突然ここに現れましたが、それ以来、アスガルドに大きく貢献してくださっています」フリッガは続けた。「このような時期にあなたがやってきたのは幸運なことでした」

「ご親切な言葉に感謝します、王妃様。しかし、私がここにいるせいで、王子たちにはあまり良い影響を与えていないようにも思います」ソーは答えた。フリッガの賞賛の言葉は、自分には過ぎたもののように感じた。「王子たちは⋯⋯無礼な言い方をお許しください、しかし彼らは、私を感心させようとしてこのような無謀な計画を立てたようです」

フリッガはため息をついた。ソーは顔を上げ、フリッガが諦めたように笑うのを見た。

「あなたのせいではないわ」フリッガは言った。「息子たちは二人とも頑固です。あなたほどの力を持った戦士には滅多に出会えるものではないし、それにとても人目を引く姿をしているから──息子たちが認めてもらいたがるのも当然のことです」

「そうでなければ良いのにと思います」ソーは言った。「そのせいで彼らは深く考えもせず危険な冒険に身を投じてしまったのですから。あのとき王妃様に打ち明けていただけて本当に良かった。もう少しで手遅れになるところでした」

フリッガの唇がわずかに歪み、心の内をのぞかせた。一歩間違えれば息子二人を失うところだったという恐怖がふたたび胸をよぎったのだろう。

「若者なら誰でも、自分の力を示そうとするものだわ。母親がどんなに心配しようと、それを止めることはできません。息子たちにもそれぞれの考え方があるのでしょうから。特にロキは⋯⋯」フリッガはティーカップの表面を指で軽く叩いた。爪はほっそりと長く、完璧に手入れされている。「あなたはロキをとても気に入っているようね、ストームブレイカー」

「はい、ロキ王子のことは好きです。彼を見ていると⋯⋯ある人を思い出すのです」ソーは答えた。「闇の魔力を追い払って私を助けた話は、もう彼から聞きましたか？ まだ若いのに、非常に強い力を持った魔術師です」

「ええ、その話はしていました。でも兄の方の興奮ぶりが目立ってしまって、ロキの貢献はその陰になりがちでした」いかにもありそうな話だ。少年のソーは常に自分が一番なのだから。フリッガはソーの表情に何かを読み取ったらしく、やや強い口調で続けた。「ロキの話もあとでしっかり聞きますよ、ご心配なく」

「もちろん、心配はしていません」ソーは言った。反射的にフリッガの言葉を受け入れたのだが、すぐにそれが自分の本意ではないことに気づいた。

フリッガはロキを深く愛している。彼女なりに最善を尽くしてロキを慈しんだ。けれどその愛し方では、ソーの経験した過去ではロキを救えなかった。以前のソーならばフリッガの判断に疑問を持つことなど一切なかっただろう。しかし今はそうするだけの理由がある。ロキは兄である自分の陰で少しずつ屈折していった。母親にはあれだけ愛を注がれていたのに、兄と父親に抑圧されていたロキには、その愛だけでは足りなかったのだ。

「ソー王子は⋯⋯情熱的な少年です」ソーは出来るだけ注意深く言った。「しかし、自分が弟に与える影響に気づいていません」

フリッガの指がティーカップの上でぴたりと止まった。母を直接見なくても、危険な領域に入りつつあることがソーにはわかった。他人に過ぎない自分が、王妃の家族に関することに口を出している。動きを止めたフリッガは警告を発していた。

今すぐ口を閉じるべきだった。今までしたことだってすべて裏目に出てきたのだ。なぜまたそれでもまた試みようとする？ なぜロキを救うことができるなどと思うのだろう？ それでも、もし自分の身に何か起こるとしたら⋯⋯オーディンとの謁見の結果、最悪の事態になるとしたら⋯⋯

「私には弟がいました」警告をあえて無視して、ソーは言った。「弟は戦闘だけではない、他の能力も持っていました。私の陰で弟がどんなに苦しんでいたか、どれだけ弟が私に怒りを感じていたか、私は気づいていませんでした。弟は私にも、誰にもそのことを言わなかった。気づいたときはもう手遅れでした。私は⋯⋯私は、同じことをロキ王子に経験して欲しくないのです」

完全に筋の通った話とは言えなかった。本当に母に言いたいこととは違う。その半分も伝わっていないだろう。

「あなたは立場をわきまえない発言をしていますよ、ストームブレイカー」フリッガは言った。厳しい言葉とは裏腹に、静かで穏やかな口調だった。おそらくもうすぐお茶の時間は終わりになるだろう。しかしソーはまだ話し終えていなかった。

「無礼をお許しください、王妃様。でも私はロキ王子が心配なのです。決して王妃様の気分を害するつもりはありません。王妃様が王子たちを深く愛されていることは誰の目にも明らかです。しかしロキは心に問題を抱えている、そして私は ── 」

「そこまでです」フリッガが遮った。ひと呼吸置いて続ける。「あなたはロキを好ましく思っている、それはよくわかります。だから今の発言は、ロキへの愛情ゆえのものと受け取りましょう。でも私は、子育ての指南を受けたくてあなたをお茶に呼んだのではありませんよ」

こんな時であっても、フリッガは優雅さを失わなかった。その瞳に怒りがうずまいているのがわかる。しかしフリッガは家族の他の誰よりも感情を抑えるのが上手かった。王妃に対して無礼な口の利き方をした者を、もっとずっと厳しく叱責することもできるはずなのに。その相手が無名の放浪人であれば、なおさらのことだ。

けれど、ソーはフリッガの息子だ。実の息子なのだ。本来であれば不安を打ち明けて当然だし、もしフリッガがそれを知ってさえいれば⋯⋯目の前の男が実は息子なのだと知っていれば、間違いなく耳を傾けてくれるはずだ。そして二人で力を合わせて──

追い詰められた苦しさの中で、ソーは母にも打ち明けたいという衝動に襲われた。すべてを──ソーの知っているすべてを打ち明けて、なんとかしてくれとすがりつきたかった。世界中の問題を母が解決してくれると信じていた幼い頃のように、母の腕の中に安堵を見出すことができたら。言葉が舌の先まで出かかる──私はあなたの息子です、あなたは私の愛する母上、どんなに会いたかったか。

しかし、ソーにはできなかった。家族に何が起こるか、自分の口から告げる勇気が持てなかった。心に傷を負ったこの男が黄金の息子の未来の姿だと知った時の、母の表情を見る勇気も。そしてロキが死んだことと、それ以上に──ロキが家族を捨てたこと、狂気と憎しみに囚われたロキを、母の愛でさえ救うことはできなかったのだと、自分の口から伝える勇気が持てなかった。

そうするには、母を愛しすぎていた。

「どうかお許しください、王妃様」ソーは言った。「おっしゃる通りです──立場をわきまえるべきでした」紅茶を飲み終えないまま、ティーカップをテーブルに置く。 立ち上がり、胸に手を当てて頭を下げた。「これ以上お邪魔はしません」

扉まであと一歩のところで、フリッガの声が聞こえた。「息子たちは、あなたを不思議な男だと言っていました」

ソーは立ち止まった。言われたことの意味がよくわからず、振り向いてフリッガを見る。フリッガの口調はもう険しくはなかった。少し首を傾け、眉をひそめて、鋭い目をソーに向けている。ソーを見極めようとしてできずにいる表情だった。

ソーの人生で初めて、母親はソーを理解できずにいるのだ。

「どういうことでしょう？」ソーは訊いた。

「あなたは両極端だと二人は言っていました。あるときはとても近くに感じるのに、次の瞬間には遠く離れていると。それに、たびたび⋯⋯立場をわきまえない発言をするとも」

ソーはどう反応すれば良いのかわからなかった。思いがけない分析だった。フリッガはソーをじっと見つめて観察し、オーディンのものよりさらに鋭い、射抜くようなまなざしを向けている。フリッガは決してその聡明さをひけらかさない。その優しさにばかり気を取られ、どれだけ彼女の洞察力が鋭いか、つい忘れてしまう。

「あなたの武器さえ謎に包まれています」フリッガは続けた。「高い身分を持つわけでもない、それなのに間違いなく特別な力を持っている。あなたは大きな謎そのものです」

「お許しを」他に何と言ってよいかわからず、ソーはただそう答えた。「他に何か、私にできることはありますか、王妃。どうぞ何なりとお申しつけください」

フリッガはティーカップを脇に置いた。立ち上がり、ドレスの裾を整える。ふたたびソーに視線を戻すと、その瞳はソーの顔の上をさまよった。何かを探している。それが何なのかはわからない。ソーは目を伏せ、頭を下げた。ただ敬意を示し、フリッガの不思議なまなざしをかわすことしかできなかった。

フリッガは静かに頷いた。「あなたに頼みたいことがあります。もうひとつだけ、お願いを聞いてくださるかしら」

「もちろんです、王妃様」

「どうか、私のロキをよろしく頼みます」

ソーはさっと顔を上げた。口を開くが、言葉は出てこない。驚きのあまり口を閉じることもできず、さぞ間が抜けて見えるだろうと思ったが、フリッガの視線は揺るがなかった。

何と答えれば良いのかわからなかった。フリッガが何を求めているのか、その言葉の裏にはどのような真意があるのか。けれど結局、答えるまでもなかった。フリッガの使用人が現れ、また意味ありげな視線をソーに送って、扉を開いたからだ。

\---

考えることはいくらでもあったが、待つ以外にできることは何もなかった。

午後、ソーはまたフリッガの庭園に来ていた。ベンチに座り、頭上のひさし越しに注がれる日差しの中、花の匂いを吸い込み、暖かな微風を頰に感じる。

母親との会話には不意を突かれたが、この庭園にいる限り、二人の関係は何も変わっていないと感じられた。母の愛情に包まれて思いに耽ることができる。オーディンとの会話をどう進めるべきか、冷静に戦略を立てることもできる。

今はこの庭園が、落ち着いて物事を考えられる唯一の場所だった。他の場所──自分の部屋、書庫、稽古場──では、つい暗い想念に飲み込まれそうになってしまう。ここでなら思考に秩序を与え、理論的に組み立てることができた。ここにいるときだけは、母国との一体感を感じられた。

単刀直入に事実だけ言うべきだろうか。前回は長々とした説明を用意していったのだが、結局オーディンに途中で遮られてしまった。今回はただ父親の前に立ち、一礼して、すぐに言うのだ。私はあなたの息子、ソーです。未来からタイムトラベルしてきたのです。

いや⋯⋯だめだ。だめだ、それではうまくいかない。やはり順序立てて話さなければ。まず最初に証拠をあげるべきだ。なんの前置きもなく、いきなりそんな突拍子もない話を始めても聞き入れてもらえないだろう。

ではこう言うのはどうだろう。ご存知の通り、私にはたくさんの秘密があります。今日はその中でも最大のものを打ち明けに来ました。魔法の力でここに送られたと以前申し上げましたが、それはかつて存在しなかったほど強力な魔法でした。複数のインフィニティ・ストーンの力を組み合わせたものです。その威力により、私は時空を超えて吹き飛ばされました。私は未来から来たのです。私は、あなたの息子です。

かなり長くはなってしまうが、その分、説得力が増すのではないだろうか。オーディンはどんな反応を示すだろう。どんな質問をしてくるだろうか。簡単に示せるもの以外に、どれだけの証拠を上げれば信じてもらえるだろう。

そのとき、誰かが早足で近づいてくる気配を感じて、ソーは現実に引き戻された。顔をあげると、他でもない、ロキの歩いている姿が見えた。急ぎ足で庭園を横切ろうとしている。暗い色調の服を身につけ、眉をひそめ、口は一文字に引き結ばれていた。何か思いつめているような表情だが、その心に渦巻く考えが何であれ、明るいものには見えない。

確か今は武術の稽古の時間のはずだったが。こんなところで何をしているのだろう、そして何故あんな荒々しい表情をしているのだろうか。

一瞬、ロキは自分を探しているのではないかとソーは考えた──そうであってほしいと願った。しかしその願いはすぐに否定された。ソーを見るなり、ロキは怯えた兎のようにその場に凍りついたからだ。ロキの顔に浮かぶ表情があまりにも苦しげで暗く、ソーは自分の悩みなど一時的に忘れてしまった。ロキは慌てたようにソーに向かって短くうなずいて見せると、さらに足取りを早めて去っていこうとした。

「ロキ王子」ソーは声をあげた。考えるより早く体が動き、気づくと行く手を阻むようにロキの前に立っていた。「何があったんだ？」

「別に何もないよ、ストームブレイカー」ロキは答えた。「用事があって歩いてるだけだ」

ソーに行く手を塞がれて仕方なくロキは止まったが、瞳は素早く周囲を見回していた。逃げ道を探している。そう気づくとソーは胸が痛くなった。また何か失敗してしまったのだ。脇に退き、ロキが道を通れるようにする。ロキが今一緒に居たくないと思うなら、拘束する権利など自分にはない。

「それなら引きとめはしない」ソーは言った。「だが、あの谷で助けてくれたことにもう一度礼を言わせてくれ」

「大したことじゃない。私の方こそ助けてもらって感謝してる」ロキは早口で言った。あくまでも礼儀に反しないようにふるまい、さっさと会話を終わらせたいのだろう。

しかし残念ながら、ソーはロキの性格をよく知っていた。何かを深く悩んでいることがその全身から読み取れる。

「ロキ」ソーは話そうとしたが、ロキはそれをさえぎった。

「悪いけど、もう行かなければ」

ロキはそう言って歩き出し、ソーは止めなかった。ロキは頬を染め、目をそらして地面を見下ろしながら脇をすり抜けていく。肩はこわばり、今にもぽきりと折れてしまいそうなほど張り詰めていた。

「あの霊は君にも話しかけたのか？」ソーは訊いた。口に出して初めて、その言葉の重要性に気がつく。ロキの様子がおかしいのはあの霊のせいなのかもしれない。目の前のロキがこれほど傷ついて見えるのも。「霊が何を言ったにしても⋯⋯君に何を話しかけたとしても、それはただ君を攻撃しようとしていただけだ。君が聞いたことは何も──」

「そんなのわかってる」ロキは叩きつけるように言った。おそらくもっと辛辣に言い返したいのだろうが、礼儀を欠かないようにそこでいったん黙り込む。草地を半分まで横切ったところで、ソーに背中を向けたままロキは続けた。「私のことなんか放っておいてくれ。自分のことだけ心配していればいい──あの魔力はあなただけに集中していたのだから」

「だが何かを聞いたんだろう」ソーは食い下がった。やはりそうとしか思えない。それ以外にロキがこんな態度を取る理由は考えられない。「あの霊が何を言ったとしても、それは本当のことじゃない」

そのひと言の何がきっかけになったのか、ロキはさっと振り向いてソーを正面から見た。

「私を何もわからない子供扱いするな、ストームブレイカー。誰があの魔力から救ったのかもう忘れたのか？」ほとんど唸るようにしてロキは言った。反撃してくるところを見ると、やはりソーの推測が正しいように思える。

「感謝している」ソーは心から言った。ロキがこんな態度を取るときは、正直な気持ちを示すのが一番効果的だ。ロキのプライドと、その下に見え隠れする悲しみを和らげることができるはずだった。「君がいてくれなかったら、俺は今頃どうなっていたか」

ソーの言葉がロキの心にゆっくり沈んでいくのがわかる。不意に、ロキの下唇がかすかに震えた。目には涙の膜が張り、今にも泣き出しそうな顔になる。動揺と屈辱、必死に涙をこらえようと揺れる瞳。ソーは何とか気持ちを伝えたくて、ロキに駆け寄った。

「ロキ、どうかわかってくれ」ソーは言った。「俺には何も隠さなくていいんだ。俺は君を大事に思っている。できることなら何でもする、君が教えてくれさえ──」

「もうからかうのはやめろ！」ロキが突然叫び、ソーは驚いて口をつぐんだ。ロキはぎゅっと目を閉じ、こらえきれなかった涙が一滴、まぶたの端からこぼれ落ちるのが見える。ロキは目を開き、冷笑を浮かべて続けた。「あなたにはさぞ面白いんだろうな。こんなお手軽な楽しみが見つかって、嬉しくて仕方ないんだろう」

突然、死角から殴りつけられた気分だった。ソーは無意識のうちに数歩後ずさった。驚きで思わず口がぽかんと開く。

「アスガルドの王子を手のひらの上で踊らせて、楽しんでるんだろう？ でも私はもうこれ以上我慢できない。私はあなたの──あなたに弄ばれるおもちゃなんかじゃない」

何だって？ ソーはロキが何を言っているのか理解できなかった。「俺は──俺は君を弄んでなんかいない」

ロキはヒステリックな声で笑い出した。「ふうん、そうかな？ あなたは私を近くに引き寄せては突き放す、それをずっと繰り返してるじゃないか。愛想よく話しかけてきて、私とダンスをして、大胆に気をひくようなことをして。そうかと思えば急に私がまだ若すぎる、ただの友達だと言う。友達！ 私の手を握って、抱きしめて、耳もとで私の名前を呼んで⋯⋯何の意味もないのに……本当は何とも思っていないくせに！」

「ロキ」ソーは言った。衝撃を受け、とっさに言葉が出なかった。「俺はそんな──あれは──」

「どうしてもあなたを欲しい気持ちにさせておいて、あなたは⋯⋯」ロキの声は震え、途切れた。涙が次々と溢れてくる。ロキは手の甲で頰を乱暴に拭った。

ソーは動けなかった。息もできなかった。

「もうたくさんだ。もう私には話しかけないでくれ。これ以上おもちゃにされるのは嫌だ」

「ロキ、待ってくれ。君はわかっていない──」

「ちゃんとわかってるよ」

ロキは背を向けて離れていこうとした。しかし今度ばかりは、そのまま行かせるわけにいかない。ソーは野生的な衝動に突き動かされ、ロキの腕をつかみ、無理やり前を向かせていた。

ロキを失おうとしている。またしても。また同じことを繰り返そうとしている。だめだ、手を離してはいけない。

「君は何もわかっていない！」ソーは言った。

ロキの顔は目の前にあった。歯を食いしばり、両目は涙で濡れている。「手を離せ、この──」

「君は本当の俺を知らない」ソーは言った。「君は何も知らないんだ、ロキ。君が何を考えているにしろ、それは間違っている。俺は君が考えるような男ではない。俺は──」

ソーはいったん言葉を切った。息が弾み、ロキの腕を掴む手に力が入りすぎていた。意識して指をゆるめる。

ロキを愛している。これほど深く愛しているのに、またしても今、失おうとしている。

「俺は君を愛しているんだ。君には想像できないほど深く」思いとどまるよりも早く、言葉が口を飛び出していた。もうこれ以上秘密を抱えていたくない。これ以上隠し続けられない。「俺をどう思うと構わない、だがこれだけはわかっていてくれ。君を傷つけるつもりは決してない」

ロキは目を見開いた。顔が青ざめている。「私を愛している？」

「君が望む通りの相手にはなれない」ソーは言った。その声はソー自身の耳にさえ、苦悩にあふれて聞こえた。「君にはまだ知らないことがたくさんあるんだ。だがロキ、俺は──」

最後まで言い終えることはできなかった。突然、ロキの腕に抱きしめられ、ロキの体がぴったりと押しつけられたからだ。突然、ロキにキスをされていた。

そしてソーは、狂おしい衝動にかられたその瞬間、自分からキスをし返していたのだった。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊作者さんの更新があり次第また続きを訳します  
＊原文ページでKudosやコメントをしていただけると作者さんの励みにもなると思います  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814020?view_full_work=true>


End file.
